


Neo Horizon

by TristanaTV



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, UQ Holder!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 112,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanaTV/pseuds/TristanaTV
Summary: L'histoire se déroule en 2015, un an après que la magie ait été révélée aux habitants du Monde Ancien.Nuparu Katagiri est un jeune garçon qui fait sa rentrée à Mahora, mais en raison d'une malencontreuse erreur faite lors de son inscription, il intègre la section féminine du collège Mahora au sein de la classe 3-B, où il fait la rencontre de ses camarades de classe, une joyeuse bande de filles toutes plus hautes en couleurs les unes que les autres. Rapidement on apprend que Nuparu n'est pas un garçon ordinaire : Il est le dernier descendant de la lignée des Arcanistes, de puissants magiciens qui tirent leurs pouvoirs de la Terre. Et un ennemi anciennement vaincu par ses ancêtres revient pour assouvir sa vengeance.
Relationships: Hasegawa Chisame/Negi Springfield, Naruyaki Yumi/Tomahara Himawari
Kudos: 1





	1. Je t'aime ! (prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! CE PROLOGUE CONTIENT DU SPOIL !

_2004, académie Mahora._

_Negi Springfield entre précipitamment dans la salle de la classe 3-A. Chisame Hasegawa se tient devant le grand tableau noir, en train d'effacer ce qu'il y a écrit dessus._

\- Euh... _l'interpelle timidement Negi_.

_Elle se tourne alors vers lui._

\- Tiens ? Mais qui voilà ! M'sieur Negi ! _répond-t-elle gaiement à son professeur_. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_Negi se met à balbutier._

\- Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, _enchaîne Chisame_. Moi je suis plutôt casanière, mais par un temps pareil, ça me donnerait presque envie d'aller pique-niquer avec les débiles de la classe. Enfin... C'est le dernier jour, aujourd'hui...

\- Oui... _acquiesce Negi d'un air nerveux_.

\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'étonne la fille_. Toi qui passes ton temps à japper « Chisame, Chisame » comme un petit chien, d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai... En fait... Voilà...

_Face au comportement anormal du p'tit Negi, Chisame commence à s'inquiéter._

\- Euh... M'sieur Negi... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... C'est juste que...

_Le cœur de Negi se met à battre la chamade._

\- (Ouh là... Toute cette pression, _se dit-il, submergé par le stress_ , c'est incroyable... Je suis encore plus stressé que quand j'ai affronté Fate, voire le Mage du Commencement... J'ai l'impression que le moindre mot va faire basculer mon destin à jamais... Si elle était un ennemi, je serais totalement à sa merci. En même temps, c'est à elle que revient la décision, je ne pourrai rien faire pour influencer sa réponse... Rah, je n'arrive pas à me lancer ! C'est comme si je me heurtais à un mur invisible et infranchissable. Et pourtant, Nodoka et Yue l'ont franchi, tout à l'heure... Je les admire d'autant plus...)

\- Euh... (Ne me dites pas qu'il est sur le point de... _pense Chisame qui commence à flairer l'entourloupe_.)

_Elle tente alors de s'échapper en fuyant la conversation._

\- Bon, si tu n'as rien à me dire, je m'en vais, _déclare-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de façon précipitée_. Au revoir !

\- Attends, Chisame ! _la retient Negi_. Je dois te parler !

\- Non, non, non ! _réplique-t-elle vivement_. Je la sens mal, ton histoire ! N'en dis pas plus !

\- Écoute-Moi, s'il-te-plaît ! _insiste davantage le petit prof_. Je...

\- Attends, stop !

\- JE T'AIME !

_Cette révélation inopinée foudroie Chisame de stupéfaction._

\- (Il a osé ! _se dit-elle, choquée_.)

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Chisame, _avoue ainsi Negi_. Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

_Le silence se fait... Chisame regarde son petit professeur et constate avec stupeur que, d'après l'expression qui se lit sur son visage, il est bel et bien sérieux : il est amoureux d'elle. Elle se rapproche alors de lui et l'agrippe par la veste._

\- Dis donc, mon p'tit prof ! _lui dit-elle avec agressivité_. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime, Chisame ! _répond spontanément Negi_.

_La spontanéité ingénue du garçon la fait rougir._

\- Gh... T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? _beugle-t-elle de plus belle_. Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Un maître n'a pas le droit de fricoter avec son élève ! Et encore moins à ton âge !

\- Mais tu ne seras plus dans ma classe, à partir de maintenant ! _la raisonne Negi_.

\- Et d'abord, pourquoi moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ?! Tu as des tonnes de filles à tes pieds, et des beaucoup mieux que moi ! La déléguée, Makie, Ako, les deux rats de bibliothèque, Kû-Fei, Chachamaru, sans oublier Kagurazaka ! Alors pourquoi me choisir moi, la plus improbable de toutes ?!

\- Comment ça, improbable ? _s'interroge Negi_.

\- Hein ? Ben... Il n'y a aucune logique ! _explique Chisame, consternée_. Rien ne laissait présager cette situation ! Je ne comprends pas tes raisons ! POURQUOI MOI ?!

\- Des raisons, j'en ai plusieurs... _répond Negi, intimidé_. Enfin... Aucune n'est vraiment marquante... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer moi-même... Mais après ce que m'ont dit le prêtre et mes amis...

\- (Quel prêtre ? _se demande Chisame, intriguée_.)

\- J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis arrivé à cette conclusion : tu es celle que j'aime le plus !

_Touchée par la sincérité de Negi, Chisame se met à rougir fortement. Mais, rappelée à l'ordre par sa condition de tsundere, elle cabosse le crâne de son petit prof avec un coup de poing._

\- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! _gronde-t-elle_.

\- Je comprends... Tu me détestes... _sanglote alors le p'tit Negi_.

\- MAIS NON ! _rétorque virulemment Chisame_. IDIOT !

_Elle le chope par la tête et se met à le secouer comme le ferait un chien avec son jouet._

\- C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre, avec toi ! Non, je ne te déteste pas ! _lui affirme-t-elle d'un ton hystérique_. Tu m'entends ?! Je ne te déteste pas, c'est compris ?! Répète !

\- Ouiiii ! Tu ne me détestes pas ! _se soumet Negi_.

_Elle le repose par terre et s'assoie sur l'une des tables._

\- T'es pas croyable... _dit-t-elle d'un air exaspéré_. Tu as fait l'erreur de jeter ton dévolu sur moi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te prendre en grippe. D'ailleurs, à tout choisir...

_Elle jette un regard au pauvre Negi, tout tristounet, et se sent un peu coupable. Mais alors qu'elle va finalement se résoudre à décliner sa proposition..._

\- Allons, Mlle. Chû, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas avouer à M. Negi que vous l'aimez vous aussi ? _dit un petit esprit électronique qui vient tout juste d'apparaître à côté de Chisame_.

\- C'est vrai, durant sa période d'absence il vous avait terriblement manquée, _ajoute un second_ , vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de lui. Pourquoi ne saisissez-vous pas l'occasion qui se présente à vous ?

\- Mais... QUI VOUS A INVOQUÉS, VOUS ?! _aboie_ _alors Chisame, abasourdie_. Et que je sache, on vous a pas sonnés !

\- Mais Mlle. Chû, on ne fait que vous encourager.

\- Rien à battre ! C'est une conversation privée !

\- Chisame... C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? _demande Negi_.

_Sous l'effet de la pression, Chisame devient rouge comme un piment et se met à bégayer à son tour._

\- Chisame, pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? _poursuit Negi_. Est-ce que...

\- OK, c'est bon, je l'avoue ! _craque-t-elle soudainement_. Je suis folle de toi ! Tu hantes mon esprit chaque putain de minute mais j'essayais de me voiler la face depuis tout ce temps en cherchant des excuses bidon alors que c'était pourtant l'évidence même pour tout le monde !

_Surpris par son revirement soudain, Negi la regarde d'un air ahuri._

\- Oui, Negi... Je t'aime plus que tout... _avoue enfin Chisame_. Et le fait-même que je t'aime est tout aussi improbable que ce soit réciproque... Mais bon, ce n'est plus la peine de nier, maintenant...

_Elle s'approche de Negi, qui est assis sur une chaise, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse ; leurs cœurs battent à 100 à l'heure. Malheureusement pour eux, cet instant d'intimité va être perturbé par les autres filles de la classe, qui n'ont pas manqué une miette de la scène._

\- HOURRA !!! NEGI A TROUVÉ SON AMOUREUSE ! _ovationnent-elles à l'unisson_.

\- Gasp ! Vous nous avez vus ?! _s'exclame alors Chisame, rouge de honte_.

\- Oui, du début à la fin, _confirme Yûna d'un ton malicieux_.

\- C'est donc vers Chisame que les sentiments de Negi se sont tournés... Ça ferait un sacré bon scoop, _déclare espièglement Kazumi_.

\- N'y pense même pas ! _proteste alors la binoclarde_.

_Les filles de la 3-A soulèvent leur petit professeur et le portent à bout de bras dans une marée humaine, tout en lui clamant leurs félicitations. Un peu gêné, ce dernier semble tout de même bien s'amuser. Puis c'est au tour de Chisame de se faire chahuter par ses camarades de classe._

\- Mais reposez-moi par terre, bande de mandrills ! _ordonne-t-elle en se débattant maladroitement telle un poisson hors de l'eau_.

_Negi observe la scène en rigolant._

\- Félicitations, p'tit Negi, _le complimente Asuna_. Il t'en aura fallu, du courage, pour avouer tes sentiments.

\- Oh, Asuna ! Merci ! _répond-t-il béatement_. C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi à prendre sur moi, et Chisame aussi a trouvé la force de m'avouer ses sentiments.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, _lui sourit son amie_. Aussi, je suis sûre que si elle t'avait dit non, tu aurais pleuré et tout le monde l'aurait engueulée.

\- Ha ha, oui, tu as sans doute raison, _rit Negi_.

_Finalement, les filles reposent leur camarade Chisame qui se frotte les vêtements comme pour enlever de la saleté._

\- CHISAME ! _l'interpelle froidement Ayaka_.

\- Oui ?... _répond-t-elle, intimidée_.

\- Tu as intérêt à tenir un rôle de petite-amie exemplaire pour M. Negi, _lui intime la déléguée_. Si jamais tu as le malheur de le rendre malheureux, alors tu auras affaire à moi.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

\- Et alors ? À quand le mariage ? _badine Yûna._

\- Euh, ça, par contre, on verra plus tard... _répond Chisame avec embarras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ATTENTION AU SPOIL]
> 
> Ce prologue est une version alternative du chapitre 138 de UQ Holder, plus précisément du passage où Negi fait sa déclaration d'amour à Chisame. En effet, l'histoire de Neo Horizon se passe dans une dimension parallèle à celles relatées dans Negima et UQ Holder. Dans cette dimension, que j'ai nommée A², il se passe des événements similaires à la dimension A', celle où Asuna est revenue dans le passé, mais il y a deux différences majeures :  
> \- Chisame a répondu favorablement aux sentiments Negi lorsque celui-ci lui a fait sa déclaration  
> \- Nagi n'a pas survécu après que Negi ait vaincu le Mage du Commencement (c.f. UQ Holder chapitre 140)


	2. Un garçon lâché dans la jungle féminine !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de Neo Horizon sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584

_6 avril 2015, académie Mahora._

_C'est le début du printemps. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs virevoltent au grès du vent, créant des spirales rosâtres du plus bel effet. C'est en ce mois d'avril que les élèves de l'académie Mahora s'apprêtent à débuter une nouvelle année scolaire. En ce jour de rentrée, la foule dense des étudiants afflue depuis la gare et envahit les rues conduisant aux bâtiments scolaires telle une colonie de fourmis. Parmi la foule, deux individus en particulier, des garçons, nous intéressent. Le premier a une tête plutôt ronde avec des yeux de couleur vert-jaune et une mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux sont blonds et en pétard avec trois mèches noires qui lui tombent devant le front. L'autre a le visage plus fin, avec des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux ras de couleur cendrée. Il a également une cicatrice sur le coin gauche de ses lèvres._

_Comme tous les autres élèves, ces deux garçons font leur rentrée, plus précisément en troisième année de collège. Ils portent l'uniforme de l'académie : une chemise blanche surmontée d'un blazer bordeaux sur lequel est brodé le blason de Mahora au niveau de la poitrine ; une cravate rouge rayée de blanc, un pantalon rouge et des mocassins marrons._

\- Ça y est, je fais enfin ma rentrée à Mahora ! _s'exclame le garçon cheveux blonds d'un air enjoué_. J'en tremble d'excitation ! Et c'est d'autant plus chouette que je sois dans la même classe que toi, Yugo !

\- Eh ben, je t'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiaste, Nuparu, _lui répond son camarade_ , ça fait plaisir à voir ! Moi aussi ça me fait grave plaisir qu'on soit dans la même classe, maintenant on est inséparables pour de bon !

\- Tu l'as dit, mon pote !

_Tous les deux se sourient et se font un check tout en continuant de se diriger vers les bâtiments scolaires. Ils se rendent dans l'aile masculine de l'académie et entrent dans leur salle de classe. Ils prennent place à leurs bureaux et continuent de papoter jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Lorsque ce dernier arrive, tous les élèves s'inclinent respectueusement puis s'assoient, parfaitement synchronisés. Le professeur procède alors à l'appel ; il énumère les noms de tous les élèves... sauf Nuparu._

\- Euh... Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas cité mon nom lors de l'appel, _lui fait remarquer le garçon, un peu embarrassé_.

\- Ah oui ? _s'étonne le professeur_. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Nuparu Katagiri.

_Le professeur réexamine sa fiche pour vérifier si le nom de Nuparu figure bien dessus._

\- Voilà qui est curieux, _dit-il, perplexe_. Ton nom ne figure pas sur ma fiche.

_S'affiche alors sur le visage de Nuparu une expression de stupeur._

\- Je vous demande de patienter un moment, _dit le professeur à ses élèves_ , je vais informer le directeur de cet imprévu.

_Il quitte la salle de classe._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ? _dit Yugo à Nuparu_.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est bien ma veine que ce soit tombé sur moi... _répond son ami, embarrassé par cette situation fâcheusement inattendue_.

_Après plusieurs minutes, le professeur revient._

\- Nuparu Katagiri, _dit-il_ , peux-tu me suivre, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Le garçon sent sa gorge se nouer à son appel. Il regarde Yugo qui, tout aussi perplexe, hoche les épaules._

\- Oui, _répond-t-il en essayant de cacher son appréhension_.

_Il se lève et suit son professeur qui le conduit dans le bureau de directeur..._

_~_

_Ce dernier, après avoir étudié son dossier, lui explique quelque-chose qui le plonge dans un profond désarroi._

\- JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?! _s'exclame Nuparu, complètement abasourdi_. Mais comment une chose pareille a pu arriver ?!

\- À mon humble avis, c'est lors de l'inscription qu'il y a eu une erreur. Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, _répond le directeur d'un ton flegmatique_.

\- Mais enfin, c'est complètement insensé ! _beugle le garçon de plus belle_. Je ne vais quand-même pas passer toute l'année DANS UNE CLASSE DE FILLES ?!

\- Non. Tu peux, si tu le souhaites, changer de classe à partir du trimestre prochain.

_Nuparu expulse alors un grand soupir de consternation._

\- Écoute, mon garçon, _reprend le vieil homme_ , si tu veux être réaffecté dans une classe de la section masculine, ce que je conçois naturellement, nous avons juste besoin d'une demande écrire de tes parents ou de ton tuteur légal, nous ferons ensuite le nécessaire.

\- OK... Mais passer un trimestre entier au sein d'une classe de la section féminine, ça craint... _répond Nuparu, totalement dépité_. (Eh puis comment je vais l'expliquer à Papa et Maman, ça ?... Sans compter que Yugo va bien se foutre de ma gueule quand il l'apprendra... C'est vraiment le moment le plus honteux de ma vie...)

\- Je comprends que tu sois désemparé face à cette nouvelle, mon garçon, _lui dit alors le directeur d'un ton compatissant_. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de solution moins contraignante à te proposer. Mlle. Shizuna, veuillez accompagner le jeune Nuparu Katagiri jusqu'à sa salle classe.

\- Bien M. le directeur, _obéit-elle_.

_Shizuna et Nuparu quittent le bureau du directeur. Elle le conduit jusqu'à la salle réservée à la classe 3-B de la section féminine du collège Mahora. Le garçon regarde à travers les carreaux de vitre de la porte et voit toutes les filles avec lesquelles il va devoir partager une partie de l'année. Ces dernières batifolent paisiblement en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Il sent une bouffée de stress le submerger._

\- N'aie pas peur, _dit Shizuna d'un ton maternel pour le rassurer_. Les filles de la 3-B sont toutes très gentilles, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, fais-moi confiance.

_Shizuna ouvre la porte et entre dans la salle avec Nuparu. Toutes les filles cessent alors de bavarder et se tournent vers eux._

\- Les filles, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, _annonce Mlle. Shizuna_. Il s'appelle Nuparu Katagiri. Il fera partie de la classe 3-B durant le premier trimestre de l'année. Je vous prie de lui faire un accueil chaleureux et d'être gentilles avec lui. Je vous laisse, soyez sages, votre professeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_Elle quitte la salle et referme la porte derrière elle, laissant Nuparu seul à son sort. Le silence règne... Toutes les filles fixent le garçon du regard, très surprises. Nuparu, lui, reste collé contre la porte d'entrée, le visage rougi par la honte, et n'ose pas prononcer le moindre mot... Soudain, une des filles de se décide à rompre le silence._

\- Bah dis-donc, ils sont marrants à Mahora ! _dit-elle sur un ton plaisantin_.

_Ses camarades la regardent alors, dubitatives._

\- Ben oui, _continue_ _-t-elle_ , réfléchissez, les filles, tout ça ne peut être qu'une blague ! Après tout, qui serait assez bête pour accepter qu'un garçon intègre une classe de filles ?

\- (Je me le demande... _pense Nuparu dans son coin_.)

\- Allez, on a compris votre manège ! _s'exclame la fille_. Elle est où votre caméra cachée ?

_Un silence gênant s'installe à nouveau dans la salle... Les filles se mettent maintenant à parler dans leurs barbes tout en gardant un œil sur Nuparu._

\- (Oh non... Elles commencent à marmonner entre elles, c'est mauvais signe... _pense le jeune homme dont le niveau de stress grimpe d'un cran_.)

_Cette situation cocasse semble en laisser certaines perplexes, d'autres semblent s'en amuser. Après quelques brèves délibérations, plusieurs filles sortent du troupeau et s'approchent de Nuparu pour l’inonder de questions toutes plus stupides et sordides les unes que les autres. Ne sachant quoi répondre, le pauvre garçon se met à bégayer, à trembler et à rougir. Les hostilités sont toutefois vite calmées par l'intervention d'une fille à lunettes qui semble être la déléguée. Cette dernière a les yeux violets et de longs cheveux bruns bien lissés et bien arrangés. Son visage, plutôt fin, exprime une expression sévère._

\- Ça suffit ! Laissez-le tranquille ! _ordonne-t-elle avec fermeté_. Oui, un garçon qui intègre une classe de filles c'est complètement invraisemblable, mais cela ne justifie pas que nous devions le mettre aussi mal à l'aise. Votre comportement me déçoit beaucoup, les filles. Allez vous mettre à vos places, maintenant, le professeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_Toutes autres obéissent sans rechigner (ou peut-être un peu) et prennent place à leurs bureaux respectifs. Nuparu soupire, soulagé d'avoir été délivré de ce moment très éprouvant pour son mental. La déléguée vient jusqu'à lui pour le mettre en confiance._

\- Je suis Aminata Tsugakari, la déléguée de la classe 3-B, _se présente-t-elle_. Si tu as un problème tu peux t'adresser à moi.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette intervention, _dit répond Nuparu avec toute la reconnaissance du monde, comme si elle l'avait sauvé du trépas_.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, _sourit-elle_ , je suis très à cheval sur le respect d'autrui au sein de la classe. Ta place se trouve au troisième rang sur la rangée du milieu. Au plaisir d'avoir pu t'être utile.

_Les deux élèves vont s'asseoir comme leurs camarades et attendent l'arrivée du professeur. Lorsque ce dernier fait son entrée, tous les élèves se lèvent à l'unisson et le saluent poliment avant de se rasseoir, parfaitement synchronisés. Le professeur s'avance jusqu'à son pupitre et se présente._

\- Bonjour à toutes, les filles. Cette année encore c'est moi, Mme. Donet McGuiness, qui serai votre professeur d'anglais ainsi que votre professeur principal. […]

~

_Plus tard dans la matinée, lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, les élèves affamées se hâtent de déballer leurs paniers repas afin de se sustenter après cette première matinée de cours, tandis que d'autres s'en vont manger directement au réfectoire. Nuparu sort donc son bento de son sac et commence à manger. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, encore bouleversé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement. Il va cependant être vite tiré de ses pensées._

\- Yo ! _l'interpelle une fille de la classe en brandissant un grand sourire_.

_Celle-ci a les yeux bleus et porte de grandes lunettes carrées de couleur marron. Ses cheveux, de couleur noire avec une légère teinte cyan, sont coupés au carré à l'arrière, lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque. Elle porte aussi deux très longues couettes rappelant celles de Hatsune Miku._ _À l'avant, ses cheveux sont coupés au niveau des oreilles ; sa frange, coiffée en rideau, lui recouvre toute la moitié droite du front et elle a une petite antenne au sommet du crâne._ _Fait important à noter : elle possède une grosse poitrine. Après avoir interpellé Nuparu, ce dernier relève la tête vers elle en sursautant._

\- Désolées de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, _se_ _repent-elle d'un ton amical_. Faut avouer qu'on s'attendait pas à voir débarquer un garçon dans une classe réservée aux filles, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un tel phénomène se produit, ha ha !

_Voyant qu'elle ne fait preuve d'aucune hostilité et prend même la situation à la rigolade, Nuparu se sent tout de suite rassuré._

\- C'est bon, y a pas de mal, _lui assure-t-il en essayant de dédramatiser_. Le plus surpris dans cette histoire, c'est bien moi.

\- Ah ça je m'en doute ! _badine la fille_. Mais t'inquiète, on va t'aider à bien t'intégrer.

_Elle lui fait un clin d'œil amical, ce à quoi Nuparu répond par un sourire._

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, _fait-elle remarquer_. Je m'appelle Naruko Hakiyōshi, enchantée !

\- Enchanté, Naruko, _répond gaiement le garçon_ , moi c'est Nuparu Katagiri !

\- Et moi je m'appelle Nakami Yutsuhirako, _enchaîne la fille qui accompagne Naruko_.

\- Enchanté, Nakami !

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, _précise Naruko en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade_.

_Le visage de Nakami dénote une extrême douceur ; elle a les yeux de couleur vert olive et ses cheveux, bruns, sont attachés en une longue queue-de-cheval qui lui descend jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Seule une mèche lui tombe sur le coin droit du visage._

\- Ça te dérange pas si on mange avec toi ? _demande Naruko_. Comme ça on pourra discuter et faire plus ample connaissance ?

\- Avec plaisir ! _répond Nuparu un grand sourire aux lèvres_.

_Ainsi, les deux filles prennent leurs chaises et s'assoient à la table de Nuparu pour manger en sa compagnie. Tous les trois animent leur repas en discutant de leurs centres d'intérêt._

\- Je regarde souvent des animés à la télé, _dit Nuparu_.

\- Oh-ho, je vois... _répond Naruko d'un air intéressé_. Est-ce que tu aurais vu Nichijou©, par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr ! _confirme le garçon_. J'ai adoré, c'était hilarant !

\- Tu es un homme de goût, _le complimente sa camarade_. Et surtout tu es bien tombé, on est toutes des geeks dans cette classe !

\- Ah, c'est rassurant ! _badine Nuparu_.

\- Où est-ce que tu habites, Nuparu ? _lui demande Nakami_.

\- À Mahora, _répond le garçon_ , j'habite dans un lotissement en bordure de la ville _._ Et vous ?

\- Moi j'habite à Tokyo, _dit Naruko_ , mais en période scolaire je vis au foyer des étudiants de l'académie.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, _enchaîne Nakami_ , et pour beaucoup d'autres de nos camarades. L'avantage c'est qu'on peut toutes se voir en dehors des cours.

\- C'est cool ! _approuve Nuparu_. Ça va me faire du bien d'avoir une nouvelle bande de gens à fréquenter. À part mon meilleur ami que je côtoie depuis un moment, j'avoue ne pas m'être fait des masses d'amis.

\- Heureuses de pouvoir agrandir ton cercle d'amis, alors ! _dit Naruko en levant le pouce en l'air_.

\- Dis-moi, Nuparu, serais-tu métisse ? _l'interroge_ _ensuite Nakami_.

\- Exact, _confirme-t-il_. Ma mère est japonaise, mais mon père est originaire de Suède.

\- Quel sacré mélange scandinavo-nippon nous avons là ! _note Naruko avec amusement._ Moitié samurai, moitié viking, ça pète la classe.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! _rebondit le garçon d'un ton amusé_. Sur mon arbre généalogique, la lignée de mon père est une lignée descendant directement d'un clan de vikings.

_Face à cette révélation, Naruko et Nakami le regardent d'un air ébahi._

\- Sans blague ?! _s'exclament-elles, effarées_.

\- Je vous assure que c'est vrai ! _affirme le garçon avec conviction_.

_Les deux amies restent alors sans voix._

\- Alors ça... C'est la supra méga giga classe ! _s'exclame Naruko, aussi stupéfaite qu'émerveillée_. T'as du sang de viking dans les veines !

\- Ah... C'est si impressionnant que ça ? _s'étonne Nuparu, trouvant la réaction de ses camarades exagérée_.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE OUI ! _renchérit Naruko des étoiles dans les yeux_. Les vikings sont le peuple le plus badass ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette planète ! Se targuer d'être l'un de leurs descendants est un vrai privilège !

\- T'en fais un peu trop, Naruko, _répond modestement Nuparu, à la fois flatté et gêné_. Et puis moi je ne suis pas aussi badass que mes ancêtres.

\- C'est pas grave, ça ! Rien que le fait d'avoir leur sang qui coule dans tes veines te donne +1000 en charisme !

\- (Mille, carrément... _se dit le garçon, visiblement embarrassé par les flatteries de sa camarade_.)

_Nos trois personnages sont rejoints par un autre groupe de filles de la classe._

\- Hey ! _les interpelle l'une d'entre elles_. J'ai entendu que vous parlez de vikings, on peut se joindre à vous ?

\- Bien sûr, Yumi ! _répond joyeusement Naruko_. On est en train de faire connaissance avec notre nouveau camarade de sexe masculin.

\- Je vois ça, _constate Yumi, enjouée_.

_Elle pose familièrement la main sur l'épaule de Nuparu et lui lance un grand sourire._

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, gadjo ! _lui dit-elle_. Moi c'est Yumi Naruyaki, et voici ma joyeuse bande de potes.

\- Salut Nuparu ! _lance une des amies de Yumi_. Moi c'est Kozue, Kozue Fugatō !

\- Et moi Katsumaru Sanjō, _enchaîne une autre_.

\- Moi c'est Jiina Kagamine, _continue une troisième_. Enchantée, Nuparu.

\- Et moi Himawari Tomahara ! _conclut la quatrième_.

_Yumi a les yeux turquoise ; ses cheveux sont roux, presque rouges, bouclés et rasés sur les ¾ du côté droit du crâne. Elle a également des sourcils épais qui ont chacun deux bandes rasées sur leurs coins extérieurs, ainsi que des taches de rousseur et une cicatrice à la joue droite._

_Kozue a les yeux rouges et des lunettes oranges posés sur un visage très fin. À l'instar de Yumi, ses cheveux sont rasés sur les ¾ droits du crâne, mais ces derniers sont noirs et hérissés sur leur partie longue. De plus, elle a une queue-de-cheval au niveau de la nuque._

_Katsumaru a les yeux indigo et de longs et épais cheveux noirs légèrement teintés de bleu, dont deux mèches tombent depuis ses oreilles jusque sur ses épaules. Elle est assez grande en taille et elle est un peu plus corpulente que ses camarades. Elle affiche en permanence sur son visage une expression placide, ce qui lui donne un air très mystérieux._

_Jiina a la peau mate tirant sur le jaunâtre ; ses yeux sont d'un vert très vif et ses joues sont rondes. Ses cheveux sont de couleur dorée, elle porte deux couettes et sa frange, coiffée en rideau, est recourbée vers le haut. Une barrette épinglée à sa frange gauche et elle a un grain de beauté en-dessous de l'œil gauche._

_Pour finir, Himawari possède des cheveux pointus coiffés au bol. Ils sont de couleur pourpre foncé et le côté droit est plus long que le côté gauche, lui recouvrant une oreille. Ses yeux sont oranges et sa peau est légèrement basanée._

\- Alors Mega Milk, _demande Yumi à Naruko_ , de quoi vous parliez ?

\- Ce cher Nuparu nous parlait de ses origines scandinavo-nippones, _lui répond sa camarade_.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? _s'intéresse Yumi_.

\- Oui, _confirme Nuparu_ , mon père est suédois.

\- Ça se voit, tu as des traits occidentaux, _fait remarquer Jiina_.

\- La Suède, hein ? C'est une valeur sûre en termes de metal, _affirme Yumi_ , tu me confirmes ça, Himawari ?

\- Amon Amarth©, Arch Enemy©, Avatar©, Ghost©, In Flames©, _énumère-t-elle, fière d'étaler sa culture metalleuse à ses camarades de classe_ , j'ai besoin d'en rajouter ?

\- Non, je pense que ça suffit amplement, _sourit la rouquine, l'air suffisant_.

\- Et c'est pas tout ! _s'empresse d'ajouter Naruko_. Le père de Nuparu n'est pas seulement suédois, c'est aussi le descendant d'une lignée de vikings !

\- Sans déconner ?! _s'ébahit Kozue, de même que ses autres camarades_. C'est dingue !

\- (Eh c'est reparti pour un tour... _soupire le garçon, ennuyé par le flot des flatteries qu'il reçoit_.)

\- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? _demande Katsumaru d'un ton dubitatif_. Il pourrait très bien l'avoir inventé pour se donner des airs.

\- Mais non, enfin ! _réplique Nuparu, embarrassé_. Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et puis pourquoi j'aurais eu l'idée d'imaginer un truc aussi gros ?

\- Bah tu sais, plus c'est gros mieux ça passe, _répond Himawari en souriant malicieusement_.

\- Bien envoyé, Chérie, _commente Yumi en lui renvoyant son sourire pervers_.

\- Hé, pas de remarques graveleuses ! _les flique Naruko_.

_Et tandis que ses camarades de classe commencent à s'embarquer dans un débat complètement incongru, Nuparu se retrouve subitement écarté de la conversation. Dans une situation aussi embarrassante, il aimerait bien se trouver ailleurs..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Nuparu, le prénom du héros, est à l'origine le nom d'un Bionicle (les Bionicles sont une game de jouets constructibles créée par Lego). De plus, sa coupe de cheveux est inspirée de celle de Lanfeust, le protagoniste principal du manga Lanfeust Quest.
> 
> \- Mega Milk, le surnom que Yumi donne à Naruko, fait référence à un mème populaire sur internet représentant une fille à forte poitrine penchée en avant en train de se tripoter les seins tout en arborant un grand sourire malicieux. (Source : https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/mega-milk-titty-monster)


	3. Une vieille menace sort de l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de Neo Horizon sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584

_À l'autre bout du globe, au fin fond d'une caverne perdue dans les montagnes scandinaves, se trouve un lieu secret dont l'entrée est gardée par des golems. Au centre d'une grande salle taillée dans la roche, on aperçoit un cercueil solidement fermé, entouré de chaînes desquelles émane un puissant pouvoir magique. Ces chaînes sont attachées à cinq stèles disposées en cercle autour du cercueil et sur lesquelles sont gravés des symboles, des runes. La lueur bleutée des runes commence soudain à s'estomper, de même pour l'aura magique des chaînes qui tiennent le cercueil fermé. Ce dernier se crible alors de fissures desquelles s'échappent des émanations de magie maléfique. Et d'un coup, le cercueil vole en éclats sous l'impulsion brutale d'une onde de choc magique. Une silhouette se dessine : un homme à l'apparence jeune et androgyne aux longs cheveux blancs, le teint blafard et les yeux rouges menaçants, vêtu d'une longue toge noire dont le bas, traînant sur le sol, est partiellement déchiré. En réalisant qu'il vient enfin de se libérer du cercueil qui le retenait prisonnier, il laisse éclater un effroyable rire machiavélique. Ils se dirige alors vers la massive porte en pierre qui donne vers la sortie. Cette dernière est aussi scellée par des runes, mais l'individu la détruit sans le moindre effort au moyen d'une puissante impulsion magique. De l'autre côté, les deux golems gardiens passent immédiatement à l'offensive. L'évadé en pulvérise un sans peine et insuffle de la magie noire dans l'autre pour en prendre le contrôle. Il fouille dans sa mémoire afin de récupérer des informations. Il découvre que cela fait plusieurs siècles que les deux colosses de pierre veillent sur cette salle. À cette découverte, l'homme, furieux, pulvérise le deuxième golem._

\- Voilà des siècles que je suis enfermé dans ce cercueil, _s'exclame-t-il_ , moi, le grand Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov ! Ces maudits magiciens du Monde Ancien, ces êtres de rang inférieur, ont réussi à vaincre le Pure Souche que je suis ! Je vais leur faire payer cet affront en les éliminant jusqu'au dernier !

_Vlatislovitch prend appui sur le sol rocailleux et se propulse à toute vitesse. Il atteint enfin la lumière du dehors et au sortir de la grotte s'envole haut dans les airs, dominant tous les alentours de son regard perçant. Une vaste taïga s'étend sur des hectares à la ronde ; pas de doute, il se trouve en Scandinavie, berceau des magiciens Arcanistes, ceux qui ont réussi à le défaire et le sceller dans ce cercueil au fond de la grotte. Bouillonnant d'un ardent désir de vengeance, Vlatislovitch se met immédiatement en quête de retrouver les descendants de ceux qui l'ont jadis emprisonné..._

~

_Pendant ce temps, à Mahora..._

_La première journée de cours se termine. En sortant du bâtiment, Nuparu laisse échapper un grand soupir de relâchement. Cette rentrée a été très forte en émotions pour lui. Il sort son téléphone portable de son sac et envoie un message à son ami Yugo._

**Nuparu :** Salut.

 **Yugo :** Ben alors, t'es passé où ?!

 **Nuparu :** Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai été envoyé dans la section féminine ?...

 **Yugo :** HEIN ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 **Nuparu :** J'en sais rien... Apparemment y aurait eu une erreur lors de mon inscription, c'est le dirlo qui l'a dit.

 **Yugo :** Mec, je me retiens d'exploser de rire, tu te rends pas compte.

 **Nuparu :** Non, mais j'arrive à m'imaginer la scène...

 **Yugo :** Mais y a pas moyen pour que tu sois retransféré dans la section masculine ?

 **Nuparu :** Si, mais qu'à partir du trimestre prochain, le dirlo a dit.

 **Yugo :** Sérieux, tu vas passer un trimestre entier dans une classe de meufs ? Eh ben, t'es pas gâté pour ton entrée à Mahora, mon vieux.

 **Nuparu :** Ça j'te le fais pas dire... On se verra ce week-end, du coup.

 **Yugo :** Yep, bonne chance, mec !

 **Nuparu :** Merci...

_Nuparu soupire à nouveau..._

\- Hey, ça va ? _l'interpelle une fille de sa classe_. T'as l'air soucieux.

\- Ouais... _répond le garçon d'un air abattu_. J'ai encore du mal à digérer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve...

_Compatissante, la fille pose sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade._

\- C'est normal, _le réconforte-t-elle_ , c'est un truc tellement inattendu pour toi que ça te plonge dans l'embarras, n'importe-qui se sentirait comme toi à ta place. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider à t'intégrer, même si tu ne restes dans notre classe qu'un trimestre, on va tout faire pour que tu t'y sentes à l'aise, promis.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, _le remercie Nuparu qui se sent de nouveau rassuré_.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Au fait, je m'appelle Nikita Saïgonovitch.

\- Enchanté, Nikita, moi c'est Nuparu Katagiri.

\- Enchantée de même.

_Nikita a des cheveux mi-courts noirs coiffés à la mode emo. Une longue mèche lui recouvre un bonne partie du côté gauche de son visage, masquant son œil. Ses yeux, contrairement aux autres filles que Nuparu a rencontrées, ne sont pas bridés, indiquant qu'elle n'est pas d'origine japonaise. Par ailleurs, ils sont de couleur marron et très foncés._

\- Ça te dirait de rejoindre un club ? _enchaîne-t-elle_. Ce serait une bonne idée pour t'aider à t'intégrer.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, _répond Nuparu qui semble intéressé par cette idée_.

\- OK, dans ce cas suis-moi, je vais t'amener faire le tour de quelques clubs auxquels participent les gens de la classe.

~

_Au même moment, Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, le vampire Pure Souche, a mis la ville de Stockholm à feu et à sang dans sa quête de récolter des informations au sujet de ses ennemis._

\- Il ne reste donc plus que deux descendants de la lignée des Arcanistes... _se dit-il en planant au-dessus de ville où règne désormais le chaos suite à son passage_. Et ces derniers résident semble-t-il dans une ville appelée Mahora, au Japon...

_L'immortel esquisse un grand sourire démoniaque._

Je me demande comment ils réagiront quand ils me verront débarquer ?... Quelle expression se dessinera sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils verront leur pire cauchemar se réaliser ?... J'espère que les derniers Arcanistes ont gardé en héritage le souvenir de ma captivité et que ma libération les plongera dans un profond désespoir ! J'en tremble d'excitation rien que d'y penser ! Mais avant cela...

_Vlatislovitch se téléporte dans une dimension parallèle, complètement inconnue du commun des mortels. Il s'agit de la dimension où vivent les vampires Pure Souche appartenant à Noblesse, dont il fait partie. En revoyant le décor de son monde, le vampire est partagé entre la nostalgie et le dégoût, mais très vite il retourne à son objectif._

\- REGINALD ! _clame-t-il, sa voix résonnant d'un puissant écho_.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! _lui répond un homme qui apparaît aussitôt à côté de lui_. Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov est rentré au bercail ! Ça fait des siècles que je ne t'avais pas vu, quoi de neuf ?

_L'homme qui se tient à côté de Vlatsilovitch est de grande taille, vêtu d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'un frac noir aux épaulettes faites de plumes de hibou, d'un pantalon noir et de mocassins noirs également. Le col de sa chemise est boutonné par un insigne gris-doré en forme de losange sur lequel est gravé en relief une croix noire. Son visage, assez fin, est celui d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années environ. Ses joues sont creusées, il a des rides assez marquées sur le front et en dessous des yeux et a une calvitie avancée. Il a une barbe pointue de couleur blanche légèrement grisée et des cheveux ondulés de la même couleur. Comme Vlatislovitch, il s'agit d'un vampire Pure Souche appartenant à la Noblesse. Il regarde son congénère d'un un air amusé._

\- Te voilà, Reginald Albert Loki Tusknorth, _constate Vlatislovitch_ , je vois que tu n'as perdu ton sens des familiarités.

\- Je t'en prie Aduard, appelle-moi Loki, c'est plus court, _lui répond-t-il avec nonchalance_. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Allons dans mes quartiers privés pour en discuter, si tu veux bien.

_Les deux Pure Souche se téléportent et atterrissent dans un espace entièrement noir où la seule lumière présente est celle d'une bougie posée sur une table ronde en pierre sur laquelle est également posé en son centre un crâne dont le haut a été coupé pour y déposer une boule de cristal. Devant la table est positionné un grand siège, semblable à un trône, qui fait face au crâne._

\- Bien, laisse-moi te raconter, _dit Vlatislovitch_. Il y a des siècles je suis descendu dans le Monde Ancien dans le but d'y imposer ma domination, mais hélas j'ai été honteusement vaincu par des magiciens, les Arcanistes. Ils m'ont scellé dans un cercueil fermement verrouillé grâce à de la magie runique, lui-même enfermé dans une salle dont la porte a été elle aussi scellée par des runes et gardée par des golems, dans un lieu loin de toute civilisation, au cœur de la Scandinavie. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à me libérer de mon entrave, et à présent je n'ai qu'une seule envie : reprendre là où j'ai échoué la dernière fois.

\- Content de voir que tu n'as pas renoncé à tes motivations après plusieurs siècles de captivité, _se réjouit Loki_.

\- Oui et j'en ai même gagné une nouvelle : prendre ma revanche contre les Arcanistes. Je veux leur faire payer l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Ils pensaient certainement pouvoir me garder enfermé dans cette prison confinée durant l'éternité, mais ces misérables insectes m'ont sous-estimé ! J'ai découvert qu'il ne reste aujourd'hui plus que deux descendants de leur lignée, et que ces derniers résident dans la ville de Mahora, au Japon. Je vais soigneusement préparer ma vengeance, ils vont payer de leur vie l'humiliation qu'ils m'ont infligée.

\- Tes convictions se sont davantage renforcées, _constate Loki qui semble d'autant plus intéressé par les sombres desseins de son collègue_ , cela promet d'être très intéressant.

\- Tu es bien le seul qui s’intéresse à mes projets mégalomanes, Reginald, c'est pour cela que je t'apprécie.

\- C'est parce que tu es l'un des rares de notre espèce à avoir des ambitions. Tu en vaux bien plus la peine qu'eux autres qui se complaisent dans leur immortalité, ceux-là n'ont pas le moindre intérêt à mes yeux. Je préfère les individus tels que toi ou Dana, qui sortent du lot.

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi je ne supporte pas nos autres congénères qui ne font que se complaire dans leur immortalité. Comment font-ils ? Le don d'immortalité n'est-il pas une superbe occasion pour se donner des buts qu'il nous serait impossible de réaliser en ayant une vie éphémère ? Le simple fait de m'imaginer avoir le même mode de vie qu'eux me répugne, je les méprise au plus haut point...

\- Sur ce point-là je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Moi j'ai un passe-temps fabuleux, figure-toi : observer les mortels.

\- En quoi les êtres inférieurs sont-ils dignes d'intérêt pour toi ?

\- Justement parce qu'ils sont inférieurs. Du fait de leur mortalité, ils se donnent des objectifs à réaliser à tout prix durant leur vie avant que leur dernière heure arrive. Ils sont en constante recherche de la satisfaction, du bonheur, et ils se donnent tous les moyens nécessaires pour réaliser leurs ambitions et profiter de leur courte vie au maximum. Et quand ils se retrouvent face à l'adversité, leur instinct de survie les incite à se battre pour surmonter la mauvaise situation dans laquelle ils se sont empêtrés. C'est cette volonté, cette détermination qui fait que je trouve les mortels fascinants et que j'aime m'adonner à leur observation. Toi qui souhaites conquérir le Monde Ancien je te suggère de te méfier, au cours de mon existence passée à observer les civilisations des mortels évoluer j'ai pu voir de nombreuses fois des peuples se soulever face à l'oppression. Les mortels tiennent à leur liberté, si jamais tu débarquais avec tes grands sabots pour leur imposer ton règne, tu devrais te préparer à une révolte de leur part.

\- Pff, qu'importe la résistance qu'ils m'opposeraient, je les écraserais. Je suis un immortel, un High Daylight Walker ! Je suis absolument invincible !

\- Après avoir été vaincu une fois, il serait déraisonnable de penser que cela ne pourrait pas se reproduire.

\- J'avais simplement sous-estimé mes adversaires, je ne compte pas commettre cette stupide erreur une seconde fois. Et lorsque j'aurai anéanti les derniers Arcanistes, le Monde Ancien se retrouvera totalement démuni d'un quelconque moyen de défense efficace contre moi.

\- Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner pendant que tu étais retenu captif, tu sais.

_Vlatislovitch pousse un soupir d'agacement._

\- Il suffit ! _s'exclame-t-il_. Tes paroles m'exaspèrent ! Nul ne sera en mesure de s'opposer à moi, tu m'entends ?!

_Loki ne répond pas et se contente de glousser discrètement face à la confiance aveugle que porte son congénère en son statut d'immortel._

~

_Nous retournons encore une fois à Mahora. Nikita accompagne Nuparu pour lui montrer les différentes activités que pratiquent leurs camarades de classe au sein des clubs. C'est le club de musique qui est visité en premier._

\- Ici c'est la salle du club de musique, indique _Nikita à Nuparu_.

_Elle toque à la porte et une voix les invite à entrer. La salle, en forme de L pivoté à 180°, est recouverte de mousse acoustique afin d'assurer son insonorisation. Une table est posée contre le mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée ; dessus se trouve une machine à café avec des gobelets en plastique et des paquets de biscuits. Une autre table, basse, avec deux canapés, sont installés dans l'angle du L. En face du coin ''pause'' se trouve l'estrade sur laquelle sont placés des instruments de musique : un micro, deux guitares, une basse, une batterie et un synthétiseur. Et sur le mur juste derrière, un grand tableau noir est accroché. Les membres du club, parmi lesquels se trouvent deux filles de la classe 3-B : Kagura Mabuki et Himawari Tomahara, s'apprêtent à répéter, sous l'œil avisé d'une professeure qui supervise le tout._

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque-chose ? _demande la prof à Nikita et Nuparu_.

\- Je fais simplement visiter les différents clubs à notre nouveau camarade, _explique la fille_.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien Nikki, _dit Kagura avec entrain_ , on allait commencer à répéter !

\- Cool, on peut y assister ?

\- Bien sûr, _accepte la professeure_. Fermez bien la porte derrière vous et venez vous installer.

_Kagura a une petite tête assez ronde et un visage doux. Elle a des cheveux blonds et ondulés qu'elle attache en deux couettes, et ses yeux sont de couleur rose-marron._

\- Allez les filles, en piste ! _déclare-t-elle_.

_Les membres du groupe prennent leurs instruments et se mettent en position. La batteuse tape 4 fois avec ses baguettes pour donner le tempo puis le groupe commence à jouer. C'est du metal, puissant, brutal. Nikita se laisse immédiatement emporter par les sonorités endiablées de la musique, tandis que Nuparu semble intimidé par le volume élevé de cette dernière. Cependant, il va très vite être impressionné par la performance vocale de sa camarade Kagura. En effet, elle qui n'a pas une voix très portante à la première écoute, démontre par sa prestation musicale qu'elle a une capacité remarquable à la faire monter dans les octaves et à prendre un ton guttural. Même pour de simples répétitions, la blondinette se donne à fond, comme si elle était en concert, et fait du head-bang lorsqu'arrive le solo de guitare magistralement interprété par Himawari. Envoûtée par la performance du groupe, Nikita imite sa camarade de classe en faisant à son tour du head-bang tout en brandissant sa main faisant le signe des cornes._

_Lorsque le morceau touche à sa fin, Nikita, Nuparu et la professeure applaudissent la performance remarquable du groupe._

\- C'était super, les filles, _les félicite la prof_ , un sans-faute !

\- Ouais, c'était dément ! _acclame Nikita, conquise_. Pas vrai, Nuparu ?

\- Oui, c'était vachement impressionnant, _acquiesce le garçon qui lui aussi à finalement passé un bon moment_.

\- Hé hé, merci ! _sourit Kagura, flattée et satisfaite_. Bien joué les filles, ça veut dire qu'on a bien bossé !

_Tous les membres du groupe s'écrient « Yeah ! » en signe de fierté._

\- Bon, on va vous laisser, _dit Nikita_. On serait bien restés plus longtemps, mais j'ai d'autres clubs à faire visiter à Nuparu. Merci en tout cas de nous avoir permis d'assister à la première musique, c'était génial.

\- Pas de soucis, c'était un plaisir, _répond Kagura de bonne humeur_.

_Nikita et Nuparu sortent de la salle en disant au revoir._

\- À plus, beau gosse, _lance la chanteuse au garçon juste avant que ce dernier n'ait quitté la pièce_.

\- (Comment ça ''beau gosse'' ?! _se demande-t-il en rougissant, pris au dépourvu par cette remarque de sa camarade_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- La pose de Nikita sur son artwork fait référence à celle de Joseph Joestar, un personnage du manga "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure".
> 
> \- L'anniversaire de Himawari tombe le même jour que le mien : le 10 mai.


	4. Découverte de l'univers de la 3-B (1ère partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de Neo Horizon sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584

_Nuparu, toujours accompagné de Nikita, continue sa visite des clubs. Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour du club d'e-sport. Nikita toque à la porte et on l'invite à entrer. La salle est assez petite et de forme carrée. En son centre, cinq bureaux, sur chacun desquels est installé un PC de marque réputée dans le milieu du gaming avec un grand écran, ont été disposés en cercle. À chaque bureau est assis une fille faisant partie de la classe 3-B : Kozue Fugatō, Katsumaru Sanjō, Fuyumi Onomizu, Hanna Kobayashi et Ritsuko Gaban._

_Fuyumi a des cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, de couleur bleue/violette foncée et qui se terminent en pointes recourbées. Bien que ses traits soient fins, son visage semble vaguement masculin. Ses yeux sont marrons._

_Hanna a des cheveux bruns plutôt courts et lissés, avec quelques pointes rebelles qui dépassent. Sa frange lui recouvre les ¾ gauches du front, lui cachant le haut de l'œil. Ses yeux sont de couleur cerise._

_Ritsuko, elle, a un visage très doux, lui donnant une apparence un peu plus jeune que ses camarades. Ses cheveux sont roses, tirés en l'arrière et attachés en deux longues couettes qui forment de grandes boucles. Ses yeux sont roses foncés._

_Clavier et souris en mains et casque sur les oreilles, on peut voir la fenêtre du jeu League of Legends_ _®_ _affichée sur leurs écrans. Lorsque Nikita et Nuparu entrent, elles se tournent vers leurs camarades en retirant leurs casques._

\- Yo Nikki ! _lance Kozue_. Ça gaze ?

\- Yep ! _répond-t-elle gaiement_. Je montre à Nuparu les clubs auxquels les filles de la classe sont inscrites.

\- Ça alors, je pensais pas que les clubs de jeux vidéo étaient autorisés, _dit Nuparu, surpris_.

\- C'est Kozue qui a eu cette idée, _explique Fuyumi_.

\- Oui, elle et moi on joue à League of Legends® depuis maintenant 3 ans, et l'aspect compétitif nous plaît beaucoup, _poursuit Katsumaru_. Sauf qu'on est encore étudiantes, alors on peut pas participer à des tournois.

\- Les tournois sont d'ailleurs inexistants au Japon, _souligne Hanna_ , League of Legends® n'est pas super populaire par chez nous, surtout du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de serveur japonais dans le jeu.

\- Exact, _reprend Katsumaru_ , mais Kozue voulait absolument pouvoir former une équipe et participer à des compétitions, c'est alors qu'elle a eu cette idée de fonder un club d'e-sport à Mahora l'an dernier. Elle a demandé l'autorisation au directeur et il a accepté.

_Elle lance un regard complice à sa camarade aux lunettes oranges._

\- Je vous dis même pas comment elle a bondi de joie quand elle a appris que le directeur a donné son accord.

_Kozue adresse un sourire à son amie._

\- Une fois le club créé on a dû recruter trois autres membres pour former une équipe complète, _dit-elle_ , et par chance on a trouvé nos trois joueuses dans notre classe. On se donne corps et âmes à notre passion. On s'entraîne sans relâche, aussi bien au collège que durant notre temps libre. Et à l'heure actuelle on a un niveau plus que correct, on a toutes atteint la division Platine, c'est pas rien !

\- Mais attends, _l’interrompt Nuparu_ , vous avez bien dit qu'il n'existe pas de serveur japonais ? Alors comment vous faites ?

\- On joue sur le serveur coréen, _lui répond Hanna_. Il y a un peu de latence mais c'est pas injouable, on s'y est vite habituées, et puis on a pas d'autre choix.

\- Jouer sur le serveur coréen c'est pas une promenade de santé, _affirme cependant Katsumaru_. Si la latence n'est pas un problème, c'est le niveau de jeu des Coréens qui est incroyablement élevé. Ils sont super balèzes, je déconne pas, ils sont clairement pas là pour rigoler car ils veulent tous percer et devenir comme Faker.

\- Qui est Faker ? _interroge Nuparu_.

\- Un joueur de l'équipe pro SK Telecom T1™, il est considéré comme le meilleur joueur de League of Legends® au monde. Et sans surprise, il est coréen. Nous, petites joueuses japonaises de rang Platine que nous sommes, on est à des années-lumières de son niveau.

\- Mais on se débrouille pas trop mal, _rebondit Ritsuko d'un ton badin_.

\- Jouer sur le serveur coréen ça nous fait un entraînement à la dure, _enchaîne Fuyumi en riant à son tour_.

_Et tout le monde se met à rire de bon cœur face à ces plaisanteries._

\- Bon, les filles ! _s'exclame d'un coup Kozue_. Il serait temps de s'y mettre !

\- Yeah, let's go ~♥ _s'écrie Ritsuko avec entrain_.

_Les cinq joueuses enfilent leurs casques et Kozue lance la recherche de partie._

\- On peut vous regarder jouer un peu ? _demande Nikita_.

\- Bien sûr, _acquiesce Kozue_ , mais évitez de nous parler en pleine partie s'il-vous-plaît, on doit se concentrer si on veut bien jouer.

\- Pas de soucis, on sera muets comme des câpres.

\- C'est pas des carpes, normalement ? _s'interroge Katsumaru_.

\- On pire ça revient au même...

~

_Quelques minutes après le début de la partie..._

\- MAIS BORDEL ! _s'écrie soudainement Kozue_.

\- Ne gueule pas comme ça, _la réprimande Fuyumi_ , tu m'as faite flipper !

\- Mais je me bouffe tous les sorts d'Ezreal, ça m'énerve ! _réplique sa camarade_.

\- Tes trop exposée au danger Kozue _notifie Ritsuko_. Reste à l'abri derrière les sbires, ou tu risques de te faire grab par Thresh.

\- T'inquiète, en cas de danger je peux facilement m'échapper grâce à mon jump, _affirme-t-elle avec assurance_.

_Quelques instants plus tard dans la partie, Ritsuko, qui joue Lux, réussit à immobiliser l'AD carry adverse, un Lucian, avec sa compétence A et lui lance ses autres sorts pour lui infliger un maximum de dégâts. Kozue, avec sa Tristana, enchaîne en sautant vers le Lucian, mais elle se fait intercepter par le E du Thresh qui interrompt son saut en plein vol et la ralentit. Il enchaîne directement avec son A, mais Kozue utilise de son Saut Éclair pour esquiver le grappin et se rapprocher du Lucian qui fuit en utilisant son E qui lui fait effectuer un dash. Elle place une Charge Explosive sur lui et lui lance deux attaques de base, mais le Thresh utilise sa Fatigue sur Tristana, ce qui réduit sa vitesse de déplacement et permet au Lucian d'arriver hors de portée des attaques de Tristana. Ce dernier en profite et utilise sa compétence ultime qui lui fait tirer une rafale de balles de lumière. Les PV du personnage de Kozue descendent dangereusement, elle parvient à avoir la portée pour lui lancer une dernière attaque de base et sa propre compétence ultime qui lui fait tirer un gros boulet de canon, envoyant balader le Lucian plus loin tout en interrompant sa rafale. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela suffirait à lui infliger le coup de grâce, le Lucian survit miraculeusement et réussit à retourner à sa base._

\- PUTAIN ! _beugle Kozue en frappant la table avec ses poings_. Cet enfoiré a survécu avec 1 point de vie ! Et en plus j'ai perdu mon Flash sur cette action et pas lui, fait chier !

\- Relax Kozue, _la rassure Ritsuko_ , on aura une autre occasion, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

_Malheureusement, le jungler adverse, un Hecarim, débarque en botlane et tue Kozue, ce qui annihile totalement le peu de mental qu'il lui restait. Elle fourre son visage dans ses mains, à bout de nerfs._

\- On abandonne ? _soupire-t-elle_. La partie est perdue...

\- Non, _rétorque Katsumaru_ , je domine avec mon Yasuo, je peux carry.

_Mais hélas, malgré l'optimisme du reste de l'équipe, le défaitisme de Kozue, agrémenté de toxicité verbale, expédie la partie vers la victoire des adversaires._

\- Pff, cette partie était vraiment pourrie... _râle Kozue_.

\- Désolée les filles, _dit Katsumaru_ , j'ai pas pas réussi à carry...

\- T'en fais pas Katchan, _la réconforte Hanna_ , tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Quant à toi Kozue, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi défaitiste. À chaque fois que tu fais une action perdante en début de partie tu jettes immédiatement l'éponge, et en plus tu es très toxique. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, ton comportement nuit énormément à l'ambiance au sein du groupe et à l'issue de la partie.

\- Oui, mais tu comprends, c'est très frustrant quand ce genre de choses arrive, _se défend Kozue_.

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, à moi aussi il m'est arrivé de faire des actions malchanceuses qui se sont mal terminées, mais je garde mon sang-froid et je reste concentrée sur la partie, ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire. Il faut vraiment que tu travailles sur ça.

\- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison...

_Nuparu et Nikita, qui ont été spectateurs durant toute la partie, sont un peu gênés d'avoir assisté au caprice de Kozue._

\- Désolée que vous ayez assisté à... cette mauvaise partie, _leur dit Fuyumi qui essaye de cacher sa honte_.

\- C'est rien, _répond Nikita qui se gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé_ , ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des mauvaises parties, vous gagnerez la prochaine.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! _s'exclame Ritsuko avec ardeur_. Allez, on se remotive !

_Elle frappe l'épaule de Kozue qui a blotti sa tête dans ses bras par dépit._

\- Allez Kozue ! _la motive-t-elle_. La prochaine on la gagne !

\- Ouais... _soupire sa camarade qui relève la tête_.

\- Bon, on vous laisse, _dit Nikita_. On croise les doigts pour que vous gagniez les parties suivantes.

\- Merci, _répond Fuyumi en souriant_. À plus.

_Les cinq joueuses saluent leurs camarades de la main et ces derniers quittent la pièce._

\- C'était... assez gênant... _avoue Nuparu_.

\- Grave, _approuve Nikita_ , je ne savais pas que Kozue pouvait être aussi négative dans un jeu vidéo... Mais bon, j'imagine qu'avec le temps elle se remettra en question et ça lui passera... Enfin bref, on continue ?

\- Ouais.

~

_Ils se rendent à présent à la salle réservée au club de journalisme. Nikita toque et on les autorise à entrer. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrent est à priori insignifiante ; c'est une pièce rectangulaire au milieu de laquelle se trouve une longue table, elle aussi rectangulaire, à laquelle sont assises deux membres du club. Elle est connectée à deux autres pièces : la première est accessible par une porte sur le mur de droite ; on peut d'ailleurs en observer l'intérieur grâce à une vitre blindée. Au vu de l'équipement qu'on entrevoit à l'intérieur, on déduit qu'il s'agit d'une régie. L'autre pièce, accessible par une porte au fond de la première, est une salle d'enregistrement. Sur la porte est accroché un écriteau sur lequel est inscrit « Enregistrement en cours. Ne pas déranger ! »._

\- Salut, _lance Nikita en entrant_ , Julie est là ?

\- Elle est en plein enregistrement, _répond une des membres du club_. On est en train de diffuser le nouvel épisode des "Chroniques de Mahora".

\- Ah, zut. Je suis en train de faire visiter les clubs au nouveau de notre classe. Et oui c'est un garçon, mais posez pas de questions, _leur chuchote-t-elle_.

\- Woh, vous avez carrément une salle d'enregistrement avec une régie ? _s'ébahit Nuparu_. Mahora est sacrément bien équipé.

\- La régie et la salle d'enregistrement ont été aménagées il y a 10 ans tout au plus, _explique la deuxième membre du club_. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, c'est la célèbre reporter Kazumi Asakura, qui était étudiante à Mahora à l'époque et qui faisait partie du club de journalisme, qui avait insisté pour que cet espace dédié à l'enregistrement et la diffusion radio soit créé. D'ailleurs, Julie est hyper fan de Mme. Asakura, c'est même une véritable adoratrice. Elle dit vouloir devenir une aussi bonne reportrice qu'elle dans le futur.

\- Et elle a toutes les chances de réussir, _affirme Nikita_. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir son travail et franchement elle fait un boulot épatant.

\- C'est bien vrai. Que ce soit son élocution lors d'un enregistrement ou d'une interview, ou ses qualités d'écriture en rédaction, elle fait preuve d'un professionnalisme sans bornes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant de zèle dans son travail. Et le plus beau c'est que ses efforts payent, car le journal et les émissions de radio sont très appréciées par les élèves et même par le personnel de l'académie.

\- Dans la 3-B, personne ne loupe un numéro des "Échos de Mahora" ni un épisode des "Chroniques Mahora", _précise Nikita_. Et pour celles qui ne peuvent pas les écouter en direct, elles écoutent les rediffusions en podcast sur le site.

\- Ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. Au sein du club on se donne beaucoup de mal pour fournir un boulot toujours au top, et pour être franche, on doit cette application à Julie, dont l'entrain est contagieux.

_Alors qu'ils discutent, la diffusion se termine, Julie sort de la salle d'enregistrement._

\- Hé, salut Nikita et Nuparu ! _lance-t-elle joyeusement à ses camarades de classe en venant vers eux_.

_Julie Makasta est de petite taille ; elle est noire de peau dû à ses origines créoles qu'on devine également via son accent quand elle parle. Ses cheveux sont courts, bruns très foncés, presque noirs, tirés vers l'arrière et se terminent en petites pointes dans la nuque. Elle a aussi deux petites tresses qui lui tombent devant les oreilles. Ses grands yeux sont de couleur jaune-vert._

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? _demande Nikita en souriant_.

\- Bien sûr ! _approuve fièrement Julie en lui rendant un sourire encore plus large_. Je prends toujours du plaisir à enregistrer et diffuser l'émission "Les Chroniques de Mahora", y a rien de mieux pour me détendre après une journée de cours bien remplie.

_Elle pointe son regard sur Nuparu._

\- D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là, Nuparu, _lui dit-elle d'un ton espiègle_ , car tu seras le sujet du prochain article à la une des "Échos de Mahora" !

\- QUOI ?! _s'exclame le garçon de stupeur_.

\- Oui, tu m'as bien entendue ! Ton arrivée nous donne l'occasion de faire un scoop en or, hé hé hé !

\- Désolée de te couper dans ton enthousiasme, Julie, mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, _conteste Nikita qui prend la défense de Nuparu_. L'afficher à tout le monde avec le journal c'est le meilleur moyen de lui attirer des ennuis, de la discrimination, du harcèlement, ce genre de choses.

_Julie se met à cogiter._

\- Hmm, tu as raison... _concède-t-elle_. C'est dommage, c'est un sacré scoop qui nous passe sous le nez, il va falloir trouver autre chose. Des idées ?

_Tout le monde se met à réfléchir._

\- Vous avez déjà fait un article sur l'Arbre-Monde ? _demande Nikita_.

\- C'était un des premiers sujets qu'on voulait aborder, mais on le trouvait trop bateau, alors on avait abandonné l'idée.

\- L'Arbre-Monde, tu as dit ? _interroge Nuparu, interpellé_.

\- Oui, c'est le grand arbre magique qu'il y a ici, à l'académie.

_Ces explications intriguent davantage le garçon qui souhaite à présent voir ledit arbre de ses yeux._

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir cet arbre ? _demande-t-il avec insistance_.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, _répond Nikita, étonnée par l'intérêt que porte son camarade à l'arbre_.

~

_Nikita conduit donc Nuparu jusque devant l'Arbre-Monde. Notre héros semble alors comme attiré par ce dernier. Il se rapproche lentement, fasciné. Il tend la main et touche l'écorce du bout des doigts. Il sent alors une pulsation, et soudain, l'arbre se met luire d'une intense lumière rose._

\- Woh... J'hallucine... _dit Nikita, complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle est en train de voir_.

\- Je le savais... _se dit Nuparu qui a maintenant le cœur net sur ce qu'il pensait_.

\- Fascinant... _dit le directeur qui débarque à l'improviste_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à ce phénomène un jour...

\- M-Monsieur le directeur ?! _jappe Nikita, surprise_.

\- L'Arbre-Monde ne s'illumine d'ordinaire qu'une fois tous les 22 ans, la dernière fois c'était en 2003... Le seul moyen que quelqu'un aurait de le faire briller de la sorte serait de posséder la même énergie magique que lui... Nuparu Katagiri, tu es le fils d'Aslan, je présume ?

\- Exact, _confirme Nuparu_.

\- Cela ne fait plus aucun doute...

\- Excusez-moi, _les interpelle Nikita qui a du mal à comprendre_ , est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Nikita, je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis un magicien, _révèle Nuparu_. Et plus encore, je suis le descendant d'une lignée de magiciens très puissants : les Arcanistes. Mon père, Arcaniste lui aussi, est venu au Japon pour un pèlerinage, c'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère et qu'ils se sont installés à Mahora. Ils ont fondé une famille et je suis né de leur union, j'ai alors hérité des pouvoirs de mon père. Les Arcanistes puisent leurs pouvoirs magiques de la Terre, et il se trouve que l'Arbre-Monde, qu'on appelle Yggdrasil dans les pays scandinaves, d'où mon père est originaire, fait de même. D'après mon père, il y a 13 lieux sacrés à travers le monde où a poussé un Arbre-Monde. Je savais que Mahora faisait partie de ces lieux, mais je ne pensais pas que l'arbre se trouvait au cœur de l'académie. C'est fou, je ressens toute son énergie circuler en lui...

_Nikita reste bouche bée._

\- C'est démentiel... _dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux_. C'est même encore plus génial qu'être descendant d'une lignée de vikings...

\- Ouais, sur ce coup-là je te l'accorde, _badine Nuparu_. Bon, on y va ? Tu as d'autres clubs à me faire visiter, non ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on perde trop de temps.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, allons-y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- La coupe de cheveux de Kozue est inspirée de celle du DJ Skrillex et sa pose sur son artwork est inspirée de celle d'Asuka Kazama dans le jeu vidéo "Tekken Tag Tournament 2".
> 
> \- Dans le manga "My Hero Academia", "Katchan" est le surnom que le héros donne à son rival, qui s'appelle Katsuki.
> 
> \- Dans le dessin animé "Code Lyoko", deux personnages secondaires : Milly Solovieff et Tamiya Diop, entretiennent le journal de leur collège qui s'appelle "Les Échos de Kadic". Tamiya est par ailleurs le personnage qui a inspiré la création de Julie Makasta, tant par son design que par sa vocation de journaliste amateur.
> 
> \- Par ailleurs, en plus d'avoir été inspirée par un personnage de "Code Lyoko", Julie tire son nom de famille "Makasta" d'une carte issue du jeu de société "Tape Coco".
> 
> \- Fuyumi et Katsumaru sont fans de deux de mes animés préférés : respectivement "RWBY" et "Cowboy Bebop".


	5. Découverte de l'univers de la 3-B (2ème partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de Neo Horizon sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584

_Après cet interlude devant l'Arbre-Monde, Nuparu et Nikita retournent à leur visite des clubs auxquels participent les filles de la 3-B._

\- J'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, _dit Nikita encore toute émoustillée_ , t'es un magicien ! Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais un magicien à Mahora, mais c'que t'as fait avec l'Arbre-Monde c'était... J'ai pas les mots... Juste... Woh, quoi ! Et en plus t'es le descendant d'une lignée de magiciens vikings qui ont des pouvoirs liés à la Terre ! T'as un curriculum vitae de fou !

\- Ah là là, toujours trop de flatteries... _répond le garçon qui esquisse un sourire embarrassé_.

\- Et toi t'es bien trop modeste ! Mets-toi à notre place, on est de simples étudiantes qui vivons des vies banales d'étudiantes, normal que la moindre chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire nous fascine.

\- Hmm, vu sous cet angle, c'est pas faux...

\- Dis-toi que j'ai eu affaire au même genre de réactions lorsque j'ai débarqué à Mahora, parce que je viens de Russie, à la base.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que certaines filles de la classe ne sont clairement pas d'origine japonaise, la plus flagrante c'est Julie.

\- Julie est originaire de Guadeloupe. En tout, si on nous compte elle et moi, il y a quatre filles dans la classe qui viennent d'ailleurs que le Japon. Les autres sont Carolina qui vient d'Espagne et Laura qui vient d'Italie. C'est facile de les reconnaître, Carolina c'est celle qui a la peau mate, les cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés avec deux tresses, les yeux marrons et un grain de beauté sous le coin gauche de la bouche. Et Laura c'est celle qui a la peau blanche, les cheveux châtains tirés en arrière et attachés en deux couettes et les yeux noisette. D'ailleurs, c'est elle la prochaine qu'on doit voir. Direction le club de manga !

_Ainsi donc, ils se rendent à la salle occupée par le club de manga. Nikita toque à la porte et c'est Laura en personne qui vient leur ouvrir. Nuparu a pu évidemment déjà la voir à son arrivée dans la classe ce matin, mais à ce moment-là son esprit était perturbé et il ne prêtait pas tellement attention à quoi ressemblaient ses camarades de classe. À présent qu'il s'est décontracté grâce à la visite des clubs, c'est avec effarement que son regard se pose sur la demoiselle italienne lorsque sa silhouette se dévoile en ouvrant la porte. Son allure svelte et gracile, sa peau immaculée, son visage doux orné d'un sourire bienveillant, ses grands yeux couleur noisette, ses cheveux châtains brillant d'un éclat si étincelant qu'on croirait à des effets spéciaux... Tout dans l'apparence de la jeune fille subjugue notre héros qui la fixe du regard, hypnotisé._

\- (Woh... Elle est magnifique... _se dit-il_.)

\- Ah, c'est vous, _s'aperçoit Laura en voyant le visage de ses camarades de classe_.

_Sa voix douce ensorcelle encore plus Nuparu, qui sent un grand frisson lui parcourir tout le corps._

\- Je fais visiter les clubs à Nuparu, _explique Nikita_ , on peut entrer ?

\- Bien sûr ! _acquiesce Laura d'un grand sourire tout en leur faisant signe de la main pour les inviter à rentrer_.

_Ils entrent donc._

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre mon travail ? _leur propose Laura d'un ton guilleret_.

\- Avec plaisir ! _approuve Nikita_.

_La jeune italienne conduit donc ses camarades jusqu'à son pupitre. C'est un pupitre à dessin en bois dont le plan de travail est incliné de manière à faciliter l'appui pour dessiner. Sur le bureau sont clipsés une lampe qui éclaire le plan de travail ainsi qu'un anneau en métal dans lequel est emboîté un pot à crayons. Sur le plan de travail se trouve une feuille sur laquelle Laura a dessiné plusieurs cases d'un manga qu'elle a imaginé. Elle saisit délicatement la feuille et montre fièrement son dessin à ses camarades._

\- Comment vous trouvez ? _leur demande-t-elle en souriant_.

\- Très sympa ! _affirme Nikita, épatée_. Tu t'es améliorée, dis donc !

\- C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup, _déclare Nuparu, dont on ne sait pas si les propos visent le dessin ou plutôt son auteure_.

\- C'est vrai, ça vous plaît ? _s'illumine Laura_.

\- Oui, tu as fait de sacrés progrès ! _maintient sa camarade russe_.

_Laura affiche alors une expression radieuse sur son visage en réaction aux compliments de ses camarades._

\- Puisque vous êtes là, vous accepteriez de prendre la pause quelques instants pour que je vous dessine ? _leur demande-t-elle aimablement_.

\- Ah, volontiers ! _accepte Nikita avec enthousiasme, tandis que Nuparu se contente de hocher la tête en rougissant_.

_Laura s'assoit à son bureau pendant que ses camarades prennent la pose. Nikita adopte la pose iconique de Joseph Joestar dans Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_ © _, tandis que Nuparu se tient le menton en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air interrogatif. Ces poses farfelues ne manquent pas d'amuser la dessinatrice._

\- Voilà, ne bougez plus maintenant, _dit cette dernière_. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, c'est juste pour faire des croquis.

_Tout juste une dizaine de secondes après avoir posé la pointe de son crayon sur la feuille, elle a déjà terminé._

\- Eh voilà ! _s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement_.

_Les deux modèles s'approchent alors pour voir l'ébauche du dessin._

\- Pour de simples croquis, ils sont vachement détaillés, _constate Nikita, impressionnée_.

\- Et en plus tu as fait ça en un rien de temps, _ajoute Nuparu, lui aussi bluffé_ , t'es vachement fortiche.

\- Merci beaucoup, _répond l'italienne, touchée par ces compliments_.

\- On aura le droit de voir le dessin une fois fini, j'espère ? _demande ensuite Nikita, désireuse de voir le rendu final_.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, _assure naturellement Laura_.

\- Cool ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois finir de faire visiter les clubs à Nuparu, on doit retrouver Naruko et Temari à la bibliothèque. À plus Laura !

_Elle leur sourit chaleureusement tout en leur faisant coucou de la main en les regardant partir._

\- Et maintenant, notre terminus se trouve à la bibliothèque, _dit Nikita une fois de retour dans le couloir_.

_Mais Nuparu ne réagit pas, il est en train de rêvasser, l'image de Laura encore gravée dans sa tête._

\- Hé oh, je te parle ! _insiste alors la fille pour le tirer de ses pensées_.

\- Quoi ?! _sursaute le jeune homme_. Euh oui, la bibliothèque !

\- Ça va ? T'avais l'air absent à l'instant.

\- Je... pensais à quelque-chose...

\- Ah, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Euh... Au dessin de Laura...

\- Oh, d'accord.

~

_Ils arrivent enfin devant la bibliothèque. Sur la porte est accroché un écriteau sur lequel on peut lire : « La bibliothèque est un lieu où règne le calme, merci de le préserver sous peine de sanction. ». Ils entrent ; Naruko et Temari les voient de loin et leur font signe ; ils rejoignent aussitôt à leur table._

_Temari Matsura a des cheveux mi-longs de couleur blond cendré qui lui descendent au niveau des épaules. Sa frange est coiffée en rideau, elle a une queue-de-cheval à l'arrière droit du crâne, une petite antenne à son sommet et une longue et fine tresse qui part de derrière son oreille gauche et lui descend jusque sur sa poitrine. Elle a des taches de rousseur et ses yeux sont de couleur vert olive._

\- Désolée, on a mis plus de temps que prévu, _chuchote Nikita à ses amies_ , on s'est un peu attardés pour discuter avec les gens, on a écouté une musique du groupe de Kagura, on a regardé l'équipe de Kozue faire une partie de League of Legends®, on a fait un détour par l'Arbre-Monde après être passés par le club de journalisme, et pour finir on a pris la pose pour que Laura fasse des croquis.

\- Bah au moins vous avez pas perdu votre temps, _badine Temari_.

\- Ah, ça pour sûr ! Car figure-toi qu'en faisant notre petit détour devant l'Arbre-Monde, Nuparu a fait un truc HALLUCINANT 

\- C'est quoi ?! _s'ébahissent Naruko et Temari_.

\- Il s'est approché de l'arbre, puis genre il l'a touché du bout des doigts, et là, l'Arbre-Monde s'est illuminé !

_Naruko et Temari écoutent attentivement le récit que leur décrit Nikita. Elles sont déjà stupéfaites par ce qu'elles entendent._

\- Ensuite y a le directeur qu'est arrivé, _poursuit Nikita_ , et genre il a dit que soi-disant un truc pareil ça arrivait qu'une fois tous les 22 ans. Moi j'étais sur le cul, je comprenais rien, puis alors Nuparu m'a expliqué qu'en fait il est le descendant d'un lignée de magiciens dont les pouvoirs sont liés à la Terre et que c'est pour ça que l'Arbre-Monde a réagi de cette façon quand il l'a touché, un truc comme ça si j'ai bien retenu. Mais je vous assure que j'invente rien, vous pouvez même lui demander !

_Comme leur amie plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'a vu de ses propres yeux, Naruko et Temari sont complètement estomaquées par cette histoire et restent sans voix. Elles se tournent vers Nuparu, qui lui est toujours en train de rêvasser._

\- Hmm ? Quoi ? _demande-t-il en remarquant qu'elles le regardent_.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt que tu es magicien ? _rouspète (gentiment) Naruko_.

\- Pour éviter que ça fasse le tour de l'académie... _soupire le garçon, exaspéré_. J'ai pas envie de devenir un animal de foire.

\- T'inquiète pas, on te promet que ça restera qu'entre les gens de la 3-B, _lui assure Temari_.

\- Ouais, tu peux nous faire confiance, _appuie Naruko_ , dans la 3-B on est toutes solidaires.

\- Bon, d'accord, _consent Nuparu_ , mais s'il-vous-plaît, évitez de trop m'en demander par rapport à mes pouvoirs, c'est quelque-chose d'assez privé et j'aimerais qu'à l'école je sois vu comme un étudiant normal, vous comprenez ?

\- Ouais, on comprend. Désolées si on a été chiantes avec toi, mais l'existence de la magie est encore toute nouvelle pour nous, alors à chaque fois qu'on rencontre un magicien on est comme des enfants, tu vois.

\- C'est vrai, je comprends. Pas la peine de vous excuser, vous avez rien fait de mal.

~

_Le temps passe puis vient l'heure pour les élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Nuparu occupe la chambre n° 643_ _en compagnie de_ _Carolina Amapola et Temari Matsura._

\- Ton lit est là, _montre Temari à Nuparu_.

_Le garçon monte et s'affale sur le matelas._

\- Pfou, je suis crevé ! _soupire-t-il_.

\- Cette rentrée n'aura pas été de tout repos pour toi, hein ? _compatit Carolina_.

\- Grave... Mais ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur des camarades de classe sympas.

\- Ben oui, _soutient Temari_ , comme te l'a dit Naruko, on est une classe solidaire. Même si tu es un garçon et même si tu es magicien, on t'accepte tel que tu es.

_Nuparu expire un long soupir d'apaisement et sourit sereinement._

_Chambre n° 642 : Nakami Yutsuhirako, Naruko Hakiyōshi, Nikita Saïgonovitch_

\- Hé, les filles, _interpelle Nikita_. Vous avez vu ça sur Twitter® ?

\- Non, quoi ? _interrogent Naruko et Nakami_.

_Elles se rapprochent de leur camarade qui leur montre son fil d'actualités Twitter_ ® _depuis son téléphone._

\- Apparemment, Stockholm a subi une attaque terroriste, _explique Nikita_.

\- Sérieux ?! _s'exclame Naruko, sous le choc_.

\- Ouais, tous les sites d'infos en parlent. Et apparemment y a eu de très gros dégâts et beaucoup de victimes. Y a même une vidéo qui circule qui a été prise par un témoin.

_Nikita retrouve la vidéo en question et la visionne. Sur cette vidéo on peut voir un grand bâtiment en feu duquel on aperçoit une silhouette noire en sortir puis brusquement s'élancer dans les airs, monter haut dans le ciel et à la fin s'évaporer aussi sec. Cet élément-là attire inévitablement l'attention des jeunes filles._

\- Hé, vous avez vu comme moi ?... _demande Nikita qui peine à croire ce qu'elle vient de voir_.

\- Oui, quelqu'un est sorti du bâtiment en feu puis s'est envolé et a disparu subitement, _lui confirme Nakami qui elle aussi en est toute retournée_.

\- Vous pensez que c'est un fake ? _avance Naruko_.

\- Je pense pas, _réfute Nikita_. Faire des effets spéciaux ça demande un certain temps, or ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que cette vidéo circule sur les réseaux sociaux, et les faits remontent à ce matin. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait eu le temps de bricoler des effets spéciaux en aussi peu de temps, surtout que la vidéo est de plutôt bonne qualité, ça aurait été facile de remarquer qu'il s'agit d'effets spéciaux, sauf dans le cas où ça aurait été fait par un professionnel, mais comme j'ai dit, y a le facteur temporel qui entre en jeu, donc l'hypothèse du fake tombe à l'eau, on est bien face à une vidéo authentique.

_Les trois filles se regardent. Elles pensent alors à la même chose avec appréhension._

\- Donc vous pensez... que c'est un magicien terroriste ?... _présume Naruko d'un ton anxieux_.

\- Si c'est le cas, on est dans la merde... _affirme Nikita, elle aussi inquiète_.

\- Il faudrait peut-être en parler au directeur de Mahora ? _propose Nakami_. Il a des contacts avec la capitale du Monde Magique, là-bas ils savent certainement quoi faire, non ?

\- Ils nous ont pas attendues pour réagir, _rétorque Nikita_. D'après un des articles que j'ai lus, Negi Springfield en personne a été convoqué. Ils vont sans doute prendre des mesures.

\- Faut espérer, moi je me sens pas rassurée de savoir qu'un terroriste magicien assez puissant pour mettre une ville entière à feu et à sang est en liberté...

\- Moi non-plus...

_Chambre n° 666 : Himawari Tomahara, Kagura Mabuki, Yumi Naruyaki_

_Himawari est assise en tailleur sur son lit en train de jouer quelques accords à la guitare, tandis que Kagura et Yumi glandouillent paisiblement sur les leurs._

\- Il est mignon le garçon qui a rejoint notre classe, pas vrai ? _dit Yumi_.

\- Ouep, très mignon, même, _approuve Kagura qui semble montrer un certain intérêt pour notre héros_.

\- On se doutait que tu serais direct intéressée, Kagura, _badine Himawari_.

\- Carrément ! C'est un cadeau tombé du ciel ! Car j'ai très envie d'une bonne queue, en ce moment.

\- Fais gaffe, il a l'air du genre coincé, va pas nous le traumatiser, le pauvre, _la taquine Yumi_.

\- Meuh non, depuis quand j'ai réussi à traumatiser un mec à qui j'ai proposé du sexe ? Jamais, voyons ! Et puis comme il a l'air assez timide je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à essayer de le décoincer ~♥

\- J'aurais bien aimé me le taper, moi aussi, _avoue Yumi_ , j'ai un petit faible pour les garçons timides.

_Elle se tourne ensuite vers Himawari et lui lance un regard coquin._

\- Mais ma chérie me satisfait déjà bien assez sur le plan sexuel.

\- Haaan, tu me flattes, Bébé ~♥ _s'attendrit-elle en lui jetant un regard grivois à son tour_. Serait-ce une invitation à faire des "cachotteries" ce soir ?

\- Possible ~♥

_Chambre n° 665 : Jiina Kagamine, Katsumaru Sanjō, Kozue Fugatō_

_Toutes les trois sont allongées sur leurs lits. Katsumaru a son casque posé sur les oreilles et écoute de la musique, tandis que Kozue discute avec Jiina._

\- Aaah, cette séance avec l'équipe n'a pas été très bonne, _râle Kozue, désappointée_. Sur 8 parties on en a gagnées que 3, c'est pas glorieux...

\- Ne te mine pas le moral avec ça, _la réconforte Jiina d'un air bienveillant_ , vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais... Pff, je me sens vraiment conne, j'ai ragé devant Nuparu et Nikki... Ça a dû leur faire une très mauvaise impression... J'ai vraiment honte de moi...

\- Oh, je vois... Au moins tu reconnais ton erreur, maintenant tu ne la reproduiras plus.

\- Oui, j'essayerai de faire plus attention... C'est gentil en tout cas d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Jiina. Merci.

_Son amie lui décoche un doux sourire._

\- Mais de rien, _dit-elle_ , c'est normal pour moi vouloir réconforter une amie.

\- Dis, je peux te faire un câlin ?... _demande ensuite Kozue en rougissant_. Un peu de tendresse m'aiderait à aller mieux...

\- Bien sûr, viens dans mes bras, _répond-t-elle favorablement en les tendant vers elle_.

_Kozue descend de son lit pour aller faire un gros câlin à son amie. Elle profite également de leur étreinte pour lui faire un bisou sur sa joue rondelette. Attendrie par ce geste affectueux, Jiina émet de petits gloussements._

\- Vous êtes trop choupies, toutes les deux, _commente Katsumaru_.

\- Viens faire un gros câlin avec nous, Katsu, _l'invite Kozue_.

_Elle se lève alors à son tour et vient serrer chaleureusement ses deux amies dans ses bras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- La pose que prend Nuparu lorsque Laura dessine fait référence à la "thinking face", un émoji très populaire sur internet qui a engendré de nombreuses parodies.
> 
> \- Naruko possède la plus grosse poitrine de la classe 3-B (90G).
> 
> \- Le nom de famille de Carolina : "Amapola" signifie "coquelicot" en espagnol.
> 
> \- Dans Negima, la chambre n° 643 est celle qu'a occupé Negi Springfield.


	6. Attaque nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Chambre n° 663 : Fuyumi Onomizu, Hanna Kobayashi, Ritsuko Gaban_

_À l'instar de leurs camarades de la chambre 642, les trois joueuses de l'équipe e-sportive découvrent avec effroi les événements qui ont touché Stockholm ce matin même, ainsi que la fameuse vidéo qui a fait le buzz dans tout l'internet._

\- Si c'est pas un fake, ça fait froid dans le dos... _avoue Fuyumi d'un ton angoissé_.

\- Grave, _la rejoint Hanna_ , ça me met pas à l'aise de savoir qu'il y a potentiellement des magiciens terroristes qui menacent d'attaquer n'importe où et n'importe quand...

\- Imaginez ils s'en prennent à Mahora ?! _théorise Ritsuko qui commence à paniquer_. On va peut-être toutes mourir !

\- Calme-toi, Rikko, faut pas penser au pire. Et puis je pense que des mesures vont être prises pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque, donc on a rien à craindre. Enfin, j'espère...

\- Moi aussi, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! _pleurniche la fille aux cheveux roses_.

_Fuyumi la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin._

\- Allez, va, tu vas pas mourir, Rikko, _la réconforte-t-elle_.

_Chambre n° 636 Narita Natsuhira, Nokama Fukuda, Tsunako Harada_

_Dans cette chambre réside les trois plus petites filles de la classe (en termes de taille, bien entendu). Narita a la peau mate jaunâtre et les yeux oranges. Elle porte ses cheveux blonds en deux longues couettes attachées par des nœuds en tissu noirs avec des pompons blancs cousus dessus. Sa frange est divisée en trois pour ne pas gêner ses yeux._

_Nokama, elle, a la peau très pâle et les yeux vairons : son œil gauche est de couleur violette alors que son œil droit est de couleur turquoise foncé. Elle a des cheveux mi-longs bleus avec la frange coupée nette juste au-dessus des sourcils. À l'arrière ils sont séparés en deux bouts attachés par des élastiques. Elle a aussi deux petites mèches tressées qui lui tombent devant les oreilles._

_Et pour finir, Tsunako a les yeux marrons et les cheveux couleur rose saumon. Ces derniers sont tirés en l'arrière et forment une tresse qui lui tombe dans le dos. À l'avant, sa frange est rabattue sur les côtés et se termine en petites pointes._

_De par leurs petites tailles, ces trois élèves paressent bien moins âgées que leurs camarades de classe, si bien qu'on aurait du mal à croire qu'elles sont en troisième année de collège. Alors que Nokama reste dans son coin, à l'écart, Narita et Tsunako semblent mijoter quelque-chose._

\- J'ai très envie de faire une farce au garçon qui est arrivé dans notre classe, _confie Narita à son amie_.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre de farce ? _demande Tsunako, visiblement emballée par l'idée_.

_Narita lui chuchote son plan à l'oreille._

\- Oh oui, bonne idée ! _approuve-t-elle en ricanant malicieusement_. J'espère que ça va marcher.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye, allons-y !

_Les deux filles espiègles quittent leur chambre pour mettre leur plan machiavélique pour piéger Nuparu en action._

\- Bon débarras... _soupire Nokama qui semble se réjouir du départ de ses colocataires_.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre n° 643..._

\- Bon, moi je vais prendre une douche, _déclare Nuparu_.

_Le garçon prend ses affaires de bain puis sort de la chambre pour se diriger vers les bains publics qui sont rattachés au foyer des étudiants. Narita et Tsunako se sont positionnées à l'entrée des bains, entendant discrètement l'arrivée de Nuparu. Lorsqu'elles aperçoivent sa silhouette approcher, elles mettent leur plan à exécution. S'étant préalablement mouillé les cheveux pour donner l'illusion qu'elles sortent du bain, elles passent le seuil de l'entrée et interpellent Nuparu._

\- Hé, Katagiri ! _lance Narita_. Ne va pas dans le coin des garçons ! Ils font des travaux, alors toute l'eau a été vidée ! Y a plus que le coin des filles qui est utilisable, pour le moment ! Tu peux y aller, y a personne !

\- Ah, OK, merci de prévenir, _répond naïvement le garçon qui tombe en plein dans le panneau_.

_Il entre donc dans les vestiaires pour se changer, sans se douter une seule seconde du traquenard dans lequel il est tombé. Les deux fillettes, fières d'avoir réussi leur coup, se tapent la main et regagnent leur chambre en ricanant. Une fois déshabillé, Nuparu entre dans la salle des bains et se glisse dans le grand bassin._

\- Aaah, un bon bain chaud ça fait du bien... _se dit-il en lâchant un soupir de relaxation_. Quelle journée, n'empêche... Comment je vais expliquer à Papa et Maman que mon inscription a merdé et que j'ai été envoyé dans la section féminine ?... Et si je leur disais rien ? Les filles de la classe ont toutes l'air très sympas et dignes de confiance. Si elles gardent le secret et que Yugo aussi tient sa langue je pourrai rester dans leur classe sans risquer de devenir la risée du bahut, et j'aurai même pas besoin d'en parler à Papa et Maman...

_Il réfléchit brièvement..._

\- Ouais, c'est décidé, _se résout-il_ , je vais rester dans la 3-B de la section féminine !

_Soudain, quelque-chose attire son attention. Il entend des voix féminines provenir de la sortie._

\- Merde ! _se dit-il, paniqué_.

_Il se précipite hors de l'eau, récupère sa serviette et court se cacher à un endroit où on ne peut pas le repérer. Les trois filles de la chambre n° 635 : Aminata Tsugakari, Julie Makasta et Sachiko Moritaka font irruption._

_Sachiko est très grande et est plus forte physiquement que ses camarades de classe ; elle semble plus âgée. Elle a les yeux rouges et ses cheveux sont d'un brun très foncé, presque noir. Elle a une coupe au bol avec la frange coupée au niveau des sourcils, qui sont un peu épais, et une longue queue-de-cheval qu'elle enroule en chignon pour ne pas que ses cheveux trempent dans l'eau, chose qu'Aminata fait également._

_Les corps dénudés de Sachiko et de la déléguée révèlent des formes généreuses : poitrines opulentes (bonnet F pour Aminata et G pour Sachiko), tailles moins fines que la norme mais qui ne leur donne pas moins une allure gracieuse, rappelant les canons de beauté de l'Antiquité, et fesses bombées. Julie, pour sa part, est moins bien gaulée que ses camarades : elle n'a qu'un bonnet B en guise de poitrine, elle est très mince, voire frêle, et ses fesses sont assez plates. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être très mignonne. Notre héros, toujours caché, rougit face à la nudité de ses camarades de classe._

\- Ah non ! C'est pas le moment de te dresser, toi ! _rouspète-t-il silencieusement en parlant à son entre-jambes_.

_Les filles déposent leurs serviettes sur le côté et se mettent à l'eau._

\- Ah là là, Nokama me cause bien du souci en ce moment, _soupire Aminata, l'air embêté_. C'est la dernière année du collège, si elle ne se motive pas à faire des efforts pour avoir de bonnes notes elle va redoubler à coup sûr...

\- Tu lui en as touché un mot ? _demande Julie_.

\- Je lui en ai parlé plusieurs fois, oui. Mais tu la connais, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre... J'ai tout essayé pour la motiver, mais rien ne marche, et je peux pas être derrière son dos en permanence, déjà parce qu'il faut que je me préoccupe de mes propres études et ensuite parce que j'ai un taf monstre à faire au club de robotique à l'université. Je rentre très peu souvent chez moi le week-end ou pendant les vacances, si bien que j'ai confié Nokama à Svetlana, l'androïde qu'on a créée avec le club de robotique. La pauvre, dire que ce petit bijou de technologie écolo se retrouve à jouer les baby-sitters, qui l'eut cru...

\- Tu devrais commencer à songer à lui faire du chantage, _suggère Sachiko_.

\- La menacer de la mettre dehors ?! Mais la pauvre, elle est orpheline ! Ce serait trop cruel ! _proteste la déléguée_. En plus ma mère l'a carrément adoptée, elle la considère comme sa deuxième fille, elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour envisager un tel extrême, alors même qu'elle a un comportement super ingrat.

\- Calme-toi, je plaisantais, _la rassure sa camarade_. T'as qu'à juste bluffer, tu lui fais croire que si elle ne se sort pas les doigts vous allez la mettre à la porte, comme ça elle prendra peur et ça la motivera à étudier.

\- Cette idée ne m'enchante pas des masses, je trouve ça très mesquin comme solution...

_Les trois filles sont accoudées au rebord du bassin, elles tournent le dos à la sortie ; Nuparu saisit donc cette occasion pour mettre les voiles. À pas feutrés, il se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie, en gardant un œil sur les filles au cas où elles auraient le malheur de se retourner. Sans regarder où il va, il pose malencontreusement le pied sur le bloc de savon qu'il avait emporté mais qu'il a oublié de récupérer, car dans la précipitation tout à l'heure il l'a envoyé valdinguer en saisissant brusquement sa serviette et il a atterri ici. Il glisse sur le savon et se casse lamentablement la figure, sa serviette lui échappant des mains. Alertées par ce boucan, les filles se retournent et voient stupéfaites le pauvre garçon les fesses à terre (et à l'air) qui se cache honteusement les yeux et la bistouquette avec les mains._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Nuparu Katagiri ?! _aboie Aminata, furieuse_. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les bains des dames ?! Espèce de pervers !

\- Attends, Aminata, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! _objectionne Nuparu, acculé_.

_La déléguée sort de l'eau, ramasse et se pare de sa serviette et se dirige vers le garçon, bien décidé à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure._

\- Ah oui ?! Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire ?! _gronde-t-elle_.

\- En fait on m'a dit qu'y avait soi-disant des travaux dans les bains des garçons et qu'on pouvait du coup utiliser plus que ceux des filles, _explique fébrilement le garçon, intimidé_.

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse bidon ?!

\- Non, je t'assure ! C'est deux filles de la classe qui me l'ont dit ! Narita Natsuhira et Tsunako Harada !

_Aminata comprend alors que Nuparu a été victime d'une mauvaise farce de ces dernières._

\- Oh, oui, je vois... _se rend-t-elle compte en baissant d'un ton_. Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu t'étais délibérément introduit dans les bains des filles pour te rincer l'œil.

\- Non, jamais je n'aurais osé faire un truc pareil, _affirme Nuparu_ , je te le jure !

\- Je te crois, mais est-ce que maintenant tu pourrais sortir d'ici, s'il-te-plaît ?...

\- Euh, oui, pardon !...

_Nuparu ramasse sa serviette, son savon et déguerpit._

~

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Narita et Tsunako regardent tranquillement un animé sur leur tablette, Aminata frappe à la porte et ouvre. Elle leur lance un regard en fronçant les sourcils ; les deux fillettes comprennent alors avec appréhension que leur petite farce n'a pas été très bien reçue._

\- Vous deux, Narita Natsuhira et Tsunako Harada, suivez-moi, _ordonne la déléguée avec fermeté_.

_Sans dire un mot, elles obéissent et sortent de leur chambre pour suivre Aminata. Cette dernière les conduit à la salle de réunion qui se trouve quelques étages plus bas, où les attend Nuparu._

\- Votre camarade m'a rapporté que vous lui auriez fait croire que les bains des garçons étaient indisponibles, alors que c'est faux, _expose la déléguée à Narita et Tsunako_.

_Affichant une expression de culpabilité sur leurs visages, elles hochent la tête pour assumer leur faute._

\- Ce genre de blague est de très mauvais goût, _les gronde alors Aminata_. À cause de votre bêtise j'ai engueulé votre camarade alors qu'il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention. Je veux que vous vous excusiez auprès de lui.

\- On s'excuse, Nuparu, _déclarent-elles sur le ton du regret_.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, _répond le garçon_ , mais ne me refaites plus de blagues comme ça, j'ai horreur de me prendre la tête avec les gens à cause d'un quiproquo.

\- On te promet qu'on ne recommencera plus, _jurent-elles avec sincérité_.

\- Merci les filles, _conclut Aminata_ , mais pour que ça vous serve de leçon, je vais quand-même vous punir. Vous allez rester assises en seiza dans le couloir jusqu'à l'extinction des feux.

\- Oh nooooon !... _chouinent les petites filles_.

\- (Elle est un peu dure, là par contre... _pense Nuparu qui a de la peine pour ses deux camarades farceuses_.)

~

_Plus tard, l'heure de l'extinction des feux arrive._

\- Nuparu, tu peux sortir pour qu'on puisse se changer, s'il-te-plaît ? _demande gentiment Carolina_.

\- Oui, _répond le garçon_.

_Il se lève et sort de la chambre le temps que Carolina et Temari se soit mises en pyjama. Une fois ceci fait ils intervertissent : les filles sortent pour laisser Nuparu se changer en paix puis re-rentrent une fois qu'il a fini. Ils s'engouffrent ensuite dans leurs lits, éteignent les lumières et s'endorment._

~

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que la ville de Mahora dort paisiblement, Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, le vampire Pure Souche, apparaît dans le ciel étoilé._

\- C'est donc ici que les derniers Arcanistes ont élu domicile... _se dit-il en survolant la ville_.

_Il observe dans un premier temps la ville dans son ensemble. Il est tard, les rues éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires sont complètement désertes._

\- Hmm, cette cité est vaste... _constate le vampire_. Trouver mes cibles dans une ville aussi grande reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

_Il se met alors à réfléchir._

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire remarquer, _se dit-il_ , cela me compliquerait les choses, or je veux que tout se déroule parfaitement. Il faut dans ce cas que je trouve une victime à mordre. Avec un pantin sous mon contrôle, je pourrai passer la ville au peigne fin sans risque de m'exposer.

_Le vampire continue de survoler Mahora en scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche d'une malheureuse victime pour la mordre. Son attention est alors attirée par un individu isolé._

\- Voilà qui est parfait ! _se dit-il_.

_Il fond instantanément sur sa proie. Plus bas, l'individu ciblé par Vlatislovitch est tranquillement en train de se balader dans une rue déserte, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé._

_Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, un jeune adulte de moins de 20 ans. Il est grand, large d'épaule et plutôt musclé. Il a un visage plutôt rond et charmant, ses cheveux sont courts et noirs et se prolongent le long de sa nuque et jusque sur son dos comme une crinière de cheval. Ses prunelles sont noires également et il a une petite barbiche sur le menton. Il est vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge surmonté d'une veste noire à intérieur blanc, d'un pantalon noir et de baskets blanches_ _._ _Fait important à noter : il possède des oreilles et une queue de chat ainsi que des moustaches, trahissant sa nature d'homme-bête._

_Son ouïe fine est soudain alertée par quelque-chose qu'aucun humain normal n'aurait pu percevoir. Son oreille pivote dans la direction d'où provient le bruit suspect et il se tourne dans cette même direction et observe avec attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et en un réflexe il bondit en arrière pour esquiver le vampire qui a tenté de l'attaquer._

\- Impressionnant, _dit ce dernier, surpris que sa proie ait réussi à esquiver son attaque pourtant fulgurante_. Je connais peu de mortels qui ont eu des réflexes assez aiguisés pour anticiper une telle attaque.

_Le vampire esquisse un sourire narquois._

\- Vous êtes qui ? _grogne le jeune homme_. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Le savoir ne te servira à rien, _répond Vlatislovitch d'un air dédaigneux_ , puisque dans quelques instants tu seras vaincu et sous mon contrôle.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

_L'homme-bête passe à l'offensive, il se rue sur Vlatislovitch toutes griffes dehors et fait pleuvoir les coups. Le Pure Souche semble lui aussi avoir de bonnes notions en combat rapproché, il réussit à esquiver et parer tous les coups de son adversaire._

\- Vraiment très impressionnant ! _dit-il, enivré par l'ardeur du combat_. Permets-moi de répliquer.

_Vlatislovitch transforme ses bras en lames d'énergie noire et contre-attaque, mais son opposant parvient à esquiver tous ses coups avec agilité puis effectue un salto arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux._

\- Ben alors ? Je croyais que je devais être vaincu en quelques instants ? _le nargue-t-il_. Moi je vais te dire mon nom, comme ça tu t'en souviendras une fois que je t'aurai pété la gueule ! Je m'appelle William Faunus !

_Cette provocation irrite fortement l'immortel qui troque son sourire pour une expression plus menaçante._

\- Très bien William Faunus, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! _grogne-t-il, bien décidé à en finir vite_.

_Il tend la main et des éclairs noirs jaillissent du bout de ses doigts. William esquive la salve en bondissant sur le côté, s'agrippant à un mur. Vlatislovitch lance alors une seconde gerbée d'éclairs que le jeune homme-bête esquive à nouveau en prenant appui sur le mur pour s'élancer dans les airs et foncer droit sur son adversaire, lui assénant un puissant coup de griffe qui lui déchiquette le visage. Mais à sa grande stupeur, le Pure Souche, sans broncher malgré sa sévère blessure, le saisit à la gorge et le soulève du sol. Il lui lance un regard glacial et William regarde avec effroi sa blessure guérir entièrement en quelques secondes à peine._

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es, bordel ?! _demande-t-il, étouffé par son agresseur_.

_Un sourire démesuré se dessine sur le visage de Vlatislovitch._

\- **LE FUTUR MAÎTRE DE CE MONDE !**

_Il plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire de sa victime. La morsure inflige une douleur tellement atroce à William qu'il n'arrive même pas à hurler. Il tombe ensuite dans les pommes, avant de se réveiller immédiatement après. Mais quelque-chose a changé, son regard est devenu vitreux et son visage ne transmet plus aucune émotion. Son esprit est désormais sous l'emprise de Vlatislovitch. Ce dernier lui insuffle de sa magie noire pour lire dans ses pensées._

\- Voyons voir quelles informations je peux tirer de ton crâne... _dit-il_.

_En fouillant dans la mémoire de sa victime, Vlatislovitch découvre quelque-chose qui pourrait fort l'aider dans sa quête._

\- L'académie Mahora... Une école, semble-t-il... Voilà qui est très intéressant... Si j'en crois les informations que j'ai recueillies à Stockholm, le rejeton est adolescent, et donc en âge d'aller à l'école d'enseignement supérieur. Il est donc fort probable que lui et ce William Faunus fréquentent le même établissement scolaire... C'est parfait ! Et maintenant, il est temps de mettre mon plan à exécution, _déclare le Pure Souche en ricanant sournoisement_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- William porte exactement les mêmes vêtements que Tôta Konoe, le héros de "UQ Holder!".
> 
> \- "Faunus", le nom de famille de William, fait référence à la race des Faunus dans l'animé "RWBY". Les Faunus sont un peuple d'êtres à l'apparence humaine mais possédant des attributs d'animaux (oreilles, queue, cornes, écailles, etc...).


	7. Nuparu VS. William !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Le lendemain matin, Nuparu est réveillé par une agréable odeur de nourriture ; Carolina est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner._

\- Ça sent bon ! _s'exclame-t-il en se levant d'un bond_.

_Pas de bol, il se lève au même moment où Temari est en train de s'habiller (comme par hasard). Tels des aimants, ses yeux se braquent sur les seins nus de sa camarade (qui fait un petit bonnet C tout à fait respectable, soit dit en passant) et il se met à rougir._

\- Mate pas ! _l'engueule Temari, gênée, en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure_.

_Plus tard, les trois colocataires se retrouvent à table et dégustent le met savoureux que leur a concocté Carolina : de la tortilla accompagnée de toasts grillés à la confiture de fraise et de jus de fruits fait maison._

\- Hmm, c'est vachement bon ! _déclare Nuparu en mangeant goulûment_.

\- Merci beaucoup, _se réjouit la cuisinière_.

_Puis le garçon jette un œil à l'assiette de Temari et remarque que cette dernière, contrairement à la sienne et celle de Carolina, ne contient pas de tortilla, mais à la place des tranches de pain grillées et tartinées d'un mélange de tomate, d'ail et d'huile d'olive._

\- Ah tiens, tu n'as pas d'omelette, Temari ? _s'étonne-t-il_.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas pris parce que je suis végane, _lui répond-t-elle_.

\- Végane ? Kézaco ? _demande-t-il alors, curieux_.

\- Je ne mange aucun produit issu de l'exploitation animale, _explique-t-elle_ , donc la viande mais aussi les œufs, le lait, le fromage, etc...

\- Ah, d'accord.

_Face à cette réaction neutre, Temari regarde son camarade avec étonnement._

\- Bah dis donc, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un réagit comme ça après que j'aie dit que je suis végane, _dit-t-elle_. D'habitude les gens me regardent bizarrement et se posent des questions.

\- Ah ouais ? Moi perso je me fous complètement du mode alimentaire des gens, _affirme Nuparu en toute franchise_ , je vois pas en quoi ça influencerait mon jugement sur eux.

\- Eh ben ça me rassure que tu dises ça, ça prouve que t'es ouvert d'esprit, et c'est une qualité plutôt rare que j'apprécie tout particulièrement chez les gens.

\- Sois sereine, je suis très ouvert d'esprit, _badine le garçon_.

_Ils finissent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, puis se préparent et s'en vont de l'internat pour rejoindre le collège. En sortant de la chambre, Nuparu bouscule par inadvertance la petite Nokama qui marchait seule dans le couloir._

\- Oh, excuse-moi, _dit-il, confus_.

_La fille se contente de lui lancer un regard blasé et de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était._

\- Eh ben, elle est pas très aimable, celle-là, _constate-t-il avec embarras_.

\- C'est Nokama Fukuda, elle est complètement renfermée sur elle-même, _explique Carolina_. Elle parle à personne, elle participe jamais en classe, elle reste en permanence seule dans son coin et durant le peu d'interaction qu'on a avec elle, comme lors d'une bousculade par exemple, elle se contente de nous ignorer et de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Résultat, on ose pas trop l'approcher, alors on se contente de l'ignorer nous aussi. La seule qui dialogue parfois avec elle c'est la déléguée, mais tu n'as qu'à regarder sa tête pour voir qu'elle n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Hmm, c'est donc ce genre de personne... _cogite Nuparu_.

_De son côté, Nokama continue son chemin, seule, en arborant une constante expression blasée sur son visage enfantin._

\- (Ah, ouais, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait un mec dans notre classe, maintenant, _se dit-elle_. Je me demande comment il a fait pour atterrir dans la section féminine ?... M'enfin, si je m'attardais sur toutes les bizarreries qui se passent à Mahora, j'en aurais pas fini... Ah là là, quelle plaie d'aller en cours... On se lève super tôt pour rester assis toute la journée à boire des explications à dormir debout... Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être déscolarisée et pouvoir passer mes journées allongée sur mon lit à mater des animés tout en buvant des jus de fruits, ce serait le rêve... Mais Aminata me laissera jamais faire, elle est beaucoup trop à cheval sur l'importance des études... Pff, tu parles, elle se tue à la tâche, elle fera moins la maligne quand elle fera un burn-out... Et moi chuis obligée d'aller en cours pour lui faire plaisir... Fait chier, il a fallu que je sois hébergée par la famille de la première de la classe qu'est obsédée par les études, et qu'est la déléguée, en plus... J'ai vraiment pas eu de bol...)

~

_Dans la salle de classe, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur, les élèves bavardent joyeusement._

\- Hé Temari ! _l'interpelle allègrement Ritsuko_. T'as pris t'as 3DS™ ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? _demande-t-elle_.

\- Ça te dit ce soir après les cours on se fait des combats Pokémon™ ?

\- Tu vas pas t'entraîner avec l'équipe de League of Legends® ?

\- L'entraînement de ce soir a été annulé, Kozue est tombée malade, elle a choppé une turbo-gastro, elle est en PLS à l'infirmerie, là.

\- Ah d'accord, la pauvre... Mais va pour des combats Pokémon™ ce soir, du coup.

\- J'ai fait des manjûs à l'espagnole, _annonce Carolina_ , qui en veut ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! _s'écrie Narita qui se rue auprès de sa camarade pour lui soutirer un casse-croûte_.

\- Je veux bien en goûter un aussi, s'il-te-plaît, _demande poliment Julie_.

\- OK, ça vous fera 100 ¥ chacune.

\- COMBIEN ?!

\- Eh ben, vous avez l'air crevées, _constate Jiina en s'adressant à Yumi, Himawari et Kagura_ , vous avez mal dormi ?

\- On s'est endormies tard, si tu vois où je veux en venir, _répond Yumi en lâchant un énorme bâillement_.

\- Ah oui, je vois, _comprend alors Jiina qui se met à glousser_.

\- Votre chambre porte bien son numéro 666, _commente Katsumaru_ , le péché de luxure y a été moult fois commis. Mais faites attention, si un jour vous vous faites choper vous serez punies pour vos péchés.

\- J'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'on ferait si un jour la déléguée nous prenait à flagrant délit, _badine_ _Kagura_. Quelle angoisse...

\- Je pense que la sienne serait pas piquée des hannetons non-plus, _ajoute Yumi en ricanant, avant de bâiller à nouveau_. Ah là là, cette journée va être dure...

\- (Pff, voilà aussi pourquoi j'aime pas l'école... _râle Nokama dans son coin, affalée sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés_. Elles font un boucan pas possible, ces dindes, toutes à jacasser entre elles... Même pas moyen d'être au calme avant l'arrivée du prof et le début de l'emmerdement... Ça me saoule trop, j'aimerais vraiment être ailleurs, là...)

~

_Pendant ce temps-là, à l'infirmerie..._

\- Argh, j'ai vraiment trop mal au bide... _se lamente Kozue_. Faut que j'aille aux chiottes pour la 17ème fois...

_Elle se lève péniblement du lit et marche en cramponnant ses mains à son ventre. Sur le chemin pour aller aux toilettes elle fait une rencontre inattendue : William Faunus. En voyant ce jeune homme à la carrure assez impressionnante (du moins, par rapport à la sienne) qui se tient face à elle, elle se fige. Il la fixe de son regard vitreux, ils sont seuls dans un long couloir où il n'y a pas âme qui vive... Les battements du cœur de Kozue commencent à accélérer, quand finalement, William brise le silence._

\- Dis-moi, jeune fille, sais-tu si un garçon nommé Nuparu étudie dans cet établissement ? _demande-t-il_.

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, _répond Kozue, prise au dépourvu_ , il fait partie de ma classe, la classe 3-B. Pourquoi ?

\- Bien... Pourras-tu lui transmettre que « William Faunus l'attend ce soir après les cours sur le toit. » ?

\- Euh... D'accord...

\- Bien...

_Sans dire un mot de plus, William s'en va..._

\- (La chance me sourit encore, _se réjouit Vlatislovitch qui est toujours au contrôle de l'esprit de William_. Cette petite mortelle, on pouvait clairement lire la terreur dans ses yeux, je n'ai eu aucun mal à lui soutirer des informations. Rien de tel qu'une adolescente fragile d'esprit pour obtenir des faveurs, elle craque instantanément sous l'effet de la pression. Si je ne devais pas passer inaperçu, je me serais très probablement délecté d'elle... Mais bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, c'est l'essentiel.

_De son côté, Kozue est très troublée par l'événement qui vient de se produire._

\- (Woh... C'était qui, ce type ?... _se demande-t-elle, bouleversée_. Il était méga flippant, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'agresser... Oh là là, j'étais tellement paniquée que je lui ai dit pour Nuparu... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, au juste ?... J'en sais rien, mais ce mec a clairement l'air pas net, et en plus il parlait bizarrement, c'était trop chelou... Il faut que je prévienne Nuparu... Mais zut, j'ai pas son numéro... Je vais alors envoyer un message à Yumi pour qu'elle lui fasse passer le mot...)

_Soudain, le ventre de Kozue se met à gargouiller dangereusement._

\- (Argh, mais avant je dois vite aller aux chiottes !)

~

_Plus tard, lorsque sonne la fin des cours, Yumi regarde son portable et voit alors le message que Kozue lui a envoyé._

**Kozue :** Yumi, y a un mec trop bizarre qu'est venu me parler. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait William Faunus et qu'il cherchait Nuparu. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent pas bon, faut prévenir Nuparu.

_À la lecture de ce message, Yumi, intriguée, répond ceci à Kozue :_

**Yumi :** C'est chelou, en effet... Nuparu et moi on va passer te voir à l'infirmerie.

_Yumi range son portable et sollicite le garçon._

\- Nuparu, tu peux venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, s'il-te-plaît ? On va voir Kozue.

\- Euh, OK, mais pourquoi moi ? _s'étonne alors ce dernier_.

_Yumi lui montre le message que Kozue lui a envoyé. Ceci, ainsi que le visage visiblement préoccupé de la fille, suffit à le convaincre. Tous les deux quittent la salle de classe pour rejoindre Kozue à l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, Yumi toque à la porte et ils entrent._

\- Ah, c'est vous, _constate Kozue qui est allongée sur le lit_.

\- Parle-nous plus en détails de ce qui s'est passé, _dit Yumi en s'asseyant au chevet de son amie_.

_Kozue arbore une expression d'anxiété sur son visage. L'événement qu'elle a vécu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée l'a incontestablement perturbée._

\- Ouais... Bah en gros, ce matin en allant aux toilettes j'ai croisé un mec dans le couloir qui s'appelait William Faunus, _explique-t-elle d'une voix fébrile_ , et il m'a demandé si y un élève prénommé Nuparu étudiait ici. Moi sur le coup j'étais grave en flippe parce que j'avais peur que le mec m'attaque, alors sous la panique je lui ai dit que oui et qu'il était dans notre classe.

\- William Faunus ? C'est un gars d'ici ? _questionne Yumi en caressant le dos de son amie pour la calmer_. Nuparu, ça te dit quelque-chose ?

\- Non, pas que je sache, _répond formellement le garçon d'un air perplexe_. À quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Il était grand, large d'épaules, plutôt musclé, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, petite barbiche sur le menton et il avait aussi des oreilles et une queue de chat, _décrit Kozue_. Il avait un regard vitreux et il s'exprimait de façon bizarre, genre comme du langage soutenu.

\- Hmm... Ça me dit vraiment rien... _conclut Nuparu après avoir réfléchi quelques instants_. (C'est étrange, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui est ce William Faunus...)

\- Ah oui, et avant de partir il m'a demandé de te dire de le retrouver ce soir après les cours sur le toit, _ajoute Kozue_.

\- Je vois... Ça m'intrigue beaucoup trop, j'irai à sa rencontre, _déclare Nuparu_.

\- Ouh là, très mauvaise idée, _proteste Yumi_ , ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez. Ou alors laisse-moi venir avec toi, péter la gueule à des sales types ça me connaît.

\- C'est très gentil de vouloir me prêter main forte Yumi, mais ça ira, je saurai me débrouiller seul. Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je sais me défendre.

\- Hmm... Bon, j'te fais confiance, mais t'as pas intérêt à me faire regretter ma décision, OK ?

\- Promis.

~

_Ainsi, comme convenu, Nuparu se rend sur le toit du collège où est supposé l'attendre William Faunus. Il pousse la porte métallique qui donne sur le toit et inspecte pour voir s'il n'y est pas déjà. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'avance tout en restant sur ses gardes. C'est alors que William se montre._

\- C'est toi William Faunus ? _présume Nuparu d'un ton méfiant_.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, _confirme ce dernier_. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Nuparu Katagiri, je commençais à m'impatienter.

\- D'où est-ce que tu me connais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Affrontons-nous ici et maintenant !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux évaluer ta force !

_Sans perdre plus de temps en palabres, William, toujours sous l'emprise de Vlatislovitch, se rue sur Nuparu pour l'attaquer. Notre héros, bien que pris de court, parvient à esquiver les frappes de son adversaire._

\- Arrête-toi ! _l'implore-t-il_. Tu es complètement fou !

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Alors il va falloir pour cela me mettre au tapis !

\- (Mais bordel, pourquoi veut-il à tout prix se battre contre moi ?! Et surtout, d'où est-ce qu'il me connaît ? Je suis persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant...)

_Soudain, quelque-chose chez son assaillant attire l'attention de Nuparu._

\- (Son regard... Il est très étrange, _pense-t-il_ , on dirait qu'il ne transmet aucune émotion, comme s'il était... envoûté ?...)

_Mais à ne pas se concentrer sur les mouvements de son adversaire, Nuparu se mange un vilain coup de poing en pleine figure. L'impact lui déforme la joue et le propulse plusieurs mètres plus loin._

\- Eh bien alors, c'est là tout ce que tu sais faire, Nuparu Katagiri ? _le nargue William_. Si tu te contentes d'esquiver sans rendre les coups j'aurai vite fait de te faire mordre la poussière !

\- (Merde, il m'a pas loupé... _se dit-il_. Il a l'air vraiment fort, impossible de le battre à la régulière contrairement à Yugo, je vais devoir utiliser ma magie si je veux l'emporter...)

_Nuparu se relève et défie son adversaire du regard tout en essuyant le filet de sang qui coule du coin de ses lèvres._

\- Très bien, tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte ? _dit-il_. Alors dans ce cas je ne vais pas y aller de main morte !

_Il serre les poings et contracte ses muscles. Une puissante bourrasque d'énergie magique se dégage alors de son corps et des symboles tribaux, comme des tatouages, se dessinent sur son corps et luisent d'une intense lumière bleue._

\- (Pas de doutes, _pense Vlatislovitch au travers de l'esprit de William, frémissant d'excitation_ , c'est bel et bien de la magie runique... Voyons voir quel est le niveau actuel du dernier héritier de la lignée des Arcanistes... Ce combat promet d'être fort palpitant !...)

_William fonce à nouveau sur Nuparu qui aussitôt pose une main sur le sol, faisant apparaître une prison runique à l'emplacement de son adversaire. Puis il enchaîne avec puissant crochet du droit chargé en énergie magique. William décolle du sol et atterrit à l'autre bout du toit. Il se relève, un peu désarçonné, mais Nuparu s'est instantanément téléporté devant lui et s'apprête à lui envoyer un nouveau coup de poing. William produit alors une onde de choc de ki de tout son corps, ce qui a pour effet de repousser violemment Nuparu en arrière. Ce dernier parvient à atterrir sur ses deux jambes, mais en regardant ensuite en direction de William, il s'aperçoit avec stupeur qu'il a subitement disparu. Il a en réalité effectué un quick move et s'est déplacé en un éclair dans son dos pour lui asséner un puissant coup de pied. Mais notre héros a un bon réflexe et réussit à bloquer cette attaque. Le choc est tout de même si violent qu'il le fait ripper sur le sol. William ne laisse alors pas de répit à son adversaire et réitère exactement la même action qui cette fois-ci fait mouche. Nuparu encaisse de plein fouet le coup de pied dans les côtes flottantes et taille à son tour un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout du toit. Foudroyé par la douleur, il se tient l'endroit douloureux, peinant à se relever._

\- (Putain !... Je m'étais pas gouré, il est vraiment fort... _se dit-il_. Est-ce que je vais arriver à le battre ?... C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'affronte un adversaire hostile... Après tous ces entraînements que j'ai faits avec Papa et avec Yugo, j'aurais jamais imaginé que je galérerais autant face au premier ennemi rencontré... J'ai les mains qui tremblent, le cœur qui bat à 200 à l'heure, tout mon corps est en ébullition... C'est l'effet de l'adrénaline... Je peux décidément pas me faire rétamer par le premier adversaire que j'affronte, y a pas moyen... Je dois lui coller une raclée, et pour ça... Je vais tout donner !)

_Nuparu canalise alors une quantité maximale de pouvoir magique, créant une tornade d'énergie autour de lui._

\- Alors ? Tu te décides enfin à y aller sérieusement ? _le provoque à nouveau William qui esquisse un sourire narquois_.

\- Je te laisse juger par toi-même ! _lui hurle Nuparu_.

_Il prend appui sur le sol et se propulse à une vitesse fulgurante sur son adversaire qui n'a même pas le temps de réagir autrement que par..._

\- Oh...

_Nuparu, le poing fermement serré, lui inflige un uppercut surpuissant. L'impact est tellement fort qu'il provoque une onde de choc magique qui fracture le sol du toit autour d'eux. William quant à lui est éjecté haut dans les airs, puis il retombe juste derrière Nuparu, K.O. Notre héros, victorieux, a carrément désintégré tout le haut de son uniforme scolaire, dévoilant une musculature bien dessinée sur son corps élancé. Les signes runiques disparaissent de sa peau et il tombe à genoux, complètement épuisé par ce combat, certes court, mais intense et gagné non sans difficultés._

\- Je l'ai fait !... _se dit-il en haletant_. J'ai réussi à le battre !...

_Il se laisse tomber par terre sur le dos en expirant un long souffle de relâchement. Et il reste allongé à contempler le ciel tout en savourant sa toute première vraie victoire..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Temari, Nikita et Nakami sont toutes les trois véganes.
> 
> \- Le prénom de Nokama est à l'origine le nom d'un Bionicle, comme Nuparu.
> 
> \- La pose de Yumi sur son artwork fait référence à celle du professeur Keteleeria, le professeur Pokémon des jeux "Pokémon Versions Noire, Blanche, Noire 2 & Blanche 2".
> 
> \- La prison runique qu'emploie Nuparu fait référence au sort emblématique de Ryze, un champion de "League of Legends".


	8. De nouveaux amis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Suite à la victoire de Nuparu face à William, Vlatislovitch rompt le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur l'esprit de ce dernier._

\- Excellent, _affirme-t-il en souriant d'un air satisfait_ , c'était tout bonnement excellent ! Pour un juvénile il a de la force à revendre ! S'il gagne encore en puissance, d'ici quelques temps il sera digne d'être mon adversaire. J'en brûle d'impatience !

\- Quelque-chose me chiffonne, _notifie Loki qui semble dubitatif_ , si c'est la vengeance que tu cherches, à quoi te sert tout ce manège ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé tout simplement ?

\- Allons, ne sois pas stupide, Reginald ! Si je l'éliminais « tout simplement » comme tu le dis, je n'en retirerais aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction. Je veux pouvoir savourer ma douce vengeance dans un combat épique ! Je veux qu'il me résiste de toutes ses forces, qu'il se donne corps et âme pour essayer de me vaincre ! Et lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tous ses efforts sont vains et que je pourrai lire le désespoir au fond de ses yeux, alors je le tuerai, et je me délecterai de le voir rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Oh, effectivement, je comprends mieux à présent.

\- Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce jeune homme n'est que du menu fretin pour l'instant, il doit encore maturer un peu avant qu'il soit digne de m'affronter en personne. C'est son paternel qui m'intéresse le plus, ses pouvoirs doivent être très largement supérieurs, il me tarde de l'affronter. Et cette fois-ci, pas de combat préliminaire contre un pantin pour évaluer sa puissance, je l'affronterai directement, en espérant qu'il ne me déçoive pas, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus.

~

_Un peu plus tard, à l'infirmerie de Mahora... William Faunus est allongé sur le lit et se réveille doucement._

\- (Chuis où ?... _se demande-t-il en commençant à ouvrir les yeux_. C'est l'infirmerie de Mahora ?... Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...)

_Il tourne la tête et remarque la présence de Nuparu et Kozue qui sont en train de discuter assis sur le lit voisin._

\- Ça va aller, t'es sûr ? _demande Kozue à son camarade_.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, _lui assure-t-il_. Mais ça fait pas du bien, en vrai...

\- Tu m'étonnes... Tu devrais t'allonger pour te reposer.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Hé... _les interpelle William_.

\- Ah, tu te réveilles déjà ? _constate Nuparu_.

\- Ouais... Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire c'que j'fous ici ?... _interroge le jeune homme-bête désorienté_.

\- Hein ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? _s'étonne notre héros_.

\- Peut-être que tu l'as frappé trop fort, _suppose Kozue_ , du coup ça lui a fait perdre la mémoire ?

\- Hmm... C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, William ?

\- Bah... Je me souviens que la nuit dernière je me baladais tranquillement, puis je me souviens vaguement avoir entendu un bruit bizarre... Mais après c'est le trou noir... J'ai beau me creuser la tête j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite... Mais une petite minute, comment ça se fait que tu saches comment je m'appelle ? Je crois pas qu'on se connaisse ?

_Face à l'amnésie de William, Nuparu et Kozue se regardent, incrédules. Ils prennent alors le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent._

\- Woh, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?... _se_ _demande William, troublé_. Mais comment ça se fait que je m'en rappelle absolument pas ?...

\- Ça, c'est autant un mystère pour nous que pour toi... _répond Kozue qui nage elle aussi dans l'incompréhension_.

_Soudain, Nuparu remarque une étrange marque dans le cou de William._

\- Hey, qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? _notifie-t-il_.

_Il s'approche pour inspecter la marque de plus près._

\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? _demande_ _William, intrigué_.

\- Tu as un truc bizarre dans le cou. On dirait... une trace de morsure...

\- Sérieux ?

_Kozue s'approche à son tour et constate la même chose que son camarade._

\- Ah ouais, tu as raison Nuparu ! _confirme-t-elle_. C'est comme s'il s'était fait mordre par un vampire.

\- Un vampire ? Hmm... Un jour, mon père m'a emmené sur l'île-bibliothèque, _raconte Nuparu_. Là-bas j'ai pu lire de nombreux ouvrages, et dans l'un d'entre eux j'ai trouvé des informations concernant les vampires. Il était notamment écrit qu'ils attaquent en général la nuit. Ils mordent leur victime et peuvent prendre le contrôle de leur esprit grâce à leur magie. Il était écrit aussi que la plupart des personnes ayant survécu à une attaque de vampire ne gardent aucun souvenir, ni de l'attaque, ni de ce qu'elles ont fait lorsqu'elles étaient sous le contrôle du vampire.

\- Hmm, ça correspond à notre situation... _se dit Kozue_.

\- De plus, là-bas on a aussi fait la rencontre d'un homme appelé Albireo Imma, _poursuit Nuparu_. Il nous a affirmé qu'un vampire fréquente l'école de Mahora.

\- Oui, c'est Evangeline A.K. McDowell, _confirme William_. Je la connais bien.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu penses qu'elle aurait à voir quelque-chose là-dedans ?

\- Non, aucune chance qu'elle ait fait un coup aussi tordu, _affirme l'homme-bête_ , elle et moi sommes de bons amis. Mais ça coûterait rien de lui demander, peut-être qu'elle a des infos intéressantes à lâcher. Je sais où elle habite, je peux vous y amener si vous voulez ?

\- Combien de temps il nous reste avant l'extinction des feux, _demande Nuparu à Kozue_.

\- Boh, t'inquiète, on a encore plusieurs heures devant nous, on est larges, _affirme-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à son portable_.

\- OK, alors allons-y.

~

_Ainsi donc, ils se rendent jusqu'à la petite demeure située au beau milieu de la forêt en bordure de Mahora, là où Evangeline réside._

\- Elle est jolie, cette petite maison, _commente Nuparu_.

_William toque à la porte ; elle s'ouvre, dévoilant la petite silhouette de la vampire dans l'entrebâillement._

\- Tiens, William Faunus, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? _demande-t-elle_. Et qui sont ces deux jeunes personnes que tu as ramenées avec toi ?

\- (C'est elle qui nous traites de jeunes personnes, alors qu'elle doit être encore plus jeune que nous ? _se demande Kozue_. Ah mais chuis bête, c'est un vampire, elle doit être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle le paraît...)

\- Yo, Vampirette ! _la salut-il familièrement_. Je te présente Nuparu Katagiri et Kozue Fugatō, ce sont deux élèves du collège Mahora. On aimerais te poser quelques questions, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- D'accord, _consent Eva_ , mais ne soyez pas long, tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie particulièrement la compagnie.

_Les trois jeunes gens entrent et suivent Evangeline dans son salon. Cette dernière s'assoit sur son canapé et boit une gorgée de thé qu'elle s'est servie._

\- Nuparu Katagari, tu es bien le fils d'Aslan ? _présume-t-elle_.

\- Exact, comment le sais-tu ? _s'étonne le garçon_.

\- Il se trouve que nous sommes rencontrés chez un ami commun, ce cher Albireo Imma.

\- Oh, tout s'explique.

\- Bon, dites-moi, quelles questions vous voulez me poser ?

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on te raconte un truc, _dit William_.

_Ils résument à Evangeline l'incident qui s'est produit cet après-midi. Ils lui montrent également la marque de morsure dans le cou de William. Tout ceci la stupéfie._

\- Oui, c'est bien une morsure de vampire, _confirme-t-elle_. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Vous voyez bien que l'espacement entre les deux crocs est plus grand que chez moi qui ai une toute petite mâchoire.

\- Pas de panique, Vampirette, on ne t'a pas soupçonnée, _lui assure William_.

\- D'accord. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien un vampire qui est dans le coup. Nuparu Katagiri, je te suggère de faire attention, car ce vampire en a très certainement après toi personnellement.

\- Sérieux ?! _s'exclame le garçon avec stupeur_. Comment ça se pourrait ?!

\- Ça je n'en sais rien, mais si j'ai un conseille à te donner, c'est de rester sur tes gardes. Si un vampire t'a pris pour cible, c'est qu'il ne te veut certainement pas du bien.

_Nuparu, partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'angoisse, a la gorge qui se serre._

\- C'est tout de même troublant qu'un vampire ait débarqué du jour au lendemain à Mahora... Vous devriez parler de cette affaire au directeur de l'académie et aussi à la détective Yue Ayase, _ajoute Evangeline_. Je la connais bien, c'est une ancienne camarade de classe. Les affaires impliquant des créatures magiques c'est son domaine, elle va mener l'enquête et pourra certainement vous aider à élucider ce mystère.

\- Oh, le père de mon meilleur ami travaille dans une agence de chasseurs d'immortels, _informe Nuparu_. Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée de lui en parler aussi.

\- Mais toi Eva, tu vas pas nous aider ? _demande William_.

\- Je pourrais, mais si je devais affronter ce vampire ça me serait impossible dans mon état actuel, _répond-t-elle_. À cause de l'Infernus Scholasticus mes pouvoirs sont très limités, mais je pourrais éventuellement épauler Yue Ayase dans son enquête, cela dit.

\- D'accord, en tout cas merci pour ces infos, Vampirette, je te redevrai ça. On se fera on combat amical ou deux à l'occasion.

\- Quand tu veux, William Faunus.

_Après l'avoir remerciée, les trois jeunes gens quittent la maison d'Evangeline pour retourner à l'académie._

~

_Arrivés sur place..._

\- Ah là là, sale histoire, tout ça, _dit William_.

\- Tu l'as dit, bouffi, _approuve Kozue_.

\- N'empêche, j'y pense que maintenant, mais t'as réussi à me battre alors que j'étais sous l'emprise du vampire, Nuparu. Tu dois être sacrément fortiche !

\- On va dire que je me démerde pas trop mal, _répond modestement notre héros_.

\- Faudra qu'on se fasse un petit combat à l'occasion, toi et moi. J'ai envie de connaître ton potentiel face à un pro du combat rapproché comme moi, quand j'ai mes pleines capacités mentales à disposition.

\- Je suis pas contre. Il faudra alors que je t'invite, le père de mon meilleur ami possède un sanctuaire dédié à l'apprentissage du combat au sabre. Je m'entraîne souvent là-bas, ça fera un parfait terrain de combat.

\- Parfait ! Sur ce je vous laisse tous les deux, moi je vais baruler en ville, comme d'hab', en espérant pas retomber sur ce foutu vampire. Et même si les circonstances ont été bizarres, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- De même pour nous, _affirment les deux élèves de la 3-B en souriant_.

\- Allez, à plus !

_Et William s'en va..._

~

_Alors que le crépuscule tombe, colorant le ciel d'une magnifique couleur orange ponctuée de nuages roses, tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs. Dans la chambre 643, Carolina et Temari sont stupéfaites par la présence de ce gros pansement sur la joue de Nuparu._

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? _demande Temari_.

\- Je me suis viandé, _ment le garçon_.

\- Oh, OK... Au fait, est-ce que tu t'es décidé à rejoindre un club ?

_Nuparu réfléchit..._

\- Hmm, honnêtement je ne sais pas, _répond-t-il_ , y en a aucun qui m'attire spécialement.

\- Au pire t'as qu'à nous rejoindre au club de bibliothèque, _lui propose Carolina_ , on y est tranquilles pour bosser.

\- Pour glander aussi, _ajoute Temari sur un ton plaisantin_ , mais ça faut pas l'dire.

\- D'accord, bah va pour le club de bibliothèque, alors, _conclut Nuparu_.

_Dans la chambre 636, Narita et son amie Tsunako regardent un animé sur leur tablette, ce qui dérange Nokama qui aurait préféré rester au calme._

\- Hé, ça vous dérangerait pas de mettre des écouteurs ? _ronchonne cette dernière_.

\- On en a pas, _répondent les deux copines sans daigner détourner les yeux de leur écran_.

_Avec cette réponse décevante, Nokama s'affale sur son lit en soupirant de frustration._

\- (Putain, elles me font le coup tous les soirs ! _se dit-elle_ _, exaspérée_. Il est où le respect ?! Le soir quand chuis dans ma chambre j'aimerais être au calme, c'est trop demander ?! C'est le seul endroit où je peux enfin me relaxer, mais non, faut qu'y ait les deux autres débiles qui matent un animé sans mettre d'écouteurs, parce que la tranquillité des autres, rien à foutre ! J'en ai ras-l'cul, je me casse d'ici...)

_Excédée, Nokama quitte donc sa chambre pour gagner la tranquillité du couloir._

_Dans la chambre 665, Yumi est venue voir Kozue._

\- Ça va mieux ? _lui demande-t-elle_.

\- Ouais, ça va déjà un peu mieux, _lui répond son amie_.

\- Et au final, le mec qui voulait voir Nuparu, comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

\- Oh, pas de soucis, Nuparu s'est occupé de son cas.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ? _intervient Katsumaru_. Nuparu a refait la tronche à un autre gars ? Le même Nuparu qui se chiait dessus devant la porte de la salle de classe hier matin ?

\- Parfaitement ! _assure Kozue avec conviction_. Même qu'après, bah ils sont devenus potes.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Hmm, ça fait très "nekketsu", tout ça... _cogite Katsumaru_. Qui eut cru que l'esprit shōnen coulait dans les veines de ce garçon...

_Kozue a choisi elle aussi de ne pas donner la version officielle de ce qui s'est passé..._

~

_Un peu plus tard, Nuparu sort de sa chambre. Il tourne machinalement la tête et voit Nokama accoudée à la rambarde, perdue dans ses pensées. Il la regarde en se demandant s'il devrait essayer d'aller lui parler. Après quelques hésitations, il se décide et opte pour une tentative de communication._

\- Salut, _lance-t-il en s'approchant d'elle_.

_La petite Nokama sursaute et tourne alors sa tête vers lui._

\- (Il m'a fait peur, ce con ! _pense-t-elle avec nervosité_. Il me veut quoi ?!)

\- On m'a dit que tu étais plutôt renfermée sur toi-même, _explique maladroitement Nuparu_ , alors j'ai pensé que si c'est moi qui fais le premier pas y aurait peut-être moyen de discuter ?...

\- Non merci, _lui répond catégoriquement la fille_. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Je vois... Tu sais, je trouve ça un peu bête de vouloir rester dans ton coin alors que tu as plein de camarades de classes sympathiques.

\- Aux dernière nouvelles je me porte très bien sans avoir de contacts sociaux, donc maintenant lâche-moi les basques ! (En plus chuis pas la seule, Ichigo aussi elle reste dans son coin et personne lui parle. Remarque, elle fait flipper, cette meuf, pas étonnant que personne l'approche...)

\- D'accord, j'insiste pas... C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas t'ouvrir aux autres, y a pourtant plein de filles dans la classe qui aimeraient faire ami-ami avec toi...

_Déçu que sa tentative de dialogue ait tourné court, Nuparu repart. Nokama, l'air pensif, regarde dans le vide... Puis elle rattrape Nuparu et lui agrippe la manche de sa veste. Le garçon, surpris, se tourne alors vers elle._

\- En fait, si je repousse les gens, c'est parce que je me force à ne pas vouloir m'attacher à eux... _se confie-t-elle en faisant une tête de chien battu_.

\- Comment ça ? _lui demande Nuparu_.

\- Y a quelques années j'ai vécu un gros traumatisme : j'ai perdu mes parents... Ça m'a dévastée, au point que j'en suis venue à me détacher complètement de toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères et refouler toute volonté de tisser des liens avec d'autres... Tout ça parce que j'ai peur qu'un autre drame arrive et que je perde à nouveau des personnes que j'aime... Si je ne m'attache à personne, je suis sûre que je ne serai pas triste, tu comprends ?...

_Sous l'effet de l'émotion, des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues de la petite Nokama._

\- Oooh, pauvre petite choupie ! _lance soudain une troisième personne d'un ton ému_.

_Surpris, Nuparu et Nokama se tournent en direction de cette personne. Il s'agit de Fuyumi._

\- Désolée, je voulais pas jouer les espionnes, _dit-elle avec embarras_. À la base je voulais juste aller aux toilettes mais j'ai surpris votre conversation et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Ça m'a profondément touchée alors je voulais te dire, Nokama, qu'au nom de toutes les filles de la classe je te promets qu'on sera toujours avec toi.

_Ces mots émeuvent la petite fille aux cheveux bleus._

\- Mouais, tu peux pas le prouver, d'abord... _marmonne-t-elle en détournant les yeux pour faire semblant d'être indifférente_.

\- C'est vrai, _admet Fuyumi_ , après tout on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra, on sera avec toi et on fera tout pour que tu sois heureuse en notre compagnie.

_Les paroles de sa camarade submergent Nokama d'émotion, mais elle se retient toujours de fondre en larmes._

\- Dites, est-ce que... vous pouvez me faire un câlin ?... _demande-t-elle timidement à ses camarades_. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas reçu et ça me manque...

\- Bien sûr, _répond Nuparu en jubilant._

\- Avec plaisir ! _s'illumine Fuyumi_. Les câlins c'est ma spécialité !

_Nokama prend ses camarades de classe dans ses bras et blottit sa tête contre eux en les serrant fort._

\- C'est si bon, les câlins ~♥ _dit-elle d'un ton relaxé_.

\- Oui ~♥ _approuve Fuyumi en lui caressant la tête_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le côté mi-homme mi-bête de William, sont amour du combat et sa liaison d'amitié avec le personnage principal après un premier affrontement le rapproche de Kotarô Inugami dans Negima.
> 
> \- Le terme "esprit shônen" a été popularisé par un influenceur français du nom de Noah (@NoahQol sur Twitter).
> 
> \- Nokama a très largement était inspirée de deux personnages : Yue Ayase, une des élèves de Negi dans Negima ; et Tsumiki Miniwa, l'un des personnages féminins principaux de l'animé "Acchi Kocchi". Des deux, elle a pris le physique enfantin, les cheveux bleus et le regard blasé, tandis que chez Yue elle a pioché son désamour pour l'école, et chez Tsumiki sont amour pour les câlins.


	9. État d'urgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Revenons quelques heures dans le passé..._

_Ce même jour, le matin, au sein de l'île-bibliothèque, un homme assis à un table s'emplit l'esprit des connaissances que renferme un grimoire pris sur l'une des innombrables étagères de ce lieu mystique._

_Cet homme d'âge mûr et de type "nordique" est grand et bien bâti. Il a la peau blanche et un visage fin, ce qui jure avec sa stature plutôt impressionnante. Il a des cheveux blonds, mi-longs et ondulés et il a une petite barbiche sur le menton. Ses yeux sont de couleur bleu saphir et il porte des grandes lunettes rectangulaires à monture noire. Il est vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches longues de couleur bleu délavé, d'un pantalon en velours marron et d'une paire de chaussures de ville noires avec des chaussettes grises._

\- Toujours aussi studieux à ce que je vois, Aslan, _fait une voix provenant de derrière lui_.

_L'homme nommé Aslan se retourne pour voir son interlocuteur, qui se trouve être Albireo Imma._

\- Nul lieu dans tout le multivers n'abrite une source de connaissances aussi riche que celle-ci, _affirme-t-il_. Une éternité ne suffirait pas à l'emmagasiner dans sa totalité, mais tout cela est si fascinant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me plonger dans ces écrits. En tant que gardien de ce lieu, tu as une chance inouïe, Al.

\- Je me réjouis davantage de voir des êtres mettre autant de zèle dans la lecture de ces ouvrages, _répond Albireo_. Vous voir toi et Nikitis dévorer les livres de cette bibliothèque suffit amplement à égayer mes journées.

\- Dans ce cas, ça me fait une raison de revenir ici pour me plonger dans un livre tous les jours.

\- Et comme tous les autres curieux du multivers, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, Aslan.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Al.

~

_Aslan poursuit sa lecture jusqu'à midi._

\- Bon, il est midi, il est temps que j'aille retrouver ma femme à la maison, _déclare-t-il_.

\- Ton fils a fait sa rentrée à l'académie Mahora, si je ne m'abuse ? _demande Albireo_.

\- Exact. J'espère que son premier jour s'est bien passé et qu'il s'est fait des amis... Heureusement, il y a Yugo pour lui tenir compagnie si besoin, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il fera de nouvelles rencontres.

\- Ça a dû lui faire tout drôle de ne plus voir personne pendant 13 ans puis retourner après au Japon et être envoyé à l'école. Tu ne te fais pas de soucis ?

\- Non, pas plus que ça. Nuparu est un garçon débrouillard et plein de ressources, je suis certain qu'il arrivera à s'adapter rapidement à sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant.

\- Et au niveau de sa maîtrise de la magie, où en est-il ?

\- Son niveau est très satisfaisant, je trouve même qu'il est meilleur que moi lorsque j'avais son âge. Il assimile très facilement tout ce que je lui enseigne et il arrive à le mettre en pratique avec tout autant d'aisance, ses aptitudes sont épatantes. Il est fort probable qu'il me surpasse un jour dans la maîtrise de la magie arcanique, peut-être même qu'il arrivera à se hisser au plus haut niveau.

\- Si ça se trouve, ton enfant est un prodige, comme ce cher Negi.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais connaissant Nuparu, il serait trop modeste pour le reconnaître.

\- Sur ce point-là il tient de toi.

_Cette affirmation déclenche un petit gloussement chez Aslan._

\- Oui, je crois bien que j'ai trop insisté sur l'humilité... _badine-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête_. Enfin bref, il serait temps que j'y aille. Bonne journée, Al.

\- Toi de même, Aslan, _répond le mage_.

_Aslan quitte l'île-bibliothèque pour rentrer chez lui. Avec ses pouvoirs, Aslan pourrait parfaitement se téléporter jusqu'à chez lui en un clin d'œil, mais il préfère faire le trajet à vélo._

~

_Il arrive dans un quartier paisible excentré de Mahora dont l'aspect fait fortement penser à un lotissement construit à l'occidentale._

_Sa maison a une grande façade blanche à deux étages. Toute la bâtisse est entourée d'une petite parcelle de gazon délimitée par une palissade à bois. Aslan franchit l'entrée de sa propriété, qui est définie par une petite clôture en bois munie d'un portillon, et suit le petit chemin de pierre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Directement à sa gauche se trouve un étendoir métallique où sont suspendu des draps en train de sécher. La porte d'entrée est en bois bien lustré et sa poignée est recouverte d'une peinture dorée et vernie. Une fenêtre se trouve de part et d'autre de la porte._

_Il ouvre la porte et entre juste après avoir déposé son vélo sur le côté. Il arrive directement dans un grand salon rattaché à la cuisine qui se trouve au fond. Le sol de la maison est en béton recouvert de lino marron qui a été nettoyé récemment. Sur la gauche en entrant se trouve une porte sur laquelle est gravé « Nuparu », il s'agit de sa chambre. Et sur la droite, une autre porte fait face à celle de la chambre de Nuparu ; il y est gravé : « Salle de bain ». Adjacent à cette porte se trouve un escalier en bois qui monte en suivant la longueur du bâtiment. C'est à l'étage que se trouve la chambre d'Aslan et sa femme._

_Au milieu du salon trône un grand canapé en tissu beige, assez grand pour accueillir trois personnes, poussé contre le mur de droite et éclairé par la lumière douce d'une lampe halogène. Contre le mur d'en face se trouve un meuble tout de verre et d'acier sur lequel est posée une grande télévision à écran plat ainsi qu'un lecteur de DVD Blu-ray_ ™ _. À la gauche du meuble de télévision, il y a une petite commode en bois où sont rangées diverses choses et sur laquelle est posé un cadre avec une photo de Nuparu et ses parents._

_Dans la cuisine, sur le mur de gauche, se trouve un grand frigo en inox auquel sont accolées deux étagères. La première, petite, est remplie d'ingrédients et de livres variés sur la cuisine, tandis que la seconde, beaucoup plus grande, accueille toute la vaisselle : les verres sont rangés en haut, les couverts au milieu, et les assiettes en bas. En face se trouve l'espace dédié à la préparation des plats. On y voit un grand four noir, un plan de travail dont la plaque est en marbre gris, un évier en inox posé sur un meuble blanc muni de deux portes où sont rangés des produits de nettoyage, et un lave-vaisselle. Au-dessus de l'évier sont plantées des tiges métalliques sur lesquelles sont suspendues des poêles, des casseroles et divers autres ustensiles de cuisine tels qu'un fouet et un aiguiseur de couteaux. En parlant de couteaux, ces derniers sont collés à une barre aimantée vissée au-dessus du plan de travail._

_Pour finir, sur le mur du fond, se trouve une baie vitrée à porte coulissante qui donne l'accès à une petite terrasse en bois et un tout petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison, protégé des regards indiscrets par la palissade en bois. Une petite table métallique au plateau rond, accompagnée d'une chaise, est posée sur la terrasse, protégée par un auvent en bois. Un cyprès est planté dans le jardin, à l'angle de la palissade._

\- Je suis de retour, Ayumi, _annonce-t-il_.

\- Bon retour à la maison, mon amour, _lui répond chaleureusement sa femme_.

_Cette dernière a la peau blanche ; son visage très doux donne l'impression qu'elle a moins de 30 ans alors qu'elle doit être proche des 40. Elle a de grands yeux qui sont d'un jaune très vif et a de très longs cheveux rouge foncé qui lui tombent jusqu'en bas du dos et dont la frange est rabattue sur les côtés. Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt à manches longues rose pastel surmonté d'un pull en laine sans manches de couleur orange, d'une longue jupe en coton pourpre et de petites bottines rouge foncé._

_Elle s'approche de son mari et enlace ses bras autour de son coup. Aslan se baisse pour l'embrasser._

\- Tu as passé une agréable matinée ? _lui demande-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux_.

\- Oui, j'ai lu un livre très passionnant sur la magie noire de Vénus, _raconte Aslan_. Je suis toujours autant fasciné par la richesse des archives de l'île-bibliothèque, chacune de mes visites me donne l'occasion de découvrir un nouvel ouvrage et m'enrichir des connaissances qu'il renferme. De plus, le lieu en lui-même grandiose, tu devrais m'accompagner, un jour.

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas très bibliophile, _répond Ayumi en gloussant un peu_ , je préfère les balades en forêt.

\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, _la taquine son mari_. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant mon absence ?

\- Je suis allée au konbini faire quelques courses, puis à mon retour j'ai fait un peu de ménage. Rien de bien sorcier. J'attendais ton retour pour que tu me dises ce qui te ferais plaisir pour le déjeuner.

\- Oh, ne te fatigue pas, je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

\- Tu me voles mon travail de mère au foyer ? _badine Ayumi en le regardant d'un air espiègle_.

\- Allons, Ayumi, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, sinon on va croire que nous sommes une famille de conservateurs.

~

_Après s'être préparés leur déjeuner, Aslan et Ayumi se posent sur le canapé et regardent la télé. C'est l'heure du journal d'informations, et au programme, le sujet de l'attentat à Stockholm est inévitablement abordé. L'émission diffuse la fameuse vidéo devenue virale montrant cette silhouette noire sortant d'un grand bâtiment, qui semble être l'hôtel de ville, et qui s'envole ensuite dans les airs pour finalement disparaître. L'auteur présumé de cet attentat non-revendiqué est décrit comme un magicien terroriste, mais en voyant ces images, les yeux d'Aslan s'écarquillent et il se met à avoir des sueurs froides._

\- Non... Ça ne se peut... _dit-il d'une voix fébrile_.

\- Chéri... _fait sa femme d'un ton compatissant_. C'est là où tu habitais avant ?...

\- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus...

\- C'est quoi, alors ?...

\- Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?... Cette forme noire...

\- Oui, mais explique-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu commences à me faire peur...

\- Il y a de quoi... Ce n'est pas un magicien terroriste qui a causé tous ces dégâts, non, c'est un être bien plus dangereux que ça... Il s'agit d'un être immortel répondant au nom d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, un vampire extrêmement puissant dont la puissance dépasse de très loin le commun des mortels...

\- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?...

\- Je l'ai reconnu, mes ancêtres l'ont affronté il y a de cela des siècles... Ils ont réussi à le vaincre au prix d'efforts et de pertes considérables... Mais il est immortel, impossible de le tuer, alors mes ancêtres l'ont scellé dans une prison runique supposée inviolable... Malheureusement, il faut croire qu'avec l'usure du temps il a réussi à en venir à bout... À présent qu'il est de nouveau en liberté, le Monde Ancien court au-devant d'un grave danger... Il faut trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, par n'importe quel moyen...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Aslan ?... Tu vas devoir l'affronter ?...

\- Non, je n'aurais aucune chance face à lui, son immortalité lui donne un bien trop gros avantage... En revanche, je connais la seule personne qui serait en mesure de le stopper... Negi Springefield.

_Aslan se lève alors._

\- Je dois aller à l'académie Mahora pour parler au chef de l'association de magie du Kanto, _déclare-t-il_ , et lui décrire la situation. Grâce à lui je pourrai entrer en contact avec Negi Springfield et le faire venir à Mahora.

\- Attends Aslan ! _objecte Ayumi_. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ta démarche ! Pourquoi ce vampire viendrait jusqu'à Mahora ?

\- S'il a pris Stockholm pour cible en premier, ce n'est certainement pas un hasard... Il cherche à retrouver les descendants de ceux qui l'ont jadis vaincu pour les éliminer... Et ces descendants... C'est notre fils et moi...

_À ces mots, le corps d'Ayumi est parcouru d'un grand frisson d'angoisse, son cœur se met à palpiter frénétiquement._

\- Si je ne fais rien pour assurer notre protection, notre famille court un grave danger, _explique alors son mari_ , il est donc primordial que j'agisse le plus vite possible, je ne permettrai pas qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit.

_Aslan prend sa femme dans ses bras et lui fait une bise sur le front, puis il se téléporte._

~

_Il arrive à l'académie et se hâte d'aller au bureau du directeur._

\- Bonjour M. Konoe, _dit-il en entrant_.

\- Oh, bonjour Aslan, _répond-t-il avec étonnement_. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous semblez nerveux.

\- Il faut faire venir Negi Springfield ici ! _s'empresse-t-il d'ordonner_. C'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! Je sais qu'en tant que directeur de l'académie Mahora vous avez un contact privilégié avec lui.

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Aslan, _modère le vieil homme_. Je dois vous avouer que je suis rassuré, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez venu me voir pour pousser une gueulante car votre fils a intégré par erreur une classe de la section féminine.

_Aslan le regarde d'un air hébété._

\- Je vous demande pardon ?... _dit-il_.

\- Oh non, laissez tomber... Revenons plutôt à nos moutons. Quelle est donc cette situation d'urgence qui vous préoccupe au point de vouloir convoquer Negi Springfiel à Mahora ?

\- L'ennemi de mes ancêtres s'est libéré de sa prison. Il s'agit d'un High Daylight Walker du nom d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov.

\- Un High Daylight Walker ?! _s'exclame le directeur, abasourdi_. Voilà qui est en effet problématique...

\- C'est lui qui est responsable de l'attaque à Stockholm hier, et à présent je sais avec certitude que sa prochaine destination est Mahora, car il réclame vengeance. Mon fils et moi allons être ses prochaines cibles. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses, mes ancêtres ont jadis réussi à le vaincre et le sceller, mais cela leur valu de nombreux efforts et des pertes considérables. Si je tentais de me mesurai à lui seul je ne ferais certainement pas le poids. Negi Springfield est le seul qui soit en mesure de lui tenir tête, il est le seul sur lequel nous pouvons nous reposer, c'est pourquoi il faut à tout prix qu'il nous rejoigne ici, à Mahora, et au plus vite.

\- La situation est en effet assez préoccupante pour justifier son aide... Soyez sans crainte, Aslan, je vais m'occuper de le contacter dans les plus brefs délais, et je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurai du nouveau.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie, M. Konoe.

_Aslan s'incline poliment et sort du bureau, puis il se téléporte à nouveau pour rentrer chez lui._

~

_Une fois à la maison, il va s'affaler sur le canapé. Épuisé mentalement par cet événement aussi inattendu qu'effroyable, il se frotte le visage à pleines mains._

\- Quel idiot j'ai été... _se dit-il sur le ton de la culpabilité_.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Aslan ? _lui demande alors Ayumi, inquiète_.

\- C'était sûr que ce moment allait arriver un jour ou l'autre... J'ai été assez naïf pour croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper de la prison runique, qu'il y resterait prisonnier pour l'éternité... J'ai eu tort... Après tout c'est un vampire Pure Souche, l'un des êtres les plus puissants au monde, son niveau spirituel allait forcément finir par briser le sceau... Et maintenant, à cause de ma négligence, notre famille et même le monde entier court un grave danger... Déjà que j'ai perdu mon droit d'exercer mon travail de magicien, j'ai en plus échoué à perpétuer la mission de mes ancêtres qui était de protéger le Monde Ancien de la menace d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov... Si leurs esprits pouvaient m'observer depuis le Walhalla, ils me mépriserait pour ma faiblesse et mon incompétence...

_Voir son mari autant démoralisé attriste profondément Ayumi. Elle le prend alors dans ses bras et le serre chaleureusement._

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, Aslan, _le réconforte-t-elle_. Tout ce que tu as entrepris, tu l'as fait en te donnant au maximum, sans jamais abandonner. Et même après que tu aies tout perdu, tu as su te reconstruire et bâtir quelque-chose de nouveau, quelque-chose dans quoi tu t'es investi corps et âme et dont tu peux être fier. Tu es une personne formidable, Aslan, et ce n'est pas parce que tu échoué là où d'autres ont réussi que tu es une moins bonne personne qu'eux. Il faut que tu te satisfasses de tes réussites et que tu te serves de tes échecs pour aller de l'avant. Si tu te tourmentes à cause de ces mêmes échecs, alors tu ne trouveras jamais la force d'avancer, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu les acceptes et que passes à autre chose. Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui nous répétais à Nuparu et moi de ne jamais nous apitoyer sur notre sort et de toujours aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive ?

_Les paroles bienveillantes de sa femme suffisent à Aslan pour retrouver le sourire._

\- Tu as raison, Ayumi, _se ressaisit-il_. Je te demande pardon, je vous ai souvent fait la morale et au final je me retrouve à faire la même bêtise, c'est indigne de moi... Je te remercie du fond du cœur, grâce toi j'ai pu me ressaisir. Dorénavant je garderai la tête haute, peu importe les difficultés que je traverserai.

\- Sache que notre fils et moi seront toujours là pour t'aider à surmonter ces épreuves. Je t'aime, Aslan.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ayumi.

_Et ainsi ils s'embrassent tendrement..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le prénom d'Aslan est tiré du lion dans la saga littéraire "Le Monde de Narnia".
> 
> \- "[...] tout de verre et d'acier" est une discrète référence à la chanson "Manhattan Kaboul" interprétée par Renaud et Axelle Red.
> 
> \- Certaines caractérisitques de la maison où vit la famille de Nuparu, notament le salon et la chambre de Nuparu, sont inspirées d'un appartement où j'ai vécu par le passé.


	10. Retour à la maison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Après une ellipse de quelques jours, la première semaine de cours touche à sa fin. Tous les élèves de la 3-B rangent leurs affaires et quittent la salle de classe. Certaines doivent rester car elles sont de corvée nettoyage. Notre héros, lui, s'évite cette peine et peut enfin se réjouir d'être en week-end._

  
  


\- À lundi, les filles ! _dit-il à ses camarades de classe en les saluant de la main_.

  
  


_Elles lui rendent son coucou et chacun part de son côté. Nuparu retrouve son ami Yugo à l'extérieur._

  
  


\- Alors ? T'es toujours vivant ? _le charrie ce dernier_.

\- Ouais, ça va, _répond Nuparu d'un ton plutôt décontracté_. Pour être honnête, ça s'est même super bien passé, les filles de ma classe sont trop sympas, elles m'ont fait un accueil super chaleureux.

\- Ah bah tant mieux ! N'empêche que t'es un p'tit veinard, _lui dit ensuite son ami en le regardant d'un air malicieux_.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- À ton avis ? T'es le seul garçon dans une classe de minettes ! T'as l'embarras du choix pour pécho !

\- Tu sais bien que je suis pas intéressé par ce genre de choses... _soupire Nuparu_. Quoique j'dis ça, mais...

  
  


_Il se remémore le visage radieux de Laura._

  
  


\- Y a une fille dans ma classe qu'est d'origine italienne, _raconte-t-il_ , et sans déconner c'est la fille la plus belle que j'aie vue de ma vie. J'crois que j'ai eu le coup d'foudre...

\- Mais alors pécho-la, mec ! _l'encourage ardemment Yugo_.

\- Hé oh, chaque chose en son temps ! Faut déjà que j'apprenne à la connaître.

\- Fonce, mon ami ! Invite-la à sortir !

\- Facile à dire... Rien que le fait de penser à elle et mon cœur palpite, alors lui proposer un rendez-vous...

\- C'est ça le problème avec toi, Nuparu : t'es trop coincé du cul !

\- Gnagnagna... _ronchonne le héros_.

  
  


_Pendant que les deux garçons sont en train de marcher, un petit oiseau perché en haut d'un arbre semble les suivre fixement du regard. Bien entendu, ils ne prêtent pas attention à un détail aussi anodin qui cache pourtant une menace perfide. En effet, cet oiseau n'est pas tout à fait normal, son esprit est sous l'emprise de la magie maléfique de Vlatislovitch. À travers les yeux du volatile, le vampire peut observer les moindres faits et gestes de sa cible dans sa boule de cristal._

  
  


\- Hé hé hé, ma stratégie est diablement efficace ! _s'enorgueillit-t-il_. Aucun de ces mortels ne se doute que je suis en train de les épier !

\- Tu es un véritable génie du mal, Aduard, _commente Loki en dissimulant son ironie_.

\- Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à suivre le jeune Nuparu Katagiri jusqu'à sa demeure et ainsi je saurai où mes proies se cachent. Je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre le moment opportun où le paternel pointera le bout de son nez pour que je puisse le prendre à partie.

\- Et que feras-tu si jamais tout ne se déroule pas comme tu l'imagines ?

\- Je ferai en sorte que les choses se remettent dans le droit chemin.

  
  


~

  
  


_Alors que Nuparu et Yugo font tranquillement la route ensemble pour rentrer chez eux, une Lamborghini ™ noire s'arrête juste devant eux. La vitre s'abaisse, faisant ainsi apparaître son conducteur : un homme donnant dans les 30 et 40 ans, à la peau claire et les cheveux courts d'un blanc très étincelant. Il est vêtu d'une chemise noire surmontée d'un smoking blanc et d'une cravate blanche également, ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc, des mocassins blancs et des chaussettes, non pas blanches, mais noires, de même pour ses lunettes de soleil de style aviateur à monture argentée. L'homme les retire, dévoilant ses yeux de couleur azur._

  
  


\- Salut les d'jeune's ! _lance-t-il aux deux garçons en prenant un air cool_. Je vous dépose quelque-part ?

\- Salut Raigen ! _répond Nuparu d'un air jovial_.

\- Salut P'pa ! _répond à son tour Yugo_. Vraiment trop sympa de nous ramener à la maison.

\- C'est la fin de votre première semaine de cours, je pouvais bien vous faire cette fleur.

  
  


_Les deux garçons montent donc à l'intérieur de la voiture et Raigen les ramène ainsi au bercail._

  
  


~

  
  


_La voiture s'arrête devant chez Nuparu et ce dernier sort._

  
  


\- On se voit demain au sanctuaire pour notre entraînement, Yugo, _dit-il_. À demain !

\- Ça marche, _répond son ami en souriant_ , à demain !

\- À plus, Nuparu ! _dit Raigen_.

  
  


_Mais avant que la voiture ne reparte, Nuparu se remémore quelque-chose._

  
  


\- Ah, au fait, Raigen ! _l'interpelle-t-il_. Il y a un vampire qui sévit à Mahora.

\- Un vampire ?! _s'exclame l'homme, stupéfait_.

\- Ouais, et apparemment il en aurait après moi, c'est assez perturbant... Comme c'est ton boulot de combattre des immortels, il fallait absolument que je t'en parle.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire il en a après toi ?! _s'étouffe Yugo_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il en aurait spécifiquement après toi ?! _lui demande alors Raigen_.

\- Deux de mes amis à l'académie peuvent témoigner, _affirme Nuparu_. L'un d'eux a d'ailleurs été victime d'une attaque : le vampire s'est servi de lui comme d'une marionnette pour me provoquer en duel, il a dit vouloir évaluer ma force. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le vaincre dans son état de possession, et après il a retrouvé ses esprits. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir plus d'infos, le vampire ne s'est pas re-manifesté après cet incident...

\- Eh ben... Être la cible d'un vampire, c'est pas banal... _répond Raigen, préoccupé_. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, je le signalerai à mon boss et on va ouvrir une enquête. Évite du coup de sortir la nuit, c'est en général là que les vampires attaquent. Aussi, donne-moi le nom de tes deux amis, leurs témoignages pourront sûrement se révéler utiles.

\- Ils s'appellent William Faunus et Kozue Fugatō.

\- OK, je te remercie. À plus, Nuparu.

\- Y a pas de quoi. À plus.

  
  


_La voiture de Raigen repart en pétaradant et Nuparu rentre chez lui._

  
  


\- Je suis de retour, _annonce-t-il en entrant_.

\- Bon retour à la maison, _lui souhaite chaleureusement son père_.

\- Bon retour, mon poussin, _lui souhaite également sa mère_.

\- Ta première semaine s'est bien passée ? _lui demande ensuite son père_.

\- Oui, ça s'est super bien passé, _répond-t-il_. Les gens de ma classe m'ont très bien accueilli, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir.

\- Bien, nous sommes contents pour toi.

  
  


_Aslan caresse la tête de son fils qui se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine en faisant un câlin à sa mère au passage. Il se sert un verre d'eau qu'il boit d'une seule traite._

  
  


\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal avec les cours ? _demande Ayumi_.

\- Non, _répond Nuparu_ , je comprends tout sans problème. Il n'y a qu'à l'écrit où j'ai encore un peu de mal, mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

\- Et tu t'es fait des amis ?

\- Oui, je m'entends bien avec l'ensemble de ma classe, mes camarades sont tous très sympas, ils m'ont aidé à bien m'intégrer.

\- Bon, eh bien on espère pour toi que ça continuera ainsi.

\- Moi aussi.

  
  


_Nuparu traverse à nouveau le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre._

_Cette dernière n'est pas très spacieuse ; ses murs sont peints en jaune pâle et le sol est recouvert d'un parquet bleu. Le lit, prévu initialement pour accueillir deux personnes, prend 80% de l'espace de la pièce carrée. Il est collé au coin avant droit de la chambre et fait face à un meuble en bois à tiroirs où sont rangés des sous-vêtements et sur lequel sont posés une télé, un lecteur de DVD et une PlayStation® 2. À côté du lit, il y a une petite table en bois sur laquelle se trouve une lampe de chevet et un paquet de mouchoirs entamé. Sur chacun des deux murs auxquels le lit est accolé se trouve une fenêtre, ce qui permet d'éclairer la chambre à différents moments de la journée. Et sur le mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée se trouve la penderie, à laquelle on accède par une petite porte coulissante._

_Après avoir pénétré dans sa chambre, Nuparu se jette mollement sur son lit pour s'y prélasser. Et pendant ce temps, dans le salon..._

  
  


\- Il va falloir que je fasse part à Nuparu de ce qui s'est produit... _dit Aslan d'un ton anxieux_. Quand il est à l'académie il ne risque rien, mais en dehors il faut qu'il limite ses déplacements... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si Vlatislovitch débarquait à Mahora sans crier gare... C'est pour cette raison qu'il doit être tenu au courant. J'irai lui en parler un peu plus tard, pour l'instant je le laisse se poser.

\- Tu es sûr que la révélation ne sera pas trop brutale ?... _demande Ayumi_.

\- Nuparu est un garçon intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il aura assez de recul pour ne pas se laisser bouleverser par cette information...

  
  


_Dans sa chambre, Nuparu est toujours préoccupé par cette histoire de vampire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il en aurait après lui et aussi pourquoi il a subitement arrêté de s'en prendre à lui après qu'il ait vaincu William._

  
  


\- Hmm... Je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça... _se dit-il_. Raigen va se charger de résoudre cette affaire, ce n'est plus la peine de m'inquiéter... Je vais regarder un animé, ça me changera les idées...

  
  


~

  
  


_Un peu plus tard, en début de soirée, Aslan se décide à aller parler à son fils. Il toque à sa porte et entre. Nuparu met alors le DVD qu'il est en train de regarder sur pause._

  
  


\- Tu veux me dire quelque-chose, Papa ? _demande-t-il en se tournant vers lui_.

\- Oui, j'ai quelque-chose de très important à te dire, _répond-t-il avec une certaine anxiété_. C'est une nouvelle inquiétante, mais je sais que tu es suffisamment mature pour l'appréhender.

\- Présenté comme ça, ça me rassure quand-même pas des masses...

\- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas tourner autour du pot... Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, le vampire Pure Souche que nos ancêtres ont jadis vaincu, s'est échappé de sa prison runique. Et il est fort probable qu'il soit à notre recherche pour se venger...

  
  


_Nuparu se fige, les yeux écarquillés... Quelque-chose lui est brutalement venu à l'esprit._

  
  


\- Mais alors, ça explique tout... _réalise-t-il d'un air angoissé_.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _demande son père, inquiet_.

\- À l'école il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre... Un gars s'est fait posséder par un vampire, il m'a provoquer en duel pour soi-disant évaluer ma force... Si ça se trouve...

  
  


_Cette révélation foudroie Aslan de stupeur. Il saisit brusquement son fils par les épaules._

  
  


\- Est-ce que tu es certain qu'il s'agit de lui ?! _le questionne-t-il en perdant son sang-froid_.

\- Pas totalement... _répond le garçon, intimidé_. La victime ne se souvient de rien, et depuis cet incident le vampire ne s'est pas manifesté de nouveau... Nous sommes allés voir Evangeline McDowell pour lui poser des questions, mais malheureusement elle ne sait rien à propos de lui... Je tire peut-être une conclusion hâtive, mais un vampire inconnu qui apparaît subitement à Mahora, qui sait qui je suis et qui cherche à me combattre, en sachant que notre vieil ennemi est de nouveau en liberté, ça m'a paru être une bien trop grosse coïncidence...

  
  


_Au fond de lui, Aslan espère très fort que ce vampire auquel Nuparu a été confronté n'est pas leur ennemi mortel et qu'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence. Mais il veut à tout prix en avoir le cœur net._

  
  


\- Je vois... Dans ce cas, pas de temps à perdre... _se résout-il_. Dis-moi comment s'appelle celui qui s'est fait posséder par le vampire et où je peux le trouver.

\- Il s'appelle William Faunus, _répond Nuparu_. Par contre je ne sais pas où il habite, je ne lui ai pas demandé... Il réside peut-être au foyer des étudiants de l'académie, mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre il est plutôt bon ami avec Evangeline et il vient souvent lui rendre visite. Tu devrais aller lui demander à elle.

\- D'accord, merci pour ces précisions, j'y vais tout de suite.

  
  


_Sans perdre un instant de plus, Aslan se téléporte pour se rendre chez Evangeline._

  
  


~

  
  


_Arrivé chez la vampire, il entre précipitamment sans frapper._

  
  


\- Evangeline ! _l'interpelle-t-il_. Es-tu là ?!

\- Tiens, Aslan, _constate-t-elle avec étonnement_. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à moi ? Je t'ai connu plus poli...

\- Désolé Evangeline, mais je suis face à une situation d'extrême urgence ! Où puis-je trouver William Faunus ?

\- Juste derrière, _se manifeste ce dernier_.

\- William, je m'appelle Aslan, je suis le père de Nuparu Katagiri. Mon fils m'a raconté que tu as été possédé par un vampire, est-ce exact ?

\- Ouais, sacrée expérience... _confirme l'homme-chat, un peu mal à l'aise en y repensant_. Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez l'air vachement nerveux...

\- Arriverais-tu à te rappeler du moment où le vampire t'a attaqué ?

\- Bof, je n'ai que des bribes d'images qui me reviennent en tête, mais rien de très clair...

\- Pourrais-tu peut-être me faire une description de ton agresseur, même si elle est vague ?

\- Bah... Je crois me souvenir d'un homme de petite taille aux longs cheveux blancs, habillé en noir et qui tirait des éclair magiques, quelque-chose comme ça...

  
  


_Pas de doute, la description que donne William colle avec l'image de Vlatislovitch conservée dans la pierre de mémoire de ses ancêtres. L'esprit d'Aslan s'en retrouve chamboulé._

  
  


\- À quoi rime tout cela, Aslan ? _demande Evangeline avec une pointe d'agacement_. Ton fils fait pourtant largement le poids face à un simple vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas un "simple vampire"... _rétorque-t-il alors_. C'est un vampire Pure Souche répondant au nom d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov...

\- Un Pure Souche ?! _jappe la petite vampire_. Qu'est-ce qu'un Pure Souche viendrait faire dans le Monde Ancien ?!

\- Il cherche ni plus ni moins qu'à dominer les humains... Il est venu sur Terre pour la première fois il y a plusieurs siècles en arrière. Mes ancêtres l'ont affronté et vaincu au prix de lourds sacrifices, et ils l'ont scellé dans un prison runique. Mais aujourd'hui, à cause de ma négligence, il s'est libéré de ses chaînes et il cherche maintenant à se venger... À moi seul, je n'ai aucune chance contre lui, mais Negi Springfield, lui, est assez puissant pour lui faire face, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au directeur de Mahora de le faire venir ici...

\- Woh, j'aurais jamais pensé que l'affaire était grave à ce point... _dit William, tout retourné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre_.

\- Moi non-plus, _s'accorde Eva_ , c'est même une situation critique... Un Pure Souche lâché en liberté dans le Monde Ancien, ça pourrait être dramatique...

\- Ça l'est déjà... _déplore Aslan_. Vlatislovitch a déjà semé le chaos à Stockholm, c'est d'ailleurs sûrement là-bas qu'il a trouvé des infos au sujet de mon fils et moi, étant donné que nous avons la double-nationalité japonaise et suédoise...

\- Mais s'il est déjà arrivé à Mahora et qu'il est entré en contact avec Nuparu, ça craint un max, non ?! _réalise William avec horreur_.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je dois agir au plus vite pour nous protéger. Je vais retourner auprès du directeur de Mahora. Merci pour m'avoir donné ces informations, William Faunus, et désolé pour ce tapage, Evangeline...

\- C'est bon, _l'excuse-t-elle_ , au vu de la situation je peux comprendre ton manque de tact. Et maintenant ne perds pas de temps et va voir le vieux.

\- Oui.

  
  


_Aslan se téléporte de nouveau._

  
  


~

  
  


_Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur..._

  
  


\- Encore vous, Aslan ? _s'étonne-t-il_. Décidément, cette situation vous met hors de vous...

\- Il y a de quoi, M. Konoe, Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov a pris possession d'un élève pour infiltrer l'académie, _annonce-t-il avec peu de réjouissance_ , et il a trouvé mon fils de cette façon.

\- QUOI ?! _s'exclame le directeur avec stupeur_. Mais c'est terrible ! Mais cet élève... S'agirait-il de William Faunus ? L'infirmière m'a rapporté plus tôt dans la semaine que votre fils et une camarade de classe l'avaient retrouvé inconscient sur le toit du collège et qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé...

\- Oui, c'est bien William Faunus. Il a pu me donner une description sommaire de son agresseur à partir de vagues souvenirs et cela a été suffisant pour correspondre avec l'apparence de Vlatislovitch. De plus, mon fils m'a raconté qu'en contrôlant son esprit, le vampire avait forcé William à se battre contre lui dans le but d'évaluer sa puissance. À mon avis, Vlatislovitch a échafaudé un plan pour mener à bien sa vengeance, et maintenant qu'il est arrivé à Mahora il va sûrement vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, c'est pourquoi il faut gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Negi Springfield. Je vais vous prêter de mon énergie magique pour amplifier le diamètre du champ protecteur de l'académie afin qu'il englobe tout la ville.

\- En effet, c'est une bonne idée, approuve le directeur. Après tout, la barrière de protection entourant Mahora est assez puissante pour repousser des démons supérieurs, ça devrait donc faire l'affaire, au moins le temps que Negi Springfield ne nous rejoigne. Il faut simplement espérer qu'une coupure de courant intempestive ne survienne pas.

  
  


_Le directeur conduit Aslan dans le sous-sol de l'établissement scolaire. Ils arrivent devant une porte protégée par un puissant verrou magique, que le directeur désactive pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Il s'agit d'une pièce secrète dans laquelle seul le personnel magique de Mahora est autorisé à entrer. Au centre de cette pièce trône un dispositif qui est un petit bijou d'alliance entre technologie et magie. C'est une machine qui puise l'énergie un cristal magique, lui-même relié par des canaux souterrains à l'Arbre-Monde. La machine est connectée au réseau informatique de Mahora qui permet, grâce à un ingénieux système de programmation, de déployer la barrière protectrice tout autour du campus afin d'empêcher les créatures maléfiques de s'y introduire. Le directeur ouvre le dôme de la machine pour mettre le cristal à nu. Aslan s'en approche, déploie sa puissance et commence à lui insuffler de l'énergie._

  
  


\- Allez-y, Mlle. Natsume, _ordonne le directeur au téléphone_ , tout est prêt.

  
  


_À l'autre bout du fil, Megumi Natsume se trouve dans la salle de contrôle informatique._

  
  


\- Bien reçu, monsieur le directeur ! _obéit-elle_.

  
  


_Elle entre une commande sur son clavier. À l'écran, on peut voir une représentation schématique de la ville de Mahora. Un dôme au-dessus de la zone du campus, représentant la barrière protectrice, s'agrandit pour envelopper la ville dans son intégralité._

  
  


\- Ça a marché ! _s'exclame Megumi avec joie_.

\- Excellent ! _se réjouit le directeur à l'autre bout du fil_. Tout à fonctionné comme sur des roulettes, Aslan.

\- Tant mieux, _soupire-t-il, rassuré_. Avec l'énergie que j'ai fournie, il devrait y en avoir assez pour que le champ de force reste déployé au maximum pendant un mois.

\- Ce sera largement suffisant.

\- Maintenant, prions pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévu qui vienne perturber le déroulement des choses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- La Playstation 2, l'unique console que possède Nuparu, est la console de mon enfance.


	11. Le héros revient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Le lendemain matin, Nuparu s'est rendu comme convenu au sanctuaire Kaminari pour s'entraîner avec Yugo._

_Légèrement en retrait de la ville, le sanctuaire Kaminari est la propriété de la famille de Raigen depuis l'Ère Kenmu. À la mort de son père il y a 3 ans, c'est Raigen qui a hérité pleinement de la direction du sanctuaire. Cette propriété, grande d'une surface de 5 hectares, est protégée par quatre énormes remparts en pierre qui forment un grand carré dont l'entrée est munie d'une immense porte rouge en bois massif._

_Derrière ces murs se trouve un magnifique jardin typiquement japonais, traversé par un ruisseau qui prend sa source directement du lac Mahora et vient se jeter dans un étang à l'intérieur de la propriété au milieu duquel trône un petit îlot où a poussé un cerisier en fleur. Un sandō bordé de lanternes conduit depuis la grande porte jusqu'au bâtiment principal du sanctuaire. La plupart des éléments religieux de cet ancien sanctuaire shinto ont été retirés ; à l'intérieur de ce qu'était autrefois le haiden se trouve à présent un socle sur lequel est posé un sabre noir. Sur le socle est cloué un écriteau où l'on peut lire ceci : « Sabre Muramasa, relique sacrée du sanctuaire Kaminari. Défense absolue de toucher ! ». Les contrevenants ne pourraient de toute façon même l'effleurer du bout des doigts, puisqu'une amulette magique a été apposée sur le sabre pour empêcher quiconque de s'en emparer._

_Caché au cœur de la végétation luxuriante du jardin, se trouve un autre bâtiment, qui est manifestement bien plus récent que l'autre. Il s'agit d'un dojo qui servait autrefois au maître des lieux à enseigner les préceptes du Sabre Kaminari, un art du combat au sabre que les membres des la famille Kaminari se transmettent depuis de nombreuses générations à travers les âges. De nos jours, alors qu'il est censé avoir repris le flambeau à la mort de son père, Raigen à totalement cessé de prendre des élèves sous son aile et le dojo le ne sert désormais plus qu'aux entraînements personnels de lui et son fils._

_Et d'ailleurs, Nuparu et Yugo sont justement en train d'effectuer un entraînement. Ils sont simplement habillés d'un pantalon de kimono, torses et pieds nus, exhibant ainsi leurs musculatures. Leurs entraînements consistent le plus souvent en des duels amicaux où le premier qui arrive à mettre l'autre à terre avec un coup gagne. Les deux garçons s'affrontent déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, ils s'envoient réciproquement des coups qu'ils esquivent ou parent, comme lors d'un combat d'art martiaux dans un film. Yugo envoie un mawashi-geri que Nuparu esquive en effectuant un salto pour atterrir dans le dos de son adversaire. Mais dans l'élan de son coup de pied rotatif, n'ayant pas atteint sa cible, Yugo se retourne pour lui faire face. Les deux garçons s'échangent à nouveau un enchaînement de coups, puis, lorsqu'une ouverture se présente, s'envoient chacun un puissant direct dans la mâchoire (ils ont chacun une protection à la tête pour éviter les bobos). Juste avant de recevoir le coup, Nuparu recule le pied opposé à son poing et le cramponne fermement au sol afin d'encaisser le choc et donner plus de puissance à son coup, chose que Yugo ne fait pas. Ce dernier, déstabilisé, titube en arrière. Nuparu enchaîne alors avec un coup de paume dans le ventre qui fait tomber Yugo à la renverse et il atterrit sur ses fesses. Notre héros s'approche ensuite de son ami, ils se regardent et se lance un sourire fraternel, puis il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever._

  
  


\- Bien joué mec, tu m'as eu, _déclare Yugo avec humilité_.

\- Merci, _répond Nuparu_ , mais tu t'es bien défendu, tu aurais très bien pu gagner aussi.

\- Bien joué, Nuparu, _le félicite Raigen qui observait la scène avec vigilance_.

\- Pour une fois ça n'a pas fini en match nul, _fait ensuite remarquer Yugo d'un ton badin_.

\- C'est vrai, _rit Nuparu_.

  
  


_Les deux amis sortent de la salle d'entraînement pour faire une pause. Au passage, ils ramassent leurs bouteilles d'eau et leurs téléphones qu'ils ont apportés avec eux. Raigen leur donne des serviettes pour qu'ils puissent essuyer leur transpiration et ils prennent chacun une gorgée d'eau pour se désaltérer. Soudain, le téléphone portable de Nuparu vibre brièvement, cela signifie qu'il a reçu une notification. Curieux, il vérifie immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Il a reçu un message provenant d'un numéro qu'il ne connaît manifestement pas._

  
  


**Inconnu :** Salut Nuparu, c'est Laura. C'est Naruko qui m'a filé ton numéro car je n'ai pas osé te le demander directement, désolée... Mais bref, ça te dirait qu'on se voie demain en fin de matinée pour aller faire un tour en ville ? Ce serait l'occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

  
  


_Abasourdi par le contenu de ce message, Nuparu manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il a bue. Yugo, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, lui jette un regard espiègle._

  
  


\- Je crois que t'as une touche, _dit-il en lui tapotant familièrement l'épaule_.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel miracle se produirait... _avoue Nuparu en rougissant_.

\- Bah du coup j'te souhaite bonne chance pour ton rencart demain, mec !

\- Merci, Yugo.

  
  


_Nuparu répond favorablement à la proposition de sa camarade._

  
  


**Nuparu :** Avec plaisir ! Tu veux qu'on se donne rendez-vous où et à quelle heure ?

 **Laura :** À midi à l'arrêt de tram devant l'académie, ça te va ?

 **Nuparu :** Ça marche !

 **Laura :** Chouette ! À demain alors.

 **Nuparu :** À demain.

  
  


_Nuparu a enfin décroché un rendez-vous avec la fille dont il est amoureux, et sans le moindre effort qui plus est. Le voilà à présent sur un petit nuage..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Un peu plus tard, Raigen essaye d'apprendre à Yugo à manier le ki._

  
  


\- Yugo, pense comme si le sabre était le prolongement de ton corps, _explique-t-il_. Concentre ton ki et fais-le se matérialiser autour de ta lame. Regarde.

  
  


_Raigen lui fait une démonstration. Il concentre son ki dans ses mains, puis le fait recouvrir son sabre. On peut distinguer à l'œil nu la couche d'énergie épouser parfaitement le contour de la lame._

  
  


\- OK, je vais essayer, _déclare Yugo_.

  
  


_Comme l'a montré son père dans la démonstration, il concentre son ki dans ses mains. L'énergie s'agglomère autour de ses mains, mais il n'arrive pas à la faire recouvrir son sabre. Il se concentre et force davantage, jusqu'à suer du visage, mais sans succès._

  
  


\- La vache, c'est plus dur que c'en a l'air, _dit-il avec frustration_.

\- Eh oui, c'est un exercice qui demande une maîtrise parfaite de son ki, _affirme Raigen_. Mais une fois que tu y seras arrivé, tu seras en mesure d'apprendre les techniques secrètes qui font la renommée de l'école du Sabre Kaminari.

\- Ouais ! J'vais me donner à fond ! _se motive Yugo_.

  
  


_À l'extérieur, dans le jardin du sanctuaire, Nuparu est allé sur l'îlot au milieu de l'étang. Assis en tailleur au pied du cerisier, les yeux fermés, il se concentre pour canaliser le pouvoir de la magie runique. Mais alors qu'il y arrive d'ordinaire sans problème, il semble là peiner à y parvenir. Son esprit est distrait par autre chose qui l'empêche d'y mettre du sérieux. Cette pensée qui l'obnubile n'est autre que son futur rendez-vous avec Laura. Le simple fait de s'imaginer marcher paisiblement aux côtés de celle qu'il aime lui procure à la fois beaucoup de bonheur et beaucoup de stress._

  
  


\- (Ce sera mon tout premier rencart avec une fille... _pense-t-il_. J'espère que ça va bien se passer... Merde... Je suis beaucoup trop tendu, alors que j'y suis même pas encore... Si je suis aussi stressé demain ça va pas le faire... Va falloir que je me détende, mais me connaissant, ça risque d'être compliqué... Enfin bref... J'étais en train de faire quoi, déjà ?...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Pendant ce temps, à l'académie Mahora, un vaisseau pisciforme rouge et blanc vient se poser devant le bâtiment du collège féminin. Il en sort deux personnes, qui sont Negi Springfield et sa secrétaire Chachamaru Karakuri._

  
  


\- Ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas revenus à Mahora, hein, Chachamaru ? _dit Negi d'un ton nostalgique_.

\- En effet, M. Negi, _répond la robote_. Je déplore hélas que les circonstances de notre retour ne soient pas aussi joyeuses que nous le voudrions.

\- Oui, tu as raison... _soupire-t-il, peu réjoui_. Mais notre monde est en danger, alors nous devons contrer cette menace.

  
  


_D'un pas décidé, il monte les escaliers et entre dans le collège pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. À l'intérieur, ce dernier et Aslan l'attendent. Negi et Chachamaru entrent._

  
  


\- Bonjour M. le directeur, bonjour Aslan, _dit-il en s'inclinant avec politesse_.

\- Bonjour M. Negi, _répond Aslan en faisant de même_.

\- D'après ce que M. le directeur m'a rapporté il semblerait qu'un vampire Pure Souche sévisse dans le Monde Ancien ? _demande-t-il_.

\- C'est exact, _confirme Aslan_. Un authentique High Daylight Walker répondant au nom d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'attaque à Stockholm.

\- Je m'en doutais... Les dégâts et les victimes ont été considérables, et l'hypothèse de l'attentat m'a parue peu probable étant donné qu'il n'a pas été revendiqué.

\- Un High Daylight Walker ? Nous parlons là d'un être dont la puissance rivalise avec celle de maître Evangeline, _souligne Chachamaru_.

\- Et même plus encore, je dirais... _craint Aslan_. Mes ancêtres ont eu un mal fou à le vaincre, et pourtant, nous les Arcanistes sommes des magiciens qui puisons notre énergie magique directement dans celle de la Terre. Nos ressources sont infinies et notre puissance est incommensurable. Pourtant, beaucoup ont perdu la vie lors de l'affrontement contre Vlatislovitch, ça nous donne une idée de sa puissance... Je pense que son principal atout vient de son immortalité, le fait qu'il puisse se régénérer intégralement après n'importe quelle attaque fait qu'il a un avantage certain contre n'importe quel mortel, aussi puissant soit-il. Et si mes ancêtres ont dû redoubler d'efforts et essuyer de nombreuses pertes pour parvenir à le défaire et le sceller, alors moi, seul, je n'ai pas la moindre chance... C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir ici, M. Negi : en tant qu'immortel et possédant le pouvoir de la Magia Erebea, vous serez en mesure de lui tenir tête.

\- Hmm, je vois... _comprend Negi_. Dans ce cas quel est le plan, s'il y en a un ?

\- Mon fils et moi-même sommes dans son collimateur, il attend très certainement que l'on se montre pour passer à l'action. Comme Mahora est protégé par le champ de force il ne pourra pas y pénétrer, mais il peut toujours nous observer par un moyen qui m'est inconnu. L'idéal serait que je l'attire en dehors des limites de Mahora, dans un endroit non-urbanisé où l'ont pourrait l'affronter sans risquer de causer des dégâts collatéraux.

\- Ce plan me paraît cohérent, mais quelque-chose me dérange tout de même, _commente Chachamaru_. Si l'ennemi est un High Daylight Walker, il doit, en plus d'avoir un puissance inouïe, être extrêmement endurant. Même si M. Negi rivalise avec lui, il ne sera pas pour autant aisé d'en venir à bout.

\- En effet, j'ai négligé ce détail... _réalise Aslan_.

  
  


_Negi se met à cogiter et une idée lui vient rapidement._

  
  


\- J'ai une solution, _déclare-t-il_. Aslan, vous avez bien dit que vos ancêtres ont scellé Vlatislovitch pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

\- En effet, _confirme-t-il_. Vous souhaitez ré-itérer l'expérience ?

\- Oui, et je connais la personne idéale qui pourra nous aider...

  
  


~

  
  


_L'arrivée de Negi en vaisseau n'a pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Vlatislovitch, qui espionne toujours la zone au moyen de cet oiseau dont il contrôle l'esprit._

  
  


\- Je vois que nous avons un gêneur, _se dit-il_.

\- Que compte-tu faire ? _demande Loki_.

\- Faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus une gêne, quelle question. Personne ne me mettra des bâtons dans les roues !

  
  


_Grâce au regard perçant de l'oiseau, Vlatislovitch peut observer la conversation qui se tient actuellement dans le bureau du directeur de Mahora._

  
  


\- Hmm... À voir ma cible faire tant d'efforts pour ne pas se montrer à l'extérieur et discuter avec cet individu qui vient d'arriver, j'en déduis que ça a un rapport avec moi... Il a dû comprendre que je me suis libéré de la prison runique que j'en ai maintenant après lui et son rejeton, ce n'est pas le dernier des idiots... Mais ils ne savent pas que je peux les voir sans avoir besoin de me montrer, ce qui fait que pour l'instant c'est toujours moi qui ai une longueur d'avance sur eux. Et si je me débarrasse de ce type sur lequel ma proie compte pour me faire face, il sera plongé dans le désarroi et la panique le fera commettre des erreurs, je n'aurai alors plus qu'à le cueillir et il ne pourra pas m'échapper.

  
  


_Vlatislovitch ricane en s'imaginant les événements se dérouler selon ses prévisions._

  
  


~

  
  


_En fin d'après-midi, après leur réunion avec Aslan et le directeur, Negi et Chachamaru quittent le campus pour se rendre dans la forêt, chez leur maître adoré : Evangeline. Negi s'approche et toque à la porte. Evangeline vient leur ouvrir._

  
  


\- Bonjour, Maître, _la saluent-ils_.

\- Salut, gamin, _répond Eva en esquissant un sourire_ , salut Chachamaru.

  
  


_Negi passe le seuil de la porte et la prend dans ses bras._

  
  


\- Vous m'avez manqué, Maître, _lui dit-il chaleureusement_.

\- Toi aussi, gamin, _répond-t-elle en jubilant_.

  
  


_Elle se tourne ensuite vers sa partenaire robotique._

  
  


\- Et toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Chachamaru, _rebondit-elle_.

\- Maître, c'est si bon de vous revoir après tout ce temps, _dit l'androïde en caressant affectueusement la tête de sa maîtresse_.

  
  


_Tous les trois se posent ensuite autour une tasse de thé._

  
  


\- Tu es bien venu pour cette affaire de Pure Souche, n'est-ce pas, gamin ? _demande Evangeline en prenant un air plus sérieux_.

\- Vous êtes donc au courant ? _constate Negi_.

\- Oui, Aslan est venu à moi car il avait besoin d'entendre le témoigne d'un ami, _explique la vampire_.

\- Oh, vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis, Maître ? _s'étonne agréablement son protégé_.

  
  


_Evangeline faille à s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé._

  
  


\- Pas vraiment... _rougit-elle en détournant le regard_. Quand je dis « ami », c'est une façon de parler, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier la compagnie des gens...

  
  


_Face à cette réaction de timidité de la part de son maître, Chachamaru émet un gloussement._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Chachamaru ? _grommelle Eva, le visage rouge comme une tomate_.

\- Eh bien, je trouve juste que depuis que vous fréquentez M. Negi, vous vous êtes ouverte aux autres, et je trouve cela très plaisant, _la charrie-t-elle_.

\- PUISQUE J'AI DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS MON AMI ! _aboie la vampire, honteuse de son lapsus (qui n'en est pas vraiment un)_.

\- Allons, Maître, ne vous vexez pas, _modère Negi, embarrassé de la voir de mauvais poil_. Reprenons plutôt où nous en étions. Comme vous l'avez deviné, je viens ici pour aider Aslan à affronter ce vampire Pure Souche qui le menace lui, sa famille et le Monde Ancien tout entier.

\- Tu te sens à la hauteur ? _demande Eva, soucieuse_. Les Pure Souche comptent parmi les créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers, mon maître en était un, lui aussi.

\- J'ai déjà affronté pire : Yolda, _rétorque alors Negi_. Je sais que je suis à la hauteur, Maître, ne vous en faites pas.

  
  


_Il lui sourit et lui caresse la tête._

  
  


\- Mouais, enfin, avec toi on sait jamais... Tu as toujours eu le chic d'agir sans réfléchir et ainsi te retrouver dans des situations délicates, _lui fait-elle remarquer_.

\- En effet, vous n'avez pas tort... _admet-il en esquissant un sourire gêné_. Mais cette fois-ci Aslan a conçu un plan, tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère...

  
  


~

  
  


_Lorsque le soir commence à tomber, Negi s'apprête à repartir._

  
  


\- Où tu vas comme ça, gamin ? _l'interroge Eva_.

\- Je retourne au vaisseau pour aller dormir, _répond Negi_.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es allergique à mes draps ? _se vexe la vampire_. J'ai préparé un lit d'ami exprès pour toi et tu voudrais aller dormir dans ton vaisseau ? Ne sois pas idiot ! Je t'offre mon hospitalité, alors tu vas rester ici pour dormir ce soir, c'est un ordre de ton maître ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Chachamaru !

\- D'accord, Maître, _acquiescent les deux_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- L'Ère Kenmu est une période de l'Histoire du Japon allant de 1333 à 1336.
> 
> \- Muramasa était le nom d'un célèbre forgeron japonais qui, selon la légende, forgeait des sabres maudits, assoiffés de sang. Dans la pop culture, le nom de Muramasa est souvent donné à des sabres maudits, notament dans le jeu vidéo "Tenchu : La Colère Divine", où celui-ci draine petit à petit les points de vie du joueur, mais les régénère lorsqu'il tue un ennemi.


	12. Le rencart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Tard dans la nuit, alors que toute la ville de Mahora dort, la silhouette sombre d'Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov descend des cieux. Il sent soudain comme une force invisible lui barrer la route._

  
  


\- Je vois... Un champ de force protecteur... _constate-t-il_. Arriver à déployer une barrière magique de cette puissance sur un aussi large périmètre n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, il doit y avoir des magiciens très talentueux qui vivent ici...

  
  


_Il esquisse un sourire moqueur._

  
  


\- Mais hélas pour eux, ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter ! _déclare-t-il_.

  
  


_D'un revers de la main, il perce une brèche dans la barrière et s'introduit à l'intérieur de Mahora comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Evangeline est alertée de l'intrusion via l'Infernus Scholasticus._

  
  


\- (Quelqu'un a traversé le champ de force ! _se dit-elle avec stupeur_. Mais qu'est-ce que... Son aura... Je sens une incroyable puissance !... Oh non... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas...)

  
  


_Redoutant le pire, elle se met en quête d'aller vérifier de ses propre yeux qui est l'intrus. Elle quitte sa demeure et rejoint la ville ; elle suit la trace énergétique émise par l'intrus et finit par remonter jusqu'à lui. Sans surprise, ce qu'elle craignait est bien réel : Vlatislovitch a réussi à passer au travers de la barrière protectrice et à s'infiltrer dans Mahora. Il est actuellement en train de marcher le long de l'allée des cerisiers, au cœur du campus. Evangeline le prend en filature en essayant de rester la plus discrète possible._

  
  


\- (C'est lui... _constate-t-elle avec effroi_. C'est Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov... Il est assez puissant pour réussir à passer au travers de la barrière, alors qu'elle est pourtant en mesure de repousser des démons supérieurs comme Hermann... Ça prouve à quel point cet individu est dangereux, je comprends la terreur que ressent Aslan... Est-ce que le gamin sera en mesure d'en venir à bout tout seul ?...)

  
  


_Vlatislovitch s'arrête subitement. La seconde d'après, d'Evangeline sent une menace venir de derrière elle, alors elle se retourne instantanément et se fait aussitôt violemment saisir à la gorge. Vlatislovitch est apparu dans son dos et la soulève au-dessus du sol d'une seule main en déployant est large sourire sadique._

  
  


\- Eh bien, petite, ça ne se fait pas d'épier les gens dans leur dos, _dit-il d'un ton moqueur_.

\- (Je ne l'ai pas senti se déplacer !... _pense Eva, oppressée par la poigne de l'ennemi_.)

\- Oh, mais je sais qui tu es, _réalise le Pure Souche_ , tu es Evangeline A. K. McDowell, celle que l'on connaît dans le Monde Ancien sous le nom "d'Apôtre de la Destruction". Eh bien alors, où sont tes pouvoirs ? La Reine du Mal, dont la réputation est même parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles des Nobles, ne serait en fait qu'une fillette sans défense ? J'avoue que je m'attendais à plus de répondant de la part de l'ersatz de High Daylight Walker créé par le Faiseur de Vie.

\- (À cause de la malédiction, tous mes pouvoirs sont bloqués, _déplore Eva, sous pression_ , je suis totalement à sa merci...)

\- Oh, eh puis que m'importe ! _se résigne Vlatislovitch_. T'affronter aurait été une perte de temps, alors je vais simplement t'anéantir, puis je m'occuperai de cet autre gêneur. Et ce n'est qu'après cela que je pourrai assouvir ma vengeance, en tuant d'abord l'arcaniste adulte, puis son rejeton.

  
  


_Trop concentré à faire sa tirade de méchant, Vlatislovitch est tout d'un coup frappé au visage, c'est Chachamaru qui vient à la rescousse de son maître. En donnant un coup de pied en pleine poire au Pure Souche, celui-ci taille un vol plané, lâchant Evangeline au passage._

  
  


\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveux de mon maître ! _s'exclame-t-elle en dégainant ses armes_.

  
  


_Vlatislovitch se relève en ricanant._

  
  


\- CHACHAMARU, IMBÉCILE ! _fustige Eva en panique_. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?! Va-t-en vite ! Tu ne fais pas le p-

  
  


_Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir se phrase, Vlatislovitch détruit le corps synthétique de Chachamaru en un clin d'œil. Evangeline voit avec horreur sa partenaire voler en éclats de pièces détachées._

  
  


\- CHACHAMARUUUUU ! _hurle-t-elle de désespoir_. Espèce de...

  
  


_Elle se rue sur Vlatislovitch, mais ce dernier la stoppe net en la saisissant au niveau de la mâchoire._

  
  


\- De quoi, Evangeline A. K. McDowell ? _la nargue-t-il_. D'enfoiré ? De salaud ? De fumier ? De monstre ?

\- Pourquoi un Pure Souche comme toi veut-il soumettre les humains ?! _demande-t-elle, submergée par le colère et la tristesse_. Tu es dans le camp de Baal, c'est ça ?!

\- Pff, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que cet illuminé de Baal ! _rétorque-t-il avec dédain_. J'agis pour mes convictions personnelles, mon ambition est purement égoïste et je n'ai aucune honte à te le révéler. Je souhaite simplement rendre mon immortalité mon insignifiante. Tu devrais me comprendre, toi qui as passé de nombreuses années à tuer et massacrer dans le seul but de te venger, non ?...

  
  


_Ne sachant quoi répondre, Evangeline reste silencieuse... Vlatislovitch agrippe son visage à pleine main et la foudroie avec ses éclairs noirs. La petite vampire est parcourue d'une terrible douleur dans tout le corps, elle hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et finit par exploser dans un geyser de sang. Son méfait accompli, Vlatislovitch sourit narquoisement et ricane._

  
  


\- Au suivant, maintenant... _déclare-t-il_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Le Pure Souche se rend dans la forêt et s'introduit dans la demeure d'Evangeline. Les pas de ses pieds nus ne font aucun bruit sur le plancher et il monte à l'étage. Il entre dans la chambre où se trouve Negi, qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Ses instincts surhumains le poussent tout de même à se réveiller quand Vlatislovitch s'approche de lui._

  
  


\- Maître... C'est vous ?... _dit-il, encore somnolent_.

  
  


_Il remarque que la silhouette qui se tient devant lui n'est pas du tout Evangeline et dégage une aura menaçante, mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le Pure Souche est déjà arrivé à son contact. Ce dernier le mord à la jugulaire pour lui injecter une dose de sa magie maléfique. Le visage de Negi grimace de douleur, puis il retombe comme une masse sur son lit, plongé dans le coma._

  
  


\- Me voilà enfin débarrassé de tous les obstacles gênants, _conclut Vlatislovitch, satisfait_. Et maintenant, la partie amusante va enfin pouvoir commencer !

  
  


_Il pousse un effroyable rire démoniaque qui résonne dans tous les murs de la petite maison forestière..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Au matin, Nuparu se réveille tôt, car aujourd'hui a lieu un événement qui revêt une grande importance : son rencart avec Laura. Bien qu'il soit de bonne humeur, une certaine appréhension est visible sur son visage, et après tout c'est normal, car c'est son tout premier rendez-vous avec une fille. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il est déterminé. Il prend un petit déjeuner complet (pour éviter d'avoir faim trop tôt, car si son ventre se met à gargouiller en plein milieu du rencart, ce serait très embarrassant pour lui), puis une douche, et se brosse les dents. Pour aller au rendez-vous, il s'est mis sur son 31 : il s'est paré de sa plus belle chemise blanche, d'un bermuda beige et de mocassins marrons avec des chaussettes courtes grises. Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il finit de se coiffer convenablement, puis une fois qu'il s'estime prêt, sort, retourne dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu d'argent de poche, puis s'en va pour quitter la maison._

  
  


\- Bon, j'y vais, _informe-t-il ses parents_. Je serai sûrement de retour en fin d'aprem.

\- D'accord, amuse-toi bien, mon poussin, _lui dit sa mère_.

\- Amuse-toi bien, mon fils, _dit son père_. Et surtout n'oublie pas, ne sortez pas de l'enceinte de Mahora.

\- Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, _le rassure-t-il_ , on restera en sécurité.

  
  


_Avant de partir, il prend tout de même le temps d'embrasser ses parents ; il sort ensuite de sa maison en les saluant de la main. Après être sorti de chez lui, il se rend à pied jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, estimant qu'il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour une telle occasion et qu'il préfère quelque-chose de plus naturel._

  
  


~

  
  


_Quelques trajets en bus et en tram plus, il arrive sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Laura l'y attend déjà ; à l'occasion de leur rencard elle s'est habillée d'un débardeur vert pastel, d'une jupe longue orange décorée d'un motif en forme de fleur de lys, et de sandales ornées de fleurs de marguerite. Dès lors que ses yeux se posent sur elle, Nuparu est déjà conquis par son allure._

  
  


\- Salut ~♫ _fait la fille en brandissant son plus beau sourire_.

\- Salut, _répond Nuparu, un peu timide_. T-tu es ravissante...

\- Oh, merci beaucoup, _jubile-t-elle_. Toi aussi tu es tout beau.

  
  


_Ce compliment fait rougir notre garçon._

  
  


\- Oh... T-tu le penses pour de vrai ?... _demande-t-il, tout retourné_.

\- Bien sûr ! _assure-t-elle alors en souriant de plus belle_.

\- Ben... Merci... (Bordel, non seulement elle est belle mais en plus c'est une vraie crème ! _pense-t-il, complètement sous son charme_. Et c'est ELLE qui m'a invité ! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai... Je suis pas en train de rêver, au moins ?...)

  
  


_Le silence s'installe... Les deux adolescents se regardent, Nuparu se gratte la tête d'un air gêné, ne sachant sur quoi enchaîner. Laura lui prend alors la main._

  
  


\- Hey, détends-toi, _lui dit-elle d'une voix bienveillante_.

  
  


_Un grand frisson parcourt le corps de Nuparu qui rougit davantage._

  
  


\- E-excuse-moi... _balbutie-t-il_. À vrai dire c'est la première fois que j'ai un rencard avec une fille, j'ai pas l'habitude... En plus tu es vraiment très jolie, j'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place...

  
  


_Attendrie par la timidité du garçon, Laura émet de petits gloussements._

  
  


\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, _le rassure-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la main_.

\- D-d'accord... _répond Nuparu qui essaye alors de se détendre_.

  
  


_Notre héros prend une profonde respiration et finit enfin par dissiper sa nervosité._

  
  


\- Alors ? Quel est notre planning ? _demande-t-il à sa camarade_.

\- Je vais t'amener dans un endroit très spécial que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, _répond Laura d'un air enjoué_.

\- Oh ? Et tu ne me dis pas quel endroit c'est ?

\- Non, ce sera la surprise ~♫

\- OK, je te suis alors.

  
  


~

  
  


_Laura conduit Nuparu aux abords du lac. Alors qu'ils longent la baie en marchant côte-à-côte, ils en profitent pour faire plus ample connaissance._

  
  


\- Parle-moi donc de toi, Laura, _l'incite Nuparu_.

\- OK ! _répond-t-elle avec enthousiasme_. Bon, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je suis d'origine italienne. J'habite au Japon depuis maintenant 3 ans, mais avant j'habitais en Italie dans la région de la Vallée d'Aoste. J'habitais dans une grande maison perdue au cœur des Alpes, c'était... un endroit merveilleux.

  
  


_Laura se laisse submerger par la nostalgie et sourit en se remémorant son ancien lieu de vie._

  
  


\- Ma maison surplombait une grande plaine verdoyante entourée d'une forêt d'épicéas, _décrit-elle_. Dos à elle se dressait la montagne, sur laquelle on pouvait observer de la neige à son sommet en toutes saisons. Je vivais avec mon père, ma mère et ma petite sœur Giulietta, qui a 2 ans de moins que moi. Ce lieu paradisiaque était une source d'amusement inépuisable pour deux petites filles aussi joviales que nous. Nous passions nos journées à nous rouler dans l'herbe, jouer à cache-cache dans la forêt ou encore observer les marmottes et les chamois dans la montagne avec nos jumelles. Quand l'hiver venait, nous jouions dans la neige, et quand c'était au tour de l'été, tous les soirs nous nous allongions dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce que devions aller nous coucher... Tous ces souvenirs me réchauffent le cœur...

\- Eh ben, _s'ébahit Nuparu_ , rien qu'à t'entendre en parler j'aimerais aller là-bas. Mais si ton ancien chez-toi était si idyllique, pourquoi l'avoir quitté pour venir au Japon ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un rêve d'enfant. Ma sœur et moi avons toujours été férues de lecture, on dévorait tout ce qui nous passait entre les mains. Et un jour, nos parents nous ont acheté des mangas, les trois premiers tomes de Yotsuba&!©, pour être plus exacte. Ça a été un coup de foudre instantané. Par la suite ils nous en ont acheté d'autres, notamment Dr. Slump©, Cardcaptor Sakura© ou encore Hunter x Hunter©. Chaque nouveaux mangas que nos parents nous achetaient, nous les dévorions aussitôt, à tel point nous ne voulions lire plus que ça tant nous y étions devenues accros. C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux mangas que m'est venue ma passion pour le dessin et la peinture. J'ai d'abord commencé par reproduire les dessins des mangas, puis je me suis mise à dessiner et peindre les environnements de notre lieu de vie. Par la suite, internet est arrivé et ma sœur et moi avons trouvé tout un florilège de nouveaux mangas qui n'attendaient qu'à être lus. Grâce à internet notre culture manga s'est colossalement élargie et nous avons fait la rencontre de nombreuses personnes vivant aux quatre coins du monde qui partageaient la même passion que nous. De mon côté, je continuais de m'améliorer en dessin, je postais mes créations sur des forums et sur DeviantArt® et ils plaisaient à beaucoup de monde. C'est ça qui m'a confortée dans l'idée de faire du dessin plus que ma passion, mon métier. Je me suis alors fixé comme objectif d'aller au pays du soleil levant afin de devenir mangaka. Je sais que c'est un milieu très dur et source de beaucoup de précarité, mais je suis déterminée et je ne compte certainement pas abandonner, c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as raison, _approuve Nuparu_ , quand on a un rêve qui nous tient à cœur il faut tout donner pour le réaliser et ne jamais rien lâcher. C'est justement les mangas qui m'ont appris ça.

\- Oui, à moi aussi, _jubile Laura_. Oh, regarde, c'est là !

  
  


_Elle attire l'attention de Nuparu vers un restaurant à l’aspect assez chic. Une grande enseigne lumineuse « Il Autentico » décore sa somptueuse façade peinte aux couleurs du drapeau italien. Nos deux jeunes gens entrent et s'assoient à une table recouverte d'une nappe pourpre très soyeuse._

  
  


\- Ça alors, _s'ébahit à nouveau Nuparu_ , c'est un vrai restaurant italien ?

\- Un authentique, _confirme Laura_ , comme son nom l'indique. Je t'ai amené ici tout spécialement pour te faire découvrir la cuisine de mon pays.

\- Pour un premier rendez-vous t'as mis le paquet, dis donc !

\- Eh oui, ha ha !

  
  


_Un serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande. Laura, habituée, ne prend même pas la peine de regarder la carte et commande des pâtes carbonara. Nuparu quant à lui a du mal à se décider face à tout le choix qui s'offre à lui, mais il porte finalement son choix sur les lasagnes._

  
  


\- Et donc, _reprend Laura_ , à mon arrivée au Japon y a 3 ans, j'ai tout d'abord intégré une famille d'accueil. Elle m'a aidée à perfectionner mon japonais dont j'avais déjà des bases solides grâce à mon apprentissage en autodidacte sur internet. Mon père gagnant beaucoup d'argent, il m'en envoyait régulièrement, ce qui m'a permis de vivre plus que convenablement sans être obligée de trouver un baito en plus de mes études. Un an plus tard, je me suis pris un appart' où je vis seule. On pourrait penser que cette solitude est source d'ennui ou de déprime, mais dans mon cas non, ça m'aide à faire le vide dans mon esprit et à trouver de l'inspiration. Et puis je ne suis pas totalement seule, car j'ai mes camarades de classe, mon ancienne famille d'accueil avec qui j'ai gardé contact et bien évidemment ma famille restée en Italie dont je prends régulièrement des nouvelles.

\- Donc au final, la vie que tu mènes ici au Japon te convient autant que lorsque tu habitais en Italie ? _présume Nuparu_.

\- Exactement, _confirme Laura en souriant_ , même si c'est assez différent. Mais tous les ans, durant les vacances d'hiver, je rentre en Italie pour fêter Noël avec mes parents.

  
  


_Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur apporte les plats à notre duo. Alléchés, ils commencent immédiatement à les déguster._

  
  


\- Hmm, c'est délicieux ! _déclare Nuparu des étoiles dans les yeux après avoir pris une bouchée des lasagnes qu'il a commandées_.

\- Heureuse que ça te plaise, _se réjouit Laura qui se régale elle aussi de ses pâtes carbonara_.

  
  


_Ainsi ils passent leur repas à discuter tout en savourant leur nourriture. Pour notre héros, cette journée ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Les pâtes à la carbonara sont indiscutablement un de mes plats préférés.


	13. Tragédie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Pendant que Nuparu est à son rendez-vous avec Laura, Aslan s'est de nouveau rendu dans le bureau de l'académie Mahora pour y retrouver Negi._

  
  


\- Quoi ? M. Negi n'est pas encore arrivé ? _s'étonne-t-il_. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard pour des choses importantes...

\- En effet... _cogite le directeur_. Hier soir il est resté chez Evangeline pour passer la nuit, peut-être devriez-vous aller là-bas pour voir s'il y est toujours.

\- Oui.

  
  


_Un mauvais pressentiment gagne le cœur d'Aslan._

  
  


\- (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la trop forte impression qu'il s'est passé quelque-chose... _pense-t-il, angoissé_. Negi ne se permettrait pas d'avoir un empêchement alors que le sort du Monde Ancien est compté, il doit être retenu de force pour cela... Mais j'espère me tromper et découvrir qu'il juste eu une panne de réveil...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Au même moment, Nuparu et Laura ont terminé leur repas et sont à présent en train de se balader dans un parc._

  
  


\- Allez, à ton tour de me parler de toi, _incite Laura en souriant béatement_.

\- Bon, d'accord, _répond Nuparu, un peu gêné_. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, mais je suis pas 100% japonais. Ma mère est japonaise, mais mon père, lui, est originaire de Suède. Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils se sont rencontrés alors que mon père s'était exilé de son pays natal. Je vais t'avouer un truc et j'aimerais que tu gardes le secret, comme m'ont promis les autres filles de la classe. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Absolument ! _lui assure naturellement la fille_.

\- Merci. Alors voilà, mon père, et donc par hérédité, moi, descendons d'une lignée de magiciens qui vivaient autrefois à l'époque des vikings. Lui et moi avons ainsi hérité de leurs pouvoirs, qui sont très puissants. Enfin, je dis ça sans me vanter, bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Waoh, trop bien... _s'émerveille Laura_. Tu peux me montrer un de tes sorts, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

  
  


_Nuparu tend la main et canalise de l'énergie qui se met à tourbillonner dans sa paume en émettant une vive lumière bleue._

  
  


\- C'est vraiment génial, _dit la fille, conquise par la démonstration de son camarade_.

\- Boh, ça c'est pas très impressionnant, _répond modestement Nuparu_ , mais j'ai pas envie d'attirer des badauds, car à vrai dire je suis pas encore très habitué à pouvoir utiliser ma magie aux yeux de tout le monde, ça ne fait qu'un an que l'existence de la magie a été révélée au grand public. Avant ça, tout magicien avait l'interdiction formelle de dévoiler ses pouvoirs à des non-magiciens, car si l'existence de la magie s'ébruitait par mégarde, ça pouvait possiblement causer de gros problèmes. Mon père m'a raconté que les magiciens qui enfreignaient ce tabou étaient changés en hermines.

\- Ah bon ? C'est un châtiment plutôt rigolo, _s'amuse Laura_.

\- Dis comme ça, oui, _admet Nuparu en gloussant_ , mais pour ceux qui se retrouvaient changés en bestioles, ça devait l'être beaucoup moins. Par conséquent, mon père et moi gardions secrète notre véritable nature. Seule ma mère, qui est une personne ordinaire, avait été mise au courant, mais elle avait juré à mon père de garder le secret. À force de se fréquenter, mes parents ont fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, et je suis né de leur union.

\- C'est trop mignon ~♥ _s'attendrit Laura_. J'aime les histoires comme celle-là : la relation interdite entre un magicien et une humaine normale. Malgré le risque qu'ils encourent, la force de leur amour les pousse à braver le danger. Tellement magique, tellement romantique ~♥

\- C'est vrai, c'est une belle histoire, _reconnaît Nuparu_. Mes parents ont vécu ensemble jusqu'à ce que j'aie 5 ans. À ce moment-là, mon père m'a emmené avec lui en Suède pour qu'il m'apprenne à maîtriser le pouvoir des Arcanes. Il m'a enseigné toute l'histoire de illustre lignée dont j'étais devenu le dernier héritier, et durant des années il m'a appris à maîtriser la magie runique. Je ne suis revenu au Japon qu'il y a tout juste un an.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop brutal pour toi de quitter ta maman si jeune et de ne pas la voir pendant aussi longtemps ? _demande la fille_.

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien, ça remonte à si longtemps... Mais je n'étais pas à plaindre lorsque je vivais en Suède, même mon entraînement, qui n'était pas de tout repos, m'a laissé de très bons souvenirs.

\- C'est comment la Suède ? Ça ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Il neigeait très souvent, là-bas, _badine le garçon_. Plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que ça me manque un peu, car au final j'ai passé plus d'années de ma vie là-bas qu'ici. Stockholm est une très belle ville, mais le plus beau sont les paysages naturels : d'immenses forêts de conifères s'étendant à perte de vue, ponctuées de rivières et de montagnes, des environnements splendides en toute saison.

\- Waaah, _s'émerveille à nouveau Laura_. Tu m'y amèneras, un jour ?

\- Hein ?! Euh, je... Ben... oui... pourquoi pas... _bégaie le jeune homme qui rougit face à cette demande inattendue de sa camarade_.

  
  


~

  
  


_De son côté, Aslan arrive dans la maison d'Evangeline. Il y fait une première découverte assez inquiétante : le corps de Chachamaru en kit. Il se met alors à clamer le nom de la vampire qui lui répond « Je suis en haut ! ». Il se précipite à l'étage, et en entrant dans la chambre qui accueillait Negi, fait une nouvelle découverte qui le plonge dans la stupeur. Evangeline, après s'être faite pulvériser par Vlatislovitch, a été vidée de toute sa magie, entravant de ce fait son pouvoir de régénération. Là voilà maintenant haute comme trois pommes, au chevet de son disciple, qui lui ne se réveille toujours pas._

  
  


\- Allez, gamin ! _crie-t-elle en lui mettant des claques_. Réveille-toi ! Le Monde Ancien est en danger, tu ne peux pas faire la grasse matinée !

  
  


_Mais rien à faire, Negi ne se réveille pas..._

  
  


\- Que s'est-il passé ?! _demande Aslan avec appréhension_.

\- Hier soir, Vlatislovitch a réussi à passer au travers de la barrière magique qui protège Mahora... _explique Eva_. Je l'ai suivi le plus discrètement que j'ai pu, mais il m'a quand-même repérée et m'a éliminée en une seule attaque, il a même détruit Chachamaru en un battement de cil... Après ça, il s'est infiltré chez moi et a mordu le gamin pour le plonger dans un sommeil léthargique et ainsi le rendre inoffensif...

\- C'est... C'est une catastrophe !... _se dit Aslan, épouvanté_.

  
  


_Soudain, dans l'ombre du couloir, une masse sombre se forme, et la silhouette de Vlatislovitch, brandissant une sourire malfaisant, apparaît._

  
  


\- Aslan ! Derrière toi ! _l'alerte Evangeline_.

  
  


_À peine a-t-il le réflexe de tourner la tête que Vlatislovitch le saisit au visage et l'envoie traverser la fenêtre. Aslan se rétablit dans les airs et atterrit sur le sol de la forêt sur ses deux jambes. Malgré l'angoisse qui se lit sur son visage, il se tient prêt à anticiper la prochaine attaque de son ennemi. Vlatislovitch sort par la fenêtre brisée et vient se poser en douceur devant Aslan, comme si la gravité avait un effet moindre sur lui._

  
  


\- Surpris de me voir, Aslan ? _dit-il en ricanant_. Tes ancêtres et toi pensiez réellement que j'allais rester enfermé bien sagement dans cette prison runique pour l'éternité et que vous pourriez ainsi vivre votre petite vie prospère et reléguer mon existence au rang de vestige du passé ? GROSSIÈRE ERREUR ! Je suis un vampire Pure Souche ! Un immortel de rang supérieur ! L'un des êtres les plus puissants de cet univers ! Même un sceau réputé inviolable ne saurait me contenir ! Et me voilà à présent devant toi, misérable insecte !

  
  


_Il est là... Devant lui... Aslan voudrait que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, le plus horrible des cauchemars, mais hélas c'est bien réel... Il ne peut pas fuir... Si Vlatislovitch a décidé de le prendre en chasse, alors il le retrouvera peu importe où il ira... Ses alliés ne peuvent pas l'aider, il est seul... Même la barrière magique de Mahora ne peut lui fournir d'échappatoire..._

  
  


\- (Si je me retrouve face à lui aujourd'hui, dans l'incapacité de fuir, ce n'est rien de moins que le karma... _se résigne-t-il_. J'ai négligé la surveillance du sceau qui le retenait prisonnier, alors je vais devoir faire face aux conséquences de mon erreur...)

  
  


_Il prend une profonde respiration et regarde le Pure Souche droit dans les yeux._

  
  


\- Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov ! _déclare-t-il_. Je sais pertinemment que je ne gagnerai pas ce combat, je ne suis pas assez fort pour l'emporter face à un ennemi de ton niveau. Mais en l'honneur du sang de guerrier qui coule dans mes veines, je t'affronterai et mourrai au combat s'il le faut, pour protéger ma famille et ce monde qui me sont chers.

\- Serait-ce de la détermination que je sens ? _se réjouit Vlatislovitch_. Parfait, le combat n'en sera que davantage divertissant !... Et maintenant, amène-t-

  
  


_Le vampire n'a pas le finir sa phrase qu'Aslan s'est téléporté devant et lui assène un coup de poing qui lui déforme le visage et l'envoie balader loin dans la forêt. Puis, il libère son pouvoir magique. Une véritable tempête de magie se met à tourbillonner autour de lui, des symboles tribaux apparaissent sur son corps et ses yeux s'illumine d'une vive lumière bleue. Evangeline observe la scène depuis sa fenêtre brisée._

  
  


\- (Il a réussit à lui porter un coup direct ?! _constate-t-elle, sidérée_. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de pouvoir infliger une attaque directe à un adversaire du niveau d'un Pure Souche. Aslan est donc si fort ?... En même temps, il est descendant de la fameuse lignée des Arcanistes, ce n'est donc pas si étonnant que ça... Il dégage une telle puissance magique, il pourrait très bien faire jeu égal avec le gamin...)

  
  


_Aslan prend appui sur le sol et s'élance, créant une bourrasque qui déstabilise Evangeline. Vlatislovitch vient de se remettre du premier coup, il se sent enivré par l'ardeur de ce combat qui s'annonce épique, comme il l'espérait._

  
  


\- Oui... _se dit-il en frémissant d'excitation_. C'est exactement ce que je voulais...

  
  


_Aslan arrive, il lui fonce dessus à la vitesse d'un missile, mais le vampire esquive cette attaque en faisant un simple pas de côté._

  
  


\- (Il a esquivé ?! _constate Aslan avec effarement_.)

  
  


_En une fraction de seconde, Vlatislovitch disparaît de son champ de vision. Il sent le danger venir et tourne immédiatement la tête pour regarder face à lui tout en freinant sa course. Le Pure Souche fond sur lui pour l'attaquer frontalement, les deux adversaire se livrent alors une lutte au corps-à-corps. Tous les deux font preuve de réflexes hors-normes, ils parent mutuellement chacun des coups qu'ils s'envoient. Cependant, Vlatislovitch exerce une domination indirecte sur son adversaire. En effet, ce dernier a un avantage psychologique sur Aslan, qui, à cause de son stresse, recule par crainte de son ennemi. D'autant plus que malgré le flot de magie arcanique qui amplifie la puissance d'Aslan, le Pure Souche, malgré son apparence bien plus chétive, l'égale sur le plan de la force physique. Soudain, Aslan est frappé par une étrange masse noire venue de derrière Vlatislovitch et se retrouve projeté en arrière. Il vient se heurter contre un arbre, mais malgré la violence du choc, tient encore debout._

  
  


\- (Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!... _se demande-t-il_. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était... J'ai subitement senti comme un fort amas de magie démoniaque, puis après que j'ai été frappé il a instantanément disparu... Quels autres atouts possède encore ce Pure Souche ?...)

\- C'était une succulente mise-en-bouche, mon cher Aslan, _le nargue Vlatislovitch_. Mais je ne saurais me contenter de cela, il m'en faut plus pour me satisfaite.

\- (Il se rit de moi... Il sait qu'il a le dessus alors il se permet de me narguer... Mais tant que je tiens encore sur mes jambes, je ne peux pas renoncer...)

  
  


_Aslan canalise encore davantage de pouvoir magique et lance de nouveau la charge. Les deux adversaires se retrouvent dans une nouvelle phase de combat rapproché, mais cette fois-ci les coups d'Aslan sont plus lourds, plus puissants, et il parvient à briser la garde du Pure Souche. Un crochet dans la mâchoire, un direct dans le ventre, un coup de genoux au visage, puis il se téléporte dans son dos pour conclure son combo par un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoie raser le sol de la forêt sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Le vampire se relève en chancelant, mais Aslan se téléporte une deuxième fois derrière lui et lui assène un coup de poing dans lequel il a concentré toute son énergie. Le coup est si puissant que toute la partie supérieure du corps de Vlatislovitch est vaporisée. Hélas, alors que n'importe quel humain aurait succombé à ce coup d'une puissance inouïe, des flammes noires se mettent à envelopper la plaie et à régénérer intégralement le corps du Pure Souche, qui se met à ricaner._

  
  


\- (Évidemment, il est immortel... _se dit Aslan_. J'aurai beau le tuer autant de fois que ça me chante, il se régénérera à chaque fois... Et tenter de le pousser à épuiser toute sa magie relève de l'impossible, j'aurais plus de chances de m'épuiser moi-même en faisant ça... Mais que faire ?... Je suis dans l'impasse...)

\- Tu commences à comprendre l'inéluctabilité de ton destin, mortel ? _le nargue à nouveau le vampire_. Tout ce que tu tenteras de faire pour me vaincre... sera vain !

  
  


_Il tend les bras et des éclairs jaillissent de ses mains. Aslan se téléporte derrière lui pour les éviter, mais Vlatislovitch anticipe l'action et se retourne instantanément pour contre-attaquer._

  
  


\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois ! _s'exclame-t-il_.

  
  


_Il inflige un coup de pied à Aslan qui se heurte pour la seconde fois à un arbre en étant repoussé. Vlatislovitch enchaîne ensuite par une nouvelle pluie d'éclairs noirs. Aslan se protège avec son bouclier magique, mais il se retrouve acculé. Tout d'un coup, les éclairs cessent et Vlatislovitch s'est volatilisé, comme tout à l'heure, pour l'attaquer cette fois-ci par la droite avec ses lames de magie noire. Aslan l'esquive de justesse et fait un bond se le côté pour se dégager. En un mouvement, Vlatislovitch a coupé net le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel Aslan était adossé._

  
  


\- (Je l'ai échappé belle... _pense ce dernier_.)

  
  


_Vlatislovitch lui re-fonce dessus et l'attaque avec ses lames. Aslan esquive chacun de ses coups, puis concentre une grande quantité de magie dans ses mains. Il parvient à bloquer les bras du vampire, lui met un coup de tête pour le déstabiliser, puis lui décroche un solide uppercut qui le fait décoller du sol. Il libère ensuite toute la magie accumulée dans sa main gauche et envoie un rayon d'énergie d'une puissance phénoménale qui traverse les feuillages des arbres et perce les cieux._

  
  


~

  
  


_En ville, le rayon est aperçu par plusieurs passants qui s'interrogent alors sur l'origine d'un tel phénomène. Nuparu et Laura en ont eux aussi été témoins._

  
  


\- (Ce rayon d'énergie... _remarque le garçon avec inquiétude_.)

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?... _se demande Laura, intriguée_.

\- Laura... Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille... Je crois qu'une personne qui m'est chère en actuellement en danger...

\- Oh, oui, vas-y ! _l'incite-t-elle alors_. Et ne t'excuse pas, si c'est urgent alors il vaut mieux que tu t'en occupes en priorité. Et puis on aura l'occasion de revoir. En tout cas sois prudent, s'il-te-plaît, et envoie-moi un message pour me donner des nouvelles dès que tu pourras, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis.

  
  


_Nuparu déploie son pouvoir magique et se téléporte, afin de parcourir de longues distances pour arriver sur place le plus rapidement possible._

  
  


\- (J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... _pense-t-il d'un air angoissé_.)

  
  


~

  
  


_De retour dans la forêt, le rayon d'énergie lancé par Aslan a percé un trou circulaire dans les feuillages, créant un puits de lumière qui le baigne dans les rayons du soleil._

  
  


\- Aslan ! _s'écrie Evangeline en accourant vers lui avec ses petites jambes_.

  
  


_Ce dernier lui fait brusquement signe de s'arrêter._

  
  


\- Attends, Evangeline ! _dit-il, tendu_. Je ne sens plus l'aura de Vlatislovitch... (Bon sang, il s'est complètement volatilisé... Il a fui ?... Non, ce serait trop beau... Il essaye de me tendre un piège, il attend que je baisse ma vigilance pour m'attaquer par surprise...)

  
  


_Un silence angoissant pèse sur la forêt... Aslan jette nerveusement des coups d'œil par-ci, par-là dans le but d'anticiper la direction de laquelle le Pure Souche lancera sa prochaine attaque... Et soudain..._

  
  


\- DERRIÈRE ! _s'écrie de nouveau Evangeline_.

  
  


_Aslan réagit instantanément et se retourne pour faire face à Vlatislovitch qui arrive dans son dos. Le poing chargé de magie, il pulvérise la tête du Pure Souche, mais sent subitement une vive douleur le taillader au niveau du ventre. Vlatislovitch l'a transpercé avec sa lame de magie noire._

  
  


\- ASLAN ! _s'affole Eva_.

  
  


_Aslan crache du sang alors que Vlatislovitch a fini de régénérer sa tête._

  
  


\- Faible ! _le raille ce dernier_. Tu n'es qu'un misérable mortel ! Tu auras beau te défendre comme un beau diable, jamais tu ne seras en mesure de venir à bout d'un Pure Souche comme moi !

  
  


_Il empoigne le visage d'Aslan et l'électrocute. L'homme hurle de douleur jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant son ennemi. La petite Evangeline observe impuissante l'effroyable scène qui se déroule devant elle._

  
  


\- C'est bien... Prosterne-toi à genoux devant moi, maudit être inférieur ! _s'exclame Vlatislovitch avec impudence_.

  
  


_La vue et l'ouïe d'Aslan se troublent, la décharge qu'il a reçue l'a sonné à moitié._

  
  


\- Tu t'es battu de toutes tes forces pour protéger ce qui t'est cher, mais c'était perdu d'avance ! _poursuit le vampire_. Pourtant tu n'as pas renoncé, tu as tout donné jusqu'au bout... pour au final échouer lamentablement !

  
  


_De son côté, Nuparu court à travers la forêt pour rejoindre son père._

  
  


\- (C'est bizarre, j'ai pas l'impression qu'un combat soit en train de se dérouler... _constate-t-il_. Serait-ce déjà fini ?... Merde, pourvu que Papa soit indemne...)

  
  


_Au même moment, Vlatislovitch s'élève dans les airs, faisant de l'ombre à Aslan._

  
  


\- Je te remercie de m'avoir offert ce combat, Aslan, _dit-il avec cynisme_ , il était aussi divertissant que je l'espérais. Mais tu n'avais aucune chance de gagner, aussi grands eurent été tes pouvoirs.

  
  


_Il joint deux doigts avec lesquels il forme une longue et fine lame d'énergie noire._

  
  


\- Et maintenant... MEURS ! _s'exclame-t-il_.

  
  


_Il transperce Aslan en plein cœur. Pile à ce moment-là, Nuparu débarque et assiste avec horreur à la scène. Frappé par cette vision cauchemardesque, ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre grand et des perles de larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux._

  
  


\- PAPAAA ! _hurle-t-il_.

  
  


_Vlatislovitch retire sa lame du corps d'Aslan qui tombe alors à terre._

  
  


\- Tiens ? Le rejeton arrive au meilleur moment, _dit-il en regardant le jeune garçon d'un air dédaigneux_. Il rend cette scène encore plus mémorable.

  
  


_Nuparu reste figé sur place. Pris d'un profond déchirement, il se laisse gagner par la colère et libère son pouvoir magique._

  
  


\- IMBÉCILE ! _s'exclame Evangeline_. Enfuis-toi ! Tu veux qu'il te tue aussi ?!

  
  


_Mais Nuparu ignore cette mise en garde. Animé d'une rage intense, ses sourcils se froncent, ses dents et ses poings se serrent et il bondit vers Vlatislovitch, le poing armé, pour l'attaquer._

  
  


\- ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE ! _hurle-t-il_.

  
  


_Mais le Pure Souche interrompt son assaut d'une simple soufflette et Nuparu retombe sur le sol._

  
  


\- Tu es trop faible, _dit-il au garçon d'un ton méprisant, avant d'arborer son habituel sourire démoniaque_. Tu veux me tuer et venger ton père ?! Alors deviens plus fort ! Utilise toute la haine que tu as contre moi comme moteur pour gagner en puissance ! Je t'épargne pour l'instant, mais je reviendrai dès lors que tu seras à mesure de m'affronter ! Tâche de ne pas me décevoir, jeune mortel !

  
  


_Et ainsi, Vlatislovitch disparaît en poussant un terrible rire diabolique. Nuparu se précipite au chevet de son père et se penche au-dessus de lui._

  
  


\- Papa ! _le secoue-t-il, désemparé_. Papa, ne meurs pas ! Je t'en supplie !...

\- Nuparu... Je suis désolé... _répond Aslan avec la voix éraillée_. Notre famille subit les conséquences de ma faiblesse et de ma négligence... Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce n'est rien de moins que le karma... Mais malgré tout, je me suis battu corps et âme pour défendre ma famille que j'aime et ce monde dans lequel je vis... Je suis tombé au combat avec honneur, alors je pourrai aller au Walhalla...

  
  


_Les larmes ruissellent sur le visage de Nuparu. Son chagrin est si grand qu'il n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Aslan lève péniblement sa main pour lui caresser la joue._

  
  


\- Mon fils... Même si je meurs maintenant, ce n'est pas la fin de tout... _lui dit-il_. Toi et ta mère vous devrez continuer de vivre et aller de l'avant, ne pas vous accabler sur le sort, aussi déchirant soit-il...

\- Oui, je sais... _répond Nuparu en sanglotant_. Tu nous l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois...

\- Est-ce qu'alors tu me promets que vous poursuivrez votre vie en toute quiétude malgré ma mort ?...

\- Oui, je te le promets...

\- Bien...

  
  


_Aslan sourit une dernière fois à son fils avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Submergé par le chagrin, le jeune garçon grimace de tristesse et pose sa tête contre le torse ensanglanté de son père. Seuls ses pleurs résonnent à présent dans la forêt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- "Tellement magique, tellement romantique" est une phrase tirée d'une vidéo sur YouTube intitulée "Thalasso Tunisie" et qui a été popularisée par le streameur mistermv.
> 
> \- "Surpris de me voir, Aslan ?" est une référence à une célèbre réplique de l'agent Smith dans le film "Matrix : Reloaded".


	14. Deuil et détermination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Seule chez elle, Ayumi est inquiète. Même s'il n'y a à priori aucune raison que quelque-chose de grave soit arrivé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'envisager. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, elle va donc ouvrir. Il s'agit de Nuparu, qui arbore sur son visage une expression d'extrême abattement._

  
  


\- Nuparu ? _s'étonne Ayumi de le voir rentrer si rapidement et avec cet air si déprimé_. Quelque-chose s'est mal passé ?

  
  


_Le garçon se met de nouveau à sangloter._

  
  


\- C'est Papa... _dit-il_. Il... Il est...

  
  


_Mais son chagrin est trop grand pour qu'il ait la force de terminer sa phrase, il prend alors sa mère dans ses bras. Cette dernière comprend qu'il est arrivé malheur à Aslan et elle se met à son tour à pleurer._

  
  


~

  
  


_Mère et fils s'en vont ensuite annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Raigen et Yugo au sanctuaire Kaminari. Tous les deux sont sous le choc. Pour eux, il était impensable qu'une force de la nature telle qu'Aslan puisse trépasser face à un quelconque adversaire. Raigen, qui a l'habitude de combattre des créatures immortelles dans son travail, n'avait pourtant pas idée de l'existence d'êtres aussi redoutables que les High Daylight Walkers. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle brutale lui fait un choc. Toutefois, avec Yugo, il tente tant bien que mal de réconforter ses chers amis._

  
  


\- Toutes nos condoléances... _leur adresse-t-il avec une profonde amertume_. Perdre Aslan... est une terrible tragédie...

  
  


_Sous le coup de l'émotion, Yugo prend son ami dans ses bras._

  
  


\- Je suis là pour toi, mec, _le réconforte-t-il_.

\- Merci, Yugo... _répond Nuparu, qui a complètement perdu toute once de joie_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Nuparu conduit sa mère, Raigen et Yugo jusqu'à la dépouille d'Aslan, sur laquelle Evangeline veillait. Son corps gît sur l'herbe de la forêt, éclairé par le puits de lumière qu'il a créé avec son rayon magique. Ayumi s'effondre devant lui et pleure à chaude larmes, tandis que les trois garçons restent en arrière et font une minutes de silence. Raigen, pour qui Aslan était un ami très important, ne peut non-plus retenir ses larmes à la vue de son corps sans vie. Même Evangeline, qui est pourtant habituée à voir la mort et s'est forgée avec le temps une indifférence à celle-ci, affiche un air morose sur son visage. Le portable de Nuparu reçoit une notification : un message envoyé par Laura._

  
  


**Laura :** Salut, est-ce que tout va bien ? Pardon si je tombe mal, mais je suis inquiète, j'aimerais savoir si tu vas bien...

**Nuparu :** Excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oublié de t'envoyer le message... Il s'est passé quelque-chose de tragique... Mon père est décédé...

**Laura :** Oh mon dieu... Toutes mes condoléances... Si jamais tu veux qu'on en discute pour que ça te soulage ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je suis à ta disposition.

**Nuparu :** Merci, c'est gentil, mais actuellement je préférerais qu'on me laisse tranquille...

**Laura :** Je comprends... Courage...

**Nuparu :** Merci encore...

  
  


~

  
  


_Au crépuscule, tous les proches d'Aslan se sont réunis au bord du lac Mahora. Ils ont placé son corps dans un petit drakkar que Raigen gardait à l'abri au sanctuaire Kaminari. « Raigen, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le faire, mais si un jour tu devais déposer ma dépouille dans ce bateau en signe de funérailles, alors je te demanderais de bien prendre soin d'Ayumi et Nuparu. Tu es la personne sur laquelle je compte le plus, je sais que je peux avoir une confiance absolue et sincère en toi. Cordialement à toi, mon très cher ami. Puisse le chemin de ta vie être parsemé de bonheur. » Tels étaient les mots écrits par Aslan qui accompagnaient ce bateau qui est aujourd'hui devenu sa tombe. Comme le veut une vieille tradition viking, une fois le corps du défunt placé dans le bateau, ce dernier est embrasé et lancé sur les flots. L'ambiance est au deuil... Tous regardent le navire enveloppé de flammes flotter à la surface du lac, tandis que le soleil se couche... Alors que la mélancolie règne, Nuparu serre les poings ; sa colère a pris le pas sur sa tristesse et un intense désir de vengeance peut être perçu au fond de son regard._

  
  


\- (Papa... Je te vengerai... _jure-t-il solennellement en pointant son regard vers l'horizon_.)

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain, Nuparu retourne à l'académie, mais il ne va pas en cours. Avec Evangeline, il va faire le topo de la situation au directeur._

  
  


\- C'est une tragédie... _dit ce dernier après avoir tout entendu_. Et Evangeline, tu me dis qu'il a traversé le champ de force magique ? C'est problématique... Mais le plus problématique est le coma dans lequel Negi a été plongé... Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, depuis ?

\- Non, j'ai beau insister, impossible de le réveiller... _déplore la vampire_. Seules Konoka et sa magie de guérison pourraient le sortir de son état.

\- En effet, mais comme elle est magister, elle est souvent en voyage à travers le monde, la faire revenir à Mahora prendra sans doute plusieurs jours... Que pouvons-nous faire pour gagner du temps ?...

  
  


_Nuparu reste silencieux, il est en train de cogiter. Il se remémore quelques souvenirs de son entraînement à la maîtrise des Arcanes..._

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

_À ce moment-là, le garçon est encore très jeune, il tout juste 7 ans. Avec son père, ils sont partis dans la taïga et se sont arrêtés dans une clairière dégagée. Comme c'est l'été, la neige à fondu et le climat est doux._

  
  


\- Tu vois, mon fils, _dit Aslan_ , le pouvoir magique que nous avons en nous est différent de celui des autres magiciens. Alors que la plupart font appelle à de la magie dite "naturelle" ou "élémentaire", puisqu'elle fait appel aux différents éléments primordiaux : le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre et la foudre, nous les Arcanistes faisons appel à de la magie "tellurique".

\- C'est quoi la magie tellurique ? _questionne le petit garçon avec candeur_.

\- La magie tellurique, c'est l'énergie qui se trouve au centre de la planète, _explique alors son père_. Le noyau de la Terre, comme celui de tous les astres du système solaire, regorge d'une énergie considérable. Une énergie qui, si elle était utilisée comme ressource pour produire de l'électricité, serait suffisante pour faire fonctionner tous les appareils électriques de la planète sans interruption pendant plusieurs millénaires.

\- Waaah, ça fait beaucoup ! _s'ébahit Nuparu_.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et vois-tu, les membres de notre lignée peuvent puiser dans cette source d'énergie quasi-intarissable et l'utiliser. Nous possédons en nous une sorte de "porte" qui relie notre âme au noyau de la Terre, et grâce à cette "porte" nous pouvons aller y chercher du pouvoir magique comme bon nous semble, par exemple pour renforcer notre condition physique, ou bien tirer des sphères d'énergie...

  
  


_Aslan libère son pouvoir magique. Une aura bleue se dégage de son corps et des symboles tribaux apparaissent autour de ses bras et sur son torse._

  
  


\- Trop génial ! _s'exclame Nuparu avec émerveillement_.

\- N'est-ce pas ? _badine son père devant tant de fascination et d'enthousiasme_. Et grâce à ça, nous n'avons ni besoin d'un catalyseur, ni d'aria, ni d'incantation pour faire la magie.

\- Waoh ! C'est vraiment au top ! J'espère que j'arriverai un jour à faire comme toi !

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous venons nous entraîner ici, non ?

  
  


_Aslan fait un clin d'œil à son fils et ce dernier sourit, motivé à commencer son apprentissage._

  
  


~

  
  


_Quelques temps plus tard, Nuparu a maintenant 10 ans. Le voilà maintenant en mesure de maintenir pendant près d'une heure le pouvoir arcanique activé. En se concentrant correctement, il peut fendre le tronc d'un arbre d'un seul coup, se téléporter sur une distance de plus de 100 mètres, lancer des boules d'énergie capables de pulvériser un rocher et même donner vie à de petits golems sur lesquels il a préalablement gravé les runes appropriées._

  
  


\- Tes progrès m'épatent de plus en plus, Nuparu, _affirme son père, fier de lui_.

\- Oh, merci Papa ! _se réjouit le garçon, des étoiles dans les yeux_.

  
  


_En fin d'après-midi, après leur l'entraînement quotidien, ils sont sur le chemin du retour._

  
  


\- Dis, Papa, si l'énergie magique qu'on extrait du noyau de la Terre est théoriquement infinie, en admettant qu'on la maîtrise assez bien, est-ce qu'on pourrait pas devenir invincibles grâce à sa puissance ? Voire immortels ?

\- Oh, c'est un point fort intéressant que tu soulèves là, et tu as presque tapé juste. Le noyau magique de la Terre possède une autre "porte" qui le relie à l'énergie du système solaire tout entier. En maîtrisant suffisamment la magie tellurique de la Terre on peut ouvrir cette seconde "porte" pour aller directement puiser dans la source énergétique du Soleil. Avec un tel flot de magie nous parcourant le corps, nous devenons alors temporairement immortels et pouvons entièrement nous régénérer après n'importe quelle blessure, même la plus grave. Cependant, ce pouvoir est si grand qu'on ne peut pas l'employer très longtemps, et de plus, y accéder n'est pas donné à tout le monde, même chez les Arcanistes.

\- Oh, je vois... _comprend Nuparu_. Toi, tu y arrives, Papa ?

\- Hélas, non. Malgré ma maîtrise virtuose des Arcanes je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir l'autre "porte". La seule personne connue dans notre lignée à avoir été en mesure d'y recourir est le grand Thorval, notre plus illustre ancêtre, celui qui a réussi à vaincre le Pure Souche Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov en combat singulier. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs siècles...

\- Hmm... Autant dire que j'ai pas plus de chances que toi d'y arriver... _se décourage Nuparu, déçu_.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si défaitiste, Nuparu, _objecte toutefois son père_. Moi j'ai la solide intuition que tu seras, dans le futur, tout disposé à accéder à ce grand pouvoir.

  
  


_Le jeune garçon se tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir._

  
  


\- Tu le penses vraiment ? _demande-t-il_.

\- Absolument, _maintient Aslan avec conviction_. Depuis le début de ton entraînement tu as toujours fait preuve d'un zèle remarquable. Aujourd'hui ça fait 5 ans que je t'enseigne la maîtrise des arcanes, et je peux t'assurer que tu es bien plus fort que moi lorsque j'avais ton âge, alors que nous avons suivi le même entraînement. Je suis persuadé qu'à l'avenir, quand tu arriveras à maîtriser aussi bien la magie arcanique que moi, tu pourras aller encore plus loin.

  
  


_Animé d'une grande joie par les compliments de père, le visage de Nuparu s'illumine de détermination._

  
  


\- Alors je vais tout faire pour devenir le plus fort possible ! _affirme-t-il avec enthousiasme_. Comme ça, quand je pourrai ouvrir la "porte" vers le Soleil, je serai invincible et je pourrai tous vous protéger : toi, Maman, Raigen et Yugo !

  
  


_La fougue de son jeune fils réjouit profondément Aslan._

  
  


\- Ha ha ha, c'est vraiment très chevaleresque de ta part, _rit-il avec bienveillance en lui caressant la tête_. Je te soutiens de tout cœur dans cette voie, mon fils.

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Après avoir revu ce passage, une idée limpide traverse l'esprit de Nuparu._

  
  


\- J'ai un plan, _déclare-t-il alors_.

  
  


_Ainsi, il expose son idée à Evangeline et au directeur, mais ceux-ci semblent perplexes, Evangeline n'a même l'air pas emballée du tout._

  
  


\- Aller combattre le Pure Souche tout seul en attendant que Negi soit rétabli ?! _le réprime-t-elle_. Tu veux mourir, ou quoi, idiot ?! Même si je t'entraîne et que tu parviens à maîtriser ton pouvoir pour te rendre immortel, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour en venir à bout, surtout si l'invincibilité est temporaire !

\- Evangeline, je t'en supplie ! _l'implore le garçon_. C'est une chance qu'on doit saisir ! Il m'a épargné car il veut que je devienne plus fort avant de l'affronter. Si je réponds à ses attentes, je pourrai faire diversion pendant que les secours arrivent, et lorsque M. Negi sera remis sur pied il pourra venir me prêter main forte. Vlatislovitch nous observe toujours à l'extérieur, c'est certain. Si jamais il voit d'autres personnes suspectes débarquer il les éliminera à coup sûr, alors il faut que je fasse quelque-chose !

\- Hmm... Le jeune Nuparu n'a pas tort, _reconnaît le directeur_.

\- T'as pété une durite, le vieux ?! _s'insurge Evangeline_. C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

\- Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! _assure Nuparu avec insistance_. Evangeline, mon père m'a affirmé que j'ai les capacités nécessaires pour m'éveiller au pouvoir ultime des Arcanes. Toi et moi on sait très bien que c'était un homme plein de sagesse, ses paroles ne pouvaient pas être de vulgaires flatteries de père à fils.

  
  


_Nuparu se met carrément à genoux pour implorer la vampire._

  
  


\- S'il-te-plaît, accepte de me prendre comme disciple, comme tu l'as fait pour M. Negi dans le temps. Même si ton entraînement est draconien, ça m'est égal, je le braverai coûte que coûte. Je veux devenir fort afin de pouvoir protéger ce monde qui m'est cher, tout comme l'a fait mon père de son vivant.

  
  


_Avec cette abjuration, Evangeline entrevoit dans le jeune Nuparu son cher disciple, Negi, à l'époque où il n'avait encore que 10 ans et souhaitait lui aussi devenir plus fort._

  
  


\- Bon... C'est d'accord, _se résout-elle finalement_ , j'accepte de devenir ton maître.

\- Merci, Evangeline ! _se réjouit Nuparu avec ferveur_.

\- Mais je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau ! _le met-elle en garde_. Je ne suis pas comme ton père, mes méthodes d'enseignement ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, alors attends-toi à en baver ! Première règle : tu dois m'appeler "Maître" !

\- D'accord, Maître ! _obéit son nouveau disciple_. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis prêt à subir le plus dur des entraînements pour pouvoir progresser le plus vite possible.

\- Très bien, gamin, dans ce cas suis-moi. On s'occupe de tout, le vieux, tu peux être tranquille.

\- Je prie pour votre réussite, _conclut le directeur_.

  
  


_Nuparu et Evangeline quittent l'académie pour se rendre chez elle. Elle l'amène dans une pièce secrète où se trouvent des bocaux à l'intérieur desquels on peut apercevoir divers environnements miniatures._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce donc ? _interroge le garçon_.

\- Ce sont des répliques magiques de différents lieux que je conserve ici et dans lesquels je m'isole parfois quand l'envie m'en prend, _explique Evangeline_. Pour ton entraînement, nous allons nous rendre dans ma résidence privée, le temps s'y écoule différemment : un jour là-bas correspond à une heure ici. De plus, je peux disposer pleinement de mes pouvoirs quand j'y suis, j'aurai donc vite fait de retrouver mon état normal. (C'est pas que ça me gêne d'avoir la taille d'une poupée, mais ce n'est pas très pratique...) Ainsi, nous pourrons consacrer plus de temps à ton entraînement, mais je te préviens encore, tu auras très peu de temps de répit. Te sens-tu toujours prêt ?

\- Oui, _confirme Nuparu avec détermination_.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y !

  
  


_Un cercle magique apparaît sur le sol juste en-dessous d'eux et les téléporte à l'intérieur dans la résidence privée. L'entraînement de Nuparu va pouvoir commencer..._


	15. Un rude entraînement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Cela fait maintenant quelques jours (à l'intérieur de la résidence privée d'Evangeline, bien entendu) que Nuparu a commencé son entraînement express. Evangeline a restauré toute sa magie et a pu retrouver sa forme initiale, elle est enfin en mesure de se battre à nouveau. Maître et élève sont en plein milieu d'un duel qui a pour but d'améliorer l'aptitude au combat de Nuparu. Ils sont en train de se battre au corps-à-corps et Evangeline ne le ménage pas. En effet, cette dernière est bien plus vive et agile que William quand il était sous l'emprise de Vlatislovitch, et Nuparu a du mal à tenir le rythme. Elle l'envoie balader avec un coup de pied et prépare une incantation._

  
  


\- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Iaculatio Grandinis !**

  
  


_Elle invoque une multitude de lances de glace et les fait pleuvoir sur Nuparu. Celui-ci se protège avec son bouclier runique, mais il ressent tout de même la puissance des projectiles à chaque impact._

  
  


\- (Bordel, elle rigole pas du tout... _se dit-il, sous pression_.)

  
  


_Evangeline effectue un quick move pour se déplacer jusqu'à lui en une fraction de seconde et l'attaquer par la droite. Pris au dépourvu, Nuparu l'esquive en bondissant en arrière, mais elle ne le lâche pas d'une semelle._

  
  


\- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Veniant spiritus glaciales !**

\- (Merde ! Elle prépare un autre sort !... _s'alarme le garçon_.)

\- **Extendantur aeri tundram et glaciem, loci noctis albae ! Crystallitatio Tellustris !**

  
  


_Evangeline fait geler l'air devant elle, faisant apparaître de grands cristaux de glace sur le sol. Nuparu s'est téléporté pour esquiver le sort, il réapparaît au-dessus d'Eva et tente de l'attaquer par surprise, mais malheureusement pour lui elle a vu le coup venir. Elle le chope par le bras et le plaque au sol, en lui piétinant le visage avec son pied nu._

  
  


\- Pas mal, c'était bien tenté, gamin, _admet-t-elle avec son petit sourire de méchante magicienne_. Mais avec ton niveau actuel, n'espère même pas pouvoir effleurer Vlatislovitch avec le bout de ton petit doigt.

\- Ouais, je sens que ça pas être de la tarte... _reconnaît Nuparu_. Mais qu'importe, j'irai jusqu'au bout !

\- Bien, c'est ça que je veux entendre, _se réjouit la vampire_. Allez, du nerf ! Pas le temps faire le paillasson par terre, on s'y remet !

\- Oui Maître !

  
  


_Nuparu se relève, essuie la poussière sur ses vêtements et se remet en garde._

  
  


\- N'oublie pas, gamin, _rappelle Evangeline_ , l'ennemi que tu vas affronter n'est pas humain, c'est une créature démoniaque bien plus forte que tu peux l'imaginer. Ton père est arrivé à lui tenir, et à vrai dire tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non-plus, donc si tu y mets du tien tu arriveras assez vite au niveau. Pour l'instant, ce que tu dois travailler en priorité c'est tes réflexes. Vlatislovitch possède des capacités sur-humaines en plus de son immortalité. Il est excessivement rapide, agile, vif d'esprit et est capable de lancer de puissants sortilèges. De plus, il est doué au combat rapproché. Avec de tels atouts, il est certain de t'écraser avant même que tu aies le temps de réagir, c'est pourquoi tu as besoin d'aiguiser tes réflexes pour être en mesure de lui faire face.

  
  


_Sans crier gare, Evangeline se volatilise devant ses yeux. Surpris, Nuparu a l'intuition qu'elle va l'attaquer par derrière. Il fait alors volte-face en créant un bouclier magique pour parer l'attaque de son maître qui, comme il l'a pressenti, l'attaque depuis son dos._

  
  


\- Pas mal, _le félicite-t-elle_ , tu as vite saisit la chose, gamin !

  
  


_Elle disparaît de nouveau pour le ré-attaquer par derrière. Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas été assez rapide et encaisse de plein fouet son coup dans le ventre._

  
  


\- Argh ! _crie-t-il de douleur_.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu sois capable d'esquiver **tous** les coups de ton adversaire.

\- Décidément, Maître, vous êtes vraiment sans pitié, _badine-t-il pour oublier sa douleur_.

\- Hak hak hak ! Je t'avais prévenu, gamin ! _le nargue-t-elle espièglement_. Après tout il faut bien ça pour affronter un Pure Souche, non ?

\- Ouais, Vlatislovitch ne m'aurait laissé aucune chance non-plus...

\- Allez, arrête de te plaindre et tiens-toi prêt !

\- (Ah ouais, même pas le temps de s'en remettre... Comment M. Negi a fait pour la supporter ?...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Pendant ce temps, dans le repère de Vlatislovitch..._

  
  


\- Dis-moi, ne penses-tu pas que le gamin essayerait de te la faire à l'envers ? _suppute Loki Tusknorth_. Il pourrait très bien profiter de ta clémence pour se cacher comme un couard, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, _réfute Vlatislovitch_ , je l'ai vue dans son regard... Sa rage. Il veut venger la mort de son père, alors il va s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour espérer me battre. Mais hélas pour lui, sa mort est déjà écrite, car je suis immortel et qu'à lui seul il n'a aucun moyen de me sceller dans une prison runique aussi performante que celle que ses ancêtres ont jadis utilisée. Il va courir droit à sa perte, et ce pour mon plus grand divertissement. Et une fois que le dernier Arcaniste aura rendu l'âme, le Monde Ancien sera enfin à ma merci et je pourrai y asseoir ma domination !

  
  


_Loki se met à glousser._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Reginald ?! _grogne Aduard, agacé_.

\- Oh, eh bien je suis toujours autant fasciné de voir à quel point ton assurance restreint ta prise en compte d'éléments extérieurs à ta connaissance, _répond Loki sur un ton espiègle_.

\- Je me moque éperdument des « éléments extérieurs » ! Si d'autres obstacles viennent à se dresser sur ma route je l'ai balayerai d'un revers de la main ! Cesse donc de te moquer de moi, ou bien je t'occirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu perdes l'envie de plaisanter !

  
  


_Loki ne répond pas à ces menaces et glousse à nouveau, ce qui met son congénère encore plus en rogne._

  
  


\- Grr, cesse de rire, j'ai dit ! _aboie-t-il_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Après avoir passé la journée entière à enchaîner les combats contre Evangeline, Nuparu est à bout de forces. Son corps est parsemé de contusions, d'éraflures et autres traces de coups. Il se tient voûté, en train de haleter, le corps tremblant. Sa fatigue est si extrême qu'il finit par s'écrouler à terre._

  
  


\- Hmm, tu as atteint ta limite, _constate Evangeline, qui semble tout de même satisfaite des performances de son disciple_. Pour ton premier jour "à la dure", tu as tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que le petit Negi en comparaison. On sent bien que tu as un long passif en terme d'entraînements, tu sais déjà bien te battre, tu te sers de ta magie quasiment à la perfection, tu es plutôt endurant et en plus tu ne discutes pas les ordres. Tu es un bon disciple, ça facilitera grandement les choses.

\- Merci pour ces compliments... Maître... _répond Nuparu avant de tomber dans les vapes_.

\- Ah là là... _soupire Eva avec bienveillance_. Tu peux être fier de ton petit, Aslan...

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain (toujours dans la résidence privée), Nuparu se réveille dans le lit, une servante d'Evangeline s'est occupée de l'y déposer et de bander ses blessures. En s'étirant, il sent une douleur le tirailler : son corps est plein de courbatures._

  
  


\- (C'est la première fois que m'entraîne jusqu'à pousser mon corps dans ses derniers retranchements, _se dit-il_ , normal qu'à la fin je me retrouve avec des courbatures partout...)

  
  


_Il est encore tôt, le soleil se lève à peine. S'imaginant qu'Evangeline dort encore à cette heure-ci (bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr étant donné que c'est un vampire), il se lève pour aller méditer. Il s'assoit en tailleur sur la grande place entourée d'arcades où trône une obélisque en son centre._

  
  


\- (La "porte"... _pense-t-il_. Comment pourrais-je accéder à cette fameuse "porte" qui me permettra d'aller puiser dans l'énergie infinie du Soleil ?... Hmm, je pense qu'il n'y a pas à tortiller, je vais devoir faire comme lorsque j'ai appris à utiliser la magie arcanique : sonder les tréfonds de ma psyché jusqu'à la trouver et l'ouvrir... Il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine pour arriver à ouvrir la "porte" de la Terre, j'imagine qu'il m'en faudra à peu près autant pour celle du Soleil... Ou peut-être un peu plus... Qui sait...)

  
  


_Nuparu ferme les yeux et se concentre pour faire le vide dans son esprit, jusqu'à atteindre un état de transe. Il plonge son esprit au plus profond de son subconscient. Dans son Être intérieur, son corps nu et brillant d'une lueur immaculée (la représentation de son esprit) flotte dans un espace noir infini. Une sorte de long fil de lumière le relie à une immense sphère lumineuse, qui n'est autre l'énergie magique du noyau terrestre._

  
  


\- (Voilà, je suis devant la source de magie de la Terre, _se dit-il_ , ce long fil lumineux prouve que je suis relié à elle. Maintenant, je dois trouver comment accéder à la source du Soleil...)

  
  


_Il se met à réfléchir..._

  
  


\- (Hmm... D'après ce que Papa m'avait dit, normalement l'énergie de Terre est connectée à celle de tout le système solaire... Dans ce cas je devrais voir d'autres fils la relier aux différentes sources magiques, mais là je vois absolument rien de tel... C'est la preuve que la "porte" n'est pas ouverte, je vais donc devoir trouver un moyen d'y remédier... Mais comment ? C'est ça la question...)

\- Eh bien, gamin, _l'interpelle une voix_ , tu t'es réveillé tôt, ce matin.

  
  


_Cette intervention subite lui fait perdre sa concentration et le fait brutalement sortir de sa plongée dans son subconscient._

  
  


\- WOH ! _sursaute-t-il_. Vous m'avez fait peur, Maître !

\- Ah, désolée, gamin, _le charrie-t-elle_ , il semblerait que je t'aie interrompu en pleine méditation. Soit dit en passant, c'était l'une des activités favorites de ton père.

\- Ouais, je sais que mon père aimait beaucoup s'isoler pour méditer, _confirme Nuparu_ , ça l'aidait à s'apaiser l'esprit quand il était tourmenté. Maintenant que j'y pense, mon père a toujours été hanté par de vieux souvenirs traumatiques dont il n'aimait pas trop parler... Pourtant, sa vie de famille faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes, j'en suis sincèrement convaincu...

\- Tu sais, gamin, parfois même le bonheur ne permet pas de guérir certaines blessures émotionnelles du passé. Je sais de quoi je parle, en 700 ans j'ai vécu des tas d'expériences qui m'ont marquée à jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'on peut dire que je mène une vie heureuse depuis que j'ai rencontré le petit Negi, je ne suis pas totalement en paix avec moi-même. Ces événements traumatisants de ma vie passée sont toujours là, ancrés dans mon esprit. Ça fait mal, très mal, mais je continue d'avancer, je ne me laisse pas abattre par ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Mon père aussi avait cette philosophie : ne jamais se laisser accabler par les événements, aussi durs soient-ils, et toujours aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive, car pour lui, perdre quelque-chose, qu'importe sa valeur, valait toujours moins que perdre le goût à la vie, et que de toute façon s'apitoyer sur son sort ne ferait pas revenir la chose qu'on a perdue.

\- Il a raison. Ton père a toujours été très terre-à-terre, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Mais s'il y a une chose qui est certaine, c'est qu'il tenait énormément à sa famille, plus qu'à sa propre vie. Même terrorisé par la menace que représente Vlatislovitch, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se battre pour défendre les personnes qu'il aime.

  
  


_Nuparu soupire avec mélancolie._

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Retour quelques années en arrière... Nuparu et Aslan se baladent de nuit sur le quai de la vielle ville, à Stockholm._

  
  


\- Dis, Papa, _interpelle Nuparu_ , est-ce que tu aimerais devenir immortel ?

\- Hm, non, pas vraiment, _avoue son père_.

\- À bon ? Pourquoi ça ? _s'étonne le jeune garçon_. Ce serait pourtant cool de ne pouvoir jamais mourir, non ?

\- Eh bien, de mon point de vue, être immortel a certes des avantages, comme par exemple ne plus pouvoir tomber malade, ou survivre à toutes les blessures, même les plus mortelles, mais il y a aussi des inconvénients. Le plus gros selon moi et que l'on voit toutes les personnes avec qui on a tissé des liens vieillir et mourir les unes après les autres. C'est quelque-chose que je trouve particulièrement déchirant. La philosophie des viking a toujours été de vivre la vie au jour le jour pour ensuite mourir avec honneur sur le champ de bataille, ça a toujours été préférable à passer une existence éternelle et fade.

\- Je vois, je comprends ce point de vue... Mais si jamais il venait un jour où les personnes que tu aimes sont menacées, en devenant immortel tu pourrais les protéger sans courir le risque de mourir.

\- Tu sais, mon fils, pour un viking, mourir en aillant vaillamment combattu est la plus grande marque d'honneur qui soit, et les guerriers fièrement tombés au combat se voient accorder l'entrée au Walhalla. Si un jour je dois mourir pour protéger les êtres qui me sont chers, alors ce sera là le plus grand honneur qui puisse m'être accordé.

  
  


_Ces paroles n'enchantent pas beaucoup le jeune Nuparu, pour qui la vie de ses parents est quelque-chose d'extrêmement précieux._

  
  


\- Hmm, ce n'est pas très joyeux comme mode de pensée... _dit-il d'un air rembruni_.

\- J'en conviens, _admet Aslan_ , et d'ailleurs je ne te demande en aucun cas de le suivre, ni même de l'approuver. Tu es libre de choisir la voie qu'il te plaira, même si elle est complètement différente de la mienne.

\- Mais toi, alors ? Pourquoi tu suis la voie de nos ancêtres plutôt que ta propre voie ?

\- J'ai décidé de mon propre chef de suivre la voie que nos ancêtres ont suivie jadis car elle me convient, je ne le fais pas uniquement pour honorer leur mémoire.

\- Oh... D'accord...

  
  


_Aslan pose sa main sur l'épaule de Nuparu._

  
  


\- Allons, mon fils, ne prends pas cet air maussade, _le réconforte-t-il_. Je pense bien que tu as peur qu'il arrive un jour, éventuellement un drame et que je doive donner ma vie pour vous protéger ta mère et toi. Je comprends que tu le redoutes, mais premièrement, on ne peut pas prédire qu'une telle chose arrivera, alors évitons de penser au pire, ou alors nous ne vivrons plus. Et secondement, même si cela arrivait ce ne serait pas la fin pour autant, il faudrait continuer à aller de l'avant. J'ai conscience de la peine que ça vous ferait si je mourais, mais dans tous les cas vous ne pourriez pas me ramener à la vie, alors plutôt que vous lamenter, essayez de vous reconstruire. Tu me promets que si jamais je venais à disparaître prématurément tu irais quand-même de l'avant ?

  
  


_Nuparu hésite un peu avant de répondre._

  
  


\- Oui, je te le promets, _dit-il finalement_.

\- C'est bien, _lui sourit Aslan_. Bon, rentrons à la maison et regardons un film pour oublier cette discussion un peu trop mélancolique, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ~♪

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- Oui, mon père a toujours été résolu à mourir pour protéger ce qui lui est cher, _affirme Nuparu_. Et j'ai beau trouver ça honorable, encore aujourd'hui je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ce mode de pensée très tragique... Je pense que le fait qu'il m'ait bourré le crâne avec sa philosophie prônant de toujours se relever après un événement tragique m'a grandement aidé à faire mon deuil, mais ma mère, elle, doit être profondément meurtrie et mettra sûrement du temps à s'en remettre. C'est pour ça que je n'approuve pas cette façon qu'on les viking de glorifier la mort, car pour moi ce n'est pas la personne qui meurt qui perd le plus, mais ses proches, qui souffriront de son absence toute leur vie. Comme vous l'avez dit, Maître, certaines blessures ne se referment pas, et donc même si avec ma mère nous finissons par tourner la page, cet événement tragique restera une page noire dans notre histoire. C'est pourquoi, même si le sacrifice de mon père est honorable, s'il s'était produit dans des circonstances différentes, je ne lui aurait sans doute pas pardonné, car j'aurais pris ça comme un abandon délibéré de sa famille.

\- Hin, décidément, tu as une manière de réfléchir très adulte, _note Evangeline_. Sur ce point-là aussi tu te rapproches du petit Negi. Enfin bref, je te laisse retourner à ta méditation, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de l'entraînement.

  
  


_Elle s'en va, mais un peu plus loin se retourne vers lui en lui lançant un regard malicieux._

  
  


\- Mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes, _le prévient-elle_ , il se pourrait que j'essaye de t'attaquer par surprise.

\- (Et elle me le dit exprès pour me narguer... _pense Nuparu d'un air blasé_. Décidément...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Après avoir passé 50 jours à suer sang et eau avec Evangeline, l'entraînement de Nuparu arrive enfin à son terme. Tous les deux se livrent un dernier combat pour vérifier s'il est enfin prêt. Evangeline démarre fort avec une « Chute de Glace » que Nuparu bloque avec son bouclier runique. Elle enchaîne directement en l'attaquant avec sa lame de glace par le flanc droit. Nuparu esquive en bondissant en arrière, mais la vampire effectue un quick move pour arriver dans son dos et le prendre en traître. Sauf que cette fois-ci, grâce à son entraînement rigoureux, Nuparu a développé des réflexes hors du commun, bien meilleurs que ceux d'un humain ordinaire. L'énergie qui stimule actuellement son corps améliore grandement ses capacités physiques et augmente sa vélocité et sa force. Avec ça, il réussit à éviter le coup d'Evangeline et riposte instantanément avec un coup de pied qui la propulse en arrière. Puis il prend appui sur le sol et se jette sur elle, le poing armé, pour lui asséner un coup frontal. Elle se prépare à le parer, mais c'était une feinte ! Juste avant que le coup l'atteigne, Nuparu se téléporte dans son dos et la frappe de toute ses forces. Evangeline fait des roulé-boulés sur le sol et se heurte violemment contre une arche qui borde l'arène. Elle se relève en titubant._

  
  


\- Pas mal du tout, gamin ! _dit-elle en souriant avec malice avant de se transformer en statue de glace_.

\- (C'était un leurre ?! _réalise le garçon avec stupeur_.)

  
  


_La véritable Evangeline apparaît au-dessus de lui, dans son angle mort, et s'apprête à lui infliger un coup mortel avec son Épée de Condamnation. Mais grâce à ses nouveaux réflexes hors normes, Nuparu arrive pressentir l'attaque et l'esquive de justesse. Evangeline enchaîne directement avec une taillade horizontale qui est bloquée par le bouclier runique de Nuparu, puis ce dernier réplique avec un puissant coup de paume, mais la vampire l'arrête in-extremis. Mais alors qu'elle pense l'avoir mis en échec, un puissant rayon magique s'échappe de la paume du garçon et la touche à bout portant. La vampire est repoussée avec force par le rayon et s'écrase à l'autre bout de l'arène. Elle se relève difficilement, mais avec le sourire._

  
  


\- Hin, tu es devenu très fort, gamin, _le félicite-t-elle_. Tu es enfin prêt, ton entraînement est officiellement terminé.

\- Merci, Maître, _répond Nuparu en s'inclinant avec respect_.

\- Et tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler "Maître", du coup.

\- D'accord, merci Evangeline.

  
  


_Nuparu regarde vers le ciel en posant fièrement, le regard empli de détermination._


	16. Immortel contre immortel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles dans sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Nuparu est téléporté en dehors de la résidence privée d'Evangeline et ré-apparaît dans la pièce secrète. D'un pas décidé, il sort de la maison et s'enfonce dans la forêt jusqu'à être assez éloigné._

  
  


\- Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov ! _clame-t-il_. Je sais que tu es en train de m'observer ! Viens m'affronter, je t'attends !

\- Ho ho ! _répond la voix du vampire_.

  
  


_Nuparu tourne la tête en direction d'où provient la voix ; la silhouette du Pure Souche se dévoile parmi les arbres._

  
  


\- Tu as sollicité l'aide de l'Évangile des Ténèbres pour devenir plus fort, à ce que je vois... _devine-t-il en souriant narquoisement_. Cependant, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour me vaincre ?...

\- Je vous laisse juger par vous-même, _le défie Nuparu en déployant sa magie_.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi...

  
  


_Vlatislovitch se rue en un instant sur Nuparu et le transperce avec sa lame d'énergie noire. Le garçon ressent la douleur, mais il parvient à l'endurer. Le visage de Vlatislovitch se décompose alors ; ce coup aurait dû lui être fatal. Nuparu lui attrape le poignet de la main avec la quelle il l'a transpercé et le tient fermement serré pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Une puissante énergie se met à tourbillonner autour d'eux, puis dans un grand flash lumineux, ils disparaissent. Au moment où ils réapparaissent, Nuparu, le poing chargé en magie, frappe Vlatislovitch en pleine poire. Celui-ci taille un vol plané sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'atterrir avec une inhabituelle lenteur sur le sol. Il se relève et découvre avec stupeur l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvent : un paysage grisâtre, plat et désolé jusqu'à l'horizon, et dont le ciel, dénué de tout nuage, dévoile le firmament. Mais ce qui l'abasourdit le plus est..._

  
  


\- LA TERRE ?! _s'exclame-t-il en voyant la planète bleu flotter dans le ciel étoilé_. Où diable sommes-nous ?! Quel subterfuge as-tu utilisé ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un subterfuge, _répond Nuparu_ , je nous ai bel et bien téléportés sur la Lune.

\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Les mortels sont incapables de respirer sur la Lune !

\- Quelle perspicacité ! _se moque Loki qui vient tout juste d'apparaître à côté de son congénère_.

\- LA FERME, REGINALD ! _gueule Vlatislovitch de plus belle_. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Oh, je suis juste venu observer le spectacle, _lui répond-t-il désinvoltement en tenant un pot de pop-corn entre ses mains_. Allez-y, battez-vous, ne faites pas attention à moi, je suis un simple spectateur.

\- (Ce type-là aussi est un Pure Souche ? _se demande Nuparu en voyant Loki_. C'est un drôle de personnage...)

\- Très bien, morveux, _grommelle Vlatislovitch en visant le garçon_ , si tu as survécu à la blessure que je t'ai infligée et que tu peux respirer sans air, j'en déduis que tu as percé le secret de la technique ultime des Arcanes, tout comme l'a fait ton ancêtre lorsqu'il m'a vaincu il y a des siècles...

  
  


_Cette perspective le fait finalement sourire._

  
  


\- C'EST PARFAIT ! Ce sera donc un combat d'immortel contre immortel ! _se réjouit-il en souriant d'extase_. Voyons voir si tu vas me donner un combat aussi jouissif qu'à l'époque !

  
  


_Il ouvre grand les bras pour faire apparaître un large pentacle devant lui qui tire un large faisceau d'énergie ténébreuse. Nuparu esquive en se téléportant et ré-apparaît derrière lui pour l'attaquer. Mais le Pure Souche ne se laisse pas avoir, il se retourne et bloque le poing de Nuparu à la main sans brocher._

  
  


\- Prévisible... _dit-il en souriant sournoisement_.

  
  


_Il riposte en envoyant à son tour un coup de poing. Nuparu se le prend de plein fouet dans la figure et effectue ainsi son baptême de l'air._

  
  


\- Ton père m'a fait ce coup-là plusieurs fois ! _relate le vampire en s'élançant pour le rattraper_. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me laisser avoir par ce stratagème peu novateur à chaque fois ?!

  
  


_Il profite que son adversaire soit en position de faiblesse en étant dans les airs après avoir subi un coup pour lui lancer ses éclairs noirs. Nuparu se protège avec son bouclier, le vampire apparaît en-dessous de lui, mais il ne se fait pas non-plus avoir aussi facilement et anticipe instantanément son action. Il lui donne un coup de poing surpuissant qui le fait s'écraser sur le sol, soulevant un nuage massif de poussière lunaire lors de l'impact, puis atterrit avec légèreté grâce à la gravité amoindrie._

  
  


\- Il s'agirait pas de trop me sous-estimer non-plus ! _déclare-t-il d'un ton cavalier_.

  
  


_Vlatislovitch se relève en ricanant._

  
  


\- Effectivement, je n'y suis pas allé à fond... _admet-il avec cynisme_.

  
  


_Il se déplacement en un battement de cil jusqu'à Nuparu et le frappe de toute sa puissance. Toute la zone autour de l'épaule droite du garçon se retrouve instantanément pulvérisée._

  
  


\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? _le nargue-t-il_.

  
  


_Nuparu grimace de douleur, mais réplique avec son poing encore valide et inflige la même blessure à son adversaire._

  
  


\- Ça passe, on va dire ! _ironise-t-il avec hargne_.

  
  


_Vlatislovitch est saisi de stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à être blessé de la sorte, et cela l'irrite quelque peu. Ils se fusillent du regard à mesure que leurs corps finissent de se régénérer entièrement._

  
  


\- Maudit humain ! _jure le Pure Souche, remonté à bloc_. Je vais t'anéantir !

\- Venez donc ! _le provoque Nuparu, lui aussi prêt à en découdre pour de bon_.

  
  


_Et c'est ainsi que les deux adversaires se lancent dans un terrible combat au corps-à-corps. Ils s'envoient mutuellement des coups à la puissance dévastatrice, et à chaque fois que l'un est blessé, il se régénère automatiquement en l'espace de quelques instants. Ce combat acharné entre deux adversaires qui ne peuvent pas se tuer en devient presque vain, mais aucun ne veut lâcher l'affaire, chacun continue de se battre pour défendre ses idéaux autant de temps qu'il le faut._

  
  


~

  
  


_Après 10 minutes passées à se taper dessus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne flanche ni ne semble décidé à abandonner. Ils continuent infatigablement leur combat, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Que ce soit sur le plan de la magie ou du corps-à-corps, tous les deux sont de force égale._

  
  


\- Tu es un adversaire bien retors... _reconnaît Vlatislovitch avec une certaine frustration_.

\- Abandonnez, Vlatislovitch, _lui intime Nuparu_ , vous pouvez pas me vaincre !

\- Oh ça non ! Je ne peux pas renoncer si près du but, je compte bien te terrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je n'ai pas encore joué toutes mes cartes...

  
  


_Le corps de Vlatislovitch se met à dégager une aura ténébreuse très menaçante. Cette aura est si intense que Nuparu arrive à ressentir toute la malveillance qu'elle émane et cela lui glace le sang. Une étrange flaque de liquide noir et épais, ayant une consistance semblable au sang, se forme sous les pieds de Vlatislovitch. Elle s'étend autour de lui, puis des formes étranges commencent à en émerger : des sortes de bras démoniaques difformes s'agitant agressivement, comme s'ils cherchaient à attraper quelque-chose dans leurs griffes._

  
  


\- (Que sont ces choses qu'il invoque ? _se demande Nuparu avec angoisse_. Des entités démoniaques ?)

  
  


_Ce que notre héros ignore, c'est que cet amoncellement de pure magie démoniaque est en réalité la véritable forme de Vlatislovitch. La flaque de liquide noir prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, laissant s'échapper toujours plus de bras démoniaques, de tailles et de formes diverses._

  
  


\- Et maintenant, misérable être inférieur, goûte à la vraie puissance d'un Pure Souche ! _déclare Vlatislovitch_.

  
  


_D'un geste de la main, il ordonne aux bras de matière noire de passer à l'attaque. Ces derniers foncent alors sur Nuparu pour essayer de l'écraser. Le garçon se téléporte dans le dos de son ennemi pour les éviter et riposter, mais ce dernier ne s'est pas laissé avoir, une fois de plus. Il forme une barrière en matière noire pour protéger ses arrières, et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un liquide, il est particulièrement dense et Nuparu n'arrive pas à passer au travers pour atteindre sa cible malgré sa force herculéenne. Des bras démoniaques émergent de la barrière pour repousser le garçon qui bondit alors en arrière pour prendre ses distances. Les autres bras précédemment invoqués se jettent à nouveau à sa poursuite. Nuparu saute, effectue des saltos et se téléporte dans tous les sens pour esquiver leurs attaques incessantes, mais il se fait rapidement submerger. Les bras le frappent et le balancent de toutes parts, c'est comme s'ils se faisaient la passe. Un dernier, plus massif que les autres, lui donne un énorme coup qui le propulse loin de son ennemi._

  
  


\- Tu vois ?! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! _se moque orgueilleusement Vlatislovitch_. ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! HA HA HA HA HA !

  
  


_Pendant que le vampire pousse son rire de méchant très très méchant, Nuparu, déboussolé, peine à se relever. Il serre les dents, fronce les sourcils, concentre son énergie et tire un énorme rayon d'énergie. Mais Vlatislovitch fait s'agglomérer tous les bras noirs devant lui pour encaisser le sort. Nuparu constate avec stupeur que son attaque, malgré sa puissance ahurissante, a à peine entamé les défenses de son adversaire qui se remet à lui rire au nez._

  
  


\- (Il... Il est beaucoup trop fort... _pense-t-il, subjugué par les pouvoirs démesurés de son adversaire_. Même avec le pouvoir de régénération infini et mes capacités améliorées à leur maximum je n'ai aucune chance de le battre... Notre combat dure depuis au moins un quart d'heure, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à maintenir mon invincibilité activée encore longtemps, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle tienne encore... Je ne peux rien contre Vlatislovitch dans sa phase actuelle... C'est sans espoir...)

  
  


_Mais alors qu'il est sur le point de se résigner, une main rassurante se pose sur son épaule._

  
  


\- N'abandonne pas ! _le motive ce bienfaiteur venu le soutenir_.

  
  


_Nuparu se retourne et reconnaît immédiatement la chevelure rousse en pétard si caractéristique._

  
  


\- M. Negi ! _s'exclame-t-il, le visage illuminé_.

\- Nous sommes venus te prêter main forte, _dit Negi d'un ton bienveillant_ , comme prévu.

\- Ouais ! On va botter les fesses à ce vampire de mes deux ! _ajoute fougueusement une deuxième personne_.

  
  


_Derrière Negi se dresse la silhouette d'une jeune femme pourvue de longues couettes oranges._

  
  


\- (Grr, on dirait que ce gêneur a été remis sur pied... _constate Vlatislovitch avec peu de réjouissance_. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais employer les grands moyens, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de jauger sa puissance...)

  
  


_Tous les bras noirs invoqués par Vlatislovitch se rassemblent et s'entremêlent pour former un Goliath de matière noire, dont une grande fente sur le torse fait apparaître un œil rouge menaçant._

  
  


\- Ouh là ! Alors c'est ça la puissance d'un High Daylight Walker ?! _s'ébahit Negi_.

\- Il est encore plus terrifiant qu'Eva !... _s'effarouche la fille qui l'accompagne_.

  
  


_Une autre fente s'ouvre sur le corps du Goliath pour former une grande mâchoire dentue. Une quantité inouïe de magie s'y réunit, jusqu'à former une grande boule de magie ultra concentrée._

  
  


\- (On est mal !... _s'affole Nuparu_.)

  
  


_La mâchoire tire un puissant laser qui rase tout sur son passage._

  
  


\- Je m'en occupe ! _s'interpose la fille_.

  
  


_Le laser atteint ses cibles, mais quelque-chose d'anormal se produit et intrigue Vlatislovitch. Lorsque la traînée du laser s'estompe, Nuparu et Negi sont indemnes, de même pour cette fille, qui brandit à présent une énorme épée sur laquelle est marquée l'inscription suivante : « Ministra Magi Asuna ». L'identité de cette personne ne fait alors plus aucun doute... Asuna Kagurazaka !_

  
  


\- La cavalerie est arrivée ! _s'exclame-t-elle avec ardeur_.

\- COMMENT ?! _jappe Vlatislovitch, pris de stupeur_. (Qui est cette fille ?! Comment a-t-elle fait pour bloquer mon attaque ?! Personne dans tout l'univers n'en est capable, même pas Baal ! Bon sang !...)

  
  


_Le vampire ordonne à de nombreux bras noirs de se jeter contre ses ennemis. Asuna brandit haut son épée et donne un grand coup lorsqu'ils arrivent à portée. Ils s'évaporent alors instantanément, comme lorsqu'on souffle sur de la fumée._

  
  


\- C'EST PAS VRAI ?! _beugle Vlatislovitch de plus belle_. (Son épée est donc capable de neutraliser toute forme de magie ?! FOUTAISE ! Seuls les membres de la famille royale du Monde Magique possèdent de tels pouvoirs ! Mais alors...)

\- Nuparu, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide, _sollicite Negi_. Je vais tenter une percée, toi et Asuna allez de voir m'ouvrir la voie. Puis-je compter sur ton aide ?

\- Affirmatif ! _répond Nuparu, requinqué par l'arrivée des renforts_.

  
  


_Negi lance un regard à Asuna, celle-ci acquiesce en hochant la tête. Elle canalise son pouvoir magique dans une main, son ki dans l'autre, puis combine les deux._

  
  


\- **Méthode Hien !**

  
  


_La jeune femme se retrouve submergée par le pouvoir mêlant magie et ki, et une aura blanche se dégage de son corps. Vlatislovitch invoque plusieurs pentacles aux diamètres exagérément larges qui envoient chacun un puissant rayon d'énergie obscure. Tous les rayons se croisent pour en former un encore plus puissant, mais encore une fois cela est totalement sans effet tant qu'Asuna est là._

  
  


\- Allez, on y va ! _déclare Negi_.

  
  


_Asuna et Nuparu se lancent à pleine vitesse pour ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à leur ennemi. Negi active sa Foudre Céleste et les suit de près. Le Pure Souche se retrouve totalement acculé par le pouvoir du "magic cancel", à tel point qu'il en perd tous ses moyens. Il balance tout ce qu'il a pour tenter de les freiner : éclairs, bras de matière noire, tempêtes ténébreuses, mais rien les arrête, Asuna neutralise tout ce qui arrive à elle. Nuparu se rend également utile en protégeant les angles qu'Asuna n'a pas la portée de couvrir avec ses coups d'épée. À mesure que les protagonistes se rapprochent, Vlatislovitch commence à sérieusement paniquer._

  
  


\- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!! hurle-t-il.

  
  


_En dernier recours, il envoie son Goliath à l'attaque._

  
  


\- Attention ! _alarme Asuna_. Il envoie le gros morceau ! **Pouvoir de neutralisation de la magie ! Puissance maximale !**

  
  


_Elle pousse un long cri sorti du plus profond de ses entrailles et anéantit le mastodonte d'un seul coup d'épée. Vlatislovitch se retrouve momentanément sans défense et se fait piéger dans une prison runique invoquée par Nuparu, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuir. Negi bondit alors vers lui pour lui porter le coup final._

  
  


\- **Emittam ! Dios Lonchi Titanoktonon VII !**

  
  


_Il invoque un immense javelot de foudre torsadé._

  
  


\- (C-comment un vulgaire magicien du Monde Ancien peut-il déployer une puissance aussi gigantesque ?! _se demande Vlatislovitch, totalement subjugué par la quantité effroyable de magie que Negi produit_. C'est absurde ! Même les Arcanistes ne sont pas aussi forts ! Ce type-là... est un monstre !...)

\- **Emittam ! Deka Kilipil Astrape ! Par le phénix immaculé !**

  
  


_Negi fait appel au pouvoir des Mille Éclairs et transperce le Pure Souche avec son javelot de foudre. Le sort est d'une puissance si indescriptiblement grande que lors de l'impact il crée un véritable cataclysme qui détruit le sol de la Lune sur un rayon de plus d'un kilomètre._

  
  


\- (Woh... M. Negi est donc fort à ce point ?... _se rend compte Nuparu, époustouflé_.)

  
  


~

  
  


_Pendant ce temps-là, sur Terre..._

_Actuellement, il fait nuit. À Mahora, dans son dortoir, Katsumaru observe l'astre lunaire avec son télescope. Et quelle est sa surprise lorsqu'elle voit un grand point blanc lumineux rayonner à la surface du satellite. Stupéfaite, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle quitte les yeux de son télescope pour vérifier si cette lumière ne provient pas d'un élément parasite, mais elle ne constate aucune anomalie._

  
  


\- Les filles, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir, _s'empresse-t-elle de dire à ses camarades de chambre_.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : des aliens ? _badine Kozue_.

\- Alors, j'avoue que ça aurait été cool que soit le cas, _réplique Katsumaru_ , mais malheureusement ça ne l'est pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, alors ? _demande donc Jiina, curieuse_.

\- J'étais en train d'observer la Lune, jusque-là rien d'anormal, mais tout à coup j'ai vu un grand point lumineux briller à sa surface pendant quelques instants.

\- Un point lumineux ? C'était peut-être un reflet créé par un objet qui est passé devant l'objectif ? _suppose Kozue_.

\- D'un point de vue rationnel, ça aurait pu, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. D'habitude, quand une lumière parasite est captée par la lunette du télescope, ça fait comme une sorte de point flou devant l'objet qu'on observe. Or là, ce que j'ai vu avait clairement l'air de briller à la surface de la Lune, et non pas devant elle. Ça ne donnait pas cet effet de flou, mais plutôt comme si quelqu'un éclairait une lampe-torche de très loin, voyez ?

\- Ouais, je vois... _cogite Kozue_.

  
  


_Cette dernière reste tout de même un peu sceptique._

  
  


\- On devrait retourner observer, _suggère Jiina_ , peut-être que le phénomène se reproduira.

\- Bonne idée, _approuvent ses camarades_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Sur la Lune, suite au coup infligé par Negi, Vlatislovitch se trouve étendu sur le sol, inerte. Après avoir autant mordu la poussière il a finalement abandonné l'idée de se battre, totalement surclassé par ses adversaires._

  
  


\- C'est fini... _dit-il d'un ton désespéré_. Je renonce...

\- Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, retournez d'où vous venez et laissez le Monde Ancien en paix, _impose Negi_.

\- Retourner dans mon monde, hein ?... Cela signifierait devoir retourner à cette éternité vide d'intérêt...

  
  


_Il puise dans le peu de forces qu'il lui reste pour se relever._

  
  


\- C'est hors de question ! _déclare-t-il_. Vous autres ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens, mais la vérité est que je déteste ma vie d'immortel ! Je vis depuis des millénaires ! Savez-vous ce que cela représente de vivre pendant des milliers d'années ?!

  
  


_Le spleen s'empare du Pure Souche alors qu'il entame sa longue tirade._

  
  


\- Quand on devient immortel, on a toujours dans un premier temps une sorte d'euphorie qui nous anime, un sentiment de toute-puissance qui nous fait pousser des ailes. On peut faire tout ce que l'on veut sans avoir peur des conséquences, car après tout on ne peut pas mourir... Mais une fois passé cette période, lorsqu'on a tout fait, tout expérimenté, tout épuisé, alors l'euphorie s'en va et laisse place à la vacuité... C'est là qu'on se rend compte que l'immortalité n'est en fait rien d'autre qu'une malédiction, lorsque la vie n'a plus aucune saveur mais qu'on ne peut pas y mettre un terme... Cette vacuité m'a rendu fou, ma vie n'avait plus d'intérêt, j'étais tout simplement condamné à errer pour l'éternité sans avoir la possibilité d'être libéré de mon enveloppe charnelle... Alors j'ai voulu tenter de prendre les choses en mains, de rompre avec cette vacuité qui gangrenait ma vie, je me suis donné un nouveau but, quelque-chose de palpitant et qui semblait à ma portée : envahir le Monde Ancien peuplé d'humains faibles et me proclamer son souverain suprême. Cette idée était si excitante !... Mais hélas, alors que je pensais que les mortels de Monde Ancien n'étaient que du menu fretin et que je n'aurais aucune peine à assouvir ma domination sur eux, je me suis lourdement fourvoyé... Il y a des siècles ce sont les Arcanistes qui m'ont défait et scellé dans une prison runique, puis lorsque je me suis libéré et que j'ai voulu prendre ma revanche, j'ai encore était vaincu... J'ai ainsi pris conscience que mon désir de rendre ma malédiction plus douce est impossible...

  
  


_Bien qu'il soit un ennemi de l'Humanité, Negi, en grand philanthrope qu'il est, ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie pour le Pure Souche._

  
  


\- M. Vlatislovitch, je suis immortel depuis trop peu de temps pour pouvoir prétendre comprendre ce que vous ressentez, _dit-il sur un ton compatissant_ , mais j'arrive à me le figurer et je compatis, sincèrement. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous proposer, plutôt que d'essayer d'asseoir votre domination dessus, vous intégrer à la société du Monde Ancien. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, vous trouverez forcément quelque-chose qui égayera votre vie, même pour l'éternité, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Me mêler aux êtres inférieurs ? _répond le Pure Souche d'un air écœuré_. Certainement pas !

\- Alors quoi ? _enchaîne Nuparu, un brin agacé par son caprice_. Vous savez pourtant très bien que nous ne vous laisserons pas vous en prendre davantage à notre monde.

\- J'en ai conscience, et c'est pour cela que... Toi, la fille, tu es la Princesse du Crépuscule, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Oui ? _l'écoute Asuna, intriguée_.

\- Utilise tes pouvoirs pour me sceller, ainsi ma conscience sera endormie et je n'aurai plus à supporter la vacuité de ma vie...

\- C'est donc ça votre choix ?... _demande Negi qui exprime à présent de la peine_.

\- Oui... Mais avant cela j'ai un dernier message à vous adresser, jeunes immortels. Ne vous attachez pas trop à ce qui vous entoure, à vos proches ou à votre environnement. En tant qu'immortels, vous verrez les époques défiler et le monde changer en permanence, tandis que vous, vous resterez tels quels. Vous êtes condamnés à errer à travers le temps pour l'éternité, rien ne pourra vous libérer de ce fardeau qu'est la vie éternelle. Si vous êtes attachés à d'autres personnes, il faudra vous préparer à les voir vieillir, dépérir et mourir. Serez-vous seulement prêts à cela ?

  
  


_Ces paroles lourdes de sens semblent atteindre Negi, qui se met à se poser des questions sur l'avenir qui l'attend._

  
  


\- Bah, on verra bien, _rebondit Asuna d'un ton optimiste_ , pour l'instant on a encore plein de temps devant nous. C'est vrai que l'immortalité, c'est pas toujours cool. En tant que Princesse du Crépuscule, j'étais destinée à un cycle éternel de réincarnations, sans avoir la possibilité d'apprécier les joies de la vie. Et puis j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux qui m'ont fait goûter au bonheur... Aujourd'hui je suis Asuna Kagurazaka, une jeune femme entourée d'amis tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est actuellement, je la chéris de tout mon cœur. J'ai aussi conscience qu'il n'en sera pas ainsi pour toujours et il viendra forcément un moment où je devrai dire adieux à toutes ces personnes auxquelles je tiens. Mais pour l'instant je n'y pense pas, je me contente de vivre ma vie au jour le jour sans me préoccuper de tels tracas. C'est l'innocence de la jeunesse, je suppose ?... Et puis qui sait, si ça se trouve on arrivera à trouver une solution à cet épineux problème.

\- À part en plongeant l'Humanité toute entière dans le Monde Parfait créé par le Faiseur de Vie, je ne vois pas quelle solution miracle vous pourriez trouver, _rétorque Vlatislovitch d'un ton cassant_. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit... Maintenant fais ce que tu as à faire, que l'on en finisse...

\- D'accord. Allons-y, Negi, _conclut Asuna_. **Adeat !**

  
  


_Asuna entre en osmose avec son partenaire et invoque Houma no Tsurugi, l'épée qui scelle la magie. Tous les deux la brandissent et tranchent Vlatislovitch qui n'oppose aucune résistance. Dans un grand éclat lumineux, le Pure Souche est absorbé par la lame et s'y retrouve scellé pour de bon. Ça y est, le grand méchant a été vaincu, la pression redescendant enfin. Nuparu se laisse tomber à genoux et soupire de soulagement._

  
  


\- (C'est bon, Papa, _se dit-il en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel lunaire_ , notre monde est sain et sauf, maintenant...)

\- Viens Nuparu, _l'invite Negi en lui tendant la main_ , rentrons chez nous.

\- Oui, _répond-t-il en l'agrippant pour se relever_.

\- Eh bien ma foi c'était un combat fort divertissement, _applaudit Loki_. Quel dommage que ce pauvre Aduard ait jeté l'éponge à la fin, j'aurais bien aimé que ce combat épique se prolonge un peu plus longtemps, il m'a déçu. Mais bon, je suis tout de même satisfait d'avoir pu assister à un combat aussi dantesque, et j'étais aux premières loges, en plus. Oh, je parle encore trop, c'est ça ?

\- À vrai dire, c'est plutôt que nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, _avoue Negi, un peu gêné_.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, mes excuses. Je m'appelle Reginald Albert Loki Tusknorth, ou juste Loki, c'est plus court. À l'instar de ce cher Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov je suis un vampire Pure Souche appartenant à la Noblesse. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous nuire ou de nuire au Monde Ancien, les humains me fascinent beaucoup trop pour que je leur veuille du mal. D'ailleurs, je t'observe depuis longtemps, Negi Springfield. Tu as cherché à retrouver ton père pour finalement te résoudre à le tuer pour le libérer de l'emprise du Mage du Commencement que tu as ensuite vaincu avec la Princesse. Et à présent tu t'es lancé dans un projet colossal : sauver les habitants du Monde Magique en terraformant la planète Mars. Voilà un objectif fort honorable que je suis avec passion et dont il me tarde de voir le dénouement. Tu es de loin l'un des êtres les plus fabuleux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Quant à toi, Nuparu Katagiri, je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies assez de cran pour affronter seul Aduard et lui tenir tête aussi longtemps, tout ça dans le but de protéger la Terre et honorer la mémoire de ton père. Je suis vraiment épaté, mais néanmoins un peu déçu que tu aies perdu espoir vers la fin. En même temps, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel mortel de pouvoir opposer une résistance aussi féroce à un High Daylight Walker. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me ferai un plaisir de continuer à être spectateur de tes péripéties. Mais bref, je ne vais pas vous prendre la tête plus longtemps, il est temps pour moi de retourner d'où je viens, et pour vous aussi, j'imagine. Bon voyage ~♫

  
  


_Loki transforme une de ses mains en serre et crée une brèche dans l'espace en le tranchant littéralement. Il s'engouffre ensuite dans cette brèche qui se referme aussitôt après._

  
  


\- (Eh ben, les Pure Souche sont vraiment de sacrés individus... _se dit Nuparu_.)

  
  


_Nos trois personnages regagnent le vaisseau avec lequel Negi et Asuna sont arrivés et décollent pour retourner sur Terre._

  
  


~

  
  


_Sur le chemin du retour..._

  
  


\- M. Negi ? _l'interpelle Nuparu_.

\- Oui ?

\- À propos de ce qu'a dit Vlatislovitch tout à l'heure, avez-vous déjà souhaité que le monde entier devienne immortel ?

\- Oui, j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé d'y penser quelques fois, mais pas aussi sérieusement que mon ami Fate. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, selon moi, car si tout le monde était immortel ça causerait de nombreux problèmes, et puis surtout ça enlèverait tout le charme de la vie.

\- Ouais, vous avez raison. Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à me figurer ce que ça fait de vivre plusieurs centaines, voire plusieurs millier d'années, mais le simple fait d'y penser me donne le vertige, surtout quand je pense au maître, enfin, je veux dire Evangeline, qui a vécu pendant près de 700 ans et qui a vécu beaucoup d'expériences traumatisantes. Même pour Vlatislovitch j'éprouve un peu de peine, même si je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le meurtre de mon père. Il est en vie depuis si longtemps qu'il en a perdu le goût... C'est tragique, quand on y pense...

  
  


_Le silence se fait..._

  
  


\- Roh là là, vous cassez trop l'ambiance, tous les deux ! _s'exclame subitement Asuna, ce qui fait sursauter les deux garçons_. Vous voulez pas arrêter de philosopher sur un sujet aussi déprimant et juste savourer notre victoire ?! Je vous rappelle qu'on vient de vaincre un méchant super méchant ! Vous devriez être en train de vous réjouir, là !

\- Excuse-nous, Asuna... _répond Negi en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Après tout juste une dizaine de minutes de trajet, ils arrivent à destination. Le vaisseau dépose Nuparu près du foyer des élèves, à l'académie Mahora._

  
  


\- Au revoir, Nuparu, _dit Negi_ , je te souhaite une bonne continuation.

\- Au revoir, _enchaîne Asuna_ , j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !

\- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, tous les deux, _répond Nuparu avec du baume au cœur_. Bonne continuation à vous aussi.

  
  


_Le vaisseau décolle et repart à toute allure. Nuparu, avant de rejoindre l'internat, se téléporte jusqu'à chez lui pour voir sa mère. En effet, avec son entraînement chez Evangeline, cela fait un bon moment qu'il ne l'a pas vue et elle lui manque. Il toque donc à la porte pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir._

  
  


\- Salut, Maman, _dit-il chaleureusement, heureux de la retrouver après tout ce temps_.

\- Nuparu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _s'étonne-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie_. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque-chose, Maman, _déclare-t-il d'un ton solennel_.

  
  


_Ainsi, il lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers jours._

  
  


\- Et voilà, à présent la mémoire de Papa a été honorée, _conclut-il_.

  
  


_Contre toute attente, sa mère lui colle une gifle dont l'écho résonne dans tout le quartier._

  
  


\- Espèce de sale petit con ! _l'engueule-t-elle en fondant en larmes_. Tu imagines un peu si tu t'étais fait tuer ?! Sans que j'en sache rien ?! Après ton père, si je t'avais perdu toi, je serais morte de chagrin ! Tu es vraiment un beau petit enfoiré !...

\- Je te demande pardon, Maman... _se repent son fils en la prenant dans ses bras_. J'ai agi dans mon coin sans t'en parler car je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mouron. Je sais que j'ai pris un énorme risque, mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour te protéger toi et protéger notre monde. Maintenant c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Dorénavant je ne ferai plus jamais rien qui t'inquiétera, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Maman.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon poussin...

  
  


_Mère et fils savourent leurs retrouvailles et se câlinent avec tendresse pendant de longues minutes..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le titre de cette fan fiction : "Neo Horizon", est également le titre du manuel qu'utilise Negi pour ses cours d'anglais.
> 
> \- Le design de Loki Tusknorth est inspiré à la fois de Wilhelm Josef Von Herman, le chef des démons qui attaquèrent le village de Negi quand il était enfant, et d'Owl Eye, un antagoniste issu du manga "Area D".


	17. Retour à la vie quotidienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de l'arc narratif précédent :
> 
> Nuparu Katagiri, un jeune garçon à priori banal, intègre par inadvertance la section féminine du collège Mahora. Notre jeune héros se révèle en fait être, avec son père Aslan, le dernier descendant de la lignée des Arcanistes, de puissants magiciens qui tirent leur pouvoir de la Terre. Le machiavélique Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, un vampire Pure Souche jadis vaincu par les ancêtres de Nuparu, se libère de sa prison runique et réclame vengeance. Grâce à un habile stratagème, il parvient à localiser ses ennemis et les prend en filature. Aslan apprend la libération de Vlatislovitch et fait alors appel à Negi Springfield pour l'affronter et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais malheureusement, le Pure Souche a une longueur d'avance sur eux et parvient non seulement à plonger Negi dans le coma, mais également à piéger Aslan et le tuer. Nuparu assiste impuissant à la mort de son père et va alors chercher à son tour un moyen de vaincre Vlatislovitch pour de bon. Il reçoit un entraînement de la part d'Evangeline A. K. McDowell, au cours duquel il apprend à maîtriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs, et réussit à vaincre le Pure Souche grâce l'aide de Negi, remis sur pied, et Asuna Kagurazaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Le lendemain de sa victoire contre Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, la vie de Nuparu revient à son cours normal. Nous sommes le jeudi 16 avril, il est aujourd'hui de retour à Mahora._

  
  


\- Dis donc, Nuparu, t'étais où ces deux derniers jours ? _l'interroge Nikita, étonnée_.

\- Eh ben, c'est... compliqué... _répond-t-il, embarrassé à l'idée de devoir expliquer les événements survenus les jours précédents_. Je vous en parlerai peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est encore trop frais.

\- Oh, je vois... _comprend sa camarade d'un air compatissant_. Force à toi, alors.

\- Merci.

  
  


_Tout à coup, Nuparu sent quelque-chose lui tirer la manche. Il se retourne et voit Nokama qui le regarde avec insistance les sourcils froncés et en train de grogner (entendez par-là un grognement de fille mignonne de manga)._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demande-t-il, intrigué_.

\- Câlin ! _réclame-t-elle en tendant les bras vers lui_.

\- Ah, bah suffisait juste de demander, tu sais...

  
  


_Il fait donc un câlin à la petite Nokama qui apprécie grandement cette affection._

  
  


\- Attendez, depuis quand Nokama est devenue aussi tactile ? _s'interroge Nikita, surprise par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux_.

\- Salut les filles ! _lance gaiement Fuyumi qui arrive_.

  
  


_En entendant le son de sa voix, Nokama se jette instantanément sur elle._

  
  


\- CÂLIIIIIN !

  
  


_Elle s'agrippe à sa camarade tel un bébé chimpanzé le ferait à sa mère et blottit sa tête contre elle._

  
  


\- Nya, câlin ~♥ _s'attendrit Fuyumi_.

\- Sûrement une incantation vaudou, _répond Temari à la question posée par Nikita_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Dans la salle de classe, les élèves de la 3-B s'adonnent à leurs papotages habituels avant l'arrivée du professeur._

  
  


\- Qui a déjà eu le BONHEUR de se faire JOUIR les papilles avec de la PÂTISSERIE FRANÇAISE ? _demande Naruko à ses camarades_.

\- Moi ! _se manifeste Ritsuko_. J'adore le Fraisier ! Avec sa génoise moelleuse, sa crème onctueuse, sa chantilly et ses fraises... Un délice !

\- Haaan ~♥ N'en dis pas plus ou je vais avoir un orgasme ! _s'extasie Naruko_. Rien ne peut égaler la pâtisserie française sur le plan de la gourmandise sucrée, c'est mon péché mignon ! Chou à la crème, Tropézienne, beignet fourré au chocolat ou aux fruits rouges, Paris-Brest, ou encore éclair au chocolat ou à la vanille ! (D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on appelle ça un "éclair" ?) Tout un univers de délices sucrés qui ravissent les papilles gustatives !

\- T'as oublié de mentionner l'incontournable flan pâtisser ! _souligne Ritsuko_.

\- Oh oui, le flan pâtissier ~♥

\- Mega Milk, est-ce que lorsque tu manges de la pâtisserie française tu as un orgasme gustatif comme dans Food Wars© ? _demande Kagura à Naruko, amusée par leur discussion_.

\- Oui, exactement comme dans Food Wars© ! _répond cette dernière pour renchérir à la plaisanterie de sa camarade_.

  
  


_Au fond de la salle, assise à la place n° 7, se trouve la dernière fille de la classe qui n'a pas encore été présentée : Ichigo Nakamura._

_Comme Katsumaru, elle est assez grande en taille (mais moins que Sachiko) et semble plus âgée que ses autres camarades. Elle a la peau pâle et des yeux jaunes assez menaçants ; ses cheveux sont noirs et très courts avec seulement une mèche qui lui tombe sur la moitié droite du front, témoignant de son style emo-gothique. N'ayant pas de voisine de bureau et étant assise au dernier rang, son activité principale en cours se limite à glander et écouter de la musique. Supportant sa tête avec sa main, elle semble, à l'instar de Nokama, profondément s'ennuyer. C'est alors que Himawari s'avance vers elle avec un air malicieux, ce genre d'air qu'on a lorsqu'on a envie de raconter une blague à quelqu'un._

  
  


\- Hé, Ichigo ! _l'interpelle-t-elle ainsi_.

  
  


_Cette dernière ne lui offre comme réponse qu'un « Hmm ? » nonchalant en tournant son regard vers elle sans daigner faire pivoter le reste de son corps._

  
  


\- Regarde, j'ai trouvé ton sosie, _lui dit sa camarade en lui montrant une image sur son téléphone_.

  
  


_L'image en question représente Livaï Ackerman, un personnage du manga L'Attaque des Titans ©. En effet, leur style capillaire ainsi que leur faciès, dont l'expression oscille entre le neutre, l'intimidant et le méprisant, sont assez similaires. Bien qu'Ichigo ne soit pas connue au sein de classe pour avoir un esprit de franche camaraderie ni un sens de l'humour très aiguisé, cette petite blagounette sur sa ressemblance avec Livaï arrive miraculeusement à lui arracher un petit pouffement et à lui faire esquisser un sourire en coin. Il en convient que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'une réplique hostile._

  
  


\- (Je rêve pas, là ?! _se dit Kozue qui observe la scène d'un air médusé_. Himawari a bien réussi à faire rire Ichigo !)

  
  


\- Aujourd'hui nous observons Katsumaru Sanjō, _dit Yumi en prenant une voix de narrateur de documentaire tout en filmant son amie avec son téléphone_ , la meuf la plus **extra** **thick** de la classe 3-B de la section féminine du collège Mahora.

  
  


_Katsumaru tourne son regard flegmatique vers l'objectif et effectue un dab._

  
  


\- Ses formes rondes et généreuses ne sont pas sans rappeler les canons de beauté de l'Antiquité en Occident, _poursuit Yumi_ , où embonpoint était synonyme de grâce et de féminité. De plus, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus et son visage rond lui confèrent davantage de vénusté, et son air très mystérieux aussi lui donne un certain charme. Pour finir, on peut noter chez elle des goûts vestimentaires et musicaux particulièrement prononcés. Conclusion : c'est une bombe.

\- Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma pour m'avoir dans ton lit, _déclare alors l'intéressée_.

\- Ah non non, c'est pas du tout ce que je sous-entendais ! _rétorque son amie en riant_. Je voulais juste me taper un délire à la noix. Et puis j'ai déjà Himawari pour me satisfaire sur le plan sexuel, alors bon... D'ailleurs, t'as toujours pas trouvé de chaussure à ton pied, Katchan ?

\- Eh bien figure-toi que si.

\- Oh-ho, intéressant !... Dis-m'en plus ?

\- C'est un garçon coréen que j'ai rencontré en jouant à League of Legends, il s'appelle Kun Bae-Long, il a juste un an de plus que nous.

\- Comment il est ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Oui, on a déjà eu des conversations en face cam, et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon.

\- Voilà qui est de plus en plus intéressant !... Et ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Ça doit faire un mois tout au plus, mais je le connais depuis quelques temps, on joue souvent à League of Legends® ensemble.

\- D'accord, et vous compter vous voir IRL ?

\- Ouais, on a prévu de se voir pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir niquer !

\- Eh ouais.

  
  


\- Hé, Kagura ! _l'interpelle Julie_. J'ai une blague !

\- Fais-moi rêver, _répond sa camarade, toute ouïe_.

\- Si Francky Vincent était un personnage de One Piece©, il serait détenteur du Fruit de la Passion.

\- Ha ha, pas mal, j'avoue, _rit Kagura_. En plus c'est marrant parce que dans One Piece© y a justement un personnage qui s'appelle Franky.

\- C'est vrai, même s'ils n'ont pas du tout la même allure et que le "Francky" de Francky Vincent s'écrit avec un C devant le K.

\- Pas faux. Mais en tout cas y a une sacrée parodie à faire avec ça, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oh ça oui !

  
  


\- Himawari ? Est-ce que comme Mio dans K-On!© t'as le bout de tes doigts qu'est devenu tout dur à force de jouer de la guitare ? _demande Tsunako avec la curiosité d'un enfant_.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ça, mais c'est le cas, _confirme sa camarade avant de la regarder d'un air tendancieux_. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est très agréable quand je me **masturbe**...

\- QUOI ?! _jappe Tsunako, frappée d'une terrible désillusion_.

\- Himawari, bordel ! _gronde Naruko_. Ne corromps pas l'esprit ingénu de cette pauvre Tsunako avec tes arcanes mystiques de la perversion !

\- (Bizarrement, j'ai plus du tout envie de lui faire le "Puni Puni", maintenant... _se dit Tsunako d'un air traumatisé_.)

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, à la pause de midi..._

  
  


\- Dis, Nuparu ? _l'interpelle Nikita_.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ce week-end ça te dirait de venir te balader avec nous en ville ? On sera six, y aura Naruko, Nakami, Temari, Himawari, Yumi et moi.

\- Ce week-end j'ai rien de prévu, alors pourquoi pas, _acquiesce le garçon_. Et si jamais y a un changement je te préviendrai.

\- OK ~♪

\- Au fait, vous savez ce qui est arrivé au mystérieux magicien terroriste qui a attaqué Stockholm ? _rebondit Naruko_.

\- Aucune idée, _répond Nikita_ , mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait attaqué un sanctuaire près de Mahora et qu'il y aurait eu une victime. Savoir qu'il était tout près et que quelqu'un est mort à cause de lui, ça fait froid dans le dos...

\- (Elles seraient pas en train de parler de Vlatislovitch, par hasard ? _se rend compte Nuparu_.)

\- Il a été arrêté par Negi Springfield, _les informe Nakami_.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh ben c'est une bonne nouvelle, _se rassure Naruko_.

\- C'est clair.

\- (Elles n'ont clairement pas idée de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours... _se dit Nuparu_.)

  
  


_En parlant de Negi Springfield, celui-ci est revenu à Mahora accompagné de Satomi Hakase pour qu'elle répare Chachamaru, mais comme tout le monde est actuellement en cours, personne n'en saura jamais rien..._

  
  


~

  
  


_À la fin de cette semaine d'école allégée pour notre héros, il retrouve Yugo à la sortie et ensemble ils se mettent en route pour rentrer chez eux._

  
  


\- Hé, ce week-end j'ai été invité par des filles de ma classe à sortir en ville, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? _propose Nuparu à son ami_.

\- Ah bah ouais, carrément ! _répond Yugo avec enthousiasme_. Comme ça tu pourras me les présenter.

\- Ouep.

\- J'espère qu'elles sont bien roulées ? _demande-t-il ensuite avec malice_.

\- J'aurais parié que tu me sortirais ça... _s'exaspère Nuparu_. Tu voudrais pas mettre ton côté beauf de côté ne serait-ce que 2 minutes ?

\- Et toi tu voudrais pas arrêter de faire ta mijaurée ? _rétorque alors son ami_. De tous les mecs que je connais t'es le seul à me faire la morale ! C'est à croire que t'es contre toute forme d'appréciation du corps de la Femme.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est pas ça qui me dérange, mais la manière dont tu en parles. C'est limite comme si tu considérais les filles comme des bouts de viande.

\- Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Juste parce que j'ai demandé si tes camarades de classe sont bonnes tu m'accuses de les traiter comme des bouts de viande ?! Tu crois pas que t'exagères un petit peu, sérieux ?!

\- Bah excuse-moi, mais à chaque fois que tu me parles de filles c'est uniquement pour faire allusion à leur physique ou au sexe, alors y a de quoi se poser des questions.

\- Roh là là, mais c'est pour te taquiner, enfin ! Décoince-toi le fion, bordel !

\- Ben ça devient lourd à la longue, en fait...

\- Pff, d'accord, j'arrête alors...

  
  


~

  
  


_Cette petite querelle entre les deux amis est vite oubliée lorsqu'ils arrivent à la maison. Cette fois-ci c'est Yugo qui est invité à passer la soirée chez Nuparu._

  
  


\- Je suis rentré, Maman ! _annonce ce dernier_.

\- Bon retour, _lui répond-t-elle chaleureusement_.

\- Salut Ayumi, _dit Yugo_.

\- Salut Yugo.

\- Salut fiston, _lance Raigen, qui se trouve assis sur le canapé du salon_.

\- Bah, t'es là, Papa ? _s'étonne son fils_.

\- Ouais, cette semaine j'ai rendu visite à Ayumi, _explique-t-il_ , pour qu'elle ne sente pas trop seule à cause de... tu sais quoi.

\- Ah, ouais, je vois... Au fait, Nuparu m'a invité à dormir ici, ce soir. Je peux ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Merci, P'pa ~♪

\- Du coup, puisque vous êtes arrivés, je vais rentrer à la maison. Passez une bonne soirée, vous tous.

\- Merci d'être passé, Raigen, _lui sourit chaleureusement Ayumi_.

\- Pas de quoi.

  
  


_Ainsi, Raigen quitte le domicile des Katagiri pour rentrer chez lui. Les deux jeunes garçons se posent autour d'une petite boisson revigorante puis se réfugient dans la chambre de Nuparu._

  
  


\- Y a un truc qui te tente ? _demande ce dernier en ouvrant sa penderie_.

\- Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... _répond Yugo en analysant les jeux vidéo qui s'y trouvent_. Sérieux, mec, t'as que des jeux de PS2™ ?

\- En même temps c'est la seule console que j'ai.

\- What the fuck ?! Tu te rends compte que t'as deux générations de retard ?!

\- Oui, je sais mais je m'en fous. Jouer aux jeux vidéo c'est pas mon activité principale, je préfère regarder des animés ou lire des mangas pénard.

\- Je vois ça, t'as une sacrée collec'... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pas envie de jouer à un de tes jeux claqués, matons-nous Samurai Champloo© à la place.

\- OK, faisons ça.

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard..._

  
  


\- N'empêche Nuparu, tu m'épates, _déclare Yugo_.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _s'étonne son ami_.

\- T'as fait ton deuil pour ton père sans difficultés, on croirait pas que ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'il nous a quittés. Enfin, je dis ça mais je veux pas créer un malaise... J'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet, maintenant que j'y pense...

\- T'en fais pas. Effectivement, j'ai fait mon deuil assez vite, et quelque-part c'est grâce à lui. Il me disait parfois que s'il mourrait prématurément il faudrait qu'on continue, ma mère et moi, à vivre notre vie malgré cet événement tragique, qu'on ne s'accable pas sur notre sort. Bien sûr, sa mort m'a profondément meurtri, tu en as été témoin, mais j'ai vite tourné la page, telle était sa volonté. Pour ma mère, ça va prendre plus de temps, mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'en remettra aussi, c'est d'ailleurs gentil de la part de ton père de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Ouais, mais en tout cas, toi t'es admirable. Moi, si mon père mourrait du jour au lendemain, je pense que je n'arriverais pas à le surmonter.

\- Dans ce cas, si jamais ce drame arrivait, je serais là pour te soutenir et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile.

  
  


_Les paroles de son ami touchent Yugo en plein cœur._

  
  


\- Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur, mon ami, _dit-il avec sincérité_.

\- C'est normal, tu es comme un frère pour moi, Yugo, _lui assure Nuparu_ , je me donnerais corps et âme pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, tu vas trop loin dans la bromance...

\- Allez, à ton tour de te décoincer, _le taquine Nuparu_.

\- J'avoue, tu marques un point, _admet-il_.

  
  


_Il pose affectueusement ses mains sur les épaules de son ami._

  
  


\- Merci du fond du cœur d'être là pour moi, _dit-il_ , t'es un ami en or.

\- Toi aussi t'es un super ami, Yugo, _répond Nuparu_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Encore plus tard, à l'heure du repas..._

  
  


\- Au fait Nuparu, comment ça s'est passé avec ta donzelle ? _demande Yugo_.

\- Oh ? Tu as une petite-amie, Nuparu ? _jubile sa mère_.

\- C'est pas vraiment ma petite-amie, _répond-t-il en rougissant_ , mais je suis effectivement très amoureux d'elle...

\- Comme c'est mignon ~♥ _s'attendrit Ayumi_. Depuis que j'ai rencontré ton père et que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui j'ai un faible pour les histoires romantiques. D'y penser ça me rend nostalgique... J'espère que ça marchera entre toi et cette fille, mon poussin.

\- Merci Maman. Et pour répondre à ta question, Yugo : ça s'est bien passé, notre rendez-vous de l'autre jour a été génial, malgré la tournure inattendue qu'il a pris.

\- Nice ! T'es sur la bonne voie, mec ! _le félicite son ami_.

\- Ouais, j'espère. (D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense...)

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Retour deux jours plus tôt, à Mahora. Laura vient parler à Nuparu._

  
  


\- Salut, _l'interpelle-t-elle_.

\- Oh, salut Laura, _répond naturellement le garçon_.

\- Oh ? Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux par rapport à l'autre jour, _remarque-t-elle avec étonnement_.

\- (Oups, j'avais oublié qu'il s'était passé que quelques jours dans le monde réel pendant que je m'entraînais avec Evangeline...) Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, _lui assure-t-il_.

\- Bon, tant mieux alors, _se rassure la fille_. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment très triste pour toi, à tel point que j'ai eu du mal à dormir ces derniers jours. Comme tu n'es pas venu en cours avant aujourd'hui et que tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle, plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à te demander si je pouvais te rendre visite pour essayer de te remonter le moral, mais je n'ai pas eu envie d'être trop intrusive, alors je me suis abstenue.

  
  


_Toute cette sollicitude dont fait preuve Laura fait rougir notre héros._

  
  


\- Oh, c-c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de te soucier de moi comme ça, _dit-il d'un ton timide_.

\- De rien, _répond-t-elle avec douceur et gentillesse_ , c'est normal de se soucier d'une personne qu'on apprécie. Au fait, j'ai fini le dessin de toi et Nikita !

  
  


_Elle ouvre son cartable et sort délicatement la feuille à dessin pour ne pas la froisser, puis la tend à Nuparu._

  
  


\- Tadam ~♫ Alors ? _demande-t-elle en souriant fièrement_.

\- Waoh, c'est trop beau ! _complimente le garçon, ébloui par la qualité du dessin_.

\- Hi hi, merci ~♥

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- (On se connaît à peine, elle et moi, mais on s'est déjà pas mal rapprochés... _cogite-t-il_. Elle se montre super affectueuse envers moi... Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait eu le coup de foudre elle aussi ?... Non, ce serait une miraculeuse coïncidence, je me fais des idées. C'est certainement sa façon d'être, être aussi gentille et attentionnée envers autrui. Je vais continuer de la fréquenter pour renforcer notre lien, et peut-être qu'avec le temps il se passera quelque-chose...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :  
> \- Certains élèves de la 3-B ont hérité chacun d'un trait de ma personnalité. Nuparu, par exemple, s'est vu attribuer ma timidité et mon aversion pour les embrouilles et autres quiproquos. De plus, son animé préféré est "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood", le premier animé que j'ai vu en entier à la télé et qui compte parmi mes préférés.
> 
> \- Nokama, quant à elle, a hérité de mon côté solitaire et taciturne et de mon amour pour les câlins. Son animé préféré, "Acchi Kocchi", est également un des miens.
> 
> \- La blague que Julie fait à Kagura est une référence à cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6BNpTS781w&ab_channel=ronfleks


	18. La journée des relous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Nous sommes dimanche. C'est aujourd'hui que Nuparu, accompagné de Yugo, va retrouver ses camarades de classe pour une petite sortie en ville. À cette occasion, il s'est habillée de façon décontractée : un sweat à capuche bleu, un jean ample noir et des chaussures bleu marine, un accoutrement qui fait parfaitement l'affaire._

  
  


\- Je sors, _prévient-il sa mère_. À plus tard, Maman.

\- À plus tard mon poussin, _répond-t-elle_ , amuse-toi bien.

  
  


_Ainsi, il sort et va retrouver Yugo. Ce dernier s'est paré d'une chemise de couleur hyacinthe, d'un jean bleu marine et d'une paire de baskets noires._

  
  


\- T'es prêt ? _lui demande Nuparu_.

\- Plus que prêt ! _répond-t-il avec entrain_.

\- OK, allons-y.

  
  


~

  
  


_Tous deux se rendent en ville, là où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous avec les filles de la 3-B. Ces dernières leur font signe en les voyant arriver. Comme Nikita l'avait dit, Naruko, Nakami, Temari, Himawari, Yumi ainsi qu'elle-même sont présentes. On les découvre ainsi dépourvues de leurs uniformes scolaires, au profit de vêtements plus à leurs goûts : Nikita porte un t-shirt rouge pourpre surmonté d'un blazer noir, un pantalon slim noir et des bottines noires également. Elle a sur la tête un bonnet de couleur passe-velours._

_Naruko porte un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes bleues sur lequel est écrit « Mega Milk » (ce t-shirt, pour l'anecdote, lui a été offert par Yumi lors d'un anniversaire), un jean bleu marine et des baskets blanches à bandes noires avec des chaussettes grises._

_Nakami est vêtue d'un t-shirt sans manches bleu, d'un pantacourt en jean bleu marine et de ballerines marrons. Elle porte également un collier auquel sont accrochés trois petits pendentifs en forme de rose et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cerises._

_Temari porte un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et à col en V plongeant muni d'un lacé marron, un mini-short en jean à bretelles bleu délavé avec une ceinture marron équipée d'une petite sacoche et à laquelle est accroché un badge en forme de Poké Ball, et des bottines vintage marrons à frange. Un foulard de couleur marron pastel est attaché autour de son cou._

_Himawari est vêtue d'un débardeur noir surmonté d'une veste en jean bleu-gris, d'un pantalon treillis noir et de rangers noires. Elle porte autour du cou un pendentif plaque militaire sur laquelle est gravée l'inscription suivante : « Himawari + Yumi 07/15/2013 »._

_Et pour finir, Yumi porte un corset en simili cuir de couleur rouge sang, un blouson noir également en faux cuir dont les épaules sont ornées de pointes métalliques, un jean moulant noir, des chaussures New Rock ® noires ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles en formes de croix et un tour-de-cou à pointes._

  
  


\- Yo ! _lance familièrement cette dernière_. T'as ramené un pote à toi, Nuparu ?

\- Salut les filles, _répond le garçon_. Je vous présente Yugo, c'est mon ami d'enfance.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Ravies de faire ta connaissance, Yugo, _dit Nikita, enjouée_.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _répond amicalement ce dernier_. J'espère que vous ne traumatisez pas mon petit Nuparu ?

\- Non, te fais pas de soucis, on ne le séquestre qu'une fois par semaine, _badine Naruko_.

  
  


_Tout le monde rit à cette petite plaisanterie (même Nuparu, bien qu'il soit un peu gêné), puis se met en route._

  
  


~

  
  


_La balade amène le groupe à traîner aux abords du lac. Les six filles mènent la marche, tandis que les deux garçons restent derrière. Alors que tout le monde discute et qu'une ambiance joyeuse s'installe, Yugo profite de sa position à l'arrière pour reluquer les postérieurs des camarades de Nuparu. Nikita le remarque et stoppe immédiatement l'avancée du groupe. Elle se retourne alors vers lui pour mettre les points sur les i._

  
  


\- Bon, Yugo, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je te vois en train de mater nos fesses, _le réprimande-t-elle_ , et je t'avoue que ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver, donc je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît.

  
  


_Tout le monde s'arrête et les filles se mettent à dévisager Yugo, tandis que Nuparu, lui, détourne le regard, gêné par la tournure qu'est en train de prendre la situation._

  
  


\- Sérieux, tu m'engueules pour ça ?! _se défend Yugo, exaspéré_. Je fais juste que regarder, y a pas mort d'homme !

\- Ben si, parce que ça nous gêne ! _rétorque Nikita_. On se sent épiées et ça nous met mal à l'aise !

\- Vous êtes mal à l'aise juste parce que quelqu'un vous regarde ? Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? Eh puis soyons honnête, si un garçon vous regarde les fesses ça prouve que vous êtes attirantes, donc vous devriez vous sentir flattées, non ?

\- (Putain, Yugo, pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses ton machiste maintenant ?... _pense Nuparu, désespéré_. Tu pouvais pas te retenir pour cette fois afin qu'on puisse passer un bon moment ? C'était trop te demander ?...)

\- Alors d'une : même si tu fais juste que regarder ça s'appelle de l'atteinte à la pudeur, _reprend Nikita_. De deux : non on ne se sent certainement pas flattées qu'un garçon nous mate le cul. Et de trois : si on te dis que ça nous gêne et qu'on te demande d'arrêter, alors tu arrêtes et tu discutes pas. Je sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mon gars, mais t'as intérêt à redescendre sur Terre très vite, car si t'es toujours comme ça avec les filles tu risques certainement pas de te faire apprécier d'elles, c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- Et toi t'as intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton, _menace Yugo d'un ton agacé_.

\- Excuse-moi ?! C'est toi qui es en tort et tu oses me demander de te parler sur un autre ton, alors que tu nous as manqué de respect à moi et mes amies, sous les yeux de Nuparu, en plus ?! Mais putain, remets-toi en question, mec !

\- Si t'avais été moins agressive j'aurais réagi autrement !

\- Je rêve, t'as un sacré culot pour dire ça, sérieux ! Si tu voulais que je sois moins hostile à ton égard fallait commencer par ne pas nous reluquer le derrière ! Chais pas comment tes parents t'ont éduqué, mais ils ont mal fait leur boulot !

  
  


_À ces mots, Yugo est pris d'une soudaine pulsion de rage._

  
  


\- Tu parles pas mal de mes parents, t'entends ?! _aboie-t-il en agrippant brusquement Nikita par le col de sa veste, ce qui lui fait pousser un cri_.

  
  


_Face à ce geste d'agression, Yumi s'interpose immédiatement. Elle chope à son tour Yugo par le col pour qu'il lâche Nikita et le plaque violemment contre un mur._

  
  


\- Tu te prends pour qui, connard ?! _lui gueule-t-elle dessus, remontée à bloc_.

\- (Merde, elle a de la force, la garce ! _se dit Yugo, surpris par la forte poigne de la fille_.)

  
  


_Nuparu intervient alors pour calmer le jeu._

  
  


\- Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît ! _implore-t-il_. Yumi, lâche-le s'il-te-plaît...

  
  


_La fille s'exécute, non sans exprimer une certaine frustration. Une fois l'étreinte sur lui relâchée, Yugo ré-arrange sa chemise._

  
  


\- Tss, viens Nuparu, _grommelle-t-il_ , on s'arrache...

\- Je... Désolé Yugo, mais je reste avec elles... _répond ce dernier avec regret_.

\- Quoi ?!... _s'étouffe alors son ami_. Tu me lâches ?!...

\- Écoute, Yugo... Si je t'ai invité c'était dans l'optique de te faire rencontrer mes camarades de classe pour créer des affinités et qu'on puisse passer un bon moment tous ensemble... Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et résultat tout le monde est sur les nerfs... Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais il serait préférable que tu partes... S'il-te-plaît...

  
  


_Le visage de Yugo se crispe d'une expression mêlant incompréhension, tristesse et colère ; on peut voir des perles de larmes gonfler aux coins de ses yeux. Sans rien dire de plus, il se retourne, l'air visiblement fâché, et rentre chez lui. C'est avec une certaine amertume que Nuparu le regarde partir._

  
  


\- Tss, bon débarras, _souffle Yumi_.

\- Désolé, les filles... _se repent leur camarade, rongé par la culpabilité et la honte_.

\- T'excuse pas, va, _le rassure Nikita_ , t'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, à la base tu voulais qu'on fasse ami-ami avec ton pote, mais je suis au regret de te dire que c'est un sale con.

\- Je le connais depuis tout petit, _rebondit le garçon_ , d'ordinaire c'est un gars formidable, mais il peut parfois se montrer rustre, et surtout il ne sait pas du tout y faire avec les filles.

\- Ça on l'avait remarqué, _commente Naruko avec sarcasme_. Pff, je suis révoltée, moi qui pensais qu'on allait passer un bon après-midi, me voilà énervée pour le reste de la journée...

  
  


_Nuparu soupire, dépité que la situation ait autant dégénéré._

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Nuparu rentre chez lui, mais avant ça il fait un détour par le sanctuaire Kaminari pour voir Yugo. Ce dernier est en train de s'entraîner au sabre, seul. À voir l'expression qui se lit sur son visage, on peut deviner qu'il est encore contrarié par la dispute qui est survenue plus tôt._

  
  


\- Yugo ? _l'interpelle Nuparu sur un ton empreint de remords_.

\- Laisse-moi ! _le remballe-t-il aussi sec_. T'as préféré m'abandonner pour rester avec tes "potes", alors on a rien à se dire !

\- Mais attends, t'es en train de-

\- T'es sourd, ou quoi ?! Casse-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Bon... D'accord...

  
  


_Sans insister, Nuparu s'en va, déprimé._

  
  


\- Ben alors, vous vous êtes disputés ? _demande Raigen à son fils, surpris_. Ça te ressemble pas d'envoyer Nuparu bouler de la sorte.

\- Ça te regarde pas... _grommelle Yugo_.

\- OK, OK... Tiens, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te remonter le moral : j'ai eu l'aval de mon patron pour que je puisse t'amener avec moi sur le terrain.

\- Sérieux ?! _s'exclame alors le jeune homme dont la frustration laisse instantanément place à l'enthousiasme_. Trop cool !

\- Je savais bien que cette nouvelle te réjouirait, _s'enchante Raigen_. Bon, par contre ça te fera louper 2 jours d'école. J'espère que ça craint pas ?

\- Non, je rattraperai les cours.

\- Bon, eh ben c'est OK dans ce cas.

\- C'est super ! Merci P'pa !

\- De rien, bonhomme.

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard..._

  
  


\- Dis, P'pa ?... _demande Yugo_.

\- Oui, fiston ?

\- Je me suis souvent demandé : comment elle était, Maman ?... Je veux dire, au niveau de sa personnalité ?

\- Oh... Eh bien, pour être franc, c'était la personne la plus gentille que j'aie connue de ma vie. C'était une personne douce, sensible et emphatique, tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de se rendre utile, d'être serviable envers les autres, si bien que tout le monde se sentait redevable et voulait la remercier à sa manière, chose qu'elle refusait la plupart du temps car elle disait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quand je l'ai rencontrée j'étais tout juste passé dans l'âge adulte. J'étais dans une période où j'étais en conflit avec mon père, les préceptes du Sabre Kaminari me gonflaient, je me sentais comme prisonnier de ma propre demeure et je rêvais de plus d'indépendance. C'est alors qu'Aya Torikawa, ta mère, est apparue dans ma vie. Sa gentillesse et son empathie m'ont profondément touché, grâce à elle j'ai pu mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit et ma situation s'est arrangée petit à petit. Ma relation conflictuelle avec mon père a de nouveau laissé place à une bonne entente et les valeurs qu'il m'avait enseignées au sanctuaire sont redevenues pour moi une règle d'or à défendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'est fréquentés, ta mère est devenu pour moi plus qu'une confidente, un ange gardien, sur qui je savais que je pouvais toujours compter. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle et je l'ai épousée. J'ai vécu mes plus beaux instants de bonheur avec elle.

  
  


_Raigen soupire._

  
  


\- Elle me manque, parfois... _dit-il d'un ton mélancolique_.

\- Ouais, je me doute... _compatit Yugo_. Moi je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais des fois il m'arrive de ressentir un vide, par exemple lorsque je vois Nuparu avec sa mère, ou lorsque tu parles d'elle, comme maintenant. C'est très bizarre comme sensation, mais c'est normal, je suppose... D'ailleurs, tu m'avais dit que Maman était morte en me donnant naissance, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact. Ta mère avait une santé fragile, elle tombait régulièrement malade, elle était faible. Sa constitution aussi était fragile, elle se déplaçait souvent à l'aide d'une canne, et lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi elle ne pouvait se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant. Elle me faisait terriblement de la peine, c'était une personne en or mais le Ciel l'avait dotée d'un corps défaillant... Je me sentais terriblement impuissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider alors qu'elle m'avait apporté tellement de positif dans ma vie... Mais à chaque fois que je culpabilisais elle me disait avec un grand sourire que je n'y pouvais rien et qu'elle se sentait quand-même heureuse malgré tout... Elle a gardé cet état d'esprit positif jusqu'au dernier moment...

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Raigen est à la clinique, au chevet d'une jeune femme au visage angélique, aux yeux violet foncé et aux cheveux mi-longs, bouclés et de couleur bleu cobalt. Cette jeune jeune est évidemment sa fiancée : Aya. Cette dernière s'apprête à accoucher de Yugo, elle a déjà fourni beaucoup d'efforts, ce qui l'a considérablement affaiblie._

  
  


\- Aya, il faut que tu tiennes bon ! _l'implore Raigen en lui serrant la main, angoissé à l'idée de la perdre_. Il faut que tu sois là pour qu'on élève notre enfant ensemble, pour que tu lui donnes tout l'amour dont une mère dispose ! Sans toi je...

  
  


_Elle tourne son visage livide et dégoulinant de sueur vers l'homme qu'elle aime et, malgré son épuisement, lui adresse une sourire débordant de bienveillance._

  
  


\- Raigen... Quand notre enfant sera né, je veux que tu le chérisses autant que tu l'as fait pour moi durant ces dernières années... _exprime-t-elle son dernier souhait en haletant entre deux mots_. Une part de moi-même vivra toujours à travers lui, tant qu'il sera à tes côtés ce sera comme si je n'étais pas totalement partie... Alors tu me promets que tu t'occuperas bien de lui ? Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, mon amour...

  
  


_Des larmes bourgeonnent dans les coins des yeux de Raigen._

  
  


\- D'accord, je te le promets... _jure-t-il en caressant délicatement la main de sa femme_.

\- Allez-y, encore un petit effort, madame, _dit la sage-femme à Aya_. Vous y êtes presque. Poussez !

  
  


_Elle rassemble les quelques forces qu'il lui reste et pousse de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir le bébé. Elle hurle tant la douleur est insupportable, masquant les bips de l'électrocardiogramme qui s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Raigen, complètement dépassé, ferme les yeux tout en continuant de tenir fermement la main de sa femme. Ces quelques instants, qui ne vont durer qu'une poignée de secondes, vont lui sembler durer une éternité. Et puis soudain, des vagissements retentissent et Raigen ré-ouvre instantanément les yeux._

  
  


\- Ça y est, il est là ! _s'écrie la sage-femme_. C'est un garçon !

  
  


_À la vue du nouveau-né, Raigen est pris d'euphorie. Il regarde alors Aya... et perd aussitôt le sourire, n'entendant plus que le sifflement continu de l'électrocardiogramme... Des médecins accourent alors pour tenter de réanimer la mère ; Raigen et la sage-femme s'éclipsent pour les laisser opérer... De longues minutes passent, mais les tentatives de réanimation s'avèrent intitules, Aya est décédée... Raigen ne peut retenir ses larmes alors qu'il tient son fils dans ses bras._

  
  


\- Aya... Je te jure que je ferai de notre fils un enfant heureux... _promet le jeune père_. Je te remercie pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté... Puisses-tu reposer en paix...

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- Même lorsqu'elle a perdu la vie, elle a souri, c'est la dernière image que j'ai vue d'elle... _affirme Raigen_. Ta mère était un exemple de bonté, et je me suis efforcé de le suivre et de t'élever comme elle l'a souhaité. Je pense avoir réussi, mais honnêtement, je n'y serais probablement pas arrivé si je n'avais pas eu le soutien de personnes de confiance.

\- Je vois... Est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais été une personne différente si Maman avait été là pour m'élever ? _demande Yugo_.

\- Question difficile... Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait... Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Pour rien...

\- D'accord... S'il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas, bonhomme, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, Papa.

  
  


_Yugo adresse un sourire à son père qu'il lui rend tout en lui caressant les cheveux._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le soir même, en ville, Nikita, Yumi, Himawari et Kagura se promènent tranquillement, furetant des yeux les vitrines éclairées des boutiques à la recherche d'éventuels achats intéressants. Soudain, leur chemin croise celui d'un groupe de trois hommes, des jeunes adultes, fagotés comme des racailles._

  
  


\- Oh, bien le bonsoir jeunes demoiselles, _lance l'un d'eux en se donnant des airs de gentleman_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

\- On se balade, _répond simplement Nikita, un peu intimidée par la venue subite de ces individus_.

\- Oh, ça tombe bien, _rebondit le jeune gaillard en faisant quelques pas en avant vers les filles_ , on cherche de la compagnie féminine. On peut se joindre à vous ?

\- Non merci, on n'en a pas envie, _s'interpose Yumi d'un ton ferme en avançant à son tour_.

\- Holà, il ne faut pas être aussi hostile, mademoiselle, _répond le gars en haussant les épaules et souriant avec insolence_ , j'ai juste demandé si on pouvait se balader avec vous.

\- Et moi je vous ai répondu qu'on en a pas envie, _rétorque-t-elle_. C'est pourtant clair, non ?

\- Allez, quoi, _insiste le jeune homme en se penchant vers la rouquine_. On est des mecs cool, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre.

\- Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans « on a pas envie » ? _s'agace-t-elle_. On s'en balance que vous soyez "cool" ou pas, on veut pas traîner avec vous, point barre ! Alors cassez-vous !

  
  


_Irrité, le mec gifle Yumi, ce qui provoque de la stupeur chez les filles et des railleries chez les garçons._

  
  


\- Parle-moi mieux, petite pute ! _grogne le leader des trois_.

\- Oh, je vais le... _s'énerve Himawari qui veut en découdre mais est retenue par ses camarades_.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?! _lui lance le voyou_. T'en veut une aussi ?! Reste donc à ta place !

  
  


_Suite à l'affront qu'elle a subi, Yumi, bouillonnante de colère, lance un regard assassin à son harceleur et lui envoie un uppercut si fort qu'elle le met K.O. en un seul coup._

  
  


\- Apprends le respect, connard ! _aboie-t-elle_. Ta place à toi elle est par terre, avec les autres merdes !

  
  


_Intimidés par la puissance de la rouquine, les deux autres garçons aident leur pote à se relever et prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous._

  
  


\- Et si jamais je vous revois, je fais de la bouillie avec vos couilles ! _leur hurle Yumi_.

\- Ouais, bien envoyé, Chérie ! _la complimente Himawari en la prenant dans ses bras_. Ça leur apprendra, à ces tocards !

\- C'était un sacré uppercut ! _renchérit Kagura_.

\- Ah là là, Yumi, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? _badine Nikita_.

\- Grrr, ils m'ont mis les nerfs, ces gros cons ! _grommelle la rouquine_. Comme si l'incident avec l'autre cet aprem n'avait pas suffit !... C'est vraiment la journée des relous, aujourd'hui !...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> Le nom d'Aya Torikawa, la mère de Yugo, est dérivé d'Akira Tonikawa, qui était le nom d'un de mes anciens OC "Naruto".
> 
> "Ta place à toi elle est par terre, avec les autres merdes !" Je suis très fier de cette punchline.


	19. Une immersion mouvementée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Le lendemain matin, Raigen s'apprête à partir au travail. Aujoud'hui, il a exceptionnellement reçu l'autorisation de son patron pour emmener Yugo avec lui sur le terrain. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, est déjà prêt ; il s'est isolé dans la salle d'entraînement du dojo pour se préparer psychologiquement à ce moment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il ferme les yeux et prend de grandes inspirations. Son père vient finalement le chercher._

  
  


\- Tu es prêt, Yugo ? _demande Raigen_.

\- Oui, _répond-t-il d'un air confiant_.

  
  


_Tous deux prennent donc la route pour se rendre au cœur du centre-ville de Mahora. Non loin du commissariat de police, situé à l'angle de deux grandes avenues et faisant face au carrefour le plus important de la ville, se dresse l'agence de chasseurs d'immortels de Mahora. Le bâtiment en impose par sa devanture impressionnante : un large palier en béton poli conduisant sous un préau d'une hauteur d'au moins 6 mètres soutenu par deux énormes colonnes torsadées. La porte d'entrée est en bois massif peint en noir et est solidement encastrée dans le mur. Adjacent à elle se trouve un système d'identification à trois facteurs très sophistiqué, qui ne permet qu'aux personnes dont les empreintes digitales, oculaires et vocales ont été enregistrées de pouvoir entrer. Une caméra de surveillance surveille discrètement l'entrée. Raigen approche et se plie au rituel d'identification pendant que Yugo reste en retrait. La porte s'ouvre._

  
  


\- Attends-moi-là, _ordonne Raigen à son fils_ , il faut que j'aille signaler ton autorisation à l'accueil pour que tu puisses entrer.

\- D'accord, _obéit le jeune homme_. (Eh ben, ils rigolent pas avec la sécurité, j'ai l'impression.)

  
  


_C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes seulement avant que la porte se ré-ouvre et que Raigen l'invite à entrer. Ce qui sert d'accueil à l'agence est assez austère : un petit couloir dont le sol et les murs sont en béton poli. Sur le mur gauche se trouve la cabine de l'hôtesse d'accueil, pourvue d'une épaisse vitre blindée munie d'un interphone servant à communiquer, tandis que le mur de droite est dépourvu d'un quelconque ornement._

  
  


\- (Comment elle fait pour rester ici toute la journée ? _s'interroge Yugo en observant la dame enfermée dans son étroite cabine_. Faut pas qu'elle soit claustrophobe...)

  
  


_Le minuscule couloir se termine par une grande double-porte coulissante en métal blindé, semblable à celles des ascenseurs, que l'hôtesse d'accueil ouvre à la simple pression d'un bouton. Elle donne sur un autre couloir, beaucoup plus long, dont le sol est recouvert d'une moquette bleu-gris. Ce couloir dessert de nombreux bureaux aux parois en bois, protégés des regards indiscrets par des vitres granitées. À la moitié du couloir, un autre le croise perpendiculairement. Raigen et Yugo traversent le couloir principal puis tourne à droite à l'intersection. L'adolescent ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder à droite à gauche avec la fascination d'un jeune enfant, il songe à ce sur quoi les gens peuvent bien travailler, cloîtrés dans leurs bureaux. Arrivé au fond du couloir, Raigen s'arrête devant une porte sur laquelle on peut lire, écrit sur une petite plaque métallique clouée dessus : « Salle de pause ». Il ouvre la porte et laisse entrer son fils en premier. La salle est un petit espace cosy, équipé d'un distributeur de boissons chaudes et froides et de friandises, d'un petit frigo pour y stocker son repas, d'une fenêtre donnant vue sur l'extérieur, d'une table ronde aux pieds métalliques et au plateau en plastique accompagnée de quatre chaises conçues dans les mêmes matériaux, d'une télévision, et même une cible pour jouer aux fléchettes. De quoi favoriser la détente des employés, en particulier ceux qui travaillent en extérieur, avant et après chaque roulement. Deux hommes sont en train de discuter tout en se prenant un café au distributeur._

  
  


\- Hey, salut Raigen ! _lance l'un d'eux en le voyant entrer_. Je vois que tu as ramené le rejeton.

\- Salut les gars ! _répond leur collègue_. Voici Yugo, mon fils.

\- Salut ! _fait ce dernier d'un ton jovial_.

\- Enchanté, p'tit gars ! _le salue le collègue de Raigen_. J'espère que t'as les baloches bien accrochées au fond du slip ? Car crois-moi, notre boulot c'est pas de la tarte !

\- Ouais, c'est bien vrai, ça, _confirme le deuxième_. 90% du temps il ne se passe quasiment rien et on se fait chier à mort. Mais parfois il arrive qu'on se fasse attaquer, et on a beau rester aux aguets, ça arrive si peu souvent qu'on a tendance à baisser notre garde, alors on se fait surprendre à chaque fois. Nos ennemis sont imprévisibles et très dangereux, et ils sont sans pitié. Le moindre instant d'inattention pourrait nous être fatal, et je sais de quoi je parle, des types sont morts en faisant ce boulot.

\- Ouh là, les gars, doucement ! _l'interrompt Raigen_. Il est venu parce qu'il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce que je fais comme travail, n'allez pas lui faire peur alors que ça n'a même pas commencé.

\- Tu parles, Papa ! _réplique alors Yugo avec fougue_. Affronter des méchants j'attends que ça ! Alors qu'ils viennent, ils me font pas peur !

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Il me plaît, ton gamin, Raigen ! _rit son collègue_. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux !

  
  


_Soudain, un signal sonore retentit._

  
  


\- Ah, c'est l'heure de filer, _déclare l'un des deux hommes en finissant d'avaler son café_.

  
  


_Raigen, son fils et les deux autres se rendent dans la salle de réunion où ils vont recevoir le briefing de la journée. La salle est dénuée de tout meuble, à l'exception d'une grande table en bois rectangulaire où sont posés quelques papiers griffonnés de croquis et de plans. Un grand écran tactile est encastré dans le mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée. Tous les "soldats" se réunissent, puis le patron fait son entrée. C'est un homme massif dépassant les 2 mètres de haut, aux épaules démesurément larges et à la musculature colossale, si bien qu'on peut en voir distinctement les formes à travers sa tenue. Sa peau est basanée, son crâne chauve, son visage patibulaire et il a des sourcils et une moustache épais et de couleur châtaine. Il est vêtu d'une tenue de couleur bleu nuit faite d'un tissu épais et imperméable, aussi souple que résistant. Son pantalon est serré par une ceinture à boucle en acier et il porte une grosse paire de bottes montantes renforcées._

  
  


\- Bonjour, messieurs, _dit-il à ses employés en allumant l'écran à l'aide d'une télécommande_.

  
  


_Les quatre hommes (y compris Yugo) se mettent aussitôt au garde-à-vous._

  
  


\- Bonjour patron ! _le saluent-ils avec respect_.

\- Aujourd'hui il va y avoir un changement de programme, _informe le boss_. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Raigen sera accompagné de son fils sur le terrain, c'est pourquoi, par mesure de sécurité, ils seront exceptionnellement affectés à la surveillance du secteur nord, qui est la zone la moins dangereuse. Mochida, tu seras donc affecté à la surveillance du secteur est à la place de Raigen.

\- Merde, c'est moi qui me farcis le roulement avec Nakamura, _râle Mochida_ , quelle plaie !...

\- Tu as quelque-chose à redire à mes instructions, Mochida ? _flique le patron d'un ton sévère_.

\- Non non, patron, _lui assure-t-il, intimidé_ , loin de moi cette idée !

\- Bien. Pour le reste, pas de changements. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut le boss.

  
  


_Ses employés s'inclinent et quittent la salle._

  
  


\- C'est qui, cette Nakamura ? _interroge Yugo à l'attention son père_.

\- C'est une fille qui travaille avec nous à l'agence, _explique-t-il_. Elle semble avoir une relation particulière avec le boss, et surtout c'est la plus douée au combat de toute l'agence. Elle a beau être jeune, elle est plus forte que chacun des hommes ici présents.

\- Sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi l'autre a l'air de ne pas l'apprécier ?

\- À vrai dire, pas grand monde au sein de l'agence ne la porte dans son cœur. Elle est froide, cynique, antipathique et parfois agressive. Généralement, ouvrir le dialogue avec elle n'est pas une très bonne idée. D'habitude c'est moi qui la remplace lors des roulements et inversement. J'évite de lui adresser la parole ni même de la regarder dans les yeux, afin de ne pas la contrarier.

\- Tu me fais marcher, là ? _s'étonne Yugo_. Toi et tes collègues vous affrontez des monstres immortels mais vous avez plus peur d'une fille qui bosse avec vous que d'eux ?

  
  


_Embarrassé, Raigen ne sait pas quoi répondre pour expliquer à son fils en quoi cette fille de 16 ans est objectivement plus menaçante que les plus dangereux des yōkai..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Ils se rendent comme prévu dans le secteur nord, c'est-à-dire la zone située au nord de Mahora (merci pour cette logique). C'est au cœur de la forêt que débute l'immersion de Yugo._

  
  


\- Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? _interroge le garçon, impatient de passer à l'action_.

\- Eh bien maintenant on va patrouiller dans tout le périmètre en restant sur nos gardes, _résume Raigen_. Et si on trouve un ennemi, soit il n'est pas hostile et on essaye de le faire partir de la zone, soit il l'est et s'il nous attaque alors on l'élimine.

\- L'éliminer ? Mais comme on va faire, vu qu'il sera immortel ?

\- Il existe différents moyens d'en venir à bout. Il est possible de les exorciser, et nous comptons d'ailleurs un exorciste dans nos rangs. Cependant il ne travaille pas sur le terrain car ses talents sont précieux, alors nous, les soldats, devons capturer les yōkai que nous affrontons à l'aide de ceci.

  
  


_Raigen sort une calebasse de son sac._

  
  


\- C'est une "calebasse écarlate", _explique-t-il_ , on peut y sceller n'importe quel être doté d'une âme. Une fois la créature scellée à l'intérieur, lors du roulement on la rapatrie à l'agence pour la confier à l'exorciste qui s'occupe alors de la neutraliser.

\- Quelque-chose me chiffonne... _confie Yugo_. Mahora abrite beaucoup magiciens, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de repousser les yōkai, eux ?

\- Ils se cantonnent uniquement à la protection du campus, c'est une mesure d'extrême sécurité. Surtout que depuis plusieurs années, des créatures magiques et des criminels venus de Mars affluent illégalement à la frontière spirituelle entre le Monde Ancien et le Monde Magique, et ce en allant crescendo. Cela est dû à des distorsions dimensionnelles qui ont été causées il y a 11 ans. La présence de ces criminels et autres créatures magiques cause énormément de problèmes, si bien qu'en 2 ans les autorités ont fini par être totalement dépassées, et l'agence des chasseurs d'immortels a même dû recruter de nouveaux bras pour opérer au cœur de la ville. Il y a même une magicienne du nom de Yue Ayase qui a ouvert son agence de détective au sein de l'académie, c'est dire si le problème est devenu ingérable, même pour le personnel magique de l'académie. Et donc en définitive, nous, les chasseurs d'immortels, assurons principalement la sécurité aux abords de la ville et même jusqu'aux villages voisins qui se situent à quelques kilomètres.

\- Je vois. Tu te sens fier d'être un peu comme une sorte d'ange gardien ?

\- Je n'éprouve pas spécialement de fierté, ou sûrement que je n'en éprouve plus. Il est vrai que pour moi ce travail est devenu une routine, alors je ne songe plus vraiment à ce que j'apporte en accomplissant ma tâche.

\- Mouais, l'âge t'a rendu trop modeste, Papa.

\- T'as sans doute raison...

  
  


_Alors qu'ils marchent, Raigen fait subitement signe de s'arrêter, il a entendu un bruit suspect non-loin d'eux. Yugo et lui se mettent alors en position, main sur le pommeau du sabre, prêts à dégainer, observant avec attention et prudence la direction d'où est venu le bruit. Une énorme silhouette se dévoile parmi les arbres, celle d'une créature humanoïde, haute d'au moins 2,5 m, à la peau rouge et la musculature très développée. Elle est affublée d'un visage terrifiant doté d'yeux jaunes menaçants, d'une dentition biscornue aux canines allongées, de deux cornes sur le front et de cheveux noirs hirsutes. Elle est vêtue d'un pagne en peau de bête, a des bracelets blancs tressés attachés à ses poignets et ses chevilles et est armé d'un kanabō. Elle lance un regard menaçant à Raigen et Yugo en grognant._

  
  


\- Bordel... C'est un oni... _constate Raigen, parcouru de sueurs froides à la vue de la créature_. Yugo, recule, ce monstre est extrêmement dangereux, tu es encore loin d'avoir l'expérience suffisante pour l'affronter. Va te mettre à l'abri et reste bien caché.

\- D'accord... _obéit ce dernier, lui aussi intimidé par l'aspect peu commode de leur adversaire_.

  
  


_Il court donc se réfugier plus loin tandis que son père dégaine son sabre, prêt à affronter la créature. Cette dernière expulse de l'air par les naseaux puis pousse un cri si terrible qu'il fait trembler les feuillages de tous les arbres aux alentours. Elle passe ensuite à l'attaque, abattant sa masse sur Raigen dans le but de l'écraser. Malgré le poids de son arme, l'oni arrive à la manier avec aisance, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet en plastique. Raigen parvient à esquiver ses assauts mais n'arrive pas à trouver d'ouverture pour riposter. Il finit néanmoins par saisir l'occasion lorsque la bête abat lourdement son kanabō sur le sol. Il en profite pour se servir de l'arme comme appui, et lorsque l'oni la relève, utilise l'élan du mouvement pour se propulser et ainsi trancher la tête du monstre qui tombe sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il est neutralisé, Raigen cherche sa calebasse écarlate pour pouvoir l'y emprisonner. Mais..._

  
  


\- (Merde !... Où est-elle ?!... _se dit-il, affolé_.)

  
  


_Il regarde derrière lui et remarque alors avec horreur qu'elle se trouve aux pieds du monstre. Sans doute lui a-t-elle échappé lorsqu'il a sauté pour lui trancher la tête. Mais impossible à présent d'aller la chercher, car l'oni a ramassé sa tête et l'a recollée. Flairant la présence Yugo caché quelque-part dans les fourrés, il se met à chercher dans sa direction._

  
  


\- Hé, gros tas ! _le provoque alors Raigen pour détourner son attention_. C'est moi ton adversaire !

  
  


_Irritée, la créature se retourne en grognant agressivement. Elle pousse un nouveau hurlement, fonce sur Raigen et lui assène un puissant coup horizontal. Il se protège avec son sabre, mais la force de l'attaque le projette plusieurs mètres plus loin. Déboussolé, il peine à se remettre de cet assaut tandis que l'oni se rapproche dangereusement de lui en grognant et en soufflant fort par les naseaux. Craignant pour la vie de son père, Yugo prend son courage à deux mains, dégaine son sabre, sort de sa cachette et se rue sur le monstre. Il le frappe à la jambe, mais le mollet de la créature est si résistant que la lame l'entaille à peine. Furieux, l'oni se tourne vers lui en grognant de plus belle. Le garçon, tétanisé recule de quelques pas en fixant avec effroi le visage du monstre. Mais en reculant il met le pied sur la calebasse écarlate, ce qui le fait trébucher. Le visage blêmi par la peur, il pointe son sabre en direction de la bête dans une tentative désespérée d'intimidation. L'oni lève haut son arme avant de l'abattre brutalement sur Yugo._

  
  


\- YUGO !!! _hurle Raigen, horrifié_.

  
  


_Mais contre toute attente, alors que le sort du jeune homme semblait scellé, une personne s'est interposée pour stopper in-extremis l'assaut de la bête, ayant réussi à arrêter son arme d'un seul bras. Et cette personne est... William Faunus !_

  
  


\- Ben alors, mon gros ? C'est pas super cool de s'attaquer à plus faible que soi, _nargue-t-il l'oni_. Et si tu te frottais plutôt à un adversaire de ton gabarit ?

  
  


_William charge son poing en ki pour en amplifier la puissance et frappe le monstre dans le ventre. Ce dernier décolle du sol et s'écrase quelques mètres plus loin. Il se relève aussitôt pour riposter en donnant de grands coups de masse que William parvient à esquiver sans peine avant de riposter à son tour en mitraillant l'abdomen de son adversaire à coups de poings puis en concluant son combo par un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoie valdinguer, déracinant quelques arbres au passage. Le monstre se relève à nouveau mais William se déplace instantanément jusqu'à lui grâce au quick move et lui écrase le nez avec son genou. Pris de douleur, l'oni fourre son visage dans ses mains. William lui donne ensuite un puissant coup de talon sur le haut du crâne, ce qui suffit à l'achever et le mettre K.O. Raigen, qui a complètement repris ses esprits, se hâte de ramasser la calebasse écarlate pour y sceller le monstre comateux. Une fois ce dernier emprisonné, lui et Yugo lâchent un long soupir de soulagement._

  
  


\- Merci pour le coup de main, jeune homme, _adresse Raigen à William avec une profonde reconnaissance_ , sans toi ça aurait pu très mal finir.

\- Y a pas de quoi, _répond-t-il naturellement_. J'imagine que vous êtes des chasseurs d'immortels ?

\- Moi je le suis, _confirme l'homme_ , mais mon fils ici présent n'est là que pour une immersion.

\- Je vois. Vous ne devez pas tomber souvent sur des oni, je parie ?

\- À vrai dire, les attaques de yōkai ne sont pas très fréquentes, notre présence est donc plus une mesure de prévention. Mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'affronte un oni, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais toi, tu as l'habitude d'en combattre ? Tu n'as eu aucune hésitation face à celui-là.

\- Bof, c'est très rare que je me frite contre des créatures magiques, mais je suis confiant en ma force et mes capacités, ce qui fait que peu importe l'ennemi qui est en face de moi, je l'affronte sans aucune appréhension et je me donne à fond pour le vaincre.

\- Eh bien j'aimerais avoir cette même confiance que tu as, _avoue Raigen avec une pointe d'auto-dérision_. Mais au fait, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés. Je m'appelle Raigen Kaminari, et mon fils s'appelle Yugo.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est William Faunus, _répond l'homme-chat_. En tout cas t'as eu sacrément de la chance que je sois au bon endroit au bon moment, Yugo. Un peu plus et cet oni t'aplatissait.

\- Ouais... _reconnaît-il en baissant le regard, un peu honteux_. D'habitude moi aussi j'ai confiance en moi, je m'entraîne depuis longtemps, je connais mes forces... Mais je sais pas... Me retrouver face à un adversaire pareil pour ma première immersion... c'était inattendu. Et quand mon père angoisse face à une situation tendue, en général ça déteint sur moi.

\- Bah mine de rien t'as pas hésité une seule seconde à secourir ton père lorsqu'il était en difficulté. C'était certes une prise de risque inconsidérée, mais également une marque de courage.

\- C'est vrai, Yugo, _le réprimande Raigen_ , c'était très courageux de ta part de m'être venu en aide, mais en voulant bien faire c'est toi qui t'es mis en danger. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par ce monstre.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, Papa... _se repent-il d'un air dépité, avant de relever la tête avec un air plus déterminé_. Dorénavant je m'entraînerai dur pour m'améliorer. Et quand je serai devenu assez fort je pourrai combattre à tes côtés.

\- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la détermination ! _approuve William avec entrain_.

\- C'est bien, bonhomme, _le soutient alors Raigen en lui posant affectueusement la main sur la tête_.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous laisse, _déclare l'homme-chat_. Bonne chance pour la suite de votre patrouille.

\- Merci William, _répond Raigen avec gratitude_ , et encore une fois merci infiniment d'être venu nous aider.

\- Y a pas de quoi ! Et Yugo, lorsque tu seras devenu assez balèze, je serais ravi de t'affronter en duel !

\- Compte sur moi ! _acquiesce-t-il avec ardeur_.

  
  


_William lui adresse un sourire amical et s'éloigne dans la forêt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- La "calebasse écarlate" est un objet mystique qu'utilisent Kinkaku et Ginkaku, deux personnages antagonistes du manga "Naruto". Dans Neo Horizon, cet objet possède une fonction quasi-similaire, à savoir d'engloutir des êtres vivants à l'intérieur pour les sceller.


	20. Yugo se repent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Raigen et Yugo ont passé la nuit dans la forêt, dans un petit campement qu'ils ont installé. Ils ont passé une nuit tranquille, sans avoir été dérangés par des yōkai. Il est tôt, environ 8h, c'est bientôt l'heure du roulement. Père et fils sortent de leur tente respective._

  
  


\- Salut P'pa, bien dormi ? _s'enquiert Yugo en s'étirant_.

\- Ouais, _répond Raigen en faisant de même_ , et toi, bonhomme ?

\- Ouais, j'ai grave bien dormi.

  
  


_Il lâche un long bâillement._

  
  


\- Mais j'aurais pas dit non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, _avoue-il_.

\- Hé hé, voilà à quoi ressemble mon quotidien, _badine son père_. Ça demande un certain temps d'adaptation, c'est clair, c'est pour ça que c'est pas un boulot recommandé pour les enfants, qui ont besoin de plus de sommeil que les adultes.

\- Ah bah je confirme, _rebondit-il en bâillant à nouveau_ , j'aurais franchement pas craché sur une heure de sommeil ou deux en plus.

  
  


_Quelques minutes passent et le relais arrive._

  
  


\- Salut à vous ! _lance-t-il_. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme chaque nuit, _répond naturellement Raigen_.

\- On a affronté un oni, _informe machinalement Yugo_.

\- Un oni ?! _s'exclame le remplaçant, stupéfait_. La vache ! Vous avez pas trop galéré ?

\- Pour être franc, on a reçu une aide extérieure, _avoue Raigen_. Sans l'intervention de ce bienfaiteur, la situation aurait pu très mal tourner.

\- Eh ben... Le patron risque de tomber des nues quand il apprendra que vous avez rencontré un oni. Et pour le coup, c'est mal tombé que ça soit arrivé pile le jour où t'as emmené ton gamin pour une immersion, et dans le secteur nord, qui plus est.

\- C'est sûr que c'était inattendu, mais bon, que veux-tu... Bref, on te laisse, bonne chance à toi.

\- Merci, bonne journée à vous.

  
  


_Ainsi, Raigen et Yugo s'en vont et quittent la forêt._

  
  


~

  
  


_Ils retournent à l'agence des chasseurs d'immortels pour faire leur rapport auprès du boss. Raigen toque au bureau de Kyodaito Kawaita et ce dernier lui permet d'entrer._

  
  


\- Je viens pour faire mon rapport, patron, _l'informe-t-il_.

\- Je t'écoute, Raigen, _répond Kyodaito qui quitte les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour se tourner vers lui_.

\- Approximativement 5 minutes après le roulement et le début de notre patrouille, nous avons été confrontés à un oni. Nous avons réussi à le vaincre grâce à l'intervention inattendue d'une personne extérieure. Le reste de la patrouille s'est déroulée sans aucun autre incident.

\- Oh ? Vous avez reçu de l'aide d'une personne extérieure ? _s'étonne Kyodaito_. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Il s'appelait William Faunus, _explique Raigen_. C'était un garçon plus âgé de quelques années que mon fils. Il était grand et bien bâti, il avait les cheveux courts et noirs, les yeux noirs et une barbiche noire. Il portait un t-shirt rouge surmonté d'une veste noire à l'intérieur blanc, un pantalon noir et des baskets blanches. Il semblait exceller dans le combat rapproché et la maîtrise du ki.

  
  


_Kyodaito réfléchit._

  
  


\- Hmm, je crois connaître ce garçon... _se dit-il_. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me réjouis qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé, c'est bien malchanceux qu'un oni ait fait son apparition dans le secteur nord. D'habitude, des yōkai aussi puissants ne se manifestent que dans les secteurs est et sud. Bref, merci pour ton rapport, Raigen, il contient des informations qui nous seront fort utiles. Je vais prévenir Itami que vous avez quelque-chose pour lui.

\- Qui est Itami ? _demande Yugo à son père_.

\- Itami Kaikan est notre exorciste, _explique Raigen_. C'est à lui que l'on confie les yōkai qu'on a capturés durant nos patrouilles afin qu'il les mette définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

\- Ah, d'accord.

  
  


_Kyodaito prend son téléphone portable et ouvre une application spéciale avec laquelle il peut communiquer avec tous ses employés qui sont équipés de montres holographiques._

  
  


\- Itami, rends-toi dans mon bureau, _ordonne-t-il_ , Raigen est revenu avec une trouvaille.

\- Oooh, très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, _répond l'exorciste d'un ton émoustillé_.

  
  


_Il faut moins d'une minute à Itami Kaikan pour se rendre sur place ; il entre dans le bureau de Kyodaito sans frapper. C'est un jeune homme ayant vraisemblablement 20 ans ; il a un visage très fin, presque androgyne, avec des taches de rousseur et des yeux oranges. Ses cheveux sont courts, ébouriffés et de couleur prune. Il possède également une queue de cheval au niveau de la nuque, et pour finir, il est vêtu d'un costume de miko et tient dans ses mains un gohei._

  
  


\- Bonjour Raigen, _dit-il de sa voix suave et maniérée_. Oh, tu n'es pas seul ? Ce jeune homme est ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact, _répond Raigen avant de lui tendre la calebasse écarlate_. Tiens, il y a un oni là-dedans.

\- Un oni ? C'est un met de choix que tu m'apportes sur un plateau d'argent, Raigen, _se réjouit l'exorciste en s'emparant de la jarre_. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, merci ~♥

\- Un instant, Itami, _le retient Kyodaito avant qu'il n'ait franchi la sortie_. D'où vient ce bleu que tu as à ton œil ? Ne me dis pas que...

\- Votre fille est une vraie tigresse, monsieur, _répond-t-il en souriant d'un air irrévérencieux_ , elle est si belle quand elle s'énerve. Mais un jour je parviendrai à l'apprivoiser ~♥

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de la harceler ? _soupire le boss, exaspéré_. Si jamais je t'y reprends tu auras affaire à moi, tâche de t'en souvenir.

\- J'en prends note ~♫

  
  


_Kyodaito soupire à nouveau en grognant et en se frottant les paupières d'agacement._

  
  


\- Bon, merci encore pour ton rapport, Raigen, _conclut-il_. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Au revoir, patron, _répond son employé en s'inclinant_.

  
  


_Raigen et Yugo quittent le bureau._

  
  


\- Il est frappé votre exorciste, _fait remarquer le rejeton_.

\- Ouais, c'est clair que c'est un sacré personnage, _confirme son père_. Il en pince pour Nakamura et passe presque tout son temps à lui coller aux basques dès qu'elle est dans les parages. Et même quand cette dernière le remballe à coups de tampon dans la face, ça n'entame en rien ses ardeurs.

\- Il aime se faire casser la gueule, ou quoi ?

\- À l'entendre, oui, c'est un masochiste assumé, et sadique de surcroît. J'aimerais pas être à la place des yōkai qu'il exorcise... En tout cas il n'a aucune gêne et même le patron a du mal à le remettre à sa place, et pourtant crois-moi que tu n'as pas envie de contester un ordre de Kyodaito Kawaita... M'enfin...

  
  


_Raigen et son fils quittent l'agence des chasseurs d'immortels pour rentrer chez eux._

  
  


~

  
  


_En arrivant, Yugo s'affale sur le canapé et allume la télé._

  
  


\- Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas calé devant la télé, _soupire Yugo_ , chuis trop claqué pour allez m'entraîner au sanctuaire, là.

\- Moi je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, _prévient Raigen_.

\- Ça marche.

  
  


_Ainsi, après son passage sous la douche, Raigen vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils sur le canapé._

  
  


\- Dis, P'pa, _l'interpelle ce dernier_.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, quand je t'ai demandé si j'aurais été une autre personne si Maman avait été là pour m'éduquer ?

\- Oui. Et donc ?

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait fallu qu'une femme participe à mon éducation ?

\- Je me suis efforcé de t'éduquer du mieux possible, mais il y a très certainement des choses que seule une mère aurait pu t'apprendre. Mais pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ?

  
  


_Un peu honteux, Yugo se gratte derrière la tête._

  
  


\- Eh ben... Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça de regarder le derrière des filles ?... _demande-t-il, gêné_.

\- Oh... Eh bien c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très correct, _admet Raigen_. Mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te juger là-dessus, car moi-même j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé, parfois, de me retourner sur le beau fessier d'une jeune femme qui passait dans la rue. Cependant, je pense qu'il est plus approprié de s'abstenir de faire ce genre de choses. Les filles n'aiment pas être reluquées, ce qui est tout à fait légitime, après tout. Et puis après, nous les hommes on passe pour des pervers et c'est pas des plus reluisant. Je vais pas te tenir rigueur d'avoir maté le postérieur d'une fille, car à ton âge c'est normal, tu es en pleine adolescence et tes hormones sont en effervescence, mais par respect pour nos homologues féminins, essaye de te retenir. D'accord, bonhomme ?

\- Oui, d'accord Papa.

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, dans la soirée, chez Nuparu..._

_Ce dernier est paisiblement en train de regarder un animé quand il reçoit un message de Yugo._

  
  


**Yugo :** Salut mec.

**Nuparu :** Salut Yugo.

**Yugo :** Je te dérange pas ?

**Nuparu :** Non, t'inquiète. Pourquoi ?

**Yugo :** Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour l'autre jour quand on est sortis avec les filles. J'ai agis comme un con ce jour-là et je le regrette.

  
  


_Soulagé que son ami ne lui fasse plus la gueule et qu'il se repente de son erreur avec sincérité, notre héros esquisse un sourire ravi._

  
  


**Nuparu :** C'est bon, te fais pas de bile pour ça, je t'en veux pas.

**Yugo :** C'est vrai ? Merci mec, t'es vraiment un ami en or !

**Nuparu :** C'est clair qu'y en a pas deux comme moi pour supporter ton caractère.

**Yugo :** Hey, c'est bâtard, ça !

**Nuparu :** J'te taquine.

**Yugo :** T'inquiète, je sais. D'autant plus que tu marques un point, j'ai un caractère de merde.

**Nuparu :** Si t'en as pris conscience c'est déjà une bonne chose, il te reste plus qu'à faire un travail sur toi-même pour changer ça. Tu es sur la bonne voie, Yugo !

**Yugo :** Merci, mec. Faudra aussi que je présente mes excuses à tes camarades.

**Nuparu :** T'en auras l'occasion, t'en fais pas.

**Yugo :** Ouais. Au fait, t'as quelque-chose de prévu demain ? Genre, un rencart avec ton crush ?

**Nuparu :** Nope, pourquoi ?

**Yugo :** T'es partant pour une session d'entraînement matinale ?

**Nuparu :** Comme d'hab', Yugo, comme d'hab'.

**Yugo :** Nice !

  
  


_Ainsi, Nuparu et Yugo passent le reste de la soirée à s'envoyer des textos._

  
  


~

  
  


_Pendant ce temps-là, chez Aminata..._

_La chambre de cette dernière se trouve juste en-dessous du toit. Un bureau en bois soutenu par des pieds en métal se dresse au milieu du mur de gauche de la pièce, entre deux étagères métalliques peintes en noir sur lesquelles sont entreposés d'une part des cahiers, livres et autre matériel scolaire, et d'une autre diverses pièces détachées et des outils de mécanique. À côté d'une des étagères, près de la porte d'entrée, se trouve une armoire où Aminata range ses vêtements. Une autre étagère est disposée contre le mur de face, et dessus y sont rangés des mangas, des romans et des DVD. Le lit d'Aminata, au-dessus duquel une applique murale est vissée au mur, est calé dans le coin avant droit de la chambre, et un velux se trouve sur la pente gauche du toit. Nokama, éclairée par la lumière d'une lampe à bras articulé, est assise au bureau en train de faire ses devoirs pour l'école. Elle regarde fixement son cahier de cours (ou plutôt celui d'Aminata, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de prendre des notes durant les cours) tout en essayant de réfléchir. Après plusieurs secondes passées à dévisager les écritures, elle se tourne vers Aminata, qui par chance a réussi à se libérer de ses obligations au club de robotique, et qui est elle aussi en train de faire ses devoirs, assise en tailleur sur son lit._

  
  


\- Aminata, _l'interpelle-t-elle comme le ferait un enfant qui veut demander quelque-chose à sa mère_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _répond cette dernière_.

\- Je comprends pas là, _explique-t-elle en pointant du doigt un énoncé sur le cahier d'exercices_.

  
  


_Aminata pose son livre sur son lit et se lève en soupirant pour venir en aide à sa protégée en détresse._

  
  


\- Vas-y, montre-moi, _dit-elle_ , c'est où que tu bloques ?

  
  


_Nokama désigne le passage où elle a des difficultés._

  
  


\- Mais c'est pourtant simple, _lui assure Aminata en se saisissant d'un crayon_. Tu fais comme ça...

  
  


_Elle résout ainsi l'exercice tout en agrémentant d'explications les plus compréhensibles possibles._

  
  


\- Tu as compris ? _lui_ _demande-t-elle ensuite_.

  
  


_Nokama reste muette quelques instants, l'air hébété._

  
  


\- Je sais pas... _répond-t-elle finalement_.

  
  


_Aminata soupire à nouveau._

  
  


\- Écoute, si tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté, tu n'y arriveras jamais, _la sermonne-t-elle_.

\- Mais j'aime pas l'école, _râle Nokama_ , c'est chiant.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas le choix, car l'école c'est essentiel si tu veux un jour gagner ta vie.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de gagner ma vie ?

\- Il le faudra bien, pourtant, car tu auras besoin d'argent pour vivre, et tu ne pourras pas vivre à mon crochet éternellement. Et puis ce n'est pas sain d'avoir une vie sans travail, de passer son temps chez soi à ne rien faire, c'est le meilleur moyen de devenir dépressif.

\- Moi je me porte très bien comme ça.

\- Pour l'instant peut-être, parce que tu es jeune, mais lorsque tu grandiras et que tu seras devenue indépendante, ta mentalité évoluera et avec le recul tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison. Et pour éviter que tu te retrouves plus tard avec des regrets, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Tu comprends ?

  
  


_Le raisonnement rationnel de sa camarade embarrasse Nokama, qui semble alors prendre un peu plus conscience de l'importance de l'école, bien que cela ne l'enchante pas pour autant._

  
  


\- Ouais... _répond-t-elle un peu à contrecœur_.

\- Tu me promets que tu vas faire des efforts ? _lui fait jurer Aminata_.

\- Oui, je te le promets... J'ai le droit à un câlin ?...

\- Bien sûr.

  
  


_Nokama prend Aminata dans ses bras et la cajole avec tendresse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le nom de Kyodaito Kawaita est un jeu de mots en rapport avec sa carrure massive : "kyodai to kawaita" signifie mot à mot "énorme et sec" en japonais. C'est une référence à Tibo InShape, un célèbre influenceur français qui a popularisé cette fameuse expression.
> 
> \- Le nom d'Itami Kaikan est également un jeu de mots, et celui-ci fait référence à son côté masochisme : "itami" signifie "douleur" en japonais, et "kaikan" signifie "plaisir" ou "sensation agréable".


	21. Le festival de Mahora approche ! La hype grandit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Nous avançons dans le temps pour arriver au début du mois de juin. Qui dit mois de juin, dit l'été, et qui dit l'été, dit que les élèves ont troqué leurs uniformes hivernaux pour revêtir ceux de la saison estivale. Ces derniers mettent beaucoup mieux en valeur les formes de nos amis féminins de la 3-B, chez certaines plus particulièrement que chez d'autres..._

  
  


\- Bonnet G repéré ! Je répète : bonnet G repéré ! _s'exclame Yumi lorsqu'elle voit Sachiko entrer dans la salle de classe_.

  
  


_Toujours friande de niaiseries grivoises, Yumi s'amuse à "repérer" les grosses poitrines parmi ses camarades de classe en utilisant ses mains comme des jumelles._

  
  


\- J'ai la cible en visuel, mon capitaine ! _s'exclame à son tour Himawari qui fait la même chose_. Elle est accompagnée d'un bonnet F !

\- Affirmatif ! _lui confirme Yumi_. J'ai le bonnet F en visuel, il s'agit d'Aminata Tsugakari !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, toutes les deux ? _interroge cette dernière, perplexe_.

\- Zut, nous avons été repérées ! _alerte la rouquine_. Changement de cap immédiat ! Je répète : changement de cap immédiat !

  
  


_Elles détournent leur regard et le posent sur Narita et Tsunako, dont les poitrines sont cependant toutes plates, et donc par conséquent bien moins intéressantes à zieuter._

  
  


\- Hmm, rien d'intéressant ici, mon capitaine, _constate Himawari_.

\- En effet, _remarque Yumi_. Changeons de cap à nouveau.

  
  


_Maintenant, leur regard se pose sur..._

  
  


\- Mon capitaine ! Je vois quelque-chose ! _informe Himawari_.

\- Je le vois aussi ! _lui confirme Yumi_. Mais ce n'est pas une poitrine !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors, mon capitaine ?

\- C'est un roc !... C'est un pic !... C'est un cap ! Que dis-je, c'est un cap ?... C'est une péninsule !

\- Mais vous faites quoi ? _demande Nuparu, intrigué par le petit manège de ses camarades_. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

  
  


_Il se rend subitement compte qu'elles ont le regard dirigé sur son entre-jambes. Pris d'une légère panique, il jette un œil à ce niveau-là pour vérifier s'il n'a pas une érection intempestive, mais constate avec soulagement que ce n'est pas le cas._

  
  


\- On t'a eu ! _le taquine Yumi_.

\- C'est pas drôle, _répond le garçon, honteux de s'être fait prendre au piège_. Vous savez, c'est assez humiliant d'avoir une érection en public.

\- Oh ça oui, je confirme, _intervient Fuyumi d'un ton compréhensif_.

  
  


_Ses camarades la regardent alors d'un air ahuri._

  
  


\- Euh, enfin, je veux dire, je comprends ce qu'il ressent... en tant que garçon ! _bégaye-t-elle en rougissant d'embarras_. Si j'avais été à sa place, je... Enfin...

  
  


_Mise dans une position délicate par son lapsus, Fuyumi bat en retraite._

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, à l'heure de la pause déjeuner..._

  
  


\- Bon, les gens, n'oubliez pas qu'à la fin du mois il va y avoir le festival de Mahora ! _dit Naruko_.

\- Yeah ! ~♫ _s'écrie tout le monde à l'unisson_.

\- Moi j'ai super hâte ! _fait joyeusement part Tsunako_.

\- Ouais, moi aussi ! _la rejoint Yumi avec entrain_.

\- Y a qui dans la classe qui organise ou participe à une activité pour la fête ? _demande alors Naruko_.

  
  


_Nikita, Nakami, Carolina, Temari, Aminata, Sachiko, Kagura, Himawari, Kozue, Katsumaru, Fuyumi, Hanna, Ritsuko et Laura lèvent la main._

  
  


\- Eh ben c'est bien, tout ça ! _se réjouit leur camarade à lunettes_. Vous avez prévu quoi, du coup ?

\- Avec le groupe on va donner une représentation au grand théâtre le soir du premier jour, _dit Kagura_.

\- Le deuxième jour, c'est nous, l'épique du club d'e-sport, qui ferons un tournoi de League of Legends® au grand théâtre, hé hé ! _enchaîne Kozue avec enthousiasme et fierté_.

\- Naruko, n'oublie pas que toi, Nakami et moi on donnera une conférence le matin du troisième jour, Naruko, _rappelle Nikita à son amie_.

\- Ah, oui ! _se remémore-t-elle_. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ça portera sur les retombées bénéfiques qu'ont eu les actions de Negi Springfield sur l'évolution de la société humaine dans tous les domaines et partout à travers le monde sur une période d'à peine 1 an.

\- C'est précis, _badine Narita_.

\- Ça fait depuis l'an dernier qu'on prépare ce projet, _ajoute Nakami_ , on a fait énormément de recherches et perdu de précieuses heures de sommeil pour en venir à bout, alors on compte sur le festival pour sensibiliser un maximum de monde, on veut que nos efforts portent leurs fruits.

\- Je vais pas mentir, personnellement j'ai le trac, _avoue Nikita_ , mais ce projet compte énormément pour nous alors pas question de se défiler.

\- Bien dit ! _approuve Naruko_. Et sinon, y a d'autres choses de prévues parmi vous ?

\- Moi je donnerai une représentation de flamenco avec le club de danse tous les soirs à 17h, _dit Carolina_. Mais comme le théâtre est déjà pris, on s'est réservé un emplacement sur la grande place derrière la chapelle annexe.

\- Moi je tiendrai un petit stand où les gens pourront venir m'affronter à des jeux de cartes ou à Pokémon™, _suit Temari en souriant_. Mon stand se trouvera à la bibliothèque et sera ouvert tous les jours à partir de 10h30.

\- Moi je prépare quelque-chose de très ambitieux pour le spectacle final, _annonce Aminata en jubilant_ , mais je ne vous dis rien, ça doit rester secret jusqu'à la fin.

\- Oh-ho ! Une activité secrète pour le spectacle final concoctée par notre déléguée adorée ? _fait Yumi d'un air très intéressé_. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça va être !

\- Moi pareil ! _approuve allègrement Ritsuko_. Quand on sait à quel point Aminata est consciencieuse et méticuleuse dans son travail, à mon avis elle a prévu un truc de ouf !

\- C'est clair !

  
  


_Ces éloges font sourire la déléguée._

  
  


\- Moi je tiendrai un petit stand de caricature manga dans la salle du club d'arts plastiques du collège, _se manifeste Laura de sa voix douce et apaisante_. Je serai présente tous les jours et à toute heure de la journée, donc si vous voulez, vous pourrez venir vous faire tirer le portrait, ça vous fera un souvenir du festival.

  
  


_L'idée de se faire dessiner en version manga par la fille de ses rêves est une idée qui enchante particulièrement notre petit Nuparu, et il compte bien ajouter le passage au stand de Laura à son planning._

  
  


\- Un stand de caricature manga ? Ça a l'air fun ! _commente Naruko, amusée par le concept_. Bon ! On a fait le tour de tout le monde ? Du coup, les gens qui font des activités prévues, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos préparatifs, pour monter vos stands par exemple, nous les autres on pourra vous aider.

\- (Aider ceux qui ont prévu des trucs à monter LEURS stands ? Et puis quoi, encore ?!... _s'offusque Nokama_. Grosse flemme, elles peuvent se débrouiller seules...)

\- Y aura tout notre matos et celui des autres équipes à installer, _dit Hanna_ , quelques mains supplémentaires ne seront pas de refus.

\- Pour nous ça ira, _assure Himawari_. C'est les pros du club d'électromécanique qui vont s'occuper de préparer la scène pour notre concert, nous on aura juste à ramener nos instruments.

\- Pour moi aussi ça devrait aller, _enchaîne Carolina_ , avec le groupe on saura se débrouiller.

\- OK, j'imagine que c'est bon pour tout le monde, alors ? _s'enquiert une dernière fois Naruko_.

\- Oui ~♫ _répond à nouveau toute la classe en chœur_.

\- Moi en tout cas je ne manquerai pas une miette du festival, _dit Julie en souriant d'un air ravi et impatient_. Mon Nikon® et moi, on est parés pour tout filmer !

\- C'est bien, ça nous fera des beaux souvenirs, _approuve Nakami_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, sur le terrain d'athlétisme, nous retrouvons Yumi, Kozue, Jiina, Himawari et Narita, qui ont revêtu leurs maillots de sport. Dans cette tenue allégée, on découvre que Yumi possède une musculature particulièrement développée tout en gardant une silhouette élancée. Ses camarades de la 3-B sont elles aussi bien sculptées, mais Yumi est la seule à avoir des muscles aussi saillants. Jiina, elle, se démarque du fait qu'elle semble plus en chair que les autres, mais ne nous y trompons pas, sous son apparence " chubby" se cache une pro de la course. En effet, ses jambes épaisses munies de cuisses aussi puissantes que moelleuses (et très confortables, si on en croit les dires de certaines) et de mollets fermes, le tout agrémenté d'un fessier bien rebondi, confère à la jeune fille une grande vélocité. À l'inverse de Jiina qui est plutôt forte physiquement, Kozue est toute maigre, si bien qu'on distingue les formes de ses côtes par-dessous sa peau. Cependant, ses jambes ont beau être fines comme des allumettes, elles n'en sont pas moins puissantes, ce qui, couplé à son poids plume, lui confère à elle aussi une formidable vitesse de pointe. Enfin Himawari et Narita ne sont pas en reste, leurs capacités physiques sont à la hauteur de leurs performances athlétiques. Avec cinq élèves issus d'autres classes Yumi, Himawari et Narita se tiennent sur la ligne de départ du 110 m, tandis qu'une autre élève porte un sifflet pour donner le signal._

  
  


\- À vos marques...

  
  


_Les coureuses se mettent en position._

  
  


\- Prêtes...

  
  


_Et à la seconde où le signal de départ retentit, elles s'élancent et franchissent les 110 mètres qui constituent la course. Yumi est la première à franchir la ligne d'arrivée, suivie de très près par Narita. Himawari, elle, finit 4ème. Une énième élève, détentrice du chronomètre, marque le temps d'arrivée de ses camarades._

  
  


\- Tu as mis 7,32 secondes, Yumi, _annonce-t-elle, épatée_. C'est un record !

\- 7,32 secondes ?! La vache, t'es une vraie fusée ! _s'exclame Narita, abasourdie_.

\- Eh oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _s'enorgueillit la rouquine_. Mes jambes, c'est des poteaux électriques ! Touche-les, pour voir.

  
  


_Narita s'approche pour tâter les jambes musclées de sa camarade._

  
  


\- Oh, t'as raison ! _constate-t-elle, impressionnée_.

\- Par contre, Yumi, tu n'es pas dispensée de mettre un soutien-gorge et une culotte par-dessous ta tenue d'athlétisme, _fait remarquer la fille au chronomètre d'un air gêné_. Car là on arrive à voir les formes de tes tétons de ton entre-jambes à travers, et c'est pas très réglementaire.

\- Moi j'aime bien, _commente Himawari qui regarde l'entre-jambes de sa petite-amie avec intérêt_.

\- J'aime pas avoir les sous-vêtements trempés de sueur, _rétorque Yumi_. Après ça me démange et c'est super désagréable !

\- Pourquoi ne pas emporter des sous-vêtements de rechange, alors ? _suggère une autre fille_.

\- Je préfère les économiser.

  
  


_Yumi, Himawari et Narita vont ensuite s'asseoir dans les gradins. C'est au tour de Jiina et Kozue de courir._

  
  


\- À vos marques... Prêtes...

  
  


_Coup de sifflet ! Les coureuses s'élancent. Yumi observe d'un air rêveur la course de Jiina._

  
  


\- Aaah, regarde, Himawari... Jiina n'est-elle pas magnifique quand elle court ? _soupire-t-elle_. Avec ses belles fesses et ses beaux nichons qui rebondissent avec grâce et volupté au rythme de ses enjambées ? Je pourrais la regarder comme ça pendant des heures sans me lasser...

\- Je rêverais de pouvoir filmer ces instants en gros plan avec un appareil haute définition pour pouvoir me repasser la séquence au ralenti, _fait part sa petite-amie_.

\- C'est pour ce genre d'idées géniales que je t'aime, ma chérie, _répond Yumi en lui souriant espièglement_.

  
  


_Sur le terrain, les autres filles ont fini leur course._

  
  


\- Alors, j'ai fait combien ? _demande Jiina à sa camarade au chronomètre_.

\- 8,06 secondes, _répond-t-elle_. Et Kozue est quasiment à égalité avec toi, elle a fait 8,14.

\- Argh, c'est nul !... _se dit Kozue, honteuse de sa performance_. Je me suis relâchée, ça doit sûrement être à cause du fait que je geek trop au détriment du sport. C'est mauvais...

\- Allons, Kozue, ne sous-estime pas ta performance, _la réconforte Jiina_ , tu as fait un temps tout à fait correct.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? _lui demande-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux_.

\- Bien sûr, tu as même fait un meilleur temps que Himawari, _lui assure alors son amie en souriant avec bienveillance_.

\- Bon, dans ce cas tu as raison, _admet-elle alors_ , ce n'était peut-être pas nul que ça.

\- Ben oui, _renchérit Jiina en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule_.

  
  


_Elles rejoignent leurs camarades dans les gradins pour faire une pause. Losqu'elles sont assez proches, Yumi envoie une bouteille d'eau à Jiina._

  
  


\- Tenez, voici de quoi vous désaltérer, ô ma camarade au divin fessier, _lance-t-elle_.

\- Merci ~♥ _répond Jiina en lui adressant un sourire_.

  
  


_Himawari fait de même en envoyant une bouteille à Kozue. Jiina et elle boivent une gorgée et s'assoient ensuite aux côtés de leurs camarades._

  
  


\- Pfou, le moindre effort et je suis assoiffée ! _dit Kozue en s'essuyant les lèvres après avoir bu_.

\- Tu m'étonnes, avec ton corps tout sec et sec, _la taquine Yumi_. Je suis étonnée que tu arrives encore à faire du 79C en étant aussi maigre.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, _lui suggère Jiina_ , être en sous-poids peut être mauvais pour la santé.

\- C'est vrai qu'on te voit pas souvent manger le midi, ou très peu, _fait remarquer Himawari_. C'est pas bon pour toi de sauter des repas, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai souvent pas faim, _déplore Kozue_. Chez moi je passe le plus clair de mon temps devant mon PC et je ressens quasiment jamais le besoin de manger. Les rares fois où j'ai envie, je me prends un truc à grignoter et généralement ça me suffit.

\- Mouais, pas très sain, tout ça... _affirme Yumi d'un air perplexe_.

\- Faut vraiment que tu changes ton mode d'alimentation, _suggère alors Himawari_ , sinon à ce train-là tu risques vite d'avoir des problèmes de santé.

\- Oui, je sais, _se répète Kozue, embarrassée par la sollicitude de ses amies_ , mais j'arrive pas à avoir faim, j'en ressens quasiment pas le besoin, et j'ai pas envie de me forcer.

\- Bah pourtant il faudrait, _insiste Yumi_ , il en va de ta santé, là.

\- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai, _se propose Jiina dans sa grande bonté et gentillesse_. Tous les jours, à tous les repas je te rappellerai de bien manger, avec un petit message d'encouragement. Ça te convient ?

  
  


_L'attention toute particulière que lui témoigne Jiina ainsi que son sourire béat suffisent à attendrir Kozue._

  
  


\- Bon... C'est d'accord... _consent-elle en rougissant_.

  
  


_Jiina pose affectueusement sa main sur la tête de son amie._

  
  


~

  
  


_À la fin de la journée, nos amies sportives filent en direction des vestiaires._

  
  


\- Yerk, ça empeste ! _s'exclame Yumi avec dégoût après avoir reniflé son haut de sport qu'elle vient de retirer_. C'est aussi pour éviter de me trimballer cette odeur atroce que j'évite de garder mes sous-vêtements quand je fais du sport. Vous devriez appliquer cette technique, les filles.

\- Sans façon... _répond une élève d'une autre classe, gênée par la désinvolture de la rouquine_.

  
  


_Les filles récupèrent leurs serviettes et du shampoing dans leurs casiers et se dirigent ensuite vers les douches._

  
  


\- AAH ! _jappe Kozue en recevant l'eau chaude sur sa peau_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kozue ? _s'étonne Yumi, amusée par la réaction de son amie_. L'eau est trop froide à ton goût ?

\- Non, justement, c'est trop chaud ! _rétorque-t-elle_. Franchement, on est en été, ils auraient pu baisser la température de l'eau !

\- J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais pas dit non à une douche rafraîchissante, _lui accorde Himawari_ , surtout après avoir avoir fait du sport tout l'après-midi.

  
  


_C'est ainsi qu'après leur séance intensive d'athlétisme, nos amies prennent une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de tout la sueur. L'eau chaude ruisselle tout le long de la peau de leurs corps dénudés qu'elles frottent à la main avec du savon. Les corps mouillés et parsemés de mousse savonneuse de Jiina et Himawari semblent au goût de Yumi, qui les reluque avec un grand plaisir._

  
  


\- (Ça ferait un fond d'écran de portable absolument génial... _se dit-elle_.)

\- Au fait, les filles, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire au tournoi d'arts martiaux qui aura lieu durant le festival de Mahora ! _annonce Narita_.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu te sens à la hauteur ? _lui dit Yumi_.

\- Oui, à fond ! _répond sa petite camarade sans une once d'hésitation_. Ça fait deux années de suite que je me retiens d'y participer parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, mais cette fois je me sens prête ! Je me suis entraînée dur pour atteindre le niveau que j'ai actuellement, alors je veux prouver que mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits ! Et puis ce sera enfin pour moi l'occasion d'affronter mon idole vénérée : Kû-Fei !

\- Woh, tu places vraiment la barre très haut ! _constate Yumi_. Kû-Fei c'est le top niveau, ce sera pas facile d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

\- Je sais, mais je suis déterminée ! _maintient Narita avec ardeur_. J'ai confiance en mes capacités, je sais que je pourrai aller loin dans la compétition !

\- Eh bien nous te souhaitons bonne chance, _lui dit chaleureusement Jiina_.

\- Ouais, tu vas casser la baraque, j'en suis sûre ! _l'encourage Kozue avec entrain_.

\- Hé hé, merci ! _sourit la petite Narita, ravie d'être soutenue par ses camarades_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- "Corps tout sec et sec" est une référence au premier épisode de la série de vidéos "ÇAVAVITE" sur le jeu "Dark Souls" créée par la chaîne YouTube "Need Backup !".


	22. Préparatifs du festival : la hype à son paroxysme !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les artworks des personnages de ma fan fiction sont disponibles sur mon compte Twitter (https://twitter.com/Tristana_Twitch/status/1195806360639811584).

_Quinze jours avant le début du festival de Mahora, tout le campus est déjà en effervescence et les préparatifs battent leur plein._

  
  


\- Waouh, c'est énorme ! _s'exclame Nuparu, ébahi par le nombre de personnes déguisées, de stands et autres décorations impressionnantes qui embellissent le campus_. Alors c'est ça la fameuse fête de Mahora ? La vache, c'est impressionnant !

\- T'as vu ? Et encore, là on est qu'aux préparatifs, _précise Yugo_ , attends de voir quand la fête aura vraiment commencé !

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis témoin d'un événement aussi énorme ! _avoue Nuparu, émerveillé_. Mahora n'a absolument rien à envie au festival de Rio de Janeiro, si tu veux mon avis !

\- Ça c'est clair ! _approuve son ami_.

\- Hey ! Salut Nuparu ! _s'écrie Naruko de loin en faisant signe de la main_.

  
  


_Elle accourt aussitôt vers les deux garçons, accompagnée de Nakami._

  
  


\- Salut Naruko, _lui retourne son camarade masculin_.

\- Salut... _se manifeste timidement Yugo, qui n'ose pas regarder les filles dans les yeux_.

\- Ah, toi... _lui répond Naruko d'un ton ennuyé_.

  
  


_Nuparu bouscule légèrement son ami du coude pour l'encourager à vider son sac. Yugo prend alors une grande et inspiration, puis subitement se prosterne devant les filles._

  
  


\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! _s'exclame-t-il_.

  
  


_Cette action inattendue de sa part a pour mérite de fortement étonner ses deux interlocutrices._

  
  


\- Je me suis comporté comme un gros con lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, _se repent-il_ , alors je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses ! Je vous promets que je ne recommencerai plus !

  
  


_Bien que surprises par l'excès dans sa démarche, Naruko et Nakami apprécient ces excuses de la part du garçon._

  
  


\- Nous acceptons tes excuses, _lui dit Naruko avec bonté_.

  
  


_Soulagé qu'elles aient accepté, Yugo se relève alors et sourit bêtement._

  
  


\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pris conscience d'avoir mal agi et que tu te sois excusé, _dit Nakami d'un air bienveillant_.

\- Ouais, ça prouve que tu t'es remis en question, _appuie Naruko_ , et comme ça à l'avenir tu ne reproduiras plus la même erreur.

\- Oui, _atteste Yugo qui arbore à présent un confiant sur son visage_.

\- (Voilà une bonne chose de faite, _se dit Nuparu, ravi_.)

  
  


~

  
  


_En arrivant devant le bâtiment principal du collège, après avoir monté la grande marche d'escaliers et alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à entrer, la progression des trois élèves de la 3-B est interrompue par un événement inattendu. Telle une fusée, une étrange fille qui semble équipée de réacteurs dans ses chaussures atterrit devant eux, provoquant des bourrasques de vent qui soulèvent les jupes de toutes les filles aux alentours. Ce curieux personnage a des yeux et des cheveux de couleur turquoise. Ses cheveux sont ondulés et attachés en deux couettes épaisses et sinueuses. Il est vêtu d'un ensemble entièrement noir composé d'une chemise à jabot blanc, d'une mini-jupe plissée et d'une paire de bottines avec des collants opaques. On peut également remarquer la présence de sortes d'ailerons métalliques blancs accrochés au niveau de ses oreilles._

_Cette mystérieuse fille, inconnue de notre héros, transporte quelqu'un sur son dos qui descend alors à terre : il s'agit de Nokama. Aussitôt que ses pieds ont foulé le sol, elle se rue sur Nuparu pour lui faire un câlin._

  
  


\- T'as un nouveau moyen de transport, Nokama ? _la taquine Naruko_.

\- J'ai accompagné mademoiselle Nokama en volant, car étant ochlophobe, elle n'a pas voulu faire le chemin à pied à cause la foule trop dense, _explique la fille mystérieuse_. Oh, pardonnez-moi jeune homme, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Svetlana, et je suis un robot. Je suis le fruit des travaux effectués par le club de robotique de l'université Mahora. Mes principales missions sont d'aider le personnel du club de mécanique à différentes tâches durant la semaine et de veiller sur mademoiselle Nokama en l'absence de ma maîtresse, Aminata Tsugakari, à son domicile le week-end. Sachez également que j'ai pour particularité d'avoir été entièrement conçue à l'aide de matériaux 100% recyclés, je suis même le premier androïde du genre, ce qui a valu à ma maîtresse Aminata et ses collègues de remporter un grand prix scientifique en 2013.

\- Eh ben... _fait Nuparu, qui ne sait quoi répondre à ces informations_. En tout cas ça explique pourquoi tu étais en train de voler avec des réacteurs aux basques.

\- N'empêche, t'aurais pu faire gaffe, Svetlana ! _rouspète Naruko_. À cause de tout le vent que tu as créé en atterrissant on s'est retrouvées la culotte à l'air pendant plusieurs secondes, c'était très gênant !

\- Vous m'en voyez navrée, _s'excuse la robote en s'inclinant_. À l'avenir j'éviterai d'atterrir à proximité d'un groupe d'élèves féminins.

\- Allons, Svetlana, ce n'est pas si grave, _dédramatise Nakami_ , ne le prends pas tant à cœur.

\- Si vous le dites. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser et rejoindre l'atelier de mécanique. Veiller s'il-vous-plaît à ce que mademoiselle Nokama ne soit pas exposée à la foule, son ochlophobie pourrait lui causer des crises de panique.

\- T'inquiète, on connaît le topo, _lui assure Naruko_.

  
  


_Svetlana s'incline poliment puis s'envole pour rejoindre l'atelier de mécanique situé dans le quartier universitaire._

  
  


\- Bon, serait temps d'aller en classe, _déclare Naruko_. Allons-y.

\- Ouais... Tu peux me lâcher Nokama, s'il-te-plaît ?... _demande Nuparu, entravé par l'étreinte de sa camarade_.

\- Non ! _refuse cette dernière en le serrant de plus belle_. Câlin !

\- Ces deux-là sont inséparables, à ce que je vois, _constate Nakami, attendrie par la scène_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain matin... Comme chaque matin, Nuparu se réveille, s'étire puis descend de son lit._

  
  


\- Tiens ? Carolina est déjà partie ? _remarque-t-il avec étonnement_.

\- Elle a dû se lever et partir plus tôt que d'habitude, _explique Temari qui se lève à ton tour_. D'ailleurs tu peux commencer à te préparer, on va partir plus tôt nous aussi.

\- Ah bon, si tôt ? _s'interroge le garçon_. Et sans prendre le temps de manger notre petit déjeuner ?

\- T'inquiète, tu comprendras vite pourquoi, _lui assure sa camarade_.

  
  


_Après s'être préparés, les deux élèves sortent de leur chambre ; Nikita les attendait dans le couloir pour partir avec eux. Au même moment, dans la chambre n° 636..._

  
  


\- Allez Nokama, lève-toi ! _la secoue Narita_.

\- Cassez-vous ! _grogne-t-elle_. Hors de question que je quitte mon lit douillet avec une heure d'avance !

\- Mais le Chao Bao Zi est ouvert ! _argumente Tsunako pour la convaincre_.

\- M'en fous ! Veux dodo ! _maintient la fille aux cheveux bleus_.

  
  


_Devant tant de récalcitrance, Narita emploie une solution de dernier recours. Elle se penche juste au-dessus de sa camarade et..._

  
  


\- Ils font des jus de fruits maison, _lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille_.

  
  


_Un déclic se produit alors chez Nokama qui bondit instantanément hors de son lit._

  
  


\- Donnez-moi 2 minutes pour me préparer, _dit-elle a ses camarades, enhardie par l'argument imparable du jus de fruits fait maison_.

  
  


_Fières de l'avoir convaincue, Narita et Tsunako se sourient mutuellement et se tapent la main. Du côté de Nuparu, Nikita et Temari..._

  
  


\- Pendant les préparatifs de la fête, y a un truc spécial, _dit Nikita à Nuparu_.

\- Suis-nous, on va te montrer, _l'invite Temari_.

  
  


_Notre héros se laisse donc guider par ses camarades qui le conduisent jusque devant ce qui semble être une vieille rame de tramway réhabilitée en restaurant ambulant. De nombreuses tables ont été dressées et une pancarte ovale sur laquelle est écrit « Chao Bao Zi » orne le toit du restaurant._

  
  


\- Waoh, c'est trop stylé ! _s'ébahit Nuparu en voyant l'allure atypique de ce restaurant_. Et puis y a du monde !

  
  


_En effet, de nombreuses personnes, élèves comme professeurs, sont venues prendre leur petit déjeuner à ce petit restaurant._

  
  


\- Le Chao Bao Zi est un incontournable du festival de Mahora, _raconte Temari_. Depuis sa création au début des années 2000 il a toujours su rester très populaire. Il a eu une baisse de popularité vers le milieu de la décennie 2000 jusqu'au début de la décennie 2010, mais depuis 2 ans il connaît un regain fulgurant. Et devine grâce à qui ?...

  
  


_Temari pointe du doigt l'une des personnes qui se trouve derrière le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de Nuparu dessus._

  
  


\- Oh, c'est Carolina ! _se rend-t-il alors compte_. Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

  
  


_Carolina, qui est accompagnée d'autres membres du club de cuisine, aperçoit ses amis arriver et leur fait signe. La jeune espagnole est vêtue d'une ravissante robe chinoise courte de couleur rouge aux motifs de fleurs d'hibiscus brodés au fil doré. Elle a également troqué ses deux tresses pour des petits chignons et s'est maquillée, ce qui la rend fort séduisante. Le trio composé de Nuparu, Nikita et Temari s'assoit à une table et regarde la carte. Il y a du choix : tartelettes aux fruits ou churros avec (ou non) du chocolat côté sucré ; et pan con tomate, tortilla ou, plus modestement, bocadillo au jambon Serrano et fromage côté salé, avec comme boissons du café noir ou au lait ou du jus de fruits. Tous les plats et les boissons sont bien évidemment faits maison, préparés avec soin par les élèves du club de cuisine, en particulier Carolina, puisqu'étant d'origine espagnole c'est elle qui a ramené les recettes. En parlant du loup, elle se déplace en personne pour prendre la commande de ses camarades de classe._

  
  


\- ¡ Buenos días ! ~♫ _les salue-t-elle gaiement_.

  
  


_Nikita, Temari et Nuparu lui rendent amicalement son salut._

  
  


\- Il est cool, ce petit resto, _dit Nuparu_.

\- Oui, on s'y plaît beaucoup avec le club de cuisine, _confirme Carolina en jubilant_. Et il paraît que depuis qu'on a repris le flambeau, sa popularité a explosé. Il faut croire que la cuisine de mon pays natal plaît beaucoup.

\- En même temps, faire découvrir une culture culinaire occidentale au peuple japonais, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne idée, _affirme Nikita_.

\- Merci Nikki, _se réjouit son amie de ce compliment_. Du coup, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

\- Une tartelette aux fraises pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, _commande Tenari_.

\- Pour moi ce sera un pan con tomate, s'il-te-plaît, _poursuit Nikita_. Je n'en ai jamais goûté jusqu'à présent.

\- OK ~♫ Et pour toi, Nuparu ?

  
  


_Le garçon, indécis, regarde longuement la carte, comme si sa décision allait changer le cours de son existence._

  
  


\- Euh... Tu peux te dépêcher, s'il-te-plaît ?... _le prie cependant Carolina d'un air gêné_.

  
  


_Il hésite encore quelques instants, puis finalement il replie la carte (de façon un peu trop épique) et..._

  
  


\- Des churros, _dit-il d'un air déterminé_ , s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ça marche ! ~♫

  
  


_Juste avant qu'elle ne reparte, Carolina est interpellée par un cri._

  
  


\- Hé-oh ! ~♫ _s'écrie Ritsuko pour attirer l'attention de sa camarade espagnole_.

  
  


_Elle est accompagnée de Naruko et Nakami qui s'assoient à une table libre un peu plus loin de Nuparu et les autres._

  
  


\- Salut les filles ! _leur répond Carolina_. Vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude ?

\- Oui, une tartelette aux fraises avec du jus de mangue pour chacune ! _confirme Ritsuko_.

\- C'est noté ! ~♫

  
  


_À la table de Ritsuko, Naruko et Nakami, elles dégustent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner une fois servies._

  
  


\- Alors, Rikko ? Pas trop le trac pour votre tournoi de League of Legends® avec l'équipe ? _s'enquiert Nakami_.

\- Si, je suis hyper stressée, _avoue-t-elle en expulsant un petit rire gêné_. Enfin, à vrai dire, je suis plus stressée à l'idée que les nerfs de Kozue lâchent que par faire une mauvaise performance. Même si en disant ça je me rends compte que les deux sont liés...

\- Ah ouais, à ce point ? _s'étonne Naruko_.

\- Ouais... Pourtant, on voit bien qu'elle essaye de faire des efforts pour se contrôler, mais elle a encore trop de mal à refréner son impulsivité, et comme bien souvent, son défaitisme plombe le moral de toute l'équipe et elle l'entraîne dans sa chute...

\- Mais ses crises de colère sont si fréquentes que ça ? _creuse Naruko, toujours aussi étonnée_.

\- Ça dépend. Il y a des fois où ça n'arrive pas de toute une session, mais autrement il est rare que ça n'arrive pas au moins une fois par partie.

\- Ah ouais... Et comment les autres membres de l'équipe le prennent ?

\- Pas super bien, tu t'en doutes... J'en ai souvent discuté avec Hanna et Fuyumi, elles me disent qu'elles n'en peuvent plus, et c'est pareil pour moi. Pourtant j'essaye de la faire positiver, de la motiver, de la pousser à persévérer, mais dès qu'elle a le moral saqué elle n'y met plus du sien... La plus frustrée c'est Hanna, car elle se tue à essayer de la faire se remettre en question et de la pousser à changer, mais ses efforts sont vains et ça la décourage énormément. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de dire les quatre vérités à Kozue, mais je me suis dit que ça créerait plus de conflit que ça n'en résoudrait, elle je me suis toujours abstenue... Au final, la seule que ça fait pas broncher c'est Katsumaru. Je sais qu'elle et Kozue sont de super bonnes potes, mais tout de même, arriver à endurer un comportement aussi toxique de la part de son amie, je me demande comment elle fait... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au final, même si on a une grosse appréhension vis-à-vis de ce tournoi, on est quand-même hyper heureuses d'avoir pu l'organiser à l'occasion du festival, c'était notre plus gros objectif du collège. On croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien...

\- Je croise les doigts pour vous aussi, _la soutient Nakami_.

\- Ouais, pareil, _fait de même Naruko_.

\- Merci les filles, vous êtes super, _leur sourit Ritsuko, alors réconfortée_.

\- Mais dis-nous, comment va se dérouler le tournoi ? _enchaîne Nakami_.

\- Y a huit équipes qui vont participer, le tournoi se fera donc en trois manches. À chaque manche les équipes s'affronteront lors de trois parties. Si une équipe remporte deux parties sur trois contre l'équipe opposée, elle sera qualifiée pour la manche suivante. Les parties seront retranscrites en direct sur un écran géant et, cerise sur le gâteau, y aura même un commentateur pour mettre l'ambiance.

\- Ah oui, vous avez mis le paquet ! _constate Naruko, épatée_.

\- Eh oui, hé hé ! Y a intérêt à y avoir du monde, parce qu'ils vont en prendre plein la vue !

\- En espérant que le concert de Kagura et son groupe ne vous vole pas totalement la vedette le soir d'avant, _la taquine sa camarade_.

\- Ah oui, ce serait bête, _badine Ritsuko_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Quand vient l'heure d'aller en classe, alors que certains élèves sont occupés avec les préparatifs de leurs activités pour le festival, les autres doivent rester dans la salle classe, mais les cours n'ont pas lieu._

  
  


\- (Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on s'fait chier, ici... _bougonne Nokama, comme à son habitude_. Quitte à pas avoir cours, pourquoi nous obliger à quand-même venir en classe ? C'est complètement débile !... J'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit, moi, les tables de l'école sont pas confortables...)

\- Mme. McGuiness, c'est vrai que vous connaissez Negi Springfield personnellement ? _interroge Tsunako avec la curiosité d'un enfant_.

\- Tout à fait, _répond la professeure_. Je connais Negi depuis qu'il est enfant, car comme vous le savez, il avait intégré le collège Mahora en tant que professeur d'anglais à l'âge de 10 ans. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il est devenu célèbre ici.

\- Oooh, d'accord ~♪ Et est-ce qu'il est aussi génial en vrai qu'à la télévision ? _enchaîne la petite fille_.

\- Oh ça oui, _confirme_ _McGuiness_ _en gloussant un peu_. C'est une personne vraiment formidable, dotée d'une immense bonté. Negi se bat quotidiennement pour rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Et il y arrive ! _intervient Nikita en déployant un large sourire_.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! _la rejoint Naruko_. Depuis que la magie a été révélée au grand public et que Negi Springfield s'est présenté comme notre bienfaiteur, partout à travers le monde on n'entend que des bonnes nouvelles. Grâce à lui, nous sommes sûres que nous aurons un avenir radieux.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'en suis persuadée, _agrée McGuiness en souriant chaleureusement_.

\- Mais du coup, vous faisiez quoi avant de devenir prof ici, Madame ? _questionne à son tour Yumi_.

\- J'étais une enquêtrice spécialisée dans les crimes magiques, _répond-t-elle_. J'ai investigué sur de nombreuses affaires, notamment celle concernant Fate Averruncus, à l'époque où il faisait partie du Cosmo Entelecheia. J'étais basée au Royaume-Uni, mais je travaillais en étroite collaboration avec Mahora et le Monde Magique.

\- Ça c'est la classe !

\- Et comment êtes-vous passée d'enquêtrice magique à prof d'anglais ? _enchaîne Julie, intriguée_.

\- Quand Negi Springfield s'est mis à plein temps dans la réalisation de ses projets, il a arrêté d'enseigner à Mahora, la place est donc devenue vacante. Comme je suis amie avec le professeur Akashi, ce dernier m'a alors permis d'intégrer Mahora et de reprendre le flambeau en tant que professeur d'anglais. J'aurais pu refuser, me direz-vous, mais avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, je me suis sentie redevable envers Negi, alors suivre ses pas en tant que professeur d'anglais à Mahora est une façon pour moi de le remercier. Ça peut vous sembler bizarre, mais j'en retire quelque-chose de positif, et puis mes élèves sont gentilles, alors tout va pour le mieux.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes super gentille, Madame ~♥ _la complimente Tsunako_.

\- Oui, vous êtes une super bonne prof ! _renchérit Nikita_.

\- Merci les filles, _jubile Mme. McGuiness_ , vous êtes adorables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le nom de Svetlana lui a été donné en référence à une mascotte du streameur mistermv
> 
> \- Dans Negima, Donet McGuiness portait le titre "mademoiselle", mais dans Neo Horizon elle est intitulée "madame", ce qui signifie qu'elle est à présent mariée. Cette information est laissée à la libre interprétation des lecteurs.


	23. Le festival de Mahora (1ère partie)

_Vendredi 19 juin 2015 à 10h00, le festival de Mahora débute officiellement. Tout un cortège, long de plusieurs kilomètres, composé de gens déguisés, de saltimbanques, de chars et autres ballons géants en tous genres parade le long de l'avenue principale de la cité étudiante, passant sous le grand Arc de Triomphe érigé comme chaque année en symbole invétéré de ce prestigieux événement. Dans le ciel, un énorme dirigeable sur lequel est accroché une banderole où est écrit « Comité exécutif de la fête de Mahora » survole la ville, tandis que les avions pilotés par les membres du club d'aéronautique effectuent leur impressionnante chorégraphie aérienne. Où que l'on regarde la ville est inondée de monde, les stands, spectacles et autres activités mises en place par les élèves sont prises d'assaut. En bref, une ambiance festive et joyeuse s'est emparée de Mahora pour ces 3 jours qui vont suivre._

  
  


\- Test son. Un, deux. Un, deux. C'est OK. Eeeeeh record ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis Julie Makasta de la classe 3-B du collège féminin Mahora ! Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cet épisode spécial des Chroniques de Mahora ! Aujourd'hui, en ce vendredi 19 juin 2015, la 90ème édition du festival de Mahora a commencé, et comme chaque année l'équipe du club de journalisme est sur le coup pour vous proposer un reportage de qualité consacré à cet événement incontournable de notre chère académie ! Embarquez avec moi au cœur de cette fête aux proportions démentielles qui fait la renommée de Mahora partout à travers le monde !

  
  


_Julie coupe l'enregistrement de sa caméra et sourit._

  
  


\- Eh voilà qui est bon pour l'intro ! _se dit-elle d'un air satisfait_.

  
  


_Ailleurs dans le campus..._

  
  


\- Woooh !... Mate-moi ça, Yugo ! _s'ébahit Nuparu_. Y a encore plus de monde que durant les préparatifs ! C'est un truc de dingue ! J'avais jamais vu autant de monde réuni !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, _sourit son ami_ , le festival de Mahora est un événement grandiose ! D'ailleurs, t'as prévu d'y faire quoi, toi ?

\- Principalement baruler et assister aux activités organisées par les filles de ma classe, _répond Nuparu en sortant un petit bout de papier de sa poche sur lequel il a noté son planning_. Et toi ?

\- Moi, j'ai prévu de faire un maximum de trucs, nos aînés proposent toujours des animations de ouf pour le festival. Et puis mon père m'a filé de l'argent de poche pour l'occasion, je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir aux stands, hé hé !

\- Ma mère m'en a donné aussi, même si honnêtement je suis pas du genre dépensier. Je verrai s'il y a des trucs qui m'intéressent.

  
  


_Les deux amis traînent ensemble pendant encore une petite demi-heure..._

  
  


\- Bon, allez, je te laisse, _déclare Nuparu_ , je dois retrouver des potes de la classe. Salut !

\- Salut, on se voit plus tard ! _répond Yugo_.

  
  


_Et ainsi, chacun part de son côté. Notre héros s'en va retrouver Nikita et Yumi devant les marches menant au bâtiment du collège._

  
  


\- Yo ! _lance familièrement Yumi_.

\- Salut Nuparu, _enchaîne Nikita_.

\- Salut les filles, _répond le garçon_. Prêtes pour cette première journée de festival ?

\- Plus que prêtes, même ! _confirme Yumi avec entrain_.

  
  


_Soudain, un bruit de réacteur se fait entendre. Les trois élèves de la 3-B lèvent la tête et aperçoivent une silhouette se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse : il s'agit de Svetlana l'androïde. Elle effectue un virage aérien puis vient atterrir devant les trois jeunes gens. Aussitôt posée au sol, Nokama descend de son dos et s'empresse d'aller prendre Nuparu dans ses bras._

  
  


\- M. Nuparu Katagiri, je suis venue vous confier Mlle. Nokama, _l'informe Svetlana_. Elle m'a dit qu'avec vous elle se sentira en sécurité, puis-je compter sur vous ?

\- Euh... Oui... _répond le garçon, un peu pris au dépourvu_.

\- Très bien. Mlle. Nokama, n'oubliez pas votre inhalateur, vous pourriez en avoir besoin.

  
  


_Svetlana sort un inhalateur de sa poche et le donne à Nokama._

  
  


\- Ah tiens, t'es asthmatique, Nokama ? _l'interroge Yumi_.

\- Non, Mlle. Nokama est ochlophobe, _corrige Svetlana_ , la foule l'oppresse, et cela peut entraîner chez elle des crises de panique s'accompagnant généralement de difficultés respiratoires. C'est pourquoi, par mesure de sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'elle ait un inhalateur à portée de main. Je vous prie de bien la surveiller, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pas de soucis, _assure Nikita d'un ton confiant_.

\- Je vous remercie. À présent je dois vous laisser, du travail m'attend, _conclut l'androïde en s'inclinant poliment_. Amusez-vous bien, Mlle. Nokama.

  
  


_Svetlana s'envole et repart, Nokama lui fait coucou._

  
  


\- Ma foi, ça a l'air d'être le grand amour entre vous, _dit Yumi d'un ton taquin en voyant Nokama scotchée à Nuparu_.

  
  


_À ceci, cette dernière lui répond en lui lançant un regard grognon. Nuparu, embarrassé, préfère détourner les yeux._

  
  


\- Moooh, t'es trop choupette ! _s'attendrit la rouquine face au visage bougon mais malgré tout mignon de la petite Nokama_. J'ai droit à un câlin moi aussi, dis ?

\- Depuis quand les punks aiment les câlins ? _répond la fillette d'un ton incrédule_.

\- Hé, je te permets pas de me juger par mon style vestimentaire ! _rétorque alors Yumi_. Figure-toi que j'adore les câlins, et que j'en fais à toutes mes potes et à ma petite-amie Très souvent, même.

\- Bon, dans ce cas...

  
  


_Nokama se décroche alors de Nuparu pour enlacer sa camarade metalleuse. Cette dernière lui caresse affectueusement la tête, ce qui a pour effet de la faire ronronner de bonheur._

  
  


\- Argh, je fonds ~♥ _s'attendrit à son tour Nikita face à tant de mignonneté_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Alors qu'ils se sont mis en route pour explorer le festival, ils croisent la route de Julie, qui filme en marchant pour avoir des images d'illustration pour son reportage._

  
  


\- Hey, Julie ! _s'écrie Nikita en lui faisant signe de la main_.

  
  


_Elle tourne la tête en direction du groupe et leur fait signe à son tour avant de les rejoindre._

  
  


\- Salut les gens, _dit-elle gaiement_. Vous allez bien ?

\- Comme à chaque festival, _répond Yumi d'un ton jovial_. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, je suis en plein reportage, _jubile-t-elle_. D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, je vais recueillir vos témoignages. Enfin, si vous acceptez de m'en faire part, bien sûr ?

\- No problemo ! _acquiesce Nikita avec enthousiasme_.

\- On est obligés ?... _demande Nokama, gênée_.

\- Non, si tu n'as pas envie tu n'es pas obligée, _la rassure Julie_. Cela dit, si c'est ton apparition à l'écran qui te dérange, on pourra flouter ton visage sur les images.

\- Hmm, oui, je préférerais... _acquiesce la fille aux cheveux bleus_. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde puisse voir ma tronche à l'écran quand le reportage sera diffusé...

\- T'inquiète, je ferai en sorte que ce soit pas le cas.

  
  


_Julie ouvre son sac à dos et en sort le trépied de sa caméra. Elle le déplie, le pose par terre, clipse la caméra dessus et règle la hauteur et l'angle de la prise de vue de sorte à ce que l'on puisse voir au moins deux personnes à l'écran. C'est d'abord à Nikita de livrer son témoignage._

  
  


\- Je suis en présence de plusieurs élèves de la classe 3-B du collège féminin de Mahora, _annonce Julie en parlant vers la caméra_. Mlle. Nikita Saïgonovitch, pouvez-vous nous livrer vos premières impressions sur cette nouvelle édition du festival de Mahora.

\- Eh bien, en tant qu'habituée du festival, je suis toujours aussi excitée de voir tout le campus dans une telle effervescence, _répond Nikita_. Voir le grand défilé d'ouverture et tous ces stands, ces attractions, ces spectacles, toute cette ambiance d'exultation est terriblement contagieuse, et on ne s'en lasse jamais.

  
  


_C'est maintenant au tour de Yumi._

  
  


\- Pour moi, la période du festival de Mahora c'est toujours un plaisir à vivre, _livre-t-elle_ , ça permet de lâcher prise sur les études pendant quelques jours et de se divertir un bon coup. Il y a des tonnes de choses à faire, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

  
  


_Puis au tour de Nuparu..._

  
  


\- C'est la première fois que j'assiste au festival de Mahora, et j'avoue être totalement scotché par la démesure de l'événement, _déclare-t-il avec fascination_. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un festival aussi énorme, j'ai pas les mots pour décrire à quel point je trouve ça ouf.

  
  


_Et enfin, au tour de Nokama._

  
  


\- C'est cool, mais y a beaucoup de monde, _répond-t-elle en toute sobriété_.

  
  


_Julie fait le signe « OK » de la main et coupe l'enregistrement de la caméra._

  
  


\- C'est dans la boîte ! _sourit-elle_. Merci pour vos réponses, les gens.

\- Bah tant que t'y es, tu veux pas rester traîner avec nous ? _lui propose Nikita_. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

\- Ouais, ça me branche ! _accepte-t-elle avec enthousiasme_.

  
  


_Et c'est ainsi que le groupe, maintenant enrichi de Julie, se remet en route._

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, aux alentours de 11h00..._

_À la bibliothèque du collège féminin, Temari a établi son stand où elle organise des tournois de jeux de cartes divers et variés._

  
  


\- Eh tac ! _s'exclame-t-elle en posant une carte sur son terrain de jeu_. Grâce à l'effet de ma carte j'oblige ton monstre à passer en position d'attaque ! Je l'attaque avec le mien et tes points de vie tombent à zéro. J'ai gagné, hé hé !

\- Waoh, t'es trop forte, Temari ! _la félicite son adversaire, épaté_.

\- Mais non, j'ai juste soigneusement construit mon deck, rien de plus, _répond-t-elle en toute modestie_. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais ajouter au tien des cartes qui permettent de contrer les effets des cartes adverses. Tu n'en as pas, ce qui fait que tu t'es complètement retrouvé à ma merci quand j'ai décimé tous les monstres sur ton terrain.

\- Je vois, tu as raison. Merci pour ces précieux conseils, Temari !

\- Y a pas de quoi ~♪

  
  


_Nuparu et les autres arrivent._

  
  


\- Salut ! _leur lance gaiement la blonde_.

\- Yo ! _lui renvoie Nikita_. Alors, ça gagne ?

\- Sept victoires pour une seule défaite sur trois jeux différents, _s'enorgueillit son amie_.

\- C'est plutôt un bon score, _la félicite Yumi en badinant_.

\- Et vous, ça baigne ? _demande-t-elle ensuite au groupe_.

\- Tranquille, _répond sereinement Nikita_ , on fait le tour du festival.

\- Moi je recueille des images pour le documentaire annuel sur le festival, _dit Julie en braquant sa caméra sur sa camarade_. Ce serait cool que je puisse te filmer en train de faire une partie.

\- TEMARI MATSURA ! JE TE PROVOQUE EN DUEL ! _s'écrie soudain un nouveau challenger_. Avec mon deck IMBATTABLE je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _lui répond Temari avec ardeur_. Bring it on !

\- Ton souhait a été exhaussé, _rit Yumi en s'adressant à Julie_.

  
  


_Un duel de cartes plus tard..._

  
  


\- Argh, je me suis fait défoncer... _constate le challenger, complètement séché_.

\- Eh ben dis donc, faut croire j'ai fait qu'une bouchée de ton deck « imbattable », _le nargue gentiment la vainqueur_.

\- Je reconnais ma défaite, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! _déclare son adversaire avec détermination_.

\- Reviens prendre une déculottée quand tu veux ! _continue-t-elle de le provoquer en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

  
  


_Le challenger s'en va._

  
  


\- Eh ben, j'y connais rien à Yu-Gi-Oh!™, mais tu l'as fumé, ton adversaire, _dit Yumi, espantée_.

\- C'est parce que je me suis construit un deck ultra fort, _explique Temari_. Je joue à Yu-Gi-Oh!™ depuis des années, pendant tout ce temps j'ai eu le temps de collectionner des tonnes et des tonnes de cartes, et en les analysant et en m'inspirant des meilleurs joueurs compétitifs, j'ai affiné ma stratégie au fil du temps, jusqu'à former un deck proche de la perfection.

\- Et tu serais intéressée par faire de la compétition ? _la questionne Julie_.

\- Hmm, non, à vrai dire la compétition ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, répond sa camarade après une brève réflexion, je joue avant tout par plaisir, et j'ai peur qu'en me lançant dans la compétition je le prenne trop à cœur et ça m'enlève ce plaisir premier de jouer. Mais qui sait, peut-être que je changerai d'avis dans le futur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je penserai à ajouter une enquête sur les jeux de cartes à jouer à ma liste, _fait part Julie_ , je suis curieuse de savoir si beaucoup d'élèves s'y intéressent.

\- Bon les filles, on bouge ? _convie Nikita_.

\- Allez ! Let's go, guys ! _en est Yumi_.

\- On te laisse, Temari, bonne chance pour la suite.

\- Merci, à plus les gens ! _les salue-t-elle_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Le petit groupe passe encore un peu de temps à traîner par-ci par-là dans le campus, puis quand le soir tombe il se dirige vers le théâtre. Il est un peu moins de 20h45, le concert de Supernova, le groupe de Kagura et Himawari, commence à 21h. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur les lieux, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde mais les gens commencent petit à petit à se rassembler, si bien qu'une foule dense ne tarde par à se former._

  
  


\- Waoh, tout ce monde, c'est ouf ! _constate Nikita, ébahie_.

\- Yep, je crois que là elles battent tous les records, _renchérit Yumi_.

\- (C'est vrai, il y a tellement de monde, _se dit Nuparu, tout aussi impressionné_. On croirait pas qu'on va assister à un simple concert amateur donné par des élèves d'un club de musique de collège. Eh puis la scène en jette, aussi.)

  
  


_En effet, toute une installation a été mise en place sur la scène du vieux théâtre pour y accrocher une multitude de projecteurs, mais aussi un écran géant dans le fond de la scène sur lequel s'affiche une animation montrant le nom du groupe, "Supernova", apparaître dans une explosion. Tout à coup, Nuparu sent la manche de son uniforme se faire tirer : c'est Nokama, qui affiche sur son visage une expression de malaise. Sans dire un mot, elle lui fait signe qu'elle ne se sent pas bien à cause de la foule et qu'elle voudrait s'en éloigner._

\- Oh, OK... _comprend-t-il_.

  
  


_Il se retourne pour prévenir ses camarades._

  
  


\- Nokama se sent pas bien, je vais l'amener à l'écart, _informe-t-il_.

\- Pas de souci, _répondent-elles sobrement, trop impatientes que le show commence_.

  
  


_Ne voulant pas traverser toute la foule, Nuparu serre Nokama contre lui et, même si ça le gêne d'avoir à faire ça devant tout le monde, se téléporte pour sortir de la foule. (Avouez qu'au milieu de la phrase vous vous êtes demandés comment elle allait se finir ?)_

  
  


\- I-il s'est passé quoi, là ?! _s'exclame Nokama, stupéfaite de découvrir les pouvoirs magiques de Nuparu_.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que t'es pas au courant... _réalise-t-il_. Je suis magicien, je viens de nous téléporter grâce à mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais c'est TROP BIEN ! _s'émerveille sa camarade qui a littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux_. Tu sais voler, aussi ?!

\- Non, _avoue le garçon_ , mais par contre je sais faire ça.

  
  


_Nuparu forme un creux avec ses mains où il concentre son énergie magique. Une intense lueur bleue s'en échappe, puis lorsqu'il les ré-ouvre, un papillon de lumière aux ailes faites de symboles runiques s'en échappe et volette autour de Nokama. Elle le suit du regard avec fascination puis il ne se pose sur son nez et disparaît dans une explosion d'étincelles bleuâtres tel un mini feu d'artifice. Ce petit divertissement semble avoir conquis la petite camarade de Nuparu qui en reste bouche bée._

  
  


\- (Elle est mignonne, quand elle ne fait pas la tête, _se dit notre héros d'un air soulagé en voyant son visage ébahi_.)

  
  


_Il lui caresse affectueusement la tête, ce à quoi elle répond en ronronnant et en se serrant contre lui. Tandis que le soir tombe, il semble y avoir du mouvement sur scène. D'un coup, elle s'illumine, révélant les membres du groupe, instruments en mains, prenant la pose pour leur public. Une ovation spectaculaire se déclenche alors dans la foule. Aux premières loges, Yumi et Nikita sifflent leurs camarades avec les doigts pour leur témoigner leurs encouragements, tandis que Julie a braqué sa caméra sur l'ensemble de la scène._

  
  


\- YOOOOO !!! _s'écrit soudain la chanteuse d'une voix gutturale en brandissant le signe des cornes_.

  
  


_Une nouvelle ovation retentit dans le public._

  
  


\- EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES CHAUDS, CE SOIR ?! _s'enquiert-t-elle avec entrain_.

  
  


_Tous les spectateurs répondent « Oui ! » d'une seule voix._

  
  


\- MOI ET MES MEUFS SÛRES ON EST ULTRA CHAUDES, CE SOIR !... ON VA METTRE LE FEU À LA BARAQUE !

  
  


_Lorsque Kagura termine sa réplique, Himawari effectue un battement à la guitare en même temps que des étincelles et de la fumée jaillissent du devant de la scène, ce qui attise encore davantage la frénésie du public en liesse._

  
  


\- LES FILLES, JE VOUS AIME ! _s'écrie Yumi, complètement en extase_.

  
  


_Le groupe se met à présent à jouer ; le public déjà bien ambiancé est instantanément entraîné par les accords bruts de la musique metalleuse et plusieurs bras faisant le signe des cornes se lèvent çà et là. Quand Kagura se met à chanter, le ton volontairement criard de sa voix, caractéristique du death metal mélodique, ne manque pas d'en impressionner plus d'un, en particulier Nuparu qui a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une fille de son âge puisse chanter avec une voix aussi gutturale et puissante. Nokama, elle, face à tout ce monde qui s'agite autour et au vacarme causé par le son de la musique sur scène, sent une profonde nausée monter en elle. Sa vision commence à se troubler et elle se met à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Cela attise un sentiment de panique chez elle, alors elle se hâte d'alerter Nuparu en tirant fort sur son bras. Le garçon comprend vite à l'expression de détresse sur son visage qu'elle ne se sent pas bien du tout, alors il se téléporte aussitôt avec elle le plus loin possible de la foule, au sommet de la tour de l'horloge. Le visage blême et transpirant, Nokama a du mal à reprendre sa respiration et à tenir débout._

  
  


\- Ouh là là !... _s'affole Nuparu, qui ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider_. Euh, détends-toi, respire, ça va aller !... Prends ton truc, là !...

  
  


_Nokama saisit maladroitement son inhalateur avec sa main toute tremblante et prend une grande bouffée d'air en même temps que Nuparu se tient à ses côtés, lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. Elle parvient finalement à retrouver une respiration normale et à s'apaiser, bien qu'elle ait encore quelques tremblements dus à cette crise de panique qu'elle vient d'avoir._

  
  


\- Pfou, le coup de flippe que j'ai eu... _soupire notre héros, soulagé qu'elle se sente enfin mieux_.

\- Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas eu de crise de panique, _dit Nokama avec amertume_. Quelle idée j'ai eue de vouloir me sociabiliser...

\- Mais non, faut pas dire ça, _la réconforte le garçon_. Tu as seulement voulu partager un bon moment avec des gens que tu aimes. Bon, malheureusement tu as une maladie qui fait que dès qu'il y a trop de monde tu fais une crise de panique, c'est triste mais tu n'y peux rien, en aucun cas tu as à t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu sortir de tes habitudes pour être avec des gens que tu aimes.

\- Hmm... C'est vrai, tu as raison... _reconnaît Nokama_.

  
  


_Tous les deux sont à présent assis sur le rebord du toit de la tour et contemplent la ville illuminée par les lumières chatoyantes et l'ambiance sonore si animée du festival. Nokama a sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Nuparu._

  
  


\- J'aimerais te poser une question, _dit ce dernier_. Pourquoi tu t'es autant attachée à moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à ça ?

\- Oh, eh ben... J'en sais trop rien... _avoue-t-elle avec embarras_. Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais pour faire simple, je t'ai bien senti. C'est un peu comme si tu dégageais un genre d'aura de bonté. Je sais, dit comme ça c'est un peu nul, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens, alors ne te moque pas, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moque jamais des gens, _la rassure Nuparu_. J'ai du mal à me figurer ce que tu ressens car moi je ne me considère pas plus bon que n'importe qui, mais j'avoue que je me sens fier d'avoir réussi à te faire retrouver l'envie d'aimer les autres, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir accompli une bonne action.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissante, _lui témoigne Nokama avec sincérité_ , j'avais perdu depuis longtemps la sensation chaleureuse d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'un nouveau drame arrive, mais j'essaye toujours de relativiser pour éviter que ça me ronge. Et puis aussi, je fais des efforts pour remonter mon niveau à l'école. Même si des fois ça me gave à mort d'étudier, je persévère et je m'améliore petit à petit, Aminata est même très fière de moi et ça me fait plaisir.

  
  


_À écouter Nokama se confier à lui, complètement débarrassée de ses anciens complexes, un sentiment de sérénité gagne Nuparu._

  
  


\- Je suis heureux de savoir que tu te sens mieux depuis que tu as recréé des liens affectifs, _dit-il d'un ton bienveillant_.

  
  


_Il lui caresse la tête et elle se blottit contre lui en le serrant fort dans ses bras._

  
  


\- C'est à toi que je le dois... _répond-t-elle d'un ton reconnaissant_. Merci infiniment...

  
  


~

  
  


_Ainsi, ils passent environ une heure ensemble, perchés en haut de la tour de l'horloge à observer le paysage. Des feux d'artifice sont lancés et viennent, par leurs vives couleurs, leur en mettre plein la vue._

  
  


\- Je peux te demander une faveur ? _dit Nokama_.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi, s'il-te-plaît ? Ça me fait mal au cœur, mais le festival n'est pas fait pour moi, alors je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne te sentiras pas trop seule ?

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis il y a les parents d'Aminata à la maison, donc je ne serai pas complètement seule.

\- Tu habites chez Aminata ? _s'étonne alors le garçon_.

\- Oui, comme je suis orpheline j'ai été recueillie, et je suis tombée sur la famille d'Aminata. Ses parents sont vraiment adorables, ils me considèrent comme leur propre fille. J'aimerais un jour le leur rendre comme il se doit... Mais bref, passons, tu veux mon adresse, je présume ?

\- Oui, ce serait un bon début, _badine-t-il_.

  
  


_Nokama lui donne donc l'adresse de sa maison. Nuparu sort son portable pour faire la recherche sur Google ™ Maps. Lorsqu'il a trouvé et qu'il a pu se visualiser l'endroit, il s'y téléporte avec Nokama. Ils arrivent au beau milieu d'un quartier résidentiel, devant une maison à grande façade blanche derrière un portail en métal noir. Ils franchissent le portillon, traversent la petite cour où est garée une voiture citadine noire, montent le palier et toquent à la porte. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'obsidienne, aux yeux violets et qui porte des lunettes leur ouvre. En voyant son visage, Nuparu fait immédiatement le rapprochement avec Aminata et en déduit que c'est sa mère._

  
  


\- Bonsoir, _dit-elle d'une voix douce et aimable_. Oh, Nokama, tu reviens déjà ? Tu ne restes pas à l'école pour le festival ?

\- Non, je me suis sentie pas bien à cause du monde, _explique la jeune fille_ , alors j'ai demandé à mon camarade Nuparu Katagiri de me ramener à la maison.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage... _compatit la mère_. Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

\- Si, un peu, _admet-t-elle en baissant timidement la tête d'un air désappointé_.

\- Oh, ma puce, viens dans mes bras, _s'attendrit sa maman adoptive_.

  
  


_Nokama se blottit contre elle et elle lui fait un gros câlin pour la consoler._

  
  


\- Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée, Katagiri, _lui exprime-t-elle chaleureusement_.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, _répond naturellement le garçon en souriant_. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, au revoir.

  
  


_Nokama, le cœur léger, lui fait un dernier câlin puis le regarde s'éloigner en lui faisant signe de la main._


	24. Le festival de Mahora (2ème partie)

_La veille du lancement officiel de la fête de Mahora, en fin d'après midi, Kozue et son équipe e-sportive viennent de finir une session d'entraînement sur League of Legends ®. Elles sont à présent en train de ranger leur matériel et s'apprêtent à quitter la salle._

  
  


\- C'était une bonne session, aujourd'hui ! _affirme Ritsuko d'un ton joyeux_.

\- Je suis d'accord, _s'accorde Fuyumi_.

\- Ouais, on assuré ! _exulte Kozue_. On est parées pour le tournoi du festival !

\- Yeah ! J'ai hâte ! _trépigne Ritsuko_.

\- Je trouve qu'on a particulièrement progressé depuis le début de l'année, _souligne Hanna_ , c'est encourageant.

\- T'as raison, _approuve le capitaine de l'équipe_ , alors raison de plus pour être motivées ! On va ne faire qu'une bouchée de nos adversaires !

\- Ne soyons pas trop confiantes non-plus, _la freine Hanna_ , restons humbles et ne sous-estimons pas nos adversaires. Et tu sais, Kozue, quand je dis qu'on a progressé, ça vaut surtout pour toi, et pas que dans ton niveau de jeu, tu sais aussi mieux gérer tes émotions. Tu te laisses beaucoup moins souvent emporter et ça c'est vraiment cool, je pense que c'est important de le souligner.

\- Oh... Eh bien, si tu le penses sincèrement, alors merci beaucoup, _jubile sa camarade, touchée par ce compliment_.

\- Moi aussi, je suis du même avis que Hanna, _dit à son tour Fuyumi_ , tu es beaucoup moins toxique qu'avant et ça se ressent à la fin des parties, l'ambiance est beaucoup moins pesante.

\- Elles ont raison ! _confirme Ritsuko_. Maintenant t'es plus au bout de ta vie après une défaite, et ça, ça fait carrément plaisir !

  
  


_Face à tant d'éloges sur ses progrès comportementaux, le visage de Kozue s'illumine de bonheur._

  
  


\- Les filles, merci, _exprime-t-elle chaleureusement_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Après avoir bien rangé toutes leurs affaires, elles ferment le local et s'en vont._

  
  


\- Bon, les filles, on se refait ça demain ? _demande Katsumaru_.

\- Non, _répond Kozue_.

\- Non ? _s'étonnent alors les autres_.

\- Comme demain c'est l'ouverture officielle du festival, j'ai décidé qu'on avait le droit de s'accorder une petite journée de réconfort avant le tournoi. Donc demain y aura pas d'entraînement, on sera libres d'aller se faire plaisir à la fête. Ça nous permettra de décompresser un bon coup et après on sera d'attaque pour rouler sur le tournoi.

\- Trop cool ! _se réjouit Ritsuko_. Merci Kozue !

\- Comme on dit : après l'effort, le réconfort, _badine Fuyumi_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Ainsi donc, le lendemain, les filles du club d'e-sport ont comme prévu troqué leur séance d'entraînement pour s'accorder du bon temps au festival. Nous retrouvons dans un premier temps Ritsuko, qui a rejoint Naruko et Nakami pour une petite balade pédestre à travers le campus._

  
  


\- Aaah, quelle joie de se balader dans le campus pendant le festival ! _soupire gaiement Ritsuko_.

\- Oui, l'ambiance festive nous gagne facilement, _confirme Nakami_.

\- C'est vraiment cool de la part de Kozue de vous avoir accordé la première journée du festival comme congé, _dit Naruko_.

\- Ouais, et franchement on en avait bien besoin, _répond Ritsuko_. On a charbonné un max ces dernières semaines pour avoir le top niveau lors du tournoi. Tous les jours on s'entraînait jusque tard, même le week-end, ça devenait épuisant mentalement.

\- Des fois, je me demande pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de mal pour un simple jeu vidéo... _confesse Nakami, dubitative_.

\- Tu sais, quand on a une passion dans la vie on fait tout pour la satisfaire, _argumente sa camarade_. Pour être franche, c'est plus la passion de Kozue et Katsumaru que la mienne ou celle de Fuyumi et Hanna, mais on aime jouer à League of Legends®, alors quand Kozue nous a proposé 2 ans en arrière de fonder à cinq l'équipe du club d'e-sport qu'elle avait fraîchement officialisé, on a accepté de la suivre dans cette folle aventure avec cet objectif en tête : organiser un tournoi pour le festival de Mahora lors de notre dernière année au collège. Et ça y est, ce rêve va enfin se réaliser ! Et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu participer à cette fabuleuse aventure, qui a par moment était morose, c'est vrai, mais au final a été une très bonne expérience qui nous a permises à toutes de développer notre potentiel et de le faire aller loin. C'est un accomplissement que, perso, je me sens fière d'avoir réalisé, encore plus en ayant été en compagnie de personnes aussi géniales que mes coéquipières. Et même si notre aventure devait s'arrêter après le tournoi, ça me serait égal, car de ce parcours je garderai un super bon souvenir. Donc au final, même si des fois on a poussé notre mental jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, allant même à se priver de précieuses heures de sommeil le week-end, bah on s'en fout, on l'a fait parce qu'on a la conviction qu'à la fin ça nous apportera quelque-chose de gratifiant, et on a eu raison de se donner tant de mal. Demain on va enfin participer à notre premier tournoi, un tournoi qu'on a nous-même organisé, et ça on le doit à nos efforts. C'est pour cette raison que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir mis autant d'application dans un « simple jeu vidéo ».

\- Je vois... Si c'est quelque-chose qui vous tient à cœur, alors je comprends, _se rassure Nakami en souriant_.

\- Mais j'y pense, pour votre tournoi, vous les avez dégotées où les autres équipes ? _questionne Naruko_.

\- Ce sont des équipes amateurs et semi-professionnelles qui ont accepté de se déplacer jusqu'à Mahora pour jouer le tournoi, _explique Ritsuko_. Parmi elles, deux sont japonaises contre cinq coréennes.

\- Ah ouais, y a même carrément des équipes venues de Corée ? _s'étonne Naruko_.

\- Ouais, et c'était même les plus enthousiastes, ha ha ! _affirme sa camarade_. On a pu les contacter grâce au petit-ami de Katsumaru, qui est coréen et qui connaît pas mal de monde dans la sphère des équipes semi-pros de League of Legends®. On est super contentes d'avoir réussi à réunir toutes ces équipes, ça prouve que notre ambition en vaut la peine.

\- T'as raison, c'est super cool ! _approuve Naruko_. Y a de quoi être fier, vraiment !

\- Hi hi hi, merci Naruko ~♪ _se réjouit Ritsuko en rougissant_.

\- BON ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle, moi ! _enchaîne-t-elle brutalement_.

\- Moi aussi ! _s'écrit l'autre à son tour_.

  
  


_Le trio se met donc en quête de trouver de quoi se rassasier._

  
  


~

  
  


_Elles se rendent au Chao Bao Zi pour déguster un succulent plat espagnol concocté par Carolina, puis reprennent ensuite leur paisible balade. En marchant, Ritsuko et Naruko repèrent du coin de l'œil un stand préparant des saucisses tako. Prétextant qu'elles ont encore faim, elles demandent à s'y arrêter pour en commander. Une fois leur désir satisfait elles reprennent leur chemin, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elles repèrent un autre stand vendant cette fois-ci des yakitori. Utilisant cette fois-ci comme excuse que les saucisses ne les ont pas assez rassasiées, elles s'en commandent quatre chacune. Nakami observe de plus en plus embarrassée l'escalade de pure gourmandise qui se déroule en ce moment même devant ses yeux. Encore un peu plus loin, les deux morfales sont maintenant attirées par un stand vendant des friandises sucrées. Nakami, sentant la catastrophe (c'est-à-dire l'indigestion) arriver, tente de les retenir. Mais ses amies lui rétorquent que ça va aller, qu'elles ont « encore de la place pour le dessert ». Elles achètent donc tout un assortiment de bonbons, sucettes et autres sucreries. Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Car elles vont découvrir le stand ultime ! Un stand vendant... DE LA PÂTISSERIE FRANÇAISE ! Attirées comme des moustiques par la lumière d'une ampoule, elles s'approchent de ce stand la bave pendouillant aux lèvres. Inquiète pour les estomacs de ses amies, Nakami essaye tant bien que mal de les dissuader, mais hélas, il est déjà trop tard, elles sont ensorcelées par la vision de ces délicieuses pâtisseries. Alors elles achètent tout ce qu'elles peuvent : éclairs, choux à la crème, Paris-Brest, mille-feuilles, donuts, tout y passe ! Nakami les regarde blasée en train de se goinfrer, se sentant honteuse de ne pas avoir pu les arrêter. Et malheureusement, comme elle le redoutait ce qui devait arriver arrive..._

  
  


\- Argh, j'me sens pas bien, là... _dit Naruko en se cramponnant le ventre d'un air mal en point_.

\- Moi non-plus... _se plaint également Ritsuko_. J'crois qu'on a trop mangé...

\- J'ai pourtant essayé de vous arrêter... _soupire Nakami, dépitée_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Ailleurs dans le festival, nous retrouvons Fuyumi et Hanna qui font la balade à deux._

  
  


\- Quelle belle journée, _dit Fuyumi d'un ton paisible_.

\- C'est clair, _confirme Hanna_. Et puis avec cette ambiance festive qui règne je me sens toute légère.

\- Moi aussi. C'est vraiment chic de la part de Kozue de nous avoir accordé la première journée du festival pour souffler, j'en pouvais plus d'enchaîner les entraînements quotidiennement.

\- Oui, c'était très éprouvant. Dire que le tournoi a lieu demain... Le fait d'avoir cette journée pour nous changer les idées a fait disparaître mon stress. Et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai un peu le trac, je t'avoue. Mais certainement moins que si on avait dû s’entraîner à la place.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, et je pense que Kozue a justement voulu qu'on évite de trop avoir la pression, c'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré nous accorder une journée pour qu'on se détende avant le jour fatidique.

\- D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est que moi, mais j'ai jamais eu l'impression que Kozue ait eu une once de stress vis-à-vis du tournoi. Tout ce dont elle a peur, c'est qu'il y ait eu des imprévus, mais pour ce qui est de le jouer, elle n'a jamais eu l'air d'être intimidée ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Je pense connaître la raison. Pour Kozue, ce tournoi représente beaucoup. En plus d'avoir été un énorme investissement de temps et d'énergie, c'était surtout pour elle un rêve qu'elle souhaitait réaliser depuis des années. Et ce rêve va se concrétiser demain, alors elle doit être impatiente, bien plus que stressée.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je la comprends, moi aussi j'ai hâte, ce rêve c'est celui de toute l'équipe, on a bossé dur pour ça. Savoir que tous nos efforts vont enfin être récompensés... J'arrive pas décrire la sensation que ça fait, c'est quelque-part entre le vertige et l'excitation.

\- Pour être franche, moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser ce qui nous attend demain...

  
  


_Face à leur état d'esprit cocasse, les deux amies se regardent et se mettent à rire avec légèreté._

  
  


~

  
  


_L'après-midi touche à sa fin. Sur la promenade longeant le lac de Mahora, Fuyumi et Hanna s'assoient sur un banc pour observer le soleil se coucher._

  
  


\- Hanna... _l'interpelle Fuyumi_.

\- Oui ? _prête-t-elle l'oreille à son amie_.

\- Il faut que je te remercie pour tout le chemin parcouru... _lui adresse-t-elle timidement_.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pour quelle raison ? _s'étonne-t-elle alors, amusée_.

\- Quand je suis arrivée à Mahora il y 2 ans et que j'ai intégré la classe B aux côtés de toutes nos camarades, j'étais complètement paumée, je ne connaissais personne et j'avais peur que les autres me jugent sur mon apparence... Tu as été la première à venir me parler et j'ai tout de suite senti que tu étais une bonne personne. Tu as été là pour m'aider à m'ouvrir aux autres et tu m'as servie de confidente durant tout le temps qu'on a appris à se connaître. À chaque fois que je me suis sentie troublée tu as été là pour me soutenir, et aujourd'hui encore je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tu es honnête et pleine de bon cœur, alors je tenais sincèrement à t'exprimer à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Pour moi tu es beaucoup plus qu'une amie, tu es mon ange-gardien.

  
  


_Touchée par la sincérité de ces paroles, Hanna s'émeut, dans le même temps que ses pommettes rougissent._

  
  


\- Fuyumi, c'est... Ça me touche... _s'attendrit-elle_. Sache que moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. Tu es une personne douce et sensible, et par-dessus tout affectueuse. Tu es quelqu'un d'absolument adorable qui ne mérite que de l'amour.

  
  


_Face à ces aveux inattendus de sa part, Fuyumi rougît fortement._

  
  


\- Ah, euh, ben... M-merci... _bégaie-t-elle_.

  
  


_Cette réaction pusillanime fait glousser Hanna._

  
  


\- Tu es vraiment choue quand tu fais ta timide, comme ça, _dit-elle avec amusement_.

  
  


_Mais embarrassée, Fuyumi détourne le regard._

  
  


\- Dis ?... Est-ce que... on peut se faire un câlin ?... _demande-t-elle avec timidité_.

\- Bien sûr, grande bêta, _acquiesce Hanna avec douceur_.

  
  


_Les deux amies se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se câline avec tendresse._

  
  


\- (Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?... _pensent-elles mutuellement_. Non, je vais attendre que le tournoi soit passé pour lui en parler, ce sera mieux...)

  
  


_Ainsi, elles restent enlacées et savourent ensemble ces instants de tendresse..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Revenons maintenant quelques heures plutôt dans la journée pour aller voir du côté de Kozue et Katsumaru._

  
  


\- Tu te rends compte, Katsu ? Demain, le tournoi qu'on rêvait d'organiser va enfin avoir lieu ! _se languit Kozue avec enthousiasme_. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on attend ce moment ?

\- Quasiment depuis qu'on a commencé à jouer à League ensemble, donc à peu près 3 ans je dirais, _estime Katsumaru_.

\- Seulement 3 ans ? Ça m'a paru tellement plus long ! Et maintenant savoir que ça va avoir lieu demain... Ça me fait tout bizarre.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de l'impatience, ça. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'avoue que j'ai du mal à réaliser que demain on va jouer dans un tournoi, contre d'autres joueurs qui se déplacent jusqu'à Mahora exprès pour l'occasion, dont certains viennent carrément de Corée. Pour de simples collégiennes comme nous, avoir pu organiser un tel événement je trouve ça énorme. Surtout que c'est toi qui t'es occupée seule de la plupart des formalités. Franchement, je te tire mon chapeau.

\- Tu me flattes, Katsu... _jubile Kozue en rougissant_. Mais je pense que rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible si j'avais pas eu le soutien et l'enthousiasme de mes super coéquipières. Sans vous quatre je n'aurais pas eu le courage ni la motivation d'entreprendre toutes les démarches, donc vous aussi vous avez grandement contribué à la réalisation de ce projet. Merci mille fois, Katsu.

\- C'est normal, _répond-t-elle tout naturellement_ , tu es ma plus grande amie, Kozue. Depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai toujours était là pour toi et je le serai toujours. Depuis la maternelle on est ensemble à l'école et on s'est influencées mutuellement : tu m'as introduite à la musique électronique et maintenant j'en suis accro, moi je t'ai fait découvrir League of Legends® et demain on va jouer ensemble dans un tournoi que tu as toi-même organisé. C'est beau l'amitié, non ? Ce projet me tient tout autant à cœur que toi, alors j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'aventure à tes côtés.

\- Putain, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, si ça continue ! _s'émeut Kozue_.

  
  


_Elle prend son amie dans les bras et la cajole tendrement._

  
  


\- Tu es la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir, Katsu, _déclare-t-elle avec sincérité_.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne trouveras pas meilleure joueuse de Yasuo dans tout le pays, _badine son amie_.

\- T'es conne, _pouffe alors Kozue_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Peu après..._

  
  


\- Bon ! On fait quoi ? _interroge Kozue_. On a encore le temps avant que le concert de Supernova commence.

\- Aah, "Supernova", quel doux nom... _soupire Katsumaru d'un air satisfait_.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce nom et qu'il a été approuvé par les filles du groupe ? _déduit Kozue d'un ton amusé_.

\- En même temps, la supernova est l'un des trucs les plus badass de l'univers : c'est l'explosion d'une étoile. Rien n'arrive à la cheville d'une supernova en terme classe, à part peut-être les trous noirs, et encore...

\- Traîner au club d'astronomie t'as rendue accro aux corps célestes ? _la taquine son amie_.

\- Non, en vrai ça fait depuis un moment que je nourris une certaine passion pour l'espace et ses mystères. Notre univers est infiniment vaste, on y trouve une si grande variété de corps astraux, c'est fascinant. Rien que pour les planètes, dans notre système solaire on en a que deux variétés : des planètes telluriques et des planètes gazeuses, mais à travers tout l'univers il en existe bien plus que ça. Il y a des planètes magmatiques, des planètes aqueuses, des planètes métalliques...

\- Et des planètes metalleuses, aussi ? _badine Kozue_.

\- Non, mais ce serait stylé. Genre une planète où on écoute que du Slayer®, moi j'dis y a concept.

  
  


_Les idées farfelues de Katsumaru plaisent à Kozue qui se met à rire aux éclats._

  
  


\- Ah là là, Katsu, quand tu fais tes plaisanteries avec ton air si sérieux ça me bute à chaque fois ! _dit-elle en se remettant d'une franche rigolade_.

\- C'est le kuudere power, ma gueule ! _renchérit-elle en faisant une Jojo pose_.

  
  


_Kozue ne peut alors pas s'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau un énorme fou rire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 23 :
> 
> \- "Et des planètes metalleuses, [...] où on écoute que du Slayer". Référence au Point Culture sur l'Astronomie de LinksTheSun.


	25. Le festival de Mahora (3ème partie)

_Le lendemain, aux alentours de 9h30_

_C'est le deuxième jour du festival ; sur la scène du grand théâtre, deux rangées de bureaux ont été dressées en face-à-face. Des ordinateurs gaming avec des écrans haute définition, loués pour le temps du festival, ont été installés sur les bureaux, branchés et prêts à l'emploi, n'attendant que des joueurs pour les utiliser. Un immense écran a été accroché sur le fronton de la scène pour diffuser en direct les images du jeu aux spectateurs ; ces derniers commencent d'ailleurs à se réunir petit à petit et s'installent dans les gradins. Dans les coulisses, Kozue se rince le visage à l'eau d'un robinet dans les toilettes, puis remet ses lunettes, se regarde dans le miroir face à elle et prend une profonde inspiration, avant de rejoindre la loge des artistes. C'est là qu'elle va faire la rencontre des joueurs des autres équipes. Tous sont des garçons et ils sont pour la plupart plus âgés qu'elle et ses camarades. Kozue sent alors son cœur battre la chamade. Elle qui était jusque là si confiante et impatiente ne s'est jamais sentie autant intimidée qu'à cet instant. Elle salue avec politesse chacun de ses futurs adversaires en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la pression qui alourdit ses épaules. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle retourne se réfugier dans les toilettes. Le teint pâle et les mains tremblotantes, elle ferme les yeux et adopte une respiration zen pour tenter de se calmer. Elle sent soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fait sursauter._

  
  


\- Ça va ? _demande Ritsuko, venue la voir par inquiétude_.

\- Euh, oui oui, ça va... _balbutie-t-elle d'un ton fébrile_. En fait non, ça va pas... Rikko... Je stresse à mort, c'est horrible...

\- On est toutes stressées, _affirme sa coéquipière en se voulant rassurante_. Même Katsumaru, malgré son flegme légendaire, a la pression.

\- Sérieux ?! _jappe alors Kozue, stupéfaite_.

\- Oui, je t'assure.

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- Katsu, comment tu fais pour rester aussi sereine dans un moment pareil ? _demande Ritsuko d'un ton nerveux à sa camarade_.

\- En réalité... _répond Katsumaru en la regardant de son habituel air impassible_. Je chie actuellement dans mon froc...

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- Ça fait peur... _se dit Kozue, peu rassurée_.

\- Grave... Mais tout ça pour te dire que c'est normal qu'on soit toutes aussi stressées, _relativise sa camarade aux cheveux roses_ , c'est une grande première pour nous, ce tournoi. On va affronter des joueurs plus âgés, qui ont donc plus de recul que nous qui ne sommes que des collégiennes, qui ont aussi probablement déjà connu l'expérience des tournois, qui ont sûrement plus d'ancienneté que nous sur le jeu et qui ont même certainement encore plus try hard les entraînements que nous en vue du tournoi. Et par-dessus le marché, ils ont des coachs et des même des managers pour certains, alors que nous non.

\- Woh, je me sens vachement mieux tout d'un coup... _répond le capitaine d'un ton sarcastique_.

\- Laisse-moi finir, d'abord ! _gronde Ritsuko_. Je disais donc, c'est normal pour nous d'être stressées, parce que l'expérience qu'on est sur le point de vivre, c'est un peu comme se jeter à l'eau pour la première fois en compagnie de baigneurs expérimentés alors qu'on a jamais appris à nager... Bon, d'accord, mon analogie est un peu foireuse... Mais regarde la situation sous un autre angle : on est les plus amateurs parmi toutes les équipes du tournoi, et pourtant, ce tournoi, qui c'est qui l'a organisé ?

  
  


_Kozue comprend alors là où Ritsuko veut en venir._

  
  


\- Eh oui, c'est nous ! _déclare cette dernière avec un regain d'entrain_. On est certainement beaucoup moins fortes que tous autres les joueurs de ce tournoi, et pourtant ils se sont déplacés jusqu'ici pour nous affronter ! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont de l'estime pour nous et pour ce projet qu'on a bâti ! Donc même si on se fait rétamer dès la première manche, on s'en fout ! L'important c'est qu'on aura accompli quelque-chose de formidable, et surtout qu'on l'aura accompli ensemble !

  
  


_Les paroles de son amie revigorent et émeuvent Kozue._

  
  


\- Rikko ! Merci ! _s'exclame-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer_.

  
  


_Elle prend son amie dans ses bras et la serre fort contre elle._

  
  


\- Fais gaffe, tu vas m'étouffer ! _la modère Ritsuko, néanmoins réjouie par sa réaction reconnaissante_.

\- Tout va bien ? _demande Hanna qui débarque avec les autres filles de l'équipe_.

\- Oui, j'étais en train d'aider Kozue à relativiser, _répond Ritsuko_ , car elle stressait beaucoup.

  
  


_Kozue desserre son étreinte sur elle et se tourne pour s'adresser à toutes ses camarades en même temps._

  
  


\- Les filles, je vous aime, putain ! _déclare-t-elle avec ardeur_. Ce tournoi, ça fait depuis qu'on a fondé le club qu'on l'attend, et aujourd'hui le moment est enfin arrivé ! On a une scène rien que pour nous, avec un écran géant, des effets pyrotechniques et tout le bordel ! Des joueurs venus d'ailleurs ont répondu à l'appel pour y participer, et on a même un commentateur ! UN PUTAIN DE COMMENTATEUR, BORDEL ! Vous vous rendez compte du paquet qui a été mis pour ce tournoi ?! Et ce tournoi, c'est NOUS qui l'avons organisé ! Rikko a raison, même si on se fait pulvériser dès le premier round parce que nos adversaires ont tous mille fois notre niveau, on pourra au moins se targuer d'avoir donné naissance à un PUTAIN de TOURNOI de LEAGUE OF LEGENDS® ! Ici, à Mahora ! Alors qu'on est des PUTAINS de COLLÉGIENNES ! Mes amies, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... LET'S FUCKING GO !!!

  
  


_Emplies de vigueur par la tirage de leur capitaine, tous les membres de l'équipe s'écrient « YEAH ! » à l'unisson._

  
  


~

  
  


_À l'extérieur, de plus en plus de spectateurs arrivent et prennent place. Parmi eux se trouvent Nuparu, Nikita et Julie._

  
  


\- Y a sacrément du monde ! _constate Nikita avec effarement_.

\- Si ça continue y aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde, _dit Nuparu_.

\- Comme quoi, fallait pas s'inquiéter que le concert de Supernova hier soir vole la vedette au tournoi d'aujourd'hui, _badine Julie, qui vérifie les réglages de sa caméra_.

  
  


_Une personne fait son entrée sur scène._

  
  


\- BONJOUR À TOUS ! _s'adresse-t-elle au public_.

  
  


_Les spectateurs répondent par des applaudissements._

  
  


\- JE SUIS KEN TOBIRA, VOTRE COMMENTATEUR ! _se présente la personne_. J'AI ÉTÉ CHOISI POUR COMMENTER CE TOURNOI DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS®, SÛREMENT PARCE QUE MON CHARISME EST SANS ÉGAL.

  
  


_Cette plaisanterie amuse le public._

  
  


\- MA MISSION VA DONC ÊTRE DE ME METTRE EN QUATRE POUR VOUS DIVERTIR DU MIEUX POSSIBLE, CHERS SPECTATEURS. SI JE NE VOIS PERSONNE S'ENDORMIR SUR SON SIÈGE, ALORS ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE SERAI SUR LA BONNE VOIE.

  
  


_Deuxième blague qui fait mouche._

  
  


\- ET MAINTENANT JE VOUS DEMANDE TOUTE VOTRE ATTENTION, CAR NOUS ALLONS ACCUEILLIR SUR SCÈNE LES HUIT ÉQUIPES. CERTAINES SONT CARRÉMENT VENUES DE CORÉE POUR PARTICIPER AU TOURNOI ! JE SAIS PAS VOUS, MAIS MOI JE TROUVE ÇA DINGUE !

  
  


_Le public applaudit._

  
  


\- ENFIN BREF, ASSEZ PAPOTÉ ! MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, VOICI VENIR LA PREMIÈRE ÉQUIPE [...] !

  
  


_En coulisse, Kozue et son équipe sont plus déterminées que jamais, elles attendent d'être appelées par le commentateur. Chaque seconde leur paraît interminable, quand finalement..._

  
  


\- ET ENFIN POUR TERMINER, LA SEULE ÉQUIPE FÉMININE DU LOT, _annonce Ken_ , COMPOSÉE À 100% DE COLLÉGIENNES ! ELLES N'EN MÈNENT PAS LARGE À PREMIÈRE VUE, MAIS C'EST POURTANT GRÂCE À ELLES QUE VOUS ÊTES AUJOURD'HUI TOUS ASSIS LÀ, EN TRAIN D'ÉCOUTER MA VOIX SUAVE, POUR ASSISTER À CE TOURNOI !

  
  


_Nouveaux rires dans le public._

  
  


\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, JE DEMANDE UN TONNERRE D'APPLAUDISSEMENTS POUR L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA : KOZUE FUGATŌ, KATSUMARU SANJŌ, HANNA KOBAYASHI, FUYUMI ONOMIZU ET RITSUKO GABAN !

  
  


_Les cinq filles débarquent sur scène et sont accueillies par une ovation du public. En voyant tout ce monde venu assister au tournoi, Kozue se met à sourire d'émerveillement. Voire autant de personnes l'acclamer l'emplit d'une indescriptible sensation de joie, tant et si bien qu'elle doit se retenir d'en pleurer. Elle et ses coéquipières se mettent en ligne à l'avant de la scène et saluent le public. Elle repère Nuparu, Nikita et Julie aux premières loges, puis aperçoit Yumi, Himawari et Jiina quelques sièges derrière. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de verser une petite larme face à ce public qui les regarde et les acclame, avant de retourner dans la coulisse avec les autres._

  
  


\- BIEN ! _reprend le commentateur_. MAINTENANT QUE NOUS AVONS FAIT LA CONNAISSANCE DE TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS, REGARDONS LE TABLEAU QUI VA S'AFFICHER À L'ÉCRAN... MAINTENANT !

  
  


_Sur le grand écran, le tableau de répartition des équipes s'affiche. L'équipe de Kozue est la première à passer et va affronter une équipe coréenne._

  
  


\- LE TOURNOI EST DIVISÉ EN 3 MANCHES ; DURANT CHAQUE MANCHE LES ÉQUIPES VONT S'AFFRONTER DANS UN BO3 ; L'ÉQUIPE QUI REMPORTE DEUX PARTIES SUR TROIS EST QUALIFIÉE POUR LA MANCHE SUIVANTE. CHAQUE PARTIE EST ENTRECOUPÉE D'UNE POSE DE 15 MINUTES POUR PERMETTRE AUX JOUEURS DE REMBALLER LEUR MATOS ET AUX SUIVANTS D'INSTALLER LE LEUR. ÇA LAISSE ÉGALEMENT LE TEMPS AUX SPECTATEURS D'ALLER AUX TOILETTES.

  
  


_Les rires fusent à nouveaux dans le public._

  
  


\- LES MANCHES, QUANT À ELLES, SONT SÉPARÉES PAR DES POSES D'UNE DEMI-HEURE POUR BIEN LAISSER LE TEMPS AUX JOUEURS DE RÉCUPÉRER. LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE VA OPPOSER L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA À L'ÉQUIPE SKR. LES JOUEURS DES DEUX ÉQUIPES SONT APPELÉS À MONTER SUR SCÈNE.

  
  


_L'équipe de Kozue et leurs adversaires rejoignent la scène. Ils se saluent cordialement et se dirigent vers leurs bureaux respectifs, dans un peu premier temps pour installer leur matériel. Casques, claviers, souris, tout est branché et fonctionne correctement. Les équipes se connectent chacune sur leur salon privé de chat en ligne et rejoignent le lobby du tournoi sur la fenêtre de jeu. Il leur reste 5 minutes, le temps de discuter du plan de jeu et la partie va pouvoir se lancer._

  
  


\- Les filles, let's go ! _déclare Kozue d'un air déterminé_.

  
  


_Lors de la phase de sélection des champions, l'équipe de Mahora bannit Zed, Bard et Hecarim et sélectionne Gragas pour la jungle (Hanna), Yasuo pour la midlane (Katsumaru), Lulu pour le support (Ritsuko), Tristana pour l'AD carry (Kozue) et Maokai pour la toplane (Fuyumi). L'équipe SKR, de son côté, bannit Alistar, Kalista et Sejuani pour choisir Thresh en support, Rek'Sai en jungle, Rumble en toplane, Jinx en AD carry et Cassiopeia en midlane. Après ces phases de pick & ban, la partie démarre._

  
  


~

  
  


_Quelques minutes après le début de la partie..._

  
  


\- LES DEUX ÉQUIPES SE REGARDENT TOUJOURS EN CHIENS DE FAÏENCE, _commente Ken_. À PART QUELQUES ESCARMOUCHES, ELLES JOUENT TRÈS PRUDEMMENT ET SE CONTENTENT DE FARMER EN ATTENDANT QU'UNE OCCASION SE PRÉSENTE. ALORS QUE LE DRAGON VIENT TOUT JUSTE D'APPARAÎTRE, LES DEUX JUNGLERS SE DIRIGENT VERS LE BAS DE LA CARTE EN VUE DE PRÉPARER LE TERRAIN. TANDIS QU'EN BOTLANE THRESH ET JINX REPRENNENT DU TERRAIN, GRAGAS SE POSITIONNE DANS LE TRIBUSH, ATTENDANT UNE OUVERTURE POUR EFFECTUER UN GANK. MAIS REK'SAI N'EST PAS LOIN, PRÊTE À ARRIVER EN RENFORT SI SES ALLIÉS SE FONT ENGAGER. ET C'EST PARTI ! TRISTANA QUI EFFECTUE UN SAUT TRÈS AGRESSIF SUR JINX TANDIS QUE GRAGAS SORT DU BUISSON ! REK'SAI, EN EMBUSCADE, SORT DU BROUILLARD DE GUERRE EN CREUSANT UN TUNNEL POUR ARRIVER À PORTÉE DE TRISTANA ! MAIS L'ULTIME DE GRAGAS TRÈS BIEN PLACÉ QUI PERMET D'ÉLOIGNER REK'SAI DE SON ALLIÉE ET ENVOYER JINX SOUS LA TOUR ! DIRECTEMENT ENCHAÎNÉ PAR UN COUP DE BIDON QUI INTERCEPTE JINX ALORS QU'ELLE ATTRAPE LA LANTERNE DU THRESH QUI EST TOTALEMENT IMPUISSANT DANS CETTE SITUATION ! JINX VA DÉCÉDER SOUS LES ATTAQUES DE TRISTANA, ET C'EST DONC LE PREMIER SANG QUI EST VERSÉ PAR L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA !

  
  


_Le public applaudit ce premier "move" réalisé par l'équipe de Kozue qui sourit devant son écran._

  
  


\- MAIS ATTENTION C'EST PAS FINI ! CAR EN MIDLANE YASUO ENGAGE CASSIOPEIA AVEC UNE TORNADE SUIVIE DE SON ULTIME ! CASSIOPEIA RÉPLIQUE AVEC LA PROPRE ULTIME MAIS YASUO L'ESQUIVE DE FAÇON SPECTACULAIRE EN LUI DASHANT AU TRAVERS ! CASSIOPEIA S'ENFUIT EN DIRECTION DE LA RIVIÈRE PUIS UTILISE SON SAUT ÉCLAIR À TRAVERS LE GROS MUR, MAIS YASUO NE LUI LAISSE AUCUNE CHANCE ET UTILISE SON SAUT ÉCLAIR À SON TOUR POUR LA RATTRAPER ET LUI DONNER LE COUP DE GRÂCE !

  
  


_Cette action réalisée avec brio par Katsumaru semble beaucoup impressionner le public qui l'acclame bruyamment._

  
  


\- Nice ! Bien joué, Katsu ! _la félicite Kozue_.

  
  


~

  
  


_La partie se poursuit et mène à une domination écrasante de l'équipe de Mahora, qui s'est focalisée autour de son principal atout : Yasuo, le meilleur champion de Katsumaru qui est elle-même la meilleure joueuse (et de loin) de l'équipe._

  
  


\- ET C'EST DONC UNE PREMIÈRE VICTOIRE DE LA PART DE L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA !

  
  


_Le public ovationne les jeunes joueuses qui font forte impression d'entrée de jeu._

  
  


\- QUELLE VICTOIRE ÉCRASANTE, LES AMIS ! LES COLLÉGIENNES NOUS MONTRENT LÀ QU'ELLES NE VONT PAS SE LAISSER FAIRE ! ET ELLES ONT RAISON, CAR ELLES VIENNENT DE NOUS SERVIR DU BEAU JEU COMME ON EN A RAREMENT VU ! EN PARTICULIER KATSUMARU QUI, AUX COMMANDES DE SON YASUO, A EFFECTUÉ UNE PERFORMANCE TOUT SIMPLEMENT MAGISTRALE !

\- Elles ont fait fort pour leur première partie, _constate Nuparu, épaté_. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vu à la rentrée.

\- Elles se sont entraînées d'arrache-pied pour le tournoi, _dit Nikita_ , elles ont énormément progressé en quelques mois, ça saute aux yeux. Tout est plus fluide dans leur coordination d'équipe, leurs mécaniques, leur vision de jeu, etc...

\- En tout cas elles nous offrent du spectacle, _se réjouit Julie qui ne manque pas une miette du tournoi avec sa caméra_ , et ça c'est cool !

  
  


~

  
  


_Après une pause de 15 minutes, la prochaine partie peut se lancer. Cette fois, l'équipe de Mahora dispose de Bard (support), Azir (midlane), Sejuani (jungle), Caitlyn (AD carry) et Rumble (toplane), tandis que leurs adversaires ont Alistar (support), Hecarim (jungle), Lucian (AD carry), Gnar (toplane) et LeBlanc (midlane). Cette partie-là se passe beaucoup moins bien pour l'équipe de Kozue. En effet, si la force d'engage des deux équipes semble équivalente, Katsumaru, le principal atout de Mahora, s'est vue privée de son champion favori, Yasuo, et a dû se rabattre sur Azir, qu'elle maîtrise beaucoup moins bien. Malgré tout, les joueuses parviennent à tenir tête à leurs adversaires en terme de score et de ressources... jusqu'à un affrontement qui tourne mal..._

  
  


\- AÏE AÏE AÏE, CE DERNIER AFFRONTEMENT A FAIT TRÈS MAL À L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA... LES SKR ONT PERCÉ UN TROU BÉANT DANS LES DÉFENSES ADVERSES EN DÉTRUISANT LA TROISIÈME TOURELLE ET L'INHIBITEUR DE LA MIDLANE. ILS S'EN VONT À PRÉSENT VERS LE BARON NASHOR PENDANT QUE LES JOUEUSES DE MAHORA RÉAPPARAISSENT LES UNES APRÈS LES AUTRES, OBLIGÉES DE DÉFENDRE LEUR BASE CONTRE LES SUPER-SBIRES QUI ARRIVENT. MAIS APPAREMMENT ELLES NE COMPTENT PAS LAISSER LEURS ENNEMIS PRENDRE L'ASCENDANT SI FACILEMENT ET SE PRÉCIPITENT À LEUR TOUR VERS LE NASHOR. LES SKR N'ONT PAS L'AIR DÉCIDÉS À BOUGER, ILS VEULENT À TOUT PRIX TERMINER CE NASHOR. MAIS VONT-ILS Y ARRIVER AVANT QUE MAHORA N'ARRIVE POUR LES EN EMPÊCHER ?... ATTENTION, C'EST L'ULTIME DE BARD QUI EST LANCÉ POUR TEMPORISER CE BARON NASHOR QUELQUES SECONDES LE TEMPS QUE SES ALLIÉS SE REPROCHENT ! C'EST UNE POSITION TRÈS DANGEREUSE POUR L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA, CAR DANS LE COULOIR DU BUFF BLEU ILS SONT À LA MERCI DE L'ULTIME DE GNAR QUI PEUT PARTIR À TOUT MOMENT ! MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ?! AZIR A CONTOURNÉ LE CAMP DU BUFF BLEU POUR ARRIVER SUR LE FLANC DES SKR ET LES PRENDRE PAR SURPRISE ! SEJUANI LANCE SON ULTIME POUR ÉTOURDIR CERTAINS ADVERSAIRES ET PERMETTRE À AZIR DE FONCER DANS LA MÊLÉE ET LANCER SON ULTIME SUR TOUTE L'ÉQUIPE ADVERSE, SUIVI PAR L'ULTIME DE RUMBLE ! QUEL COMBO INCROYABLE ! LES SKR SE FONT COMPLÈTEMENT DÉCIMER ! ET C'ÉTAIT DU 4 VS 5 CAR CAITLYN ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE CREUSER LA MIDLANE ! C'EST JUSTE FOU, CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER !

  
  


_La foule est complètement en délire face à cette nouvelle action brillamment réalisée par l'équipe de Mahora. Les applaudissements et les sifflements créent un vacarme tel qu'on peut l'entendre dans tout le campus._

  
  


\- CAITLYN REJOINT SES COÉQUIPIÈRES POUR TUER LE BARON NASHOR, PUIS ELLES RETOURNENT TOUTES ENSEMBLE AU MID POUR DÉTRUIRE LE MAXIMUM DE BÂTIMENTS ENNEMIS. ELLES ARRIVENT À DÉTRUIRE UN INHIBITEUR AVANT DE RETOURNER À LEUR BASE.

  
  


_Grâce à cette action, Kozue et ses camarades effectuent une remontée prodigieuse, reprenant un gros avantage sur leurs ennemis. Dès lors, elles vont pouvoir mettre suffisamment la pression sur l'équipe adverse pour l'acculer dans sa base, grappillant à petit feu les tourelles protégeant leur nexus. Les SKR vont tenter le tout pour le tout avec un dernier combat d'équipe qui tourne au vinaigre, assurant ainsi la victoire à l'équipe de Mahora._

  
  


\- ET C'EST TERMINÉ, LE NEXUS TOMBE ! C'EST L'ÉQUIPE DE MAHORA QUI REMPORTE CETTE DEUXIÈME PARTIE, ET PAR CONSÉQUENT, REMPORTE LA PREMIÈRE LA MANCHE 2 À 0 !

  
  


_Le public applaudit sans modération les joueuses de l'académie. Folles de joie, les cinq amies se lèvent et se font une accolade pour le manifester. Les joueurs de chez SKR, quant à eux, sont visiblement dépités d'être éliminés dès la première manche sans avoir remporté un seul match. Mais ils semblent également admiratifs devant leurs adversaires qui ont fait montre d'une remarquable coordination d'équipe, donc malgré leur déception, ils s'avouent vaincus et saluent la performance des filles. Les deux équipes se rejoignent et se saluent poliment en ayant les applaudissements incessants des spectateurs comme bruit de fond..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le tournoi se poursuit tout le reste de la journée, et l'équipe de Kozue est finalement éliminée en demi-finale par une autre équipe coréenne. Un coup dur pour les filles qui avaient l'espoir de remporter le tournoi. Elles auront tout de même assurément marqué les esprits et offert un spectacle qui restera sûrement à jamais gravé dans les annales de l'académie..._

  
  


\- Merci, les amies !... _conclut Kozue en pleurant de joie_. Merci infiniment pour m'avoir fait passer les plus beaux instants de ma vie !...


	26. Le festival de Mahora (4ème partie)

_Le tournoi de League of Legends ® se termine aux alentours de 22h. Les spectateurs quittent les gradins, et sur scène on s'occupe de remballer toutes les installations. Après avoir recueilli des témoignages des joueurs et joueuses, Julie, toujours accompagnée de Nuparu et Nikita, repart déambuler dans le campus, alors que les activités nocturnes du festival battent leur plein._

  
  


\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? _interroge Nuparu_.

\- On pourrait aller voir le spectacle de moto-cross ? _suggère Nikita_.

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! _approuve Julie_. Avec le concert de metal hier j'avais pas pu y assister pour le filmer !

\- C'est vraiment ta priorité ? _la critique Nuparu en essayant cependant de ne pas être blessant_. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas simplement de profiter du festival, sans te forcer à tout filmer ?

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne me force pas à filmer, _rétorque aussitôt la jeune guadeloupéenne_. Faire des reportages c'est pour moi plus qu'une simple activité de club : c'est une passion ! Je prends du plaisir à capturer des instants de la vie pour ensuite en faire des vidéos travaillées, ça m'apporte quelque-chose de gratifiant. Et puis même en filmant ça ne m'empêche pas de profiter, rassure-toi.

\- Je vois... _reconsidère le garçon_. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être blessant...

\- Te fais pas d'bile, y a pas d'mal, _le rassure sa camarade en lui tapotant amicalement le dos_. Allez, on y va ?

\- Ouais.

  
  


~

  
  


_Nos trois protagonistes se rendent sur le terrain de sport, où a été érigé une grande arène. Tout un parcours fait de tremplins et d'obstacles de différentes formes et tailles ont été construits et placés en suivant tout le pourtour de l'arène, et une épaisse couche de sable a été dispersée sur toute la surface pour amortir les éventuelles chutes des cascadeurs. Lorsque notre trio arrive, cinq motards sont en train d'effectuer des cascades pour le moins périlleuses mais impressionnantes. Mais pas de chance, le temps que nos camarades se frayent un chemin à travers la foule pour arriver au premier rang, le spectacle se termine tout juste._

  
  


\- Oh bah merde, alors... _jure Julie, désappointée_. On l'a encore loupé...

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance... _compatit Nikita_.

  
  


_Sur la piste, l'un des motards repère les trois camarades et s'approche alors d'eux. Arrivé au niveau de la barrière de l'arène, face à eux, il retire son casque, dévoilant ainsi son visage, celui d'une fille._

  
  


\- Salut les gens, _leur dit-elle d'un ton décontracté_.

\- Mais... J'la reconnais ! _s'exclame Nuparu à ses camarades_. C'est une fille de notre classe !

\- Oui, c'est Sachiko Moritaka, _confirme Julie_.

\- Tu as l'air étonné, Nuparu, _constate cette dernière avec amusement_.

\- Bah ouais, faut dire que je m'attendais pas à ce qu'une fille aussi calme que toi soit une amatrice de sensations fortes comme les cascades en moto-cross, _avoue le garçon_.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre, vu mon tempérament, _reconnaît la motarde_ , mais pourtant j'adore ça. Déjà parce que je suis une mordue de mécanique, mais aussi parce que j'aime les sensations que ça me procure. Quand je suis dans les airs avec ma moto après avoir sauté d'un tremplin, je me sens libre, et c'est comme si pendant quelques instants le monde tournait au ralentit, avant de brutalement ré-accélérer au moment où la gravité me ramène vers le sol.

\- C'est plein de poésie ce que tu dis, _complimente Nikita_.

\- Merci, _lui sourit Sachiko_.

  
  


_Elle ouvre une poche de son blouson pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle ouvre ensuite le paquet pour en prendre une qu'elle porte à sa bouche puis allume, avant de ranger le paquet et le briquet. Elle tire une latte et expulse la fumée par la bouche en prenant soin de ne pas viser ses camarades non-fumeurs._

  
  


\- Tu fumes toujours, à ce que je vois... _constate Julie avec peu de réjouissance_. Tu sais, depuis la révélation de la magie au grand public l'hypnothérapie s'est énormément répandue, il te suffirait d'une séance pour te débarrasser de ton addiction à la clope.

\- C'est vrai, _reconnaît Sachiko en esquissant un sourire ingénu_ , Aminata aussi m'en avait parlé, elle m'avait dit d'économiser pour pouvoir me payer la séance, mais ça a fini par complètement me sortir de l'esprit... Désolée, tu me connais, je suis un peu tête en l'air, ha ha...

\- (Elle est très "moe" malgré elle, _se dit Nuparu face à la candeur de sa grande camarade_. Elle me rappelle un peu Miyuki dans Lucky✰Star©, maintenant que j'y pense...)

  
  


_Le temps de fumer sa cigarette, Sachiko reste accoudée à la barrière de sécurité de l'arène pour papoter avec ses camarades de classe. En l'espace de 5 minutes, au moment où les derniers millimètres de la cigarette se consument, tous les spectateurs ont quitté les lieux._

  
  


\- Tu viens, Sachiko ? _l'appelle un de ses collègues cascadeurs_.

\- Non, je vais rester un peu avec mes amis, _répond-t-elle_.

  
  


_Elle écrase son mégot puis le met dans un petit sachet en plastique qu'elle sort de sa poche et où elle en avait déjà glissé quelques-uns, pour ne pas avoir à les jeter par terre._

  
  


\- Bon, vous voulez faire un tour ? _propose-t-elle à ses camarades_.

\- Pardon ?... _fait Nuparu qui n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi_.

\- Oh oui ! _s'écrie Nikita avec enthousiasme_. Moi je veux ! Moi je veux !

\- Allez, viens, _l'invite alors Sachiko_.

\- Yeah !

\- N'y allez pas sans casque ! _les prévient Julie_.

\- Karin ! _interpelle Sachiko_. Envoie-moi ton casque, s'il-te-plaît, je vais lui faire faire un tour.

  
  


_La collègue de Sachiko lui prête donc son casque que Nikita enfile et attache soigneusement. Sachiko fait de même avec le sien, puis les deux filles enfourchent la bécane. Sachiko démarre, Nikita se cramponne fermement à elle, et après avoir fait vrombir un peu le moteur, c'est parti. Sachiko fait plusieurs tours de terrain en effectuant différents figures en l'air, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa camarade qui s'éclate comme une folle. C'est ensuite au tour de Julie de monter sur la moto. Elle ne compte d'ailleurs pas repartir sans quelques images sensationnelles et sort de son sac une GoPro ® qu'elle fixe sur le guidon de la moto pour qu'elle film toutes les cascades en vue "première personne". Après le tour de Julie, vient maintenant celui de Nuparu._

  
  


\- Ouais, euh... Chuis pas trop chaud... _dit-il d'un air gêné_.

\- Ah ouais ? _s'étonne Nikita_. Mais vas-y, tu vas voir, c'est trop cool !

\- Meh...

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as peur ? _le provoque malicieusement Julie_. Normalement les garçons n'ont pas peur de ce genre de choses.

\- C'est petit, ça... _se froisse le garçon_.

\- Si tu as peur, je te rassure, tu ne risques rien, _affirme Sachiko_. Enfin, normalement ça devrait bien se passer, ha ha.

\- Mais oui, regarde, _renchérit Nikita_ , on est deux à être passé avant toi et on a rien eu ! Et puis au pire, si t'as trop peur t'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

  
  


_Nuparu, poussé par ses camarades à qui il n'ose pas répondre par la négative, se résout à monter sur la moto avec Sachiko._

  
  


\- Peux-tu descendre tes mains, s'il-te-plaît ? _lui demande innocemment cette dernière_. Tu es agrippé à mes nichons, là.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! _répond alors Nuparu, confus_.

  
  


_Le garçon, rouge de honte, s'empresse aussitôt de lâcher les seins de sa camarade pour la serrer au niveau de la taille. Sachiko démarre et part au quart de tour, Nuparu resserre alors son étreinte autour d'elle. Arrivé au premier tremplin, il se décompose à mesure que la moto s'apprête à faire le saut périlleux. Sachiko prend le tremplin à toute vitesse et s'élève dans les airs pour faire un looping. Une vive sensation de vertige saisit Nuparu aux tripes quand il aperçoit le sol au-dessus de sa tête, puis à nouveau lors de la redescente. La moto atterrit avec fracas, rebondissant sur le poids des amortisseurs, et continue le parcours comme si de rien n'était. Tout s'est déroulé sans accroc, mais Nuparu a l'estomac tout retourné._

  
  


\- Eh ben tu vois, t'es en un seul morceau ! _le charrie Nikita_.

\- Ouais ouais... _répond-t-il, tout crispé_.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, _dit Julie en regardant l'heure sur son portable_ , il serait temps d'y aller.

\- Yep, t'as raison, _confirme Nikita_. À plus, Sachiko ! Merci pour la dose d'adrénaline !

\- De rien, à plus les gens ! _les salue-t-elle_.

  
  


_Nuparu, Nikita et Julie laissent donc leur camarade motarde pour aller à l'internat afin de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, car demain, Nikita devra être en forme pour sa conférence._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain matin, peu avant 8h30_

_Troisième jour du festival. Une grande estrade a été construite face au bâtiment du collège féminin, c'est là que va se tenir la conférence donnée par Nikita, Naruko et Nakami. Un grand écran de projection ainsi qu'un vidéoprojecteur et un ordinateur posés sur une table ont été installés pour que les filles puissent agrémenter leur exposé d'images, ce qui facilitera la compréhension du public. En parlant de public, les gens commencent déjà à arriver, et ils sont nombreux, ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention de nos trois protagonistes, qui se sont réfugiées à l'intérieur pour se préparer psychologiquement._

  
  


\- Woh, y a du monde, _fait remarquer Nakami en regardant par la fenêtre_.

\- T'as raison, _constate Nikita_ , il va même pas y avoir assez de chaises pour tout le monde.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde vienne assister à notre conférence... _avoue sa camarade, stupéfaite_.

\- Et moi au contraire j'avais deviné que ça allait attirer foule ! _se vante Naruko_. Parler de Negi Springfield et de la magie ça plaît aux gens, encore plus quand ceux-ci font partie de l'académie qui a accueilli ledit messie en personne !

\- Sur ce coup-là c'est vrai que t'as pas tort, Naruko, _reconnaît Nikita_.

  
  


_Il est maintenant 10h pile, les trois filles montent sur l'estrade et saluent le public qui répond par des applaudissements._

  
  


\- Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs, s'exprime Nikita, mes camarades Naruko Hakiyōshi, Nakami Yutsuhirako et moi-même, Nikita Saïgonovitch, allons parler de l'impact considérable qu'ont eu la révélation de la magie au grand public et les actions de Negi Springfield sur le développement de la société humaine à l'échelle mondiale sur une période d'un an.

\- Nous avons préparé un exposé dans lequel nous allons expliquer point par point quelles ont été les répercussions dans chaque domaine socio-économique, poursuit Nakami, c'est pourquoi nous avons pris soin de réaliser un diaporama afin d'imager nos propos pour les rendre compréhensibles par le plus grand nombre.

\- Ce projet nous a demandé un énorme travail de recherche qui s'est étalé sur plusieurs mois, continue Naruko à son tour. Par son biais nous souhaitons sensibiliser le public à quelque-chose qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur : l'écologie. Nous avons conscience que ce sujet peut être assez barbant pour certains, c'est pourquoi nous avons essayé de le rendre le moins rébarbatif possible. Tout ce travail nous a demandé un gros investissement de temps, nous espérons donc humblement qu'il réussira à captiver votre attention. Sur ce, commençons.

  
  


_Armée d'une télécommande, Nikita allume le vidéoprojecteur à distance qui affiche alors la page de présentation du diaporama._

  
  


\- Comme vous le savez tous, cela fait approximativement 1 an que l'existence de la magie et du Monde Magique a été révélée publiquement aux habitants de la Terre, _expose-t-elle_. Cette révélation de grande ampleur, nous la devons à un homme nommé Negi Springifield, un magicien d'origine britannique qui enseignait au collège féminin de Mahora en tant que professeur d'anglais il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans. Aujourd'hui, Negi Springfield est devenu la figure la plus populaire de notre 21ème siècle, car il est à l'origine, de par ses actions à travers le monde, dont la révélation de la magie au grand public, d'une nette amélioration de notre société dans tous les domaines, et ce en l'espace d'à peine 1 an.

  
  


_Nikita passe à la page suivante : début de la rubrique « Innovation technologique »._

  
  


\- L'apport de la magie a permis à l'industrie de faire un grand pas en avant, _poursuit Naruko_. D'une part en augmentant ses capacités de production, mais aussi et surtout en créant de nouveaux produits à la pointe de la technologie. Des innovations qui, il y a encore un an, relevaient du domaine de la science-fiction. Ainsi, les premiers prototypes de montres et smartphones holographiques ont vu le jour chez des grandes multinationales telles que Samsung® ou Apple®. Du côté de l'industrie automobile, se sont les premiers prototypes de voitures volantes qui voient le jour. D'autres domaines comme les réseaux informatiques par exemple cherchent à exploiter l'énergie magique dans le but d'améliorer la vitesse de transmission des données. Dans le domaine de la robotique aussi on s'intéresse grandement au potentiel de la magie pour essayer de créer de nouvelles formes d'intelligence artificielle plus performantes. On peut donc affirmer que dans les années à venir, les androïdes quasi-humains, appareils à écrans holographique et voitures volantes, toutes ces technologies "futuristes" qu'on ne voyait que des les œuvres de science-fiction, verront le jour dans notre réalité.

  
  


_Rubrique suivante : « Santé et humanitaire »._

  
  


\- Comment parler des bénéfices de la magie sans aborder le sujet de la santé, _récite à son tour Nakami_. En effet, s'il y a bien un miracle que la magie sait réaliser, c'est de pouvoir soigner tous les bobos, même les plus graves. Ainsi, grâce au développement des techniques médicales magiques, de nombreux patients atteints de maladies incurables, de défaillances ou de blessures graves qui s'avèrent mortelles dans la plupart des cas, peuvent être pris en charge et soignés efficacement. Si ce n'est pas encore le cas partout, beaucoup d'hôpitaux dans les pays modernisés ont accès à ces technologies magiques et leur nombre ne va faire que croître au fil des années. Mais pour ce qui est des pays du tiers-monde, c'est au niveau de l'humanitaire que tout se passe. Car magie rime avec charité, et de nombreux magiciens, soit engagés par l'ONU, soit bénévoles au sein d'ONG humanitaires telles que la Croix Rouge, parcourent les pays où règne une extrême précarité afin de prodiguer leurs bienfaits. Résultat, d'après des données récentes, on estime que le taux de mortalité dans les pays dont la majorité de la population vit en dessous du seuil de pauvreté a chuté de près de 23%, ce qui est considérable. L'application de la magie dans le domaine médical peut aussi permettre de créer de nouveaux médicaments plus efficaces afin de soigner plus de maladies.

  
  


_Rubrique suivante : « Tourisme »._

  
  


\- Pour aider à la recherche du développement de la technologie magique, _reprend Nikita_ , le Monde Ancien, c'est-à-dire notre monde, a établi un lien étroit avec le Monde Magique. Ce lien à permis à un secteur économique bien particulier de se développer de façon fulgurante : le tourisme. En effet, les frontières entre la Terre et Mars étant désormais ouvertes à tous, les entreprises touristiques n'ont pas attendu bien longtemps avant d'ajouter à leurs catalogues le Monde Magique et ses différentes régions inédites pour les voyageurs terriens. Ainsi, en l'espace d'un an on a pu constater une hausse d'en moyenne 64% du chiffre d'affaire global de toutes les sociétés touristiques répertoriées. Le marché du tourisme est devenu tellement prolifique qu'on compte pas moins de 450 nouvelles entreprises de tourisme qui ont vu le jour partout à travers le monde cette année. Soit dit en passant, la destination la plus visitée est la ville d'Ostia, notamment pour ses monuments que sont les statues de l'Ala Alba et les ruines de l'ancienne capitale du Royaume de Vespertatia.

  
  


_Rubrique suivante : « Économie et écologie »._

  
  


\- C'est là qu'on arrive au point qui nous semble le plus crucial selon nous : l'impact écologique de l'utilisation des technologies magique, _continue Naruko_. Et parce que les actes valent plus que les mots, nous allons vous montrer une petite expérience que l'on a menée au cours de nos recherches. En partenariat avec le département de physique de l'université et grâce à la participation de plusieurs magiciens membres du personnel de Mahora : M. Takamichi Takahata, M. Eiko Gandolfini, M. Mitsuru Nijûin et Mme. Takane D. Goodman, que nous remercions de tout cœur, nous avons effectué des tests sur l'énergie magique produite par des magiciens expérimentés.

  
  


_Une vidéo se lance. Les quatre magiciens cités sont équipés de capteurs reliés à un gros appareil équipé d'une turbine. Ils concentrent et déploient ensemble leur pouvoir magique, ce qui active la machine. Un appareil de mesure relié à celle-ci calcule l'énergie produite par les magiciens, et on peut voir à l'image que les valeurs s'emballent._

  
  


\- Comme on peut le constater sur ces images, _commente Nikita_ , ces quatre magiciens produisent à eux seuls l'équivalent de 500 MWh. Cette expérience nous a permis de démontrer que la magie est une source d'énergie efficace et surtout sans danger pour l'environnement, puisqu'elle est d'origine naturelle. La magie constituerait ainsi une alternative viable au thermique et au nucléaire, mais aussi à l'exploitation des énergies fossiles, du fait que sa production est théoriquement infinie. De ce fait, avec un carburant inépuisable et facile d'accès, son coût d'exploitation serait extrêmement bas, ce qui se répercuterait sur le coût de production énergétique et donc au final, sur le coût de consommation. Des économies à l'échelle mondiale seraient alors réalisées, ce qui permettrait de réinvestir tout cet argent ailleurs, par exemple dans la prise en charge de personnes vivant dans la précarité ou de sans-abris. Pour revenir brièvement sur la capacité de production impressionnante de la magie, des rumeurs circulent à propos d'un projet de construction d'un tout nouveau réseau information magique qui deviendrait le successeur d'internet. Bien sûr, ces informations n'ont pas été authentifiées, il faut donc les prendre avec des pincettes malgré leur vraisemblance. Pour résumer, les effets sur le long terme de l'utilisation de la magie comme source de production énergétique seraient : une capacité de production bien plus grande que ce que nos technologies actuelles nous permettent ; une diminution drastique des émissions de CO2 dans l'atmosphère ; des économies globales non-négligeables dues aux coûts d'exploitation dérisoires de cette source d'énergie verte 2.0.

\- Avec tout ce que nous avons cité, _enchaîne Nakami_ , nous pouvons conclure que la magie est le remède ultime à tous les enjeux de notre monde, qu'ils soient économiques ou écologiques. Grâce à des meilleurs moyens de production, moins coûteux, intarissables et inoffensifs, le monde se dirige vers un avenir où il vivra dans un environnement plus sain. C'est pourquoi, en tant qu'écologistes convaincues qui agissons déjà à notre échelle pour contribuer à la protection de l'environnement. Nous voulons au travers de cette conférence faire la promotion de ce qui semble être la solution pour garantir à notre planète un avenir radieux. On peut déjà voir les conséquences positives qui ont été apportées par la magie dans notre monde, alors c'est plus qu'encourageant à continuer sur cette voie.

\- De nombreux contributeurs participent à l'expansion des applications de la magie partout dans le monde, _poursuit Naruko_. Des géants industriels comme les Industries Lourdes Naba ou le laboratoire Saigonovitch Reasearch & Development, ainsi que des gouvernements tels que ceux du Japon, des États-Unis, de la Russie, de l'Inde, de la Chine, du Brésil ou de l'Union Européenne offrent leur soutien à Negi Springfield dans sa grande entreprise. Mais ce n'est pas tout, car d'une autre part, des millions de personnes déjà, enthousiastes aux projets de Negi, ont effectué des dons pour aider à la recherche et au développement des technologies magiques. Le but de cette conférence est donc, en définitive, de vous sensibiliser au sujet de la magie et de ses prouesses. Oui, on se répète beaucoup, et d'ailleurs on ne vous force pas à soutenir cette initiative et encore moins à investir dedans, chacun est libre d'en décider et de faire selon ses moyens, mais on veut vous montrer, par le biais de notre travail, qu'on tient là la clé de la prospérité de notre monde, d'où notre engouement. Nous espérons que notre exposé vous a au moins permis de vous intéresser à ce programme de recherches très prometteur. Merci.

  
  


_Nikita, Naruko et Nakami s'inclinent face au public qui applaudit. Nikita ouvre ensuite un autre diaporama._

  
  


\- Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, nous aimerions conclure cette conférence en vous parlant d'un autre sujet qui reste en lien avec le premier, _annonce Nikita_. Nous allons vous présenter le plus grand projet mené par Negi Springfield, un projet intitulé "Mars Bleue". Pour les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de ce projet entrepris par Negi, les plus futés devineront néanmoins peut-être en quoi il consiste. Que peut bien évoquer « Mars Bleue » ? Mars est une planète de notre système solaire, jusque là personne ne peut se tromper. De plus, c'est sur la "face cachée" de cette planète que se trouve le Monde Magique. Mais l'adjectif "bleue", dans tout ça ? Quand on réfléchit un petit peu, on se rend compte que d'ordinaire, la planète à laquelle on associe la couleur bleue est la planète Terre, notre planète, celle que durant longtemps on a pensé être la seule planète habitable de notre système solaire. Ainsi, en faisant le rapprochement, on peut aisément déduire le but du projet Mars Bleue : la terraformation de la planète Mars. Pour beaucoup, ce projet n'aurait était que pur fantasme de science-fiction, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de la technologie magique. De nombreux scientifiques terriens travaillent donc de concert avec le Monde Magique, dont la brillante professeure Satomi Hakase qui est à l'origine d'un théorème mêlant à la fois science et magie. Cependant, élaborer une technique visant à rendre naturellement habitable une planète qui ne l'est pas à la base est une tâche ardue qui met à rude épreuve les méninges de nos scientifiques, d'autant plus que le projet a été initié par Negi Springifield il n'y a qu'une poignée d'années seulement, alors que l'existence de la magie n'avait même pas encore été révélée publiquement aux habitants de la Terre. D'après les derniers calculs, on estime que le projet pourra se concrétiser à l'horizon de 2050, voire 2060, ça donne une idée de l'ampleur colossale de la tâche à accomplir pour les scientifiques.

\- Mais quel est l'intérêt d'investir autant de temps, d'argent et de matière grise dans un tel projet, certains demanderont ? _continue Nakami_. La raison est simple, et assez urgente malgré tout. Le Monde Magique est un monde artificiel créé dans une dimension parallèle sur la planète Mars, d'où l'appellation de « face cachée de Mars ». Hélas, le pouvoir magique qui constitue le Monde Magique est en train de faiblir peu à peu, si bien que si aucune mesure n'est prise il finira par disparaître et tous ses habitants seront projetés sur les terres arides de la planète Mars, où aucun être vivant de ne peut survivre. C'est donc pour sauver tous les résidents du Monde Magique que Negi Springfield s'est lancé dans ce projet de grande envergure, mais pas seulement, car une fois que Mars aura été terraformée, le lien qu'entretient le Monde Magique avec le Monde Ancien s'en trouvera davantage renforcé, et des échanges entre les deux mondes, au de-là du simple tourisme, pourront se faire. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas dû louper ce bâtiment à l'architecture atypique en pleine construction au sein de l'académie ? Il s'agit d'un futur ascenseur orbital qui permettra justement à des personnes des deux mondes de se déplacer d'une planète à l'autre. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour conclure, _termine Naruko_ , on peut dire que d'ici quelques années, les changements majeurs dans notre société apportés par la démocratisation de la magie auront des effets plus que bénéfiques pour notre monde, et que l'humanité se dirige vers un avenir que tous les auteurs de science-fiction utopique avaient imaginé, et nous espérons de tout cœur que l'avancée du progrès restera favorable tout au long des années à venir, afin de garantir à notre planète et sa voisine un avenir fait de paix et de prospérité. Nous vous remercions de nous avoir écoutées jusqu'au bout.

  
  


_Les trois amies saluent de nouveau le public qui se met à applaudir._

  
  


~

  
  


_Leur conférence se termine vers 9h30. Elles remballent leur matériel et retrouvent Julie et Nuparu qui se trouvaient parmi les spectateurs._

  
  


\- Hi hi, chuis trop contente ! _jubile Nikita, le visage décoré d'un large sourire_. Ça s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, nickel ! Pas une seule hésitation dans notre discours, pas de difficultés techniques, les gens avaient l'air intéressés et ils ont applaudi deux fois ! Je suis sur un petit nuage ~♪

\- Moi aussi je suis grave contente, _s'accorde Naruko_ , c'était super enrichissant ! Et puis ça fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde s'intéresse à ce qu'on fait.

\- Oui, j'espère que ça aura permis aux gens de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'on a à gagner si l'on soutien les projets de Negi Springfield, _dit Nakami_.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais trop intéressé aux ambitions de M. Negi, _rebondit Nuparu_ , mais en assistant à votre conférence j'ai appris beaucoup de choses fascinantes et ça m'a donné envie d'aider M. Negi, de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- Woh, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu dises ça, mec ! _se réjouit Nikita, des larmes de joie dans les coins des yeux_. Pour la peine, j'te fais un gros câlin !

  
  


_Nikita enlace chaleureusement son camarade de classe._

  
  


\- (J'en connais un qui aurait la haine s'il voyait ça... _se dit le garçon en rougissant_.)


	27. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux (1ère partie)

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Nuparu retrouve Yugo._

  
  


\- Yo mec ! _lance allègrement ce dernier_.

\- Salut Yugo, _répond son ami_.

\- Alors ? T'as fait quoi de beau durant de ce festival ? _demande-t-il_.

\- Bah comme prévu j'ai traîné avec des filles de ma classe, on s'est baladés, on a assisté aux activités organisées par les autres, bref, c'était sympa. Et toi ?

\- Moi j'étais avec mes potes du club de kendo. J'vais pas mentir, le plus gros de notre argent de poche on l'a dilapidé dans de la bouffe. Mais sinon, le reste du temps on a parcouru le bahut de long en large et on a regardé quelques spectacles par-ci par-là, mais rien de plus. On s'était pas fait un planning, on voulait juste passer du temps ensemble et profiter de l'ambiance festive pour décompresser des cours, surtout avec l'examen de fin de trimestre qui approche. Mais bref, tu sais ce qu'y a aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Allez, c'est pas dur à deviner.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ?

\- Mec, tu me désespères... AUJOURD'HUI Y A LE TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX, PUTAIN !

\- Aaah, ouais, c'est vrai... Tu vas y participer, je parie ?

\- Eh comment ! Viens mec, inscris-toi avec moi !

\- Hein ?! Ben, euh... C'est-à-dire que je suis pas super chaud, quoi...

\- QUOI ?! T'as pas l'droit de me dire ça, mec ! Depuis la mort de ton daron on a pas fait un seul duel ensemble, tu me dois bien ça ! En plus t'es devenu super balèze entre-temps, te peux pas te défiler comme ça !

\- C'est pas question que je me défile, j'ai juste pas l'envie, c'est tout.

\- Mais allez, quoi ! Toi et moi on passe les phases préliminaires en duo, puis on se retrouve en face à face pour s'affronter, ça va être trop cool !

\- Mouais, chais pas...

  
  


_Sans crier gare, un autre personnage fait son apparition : William._

  
  


\- Salut Nuparu ! _lance ce dernier d'un ton jovial_. Ça fait un bail !

\- Ah tiens, salut William, _répond notre héros_. Ça fait un bail, comme tu dis. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Eh ben écoute, moi ça va tranquille ! Hé, mais ce serait pas ce bon vieux Yugo avec toi ?

\- Bah, vous vous connaissez ? _constate Nuparu, l'air hébété_.

\- Ouais, je lui ai sauvé les miches alors qu'il allait se faire écrabouiller par un oni, _charrie l'homme-chat_.

\- QUOI ?! _jappe alors Nuparu en se tournant vers Yugo_.

\- On va dire que l'immersion avec mon père s'était pas super bien passée, _résume ce dernier, embarrassé_. Mais dis donc, Grosminet, j'espère que tu participes au tournoi d'arts martiaux, toi ?

\- Un peu, mon neveu ! _confirme-t-il avec entrain_. D'ailleurs j'étais justement venu proposer à Nuparu de s'inscrire lui aussi. Tu me dois toujours un duel, Nuparu, tu te souviens ?

\- (Eh merde, il s'y met lui aussi... _pense-t-il d'un air blasé_.)

\- Allez, viens, mec ! _insiste Yugo_. À trois chuis sûr qu'on va casser la baraque !

  
  


_Baratiné par ses deux amis, notre héros se résigne à accepter leur invitation._

  
  


\- Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné, _cède-t-il_ , je vais m'inscrire aussi...

\- Tu gères, mec ! _le remercient les deux autres_.

  
  


~

  
  


_C'est donc de ce pas qu'ils se rendent sur les lieux du tournoi, au temple Tatsumiya. Il est approximativement 10h15 et les phases éliminatoires commencent à 11h. Un nombre hallucinant de personnes s'engouffre à travers le grand portail en bois, témoignant de l'engouement que suscite l'événement._

  
  


\- Oh putain ! _s'exclame Nuparu, abasourdi_. Vous avez vu tout ce monde ?!

\- Eh ouais, mec, le tournoi d'arts martiaux c'est l'événement numéro un du festival ! _affirme Yugo_.

  
  


_Les trois garçons pénètrent à l'intérieur du temple et déboulent sur une immense cour ; six arènes en bois sont alignées en trois rangées de deux. Au bout de la cour se trouve un bâtiment un peu surélevé accessible via un grand palier. Sur le ravancement du bâtiment, sous le préau soutenu par six piliers, se tient une petite personne. En s'approchant, Nuparu s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Julie._

  
  


\- BIENVENUE À TOUTES ET À TOUS POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ÉDITION DU TANT ATTENDU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA ! _déclare-t-elle un micro à la main_. JE SUIS JULIE MAKASTA DE LA CLASSE 3-B DU COLLÈGE DE LA SECTION FÉMININE, ET J'AI L'IMMENSE HONNEUR D'AVOIR ÉTÉ CHOISIE POUR ÊTRE LA PRÉSENTATRICE DE CE PRESTIGIEUX ÉVÉNEMENT ! TOUT D'ABORD, VOICI COMMENT VA SE DÉROULER LE TOURNOI : IL SERA DIVISÉ EN DEUX PHRASES. LA PREMIÈRE SERA UNE PHASE ÉLIMINATOIRE SOUS FORME DE BATTLE ROYALE ; LES PARTICIPANTS SERONT RÉPARTIS EN 6 GROUPES DE 20 PERSONNES CHACUN, ET CHAQUE GROUPE SERA TIRÉ AU SORT. SEULES LES DEUX DERNIÈRES PERSONNES ENCORE EN JEU DE CHAQUE GROUPE SERONT SÉLECTIONNÉES POUR LA MANCHE SUIVANTE QUI AURA LIEU CET APRÈS-MIDI À PARTIR DE 14H ET OÙ LES PARTICIPANTS QUALIFIÉS S'AFFRONTERONT EN UN CONTRE UN JUSQU'À GRAVIR LE SOMMET DU CLASSEMENT. L'UTILISATION DES ARMES BLANCHES, ARMES À FEU ET ARMES DE JET AINSI QUE DES SORTS DE MAGIE OFFENSIFS EST FORMELLEMENT INTERDITE. SEULS LE KI, LA MAGIE PERMETTANT D'AUGMENTER LA FORCE PHYSIQUE ET LES ARMES NON-TRANCHANTES, ET DONC PAR CONSÉQUENT LES RÉPLIQUES EN BOIS, SONT AUTORISÉS. TOUTE INFRACTION À CES RÈGLES OCCASIONNERA LA DISQUALIFICATION IMMÉDIATE DU CONTREVENANT. LE DÉBUT DE LA PHASE ÉLIMINATOIRE EST À 11H, IL N'Y A AUCUNE LIMITE D'ÂGE NI DE DISTINCTION DE SEXE OU DE GENRE POUR PARTICIPER ET NOUS ACCEPTONS LES INSCRIPTIONS JUSQU'À LA DERNIÈRE MINUTE. NOUS VOUS RAPPELONS QUE LE GAGNANT REMPORTERA LA SOMME VERTIGINEUSE DE 10 MILLIONS DE YENS. LES CANDIDATS SONT MAINTENANT PRIÉS D'AVANCER POUR LE TIRAGE AU SORT.

  
  


_Sans attendre, les volontaires se ruent vers les urnes pour piocher au hasard des petits papiers numérotés qui décideront dans quel groupe chaque participant combattra. Nuparu, Yugo et William piochent à leur tour et jettent aussitôt un œil au groupe dans lequel ils vont être affectés._

  
  


\- Alors ? T'es dans quel groupe ? _demande Yugo à Nuparu_.

\- Groupe B, _répond-t-il_ , et toi ?

\- Moi pareil, hé hé ! _se réjouit son ami_. Et toi, William ?

\- Groupe E, _répond l'homme-chat_.

\- Ouf, ça me rassure, _soupire Yugo_. Ça aurait été dommage qu'on se retrouve à trois dans le même groupe alors qu'à la fin il ne doit en rester que deux.

\- Ouais, on a failli frôler la terrible désillusion, _badine William_.

\- SENPAI ! _s'écrie soudain une voix féminine_.

  
  


_Les garçons tournent la tête et aperçoivent Narita Natsuhira qui fait signe dans leur direction puis accourt gaiement vers eux._

  
  


\- Salut William senpai ! _lance-elle d'un ton joyeux_.

\- Salut Narita, _répond-t-il avec entrain_ , ça gaze ?

  
  


_Narita et Nuparu se jettent alors un regard plein de surprise._

  
  


\- Vous vous connaissez ?! _s'exclament-ils simultanément_.

\- Ouais, Narita et moi on s'entraîne souvent ensemble au club d'arts martiaux, _dit William en s'adressant à Nuparu, avant de se tourner vers la fille_. Et Nuparu, je l'ai rencontré un peu par hasard. Le courant est bien passé et on est devenus potes.

\- Trop cool ! _se réjouit la fillette_. Mais Katagiri, tu participes aussi au tournoi, alors ?!

\- Oh que oui, il est super balèze ! _assure William avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre_. Et en plus il me doit un combat.

\- Woh, ça m'a l'air d'être du sérieux ! _estime Narita, l'air enhardi_. C'est la première fois que j'entends de la bouche de William senpai qu'un de ses adversaires est balèze !... Je veux une démonstration ! Montre-moi ta force, Nuparu Katagiri !

\- Euh... Est-ce bien nécessaire ?... _répond-t-il, très embarrassé_.

\- Oui ! _ordonne Narita_. Frappe sur la paume de ma main de toutes tes forces !

\- Alors... Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de te blesser...

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, crois-moi, _lui assure William_.

\- Bon, OK, j'y vais, alors... (Je vais tout de même éviter d'amplifier ma force à l'aide de mon pouvoir, je risquerais de lui briser le bras...)

  
  


_Sans recourir à sa magie, Nuparu frappe avec son poing aussi fort qu'il peut la paume de sa camarade qui ne bouge même pas d'un cil. Le silence se fait... Une drôle de grimace se dessine sur le visage de Nuparu, le genre de grimace que l'on fait lorsqu'on se cogne les doigts de pied sur un meuble en bois et que l'on se retient de hurler de douleur._

  
  


\- J'ai mal... _dit-il, le visage crispé_. J'ai beau être matinal, j'ai mal...

\- C'est une lavette, en fait... _constate Narita avec une certaine déception_.

\- C'est quoi ce sketch que tu nous fais là, Nuparu ?... _dit Yugo, blasé_.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi... _râle-t-il en secouant sa main douloureuse_. T'as qu'à essayer, tiens !

\- Mais tu t'es vraiment fait mal ? _demande son ami d'un air hébété_.

\- J'ai l'air de faire semblant ?...

\- C'est parce que t'y es pas allé à fond ! _rouspète William_.

\- J'avais pas envie d'utiliser ma force arcanique par peur de la blesser ! _se défend Nuparu_. Comment tu voulais que je devine que sa paume est aussi solide qu'un mur en béton armé ?!

  
  


_Incrédule face aux propos de son ami, Yugo regarde Narita d'un ahuri. Il a du mal à penser qu'une fille de son gabarit puisse être aussi costaude._

  
  


\- C'est trop bizarre... _se dit-il_. Je demande à essayer !

\- OK ! _consent Narita qui se remet alors en position_.

  
  


_Yugo s'échauffe un peu, se concentre, puis frappe de toutes ses forces sur la paume de Narita. Quelques secondes plus tard on le retrouve par terre en position latérale de sécurité, supportant difficilement la douleur à la main._

  
  


\- Mon père avait raison de m'interdire d'utiliser les murs comme punching-balls... _se lamente-t-il en souffretant_.

  
  


\- Vous faites vraiment pitié, les garçons... _soupire Narita_.

  
  


_Le regard de la petite fille est subitement attiré par la silhouette d'une jeune femme à la peau basanée, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts et vêtue d'une robe chinoise, qu'elle distingue parmi la foule._

  
  


\- C'EST ELLE ! _s'exclame-t-elle toute excitée_. KÛ-FEI SENPAI !

  
  


_Ni une ni deux, elle se précipite jusqu'à elle pour lui parler._

  
  


\- Alors c'est elle, Kû-Fei ? _constate Nuparu_. La fameuse championne invaincue du tournoi d'arts martiaux ?

\- Yep ! _confirme William_. Narita la considère comme son idole, elle s'est entraînée sans relâche dans le but de se mesurer à elle. Elle a énormément progressé depuis que je la connais, dis-toi qu'elle a même réussi à me battre lors de notre dernier duel. Franchement, elle a toutes ses chances dans ce tournoi.

\- Sans vouloir être cassante, William Faunus, elle n'a aucune chance face à Kû-Fei, _s'exprime soudain une voix derrière eux_ , son niveau est inégalable en dehors de Negi.

\- Ha ! Evangeline, tu m'a fait peur ! _sursaute Nuparu_.

\- T'as raison, Vampirette, _admet William_ , mais c'est mon poulain, je sais qu'elle ira loin dans la compétition, elle en a largement le potentiel.

\- Ton poulain ? Tu te prends pour un manager de club équestre ?... _moque Eva_.

\- C'est qu'une façon de parler...

  
  


_Elle se tourne à présent vers Nuparu._

  
  


\- Et toi, gamin ? Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? _lui demande-t-elle_. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus après que tu aies vaincu Vlatislovitch.

\- Eh ben, ça va, _répond-t-il sobrement_.

\- Le petit Negi était revenu me voir le lendemain de votre victoire, _continue la vampire_ , il m'avait dit qu'il avait été très impressionné par l'endurance dont tu avais fait preuve face au Pure Souche dans des conditions aussi extrêmes.

\- Oh... Eh ben, à vrai dire, je me suis surpris moi-même, _avoue le garçon_. À un moment, j'étais persuadé que je ne pouvais pas l'emporter, puis Negi et Asuna sont arrivés et nous avons combiné nos efforts pour remporter la victoire. Sur le moment, je ne faisais pas attention au fait que j'arrivais à maintenir l'énergie du Soleil active sur une période de temps si étendue, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard. J'ai fait un test par la suite, et j'ai l'impression que je peux la garder pendant très longtemps. Je l'ai laissée active pendant plus d'une heure avant de la désactiver par moi-même. Encore aujourd'hui, le simple fait d'y penser me met sur le cul...

\- Hin, comme c'est intéressant, _dit Eva_. Ce cher Aslan aurait donc eu raison : tu as des dispositions spéciales pour maîtriser les Arcanes à leur plus haut niveau. Cela pourrait bien faire de toi le deuxième magicien le plus puissant de l'univers derrière le petit Negi.

\- Ah ouais ? _s'étonne Nuparu_. J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer, dit comme ça...

\- De la modestie ? Tant mieux, _le charrie son ancien maître_ , je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête.

\- Ben, alors Eva ? C'est quoi cette soudaine sollicitude ? _la taquine William_. Tu t'es prise d'affection pour ce cher Nuparu ?

\- La ferme, le matou ! _le réprime-t-elle en le frappant au ventre_.

\- Aïe ! Tu fais la tsundere, ça veut dire que j'ai raison ! _persiste-t-il à la provoquer avec malice_.

\- Encore un mot de plus et je te tue ! _le menace Eva, irritée_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Faisons un petit bond de quelques jours dans le passé, le premier jour du festival de Mahora. Au cœur de la zone boisée située au nord de la ville, un petit campement a été installé. Il est approximativement 6h30 lorsque la tente s'ouvre de l'intérieur. Il en sort Ichigo Nakamura, vêtue d'un corset bordeaux orné de froufrou et d'un nœud noirs, d'une jupe courte noire de style lolita gothique et armée d'une faux entièrement faite de métal. Le temps qu'elle remballe ses affaires, un homme en smoking portant des lunettes de soleil et équipé d'un katana la rejoint._

  
  


\- Me voilà, _se manifeste-t-il_. Bien dormi ?

  
  


_Ichigo ne daigne même pas répondre et s'en va. Elle arrive à l'agence des chasseurs d'immortels et se rend dans la salle de pause. Deux collègues sont tranquillement en train de discuter, mais ils se taisent brusquement en voyant la fille passer le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière prend un gobelet en plastique, se sert de l'eau au distributeur et boit en visant du coin de l'œil les deux hommes avec mépris, tandis qu'ils font semblant de ne pas prêter attention à elle. Elle jette ensuite le gobelet à la poubelle et repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Elle va déposer son arme dans la réserve avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Kyodaito Kawaita. Elle toque à sa porte._

  
  


\- Je suis occupé, _répond-t-il_ , repassez plus tard.

\- C'est Ichigo, _annonce la fille_.

\- Oh. Vas-y, tu peux entrer, _l'autorise-t-il_.

  
  


_Ichigo entre alors. Kyodaito, assis à son bureau, l'ordinateur allumé, semble en pleine réflexion face à un dossier qu'il consulte dans un grand classeur. Ichigo referme la porte derrière elle et s'affale sur la chaise face au boss._

  
  


\- Il s'est rien passé aujourd'hui encore, quelle plaie, _se plaint-elle_ , c'est d'un ennui...

\- Si tu t'ennuies, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au festival de l'académie ? _lui propose Kyodaito_. Je peux t'accorder quelques jours de congés pour que tu y ailles, ça te changera les idées.

\- Aller là-bas pour regarder des spectacles de prestidigitation et attraper des poissons rouges avec une épuisette pour gagner des peluches ? Plutôt crever... _réplique-t-elle alors_.

\- C'est comme tu le sens... Cela dit, ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas y aller alors qu'il y a un tournoi d'art martiaux organisé le dernier jour.

  
  


_Ces derniers mots piquent la curiosité d'Ichigo._

  
  


\- Répète ? _s'enquiert-elle_.

\- Il y a un tournoi d'arts martiaux organisé le dernier jour de la fête, c'est pour ça que je suis étonné que tu ne veuilles pas y aller.

\- J'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un tournoi d'arts martiaux organisé durant le festival de Mahora.

\- Ils n'en ont pas parlé, à l'école ?

\- Tu crois que je me soucis des trucs organisés à l'académie ?...

\- Bah voilà la preuve que tu devrais, tu as failli loupé une occasion de te défouler un peu, toi qui dis t'ennuyer.

\- Tu marques un point...

\- Donc tu vas y aller, je suppose ?

\- Bien évidemment, hors de question que je passe à côté d'une telle occasion de me dégourdir. Merci pour cette info, Kyodaito.

\- De rien, Ichigo.

  
  


_Ichigo sort du bureau et remonte le couloir en direction de la sortie. Itami Kaikan passe discrètement sa tête à l'angle du mur et l'observe marcher de dos._

  
  


\- Un tournoi d'arts martiaux, hein... _se dit-il d'un air sournois_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- "J'ai mal... J'ai beau être matinal, j'ai mal..." Référence à une réplique issue du sketch "Youpi matin" des Inconnus.


	28. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux (2ème partie)

_Retour dans le présent..._

_Ichigo arrive devant le temple Tatsumiya pour participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux. Après que Julie ait fait son speech, la fille gothique, comme tous les autres candidats, tire au sort le petit papier qui décide dans quel groupe elle va être lors de la phase éliminatoire. Du côté de Nuparu, Yugo et William, ils attendent patiemment le lancement du tournoi._

  
  


\- Il a l'air d'y avoir des mecs plutôt balèzes qui participent au tournoi, _constate Nuparu en voyant la carrure intimidante de certains challengers_.

\- Pff, les muscles que c'est de la poudre aux yeux, _affirme William avec cynisme_. Ces gars-là misent tout sur leur stature et pensent que c'est suffisant, mais ils n'ont aucune technique, et bien souvent c'est eux qui se font sortir le plus vite.

\- Vachement ironique comme remarque de la part d'un mec qui fait 1,85 m pour 85 kg de muscles, _le tacle malicieusement Yugo_.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurai fait quelques démonstrations de mes attaques à base de ki, _réplique l'homme-chat_.

\- Oh-ho, alors toi aussi tu fais partie de "l'élite" qui utilise le ki ? Sache que j'ai moi aussi quelques techniques en réserve qui m'ont été enseignées par mon père, _se vante Yugo_. Des techniques secrètes made in l'école du sabre Kaminari.

\- Intéressant... _jauge William qui semble manifester un certain intérêt_. Il me tarde de juger leur efficacité par moi-même.

  
  


_Pendant que les deux autres se chauffent mutuellement (cette phrase n'est absolument pas à sortir de son contexte), Nuparu est perdu dans ses pensées. Il reste un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant le commencement de la phase éliminatoire, quand il se rappelle soudain avec horreur de quelque-chose d'important._

  
  


\- MERDE ! _jure-t-il alors_.

  
  


_Intrigués par sa soudaine exclamation, William et Yugo le regardent d'un air interrogatif._

  
  


\- J'avais promis à une amie de passer à son stand, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! _explique-t-il, affolé_. Il reste combien de temps avant que le tournoi soit lancé ?!

\- Un quart d'heure, à peu près, _répond Yugo en regardant l'heure sur son portable_.

\- OK ! Un quart d'heure top chrono ! _déclare Nuparu avant de se téléporter_.

\- Il va vraiment faire ce à quoi je pense ?... _demande William_.

\- Je crois bien... _redoute Yugo_.

  
  


_Nuparu réapparaît dans la salle du club d'arts plastiques, là où Laura tient son stand de caricature manga. Cette dernière est en train de remettre à quelqu'un un portrait qu'elle vient tout juste d'achever. La personne lui donne quelques sous pour le service rendu puis s'en va en la saluant._

  
  


\- Au revoir, _dit la jeune italienne avec un sourire chaleureux_.

  
  


_Elle se retourne vers son chevalet pour y installer une nouvelle toile en prévision de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, et c'est à ce moment-là que Nuparu apparaît. Alertée, Laura se retourne alors._

  
  


\- Oh, salut Nuparu, _dit-elle avec surprise_ , je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tout vas bien ? Tu as l'air paniqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ! _l'implore le garçon_. Je t'avais promis que passerais te voir à ton stand pendant le festival pour te commander un portrait, mais ça m'est totalement sorti de l'esprit ! Et maintenant je suis dans la mouise parce que je vais être en retard pour le début du tournoi d'arts martiaux ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe en bonne et due forme, pas dans la précipitation !

\- Hi hi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal, _le rassure Laura avec douceur_. Si tu es pressé, je peux faire ça rapidement. Mes compétences en dessin se sont vachement améliorées, alors il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Tu es sûre, ça ira ?...

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci Laura, t'es une fille géniale !

  
  


_Ce compliment fait sourire la jeune italienne._

  
  


\- Allez, installe-toi, _l'invite-t-elle_.

  
  


_Nuparu s'assoit sur la chaise face à Laura._

  
  


\- Et maintenant ne bouge plus, _dit-elle_ , je commence.

  
  


_Nuparu garde donc la pose pour qu'elle puisse lui tirer le portrait. Il lui faut moins de 5 minutes pour réaliser une caricature manga à l'effigie du garçon._

  
  


\- Tadam ! _s'exclame-t-elle avec fierté en dévoilant son œuvre_.

\- Waoh, c'est super cool ! _s'ébahit Nuparu_.

\- C'est vrai, tu aimes ? _s'illumine la fille_.

\- Oui, j'adore !

\- Oh, merci Nuparu ! _exulte-t-elle en prenant Nuparu dans ses bras_.

\- (Eh ben, je reçois beaucoup de câlins, aujourd'hui... _se dit-il en rougissant fortement_.)

  
  


_Nuparu sort un peu d'argent de sa poche, plus que nécessaire, et le donne à Laura sans avoir pris la peine de compter._

  
  


\- Tiens, garde la monnaie, _dit-il_. Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être à la bourre. Encore désolé de pas être venu plus tôt... Garde mon portrait de côté, s'il-te-plaît, je reviendrai le chercher plus tard.

\- D'accord, _acquiesce Laura en souriant_. Bonne chance pour le tournoi.

\- Merci !

  
  


_Nuparu se téléporte de nouveau pour retourner sur les lieux du tournoi, laissant Laura seule qui se met à joyeusement fredonner un petit air._

  
  


~

  
  


_Notre héros est de retour pile à temps pour le début du tournoi. La plupart des combattants sont montés sur les rings de leurs groupes respectifs. Yugo fait signe à son ami de loin pour qu'il le rejoigne._

  
  


\- T'es arrivé pile à temps, _dit-il_.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu chaud, _soupire Nuparu, soulagé_. Tiens, t'as pris un bokken ?

\- Ouais, vu qu'on a le droit aux répliques d'armes en bois j'en ai profité.

\- Habile. Bon, ben je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci mec, toi aussi !

  
  


_Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène du groupe A, Ichigo s'échauffe en attendant le top départ. N'ayant pas le droit de se servir de sa faux, elle s'est munie d'un balai-brosse, faute de mieux. Et puis soudain..._

  
  


\- ICHIGO ~♥ _s'écrie une voix au ton mièvre_.

  
  


_La fille tourne la tourne la tête et son visage passe progressivement d'une expression placide à hargneuse quand elle reconnaît la personne qui s'adresse à elle : Itami Kaikan._

  
  


\- Ô ma belle Ichigo, tu es là ~♥ _dit-il en s'approchant d'elle sans aucune précaution_.

  
  


_Mais juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la limite de sa zone d'intimité, elle lui colle la main sur la figure et le repousse violemment._

  
  


\- Sale petit rat ! _aboie-t-elle_. Tu m'as stalkée jusqu'ici ?!

\- Oui ! _avoue-t-il sans la moindre gêne_. Quand j'ai su que tu allais participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux, je t'ai suivie pour m'y inscrire moi aussi. Je vais enfin pouvoir me battre contre toi, et tu vas m'infliger une humiliante défaite parce que tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ~♥

\- Sale taré !... _l'injure Ichigo_.

  
  


_Le petit manège d'Itami a attiré le regard des gens alentours sur eux. Terriblement mal à l'aise, Ichigo bouillonne de rage._

  
  


\- (Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce fils de pute... _se dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Itami_.)

  
  


_L'instant d'après, le coup d'envoi est donné et la phase éliminatoire du tournoi peut officiellement commencer. Nuparu et Yugo font partie du groupe B, William fait partie du groupe E, Narita et Kû-Fei du groupe D, et Ichigo et Itami du groupe A._

  
  


\- ÇA Y EST, LES COMBATS SONT LANCÉS ! _annonce Julie_. ON PEUT DÉJÀ VOIR UN GRAND NOMBRE D'ÉLIMINATIONS DANS LE GROUPE D ! C'EST KÛ-FEI QUI FAIT TOMBER SES ADVERSAIRES COMME DES MOUCHES ! MAIS ATTENDEZ, ELLE N'EST PAS SEULE ! NARITA NATSUHIRA DE LA CLASSE 3-B DU COLLÈGE FÉMININ SEMBLE AUSSI AVOIR DE LA FORCE À REVENDRE ! SERIONS-NOUS FACE À LA DIGNE HÉRITIÈRE DE KÛ-FEI ? CE TOURNOI VA PEUT-ÊTRE NOUS DONNER LA RÉPONSE ! EN TOUT CAS IL N'Y A PLUS QU'ELLES DEUX ENCORE DEBOUT SUR LE RING, TOUS LES AUTRES ONT ÉTÉ MIS AU TAPIS EN UN TEMPS RECORD ! C'EST DONC KÛ-FEI ET NARITA NATSUHIRA QUI SONT QUALIFIÉES POUR LA PHASE SUIVANTE !

\- C'était très impressionnant, _complimente Kû à l'égard de Narita_ , tu t'es débrouillée comme une cheffe.

\- Oh, merci Kû-Fei senpai ! _s'illumine la petite combattante_.

\- PENDANT CE TEMPS, LES ÉLIMINATIONS S'ENCHAÎNENT AUSSI DU CÔTÉ DU GROUPE A ! _commente Julie_. ICHIGO NAKAMURA, ELLE AUSSI DE LA CLASSE 3-B DU COLLÈGE FÉMININ ET ARMÉE D'UN BALAI-BROSSE, UNE ARME PEU USUELLE IL FAUT DIRE, ENVOIE DE NOMBREUX ADVERSAIRES AU TAPIS AVEC AUTANT DE GRÂCE QUE DE FÉROCITÉ ! MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? UN AUTRE CONCURRENT SEMBLE SE DÉMARQUER DES AUTRES EN MULTIPLIANT LES K.O. ! C'EST ITAMI KAIKAN, LE GARÇON COSPLAYÉ EN MIKO !

  
  


_Itami se déplace à travers l'arène avec une agilité remarquable. Tel un serpent, il se contorsionne pour éviter tous les coups de ses adversaires et s'approche au plus près d'eux pour les frapper à un endroit bien précis et les mettre ainsi K.O. en un coup._

  
  


\- QUELLE AGILITÉ ! s'exclame Julie, impressionnée. SES OS SONT EN CAOUTCHOUC POUR QU'IL SOIT AUSSI SOUPLE, OU QUOI ?!

  
  


_Face à Itami il ne reste désormais plus qu'un adversaire apeuré. Mais alors qu'il s'approche pour l'éliminer, la silhouette menaçante d'Ichigo brandissant son balai apparaît derrière lui. Il la remarque grâce à son ombre reflétée sur le sol et réussit de justesse à esquiver son attaque._

  
  


\- Ouh là, c'est pas passé loin ! _se dit-il_.

\- WOH, IL L'A ÉCHAPPÉE BELLE ! ON DIRAIT QU'ICHIGO NAKAMURA EST RÉSOLUE À ÉLIMINER SON RIVAL !

\- Allons, Ichigo, pourquoi veux-tu m'éliminer maintenant ? _demande Itami_. Cette phase préliminaire n'est pas idéale pour nous battre, il faut que nous nous affrontions en combat singulier pour apprécier pleinement ce moment ~♥

\- La ferme, enfoiré ! _réplique hostilement son assaillante_. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'honneur de m'affronter en combat singulier après que tu m'aies stalkée jusqu'ici, tu peux toujours crever, espèce de dégénéré !

\- Hi hi, j'aime quand tu t'énerves, ma douce Ichigo ~♥ _la provoque malicieusement Itami_.

\- J'vais t'bousiller, fumier !... _grogne-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de chien enragé_.

  
  


_Elle se rue sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire la peau. Sans rendre les coups, Itami esquive, parfois de justesse, toutes les attaques d'Ichigo, se payant par dessus le marché le luxe de lui rire au nez pour attiser davantage sa fureur. Le dernier autre candidat du groupe encore fonctionnel regarde avec effroi ces deux monstres se livrer une bataille acharnée. Ne se sentant clairement pas de taille face à eux, il lève la main vers le ciel et..._

  
  


\- JE DÉCLARE FORFAIT ! _s'écrie-t-il_.

\- QUOI ?! _jappe alors Ichigo avec stupeur_.

\- IL NE RESTE PLUS QU'ICHIGO NAKAMURA ET ITAMI KAIKAN ENCORE EN COURSE ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, ILS SONT TOUS LES DEUX QUALIFIÉS POUR LA PHASE SUIVANTE !

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous allons y avoir finalement droit, à notre combat singulier, ma chère Ichigo ~♥ _la nargue Itami_.

\- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi... _se résigne cette dernière, frustrée_. Mais alors prépare-toi à subir la défaite la plus violente et écrasante que tu n'aies jamais connue de ta vie ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !...

\- Oh oui, je n'attends que ça, Ô ma belle Ichigo ~♥ _se réjouit Itami_.

\- (Le salopard, il me tape sur les nerfs !... _rage-t-elle intérieurement_.)

  
  


_Au même moment, les combats prennent fin chez les groupes B et E._

  
  


\- LES QUALIFIÉS DU GROUPE B SONT NUPARU KATAGIRI ET YUGO KAMINARI !

\- Pfou, c'était pas d'la tarte... _soupire Yugo, exténué_.

\- Tu trouves ? _s'étonne Nuparu_. Moi j'ai même pas eu besoin de recourir à ma force arcanique.

\- On a pas tous reçu un entraînement de l’Évangile des Ténèbres, OK ?!... _ronchonne Yugo_.

\- QUANT AU GROUPE E, LES QUALIFIÉS SONT WILLIAM FAUNUS ET AKAMAN !

\- C'était des amuse-gueules, ces éliminatoires, _se vante William en s'étirant_. C'est quand qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Je... Je suis qualifié ?!... _se dit Akaman, qui a du mal à s'en rendre compte_.

\- LA PHASE ÉLIMINATOIRE EST À PRÉSENT TERMINÉE ! RENDEZ-VOUS CET APRÈS-MIDI À 14H POUR LES DEMI-FINALES ! SOYEZ AU RENDEZ-VOUS !

  
  


_Il est environ midi, les spectateurs tout comme les combattants quittent le secteur pour aller se restaurer._

  
  


~

  
  


_La prochaine phase du tournoi se passe dans une partie différente du temple Tatsumiya qui se trouve juste à proximité du lac Mahora. L'arène où vont se battre les participants se trouve au milieu d'une surface aquatique bordée d'un corridor en bois construit sur pilotis duquel les spectateurs peuvent observer les combats. L'arène est accessible par un petit ponton qui la relie à la cours de la chapelle du temple. À mesure que l'heure de la reprise du tournoi approche, les gens commencent à affluer en masse pour y assister, et ils sont encore plus nombreux que lors de la phase éliminatoire. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvent Nikita et Temari, venues assister aux combats pour se divertir. Plus loin, elles aperçoivent Yumi, accompagnée de Himawari, Jiina, Kozue et Katsumaru._

  
  


\- Salut les filles ! _s'écrie Nikita en leur faisant signe_.

\- Hey ! _fait Yumi_. Salut Nikki et Temari ! Vous aussi vous venez assister à l'explosion de sueur, de sang et de testostérone ?

\- On est venues voir comment Narita se débrouille, _répond Temari_. Elle est qualifiée, au moins ?

\- Yep ! _confirme Himawari_. On a chopé le tableau des affrontements, et Narita y figure.

\- Pas étonnant, vu comment elle est balèze, _affirme Yumi comme si cela coulait de source_.

\- Et toi, Yumi, tu ne t'es pas inscrite ? _badine Nikita_. T'en aurais impressionné plus d'un avec tes muscles.

\- Nah, c'est pas pour moi, _répond modestement la rouquine_. La force ça fait pas tout, il faut aussi de la technique, et j'en ai pas. Casser la gueule à un mec lourdingue dans la rue c'est pas pareil qu'affronter un expert en arts martiaux sur un ring, je me serais faite étalée en moins de deux, tu peux me croire.

\- Hello ~♫ _les salue tout d'un coup la voix fluette de Tsunako_.

\- Oh, salut Tsunako ! _retourne Yumi_. Je parie que tu viens toi aussi encourager Narita ?

\- Oui, hi hi, _confirme-t-elle béatement_. Tout à l'heure elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était qualifiée, j'étais trop contente pour elle. Je suis juste un peu déçue de pas avoir pu assister aux éliminatoires... Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait reçu des compliments de la part de Kû-Fei et que ça lui avait fait super plaisir. En tout cas j'ai hâte de la voir se battre.

  
  


_Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la chapelle, là où se trouve la salle d'attente des combattants, ces derniers attendent patiemment le début des combats._

  
  


\- Chuis tendu, pas vous ? _avoue Nuparu_.

\- Sans mentir, un peu, _admet Yugo_.

\- Moi pas, _assure fougueusement William_ , au contraire, j'ai grave envie d'en découdre !

\- Moi aussi, William senpai ! _s'exclame Narita avec autant d'ardeur que son aîné_.

  
  


_Le visage empreint de détermination, elle pointe le doigt vers le ciel._

  
  


\- Je vais me démener pour atteindre mon but ! _déclare-t-elle haut et fort_.

\- J'approuve cette pose façon Kamina, _note Yugo_.

\- Oh, je vois que tu es un homme de culture, Kaminari, _se réjouit-t-elle_.

  
  


_Julie fait son entrée dans la salle. Elle vient se tenir à côté du tableau des combats pour prendre la parole._

  
  


\- Votre attention, très chers participants ! _les appelle-t-elle_. Les organisateurs ainsi que moi-même vous remercions de votre présence. Dans 30 minutes, le premier match de la seconde phase du tournoi va commencer. Voici les règles : les combats se déroulent sur une arène d'une aire de 15 m² au milieu de l'eau. Chaque combat a une limite de temps imparti de 15 minutes. Si un combattant est mis à terre ou est éjecté du ring, un décompte de 10 secondes s'enclenche et une fois celui-ci arrivé à 10, si le combattant ne s'est pas relevé ou n'a pas regagné l'arène à temps, il sera déclaré perdant. Si un gagnant n'a pas été désigné au bout des 15 minutes maximum, alors c'est le public qui devra voter pour élire le vainqueur. Pour rappel, comme lors de la phase éliminatoire, l'utilisation des sorts de magie offensifs et des armes tranchantes, armes de jet et armes à feu est proscrite, seules les armes non-tranchantes, le ki et la magie servant uniquement à augmenter la force physique sont autorisés. Sur ce, bonne chance à tous, et que le meilleur gagne !

  
  


_Julie quitte la salle pour laisser les candidats se préparer psychologiquement._

  
  


~

  
  


_Une demi-heure s'écoule..._

  
  


\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, MERCI D'AVOIR PATIENTÉ ! _s'adresse Julie aux spectateurs_. LA DEUXIÈME PHASE DU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA VA ENFIN COMMENCER !

  
  


_Le public en liesse applaudit sans retenue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le nom d'Akaman est un hommage à Ken Akamatsu, l'auteur original de Negima.
> 
> \- "Le visage empreint de détermination, elle pointe le doigt vers le ciel." ; "J'approuve cette pose façon Kamina." Narita et Yugo font allusion à l'animé Gurren Lagann.
> 
> \- "Oh, je vois que tu es un homme de culture, Kaminari." est une référence au mème "I see you're a man of culture as well".


	29. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux (3ème partie)

_Petite ellipse temporelle : les premiers combats sont passés pour arriver directement aux quarts de finale. Les personnages encore en course sont : Nuparu, Yugo, William, Narita, Kû-Fei, Ichigo, Itami et Akaman, qui a miraculeusement réussi à ne pas encore se faire éliminer._

  
  


\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, NOUS ENTRONS À PRÉSENT DANS LES QUARTS DE FINALE ! _annonce Julie_. LE PROCHAIN MATCH OPPOSE ITAMI KAIKAN À AKAMAN !

  
  


_Le public applaudit tandis que les deux combattants entrent sur l'arène et se mettent en position, face à face._

  
  


\- (Bon, j'ai réussi à me hisser jusqu'en quart de final, _se motive Akaman_. À présent mes adversaires ne sont définitivement plus des rigolos, et ce type en particulier est redoutable... Il frappe ses adversaires au niveau des méridiens pour les paralyser, il suffit qu'il me touche à un point sensible et c'en est fini de moi... Je vais devoir employer ma technique secrète si je veux l'emporter...)

\- QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !

  
  


_Itami se met à quatre pattes et cavale tel un insecte vers Akaman. Ce dernier concentre son énergie et projette ce qui semble être un hologramme de lui-même, mais qui est en fait une grande quantité de ki rassemblée qu'il contrôle par sa volonté et envoie attaquer Itami._

  
  


\- WOH ! IMPRESSIONNANT ! _s'exclame Julie, effarée_. AKAMAN A CRÉÉ UN CLONE EN KI POUR ATTAQUER SON ADVERSAIRE À DISTANCE ! IL FAUT ÊTRE SACRÉMENT FORTICHE, POUR FAIRE ÇA !

\- (Oui, mais ça demande une quantité d'énergie folle... _pense Akaman_. Il faut à tout prix que je l'aie vaincu avant que je tombe à plat...)

  
  


_Le clone d'Akaman arrive à tenir Itami à distance, mais ce dernier esquive toutes ses attaques. Au bout de quelques instants, Akaman, épuisé, ne parvient plus à maintenir son effigie qui se volatilise alors, puis il tombe à terre._

  
  


\- OH ! AKAMAN VIENT DE S'ÉCROULER AU SOL ! IL SEMBLERAIT QUE SON ATTAQUE L'AIT ÉPUISÉ ! LE DÉCOMPTE EST LANCÉ ! 1... 2... 3...

\- (Mince, je suis à bout de forces... _se dit-il_. Et je n'ai pas réussi à infliger la moindre égratignure à mon adversaire...)

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le frapper, _dit Itami d'un ton sardonique_ , j'ai juste eu à attendre qu'il se vide tout seul de ses forces avec sa technique ronflante. Aucune vermine ne se dressera en travers de moi et de ma douce Ichigo ~♥

\- ...10 ! ITAMI KAIKAN REMPORTE LE MATCH !

\- Pff, à chaque fois que cet Itami arrive sur le terrain il plie le combat en deux temps trois mouvement, _commente Yumi d'un air blasé_ , c'est pas intéressant...

\- Bah au moins on peut se réjouir que ça ne dure pas longtemps, _badine Jiina_.

\- Mouais... Et puis je l'aime pas, il a un air vicieux et impudent, et il importune un peu trop Ichigo à mon goût... Je lui collerais bien mon poing dans la figure...

\- LE PROCHAIN MATCH PEUT COMMENCER ! NARITA NATSUHIRA CONTRE ICHIGO NAKAMURA !

\- Aah, voilà qui risque d'être plus intéressant, _se réjouit finalement Yumi_.

\- Vas-y Narita ! _l'encourage vivement Tsunako_.

  
  


_Les deux combattantes de la 3-B se lèvent et entrent dans l'arène._

  
  


\- Bonne chance, ma douce Ichigo ~♥ _lance Itami à sa bien-aimée_.

\- La ferme ! _répond-t-elle furieusement_.

  
  


_Sur le ring, elles se mettent face à face._

  
  


\- Que la meilleure gagne ! _dit Narita avec entrain_.

  
  


_Mais Ichigo ne répond pas..._

  
  


\- FIGHT !

  
  


_En un instant, Ichigo se rapproche de Narita pour l'attaquer. Cette dernière esquive son coup en bondissant en arrière. La fille gothique enchaîne plusieurs attaques que son opposante parvient à esquiver, mais sans trouver d'ouverture pour contre-attaquer._

  
  


\- QUELLE VÉLOCITÉ ! ICHIGO NAKAMURA HARCÈLE SON ADVERSAIRE, ELLE NE LUI LAISSE AUCUN RÉPIT NI AUCUNE OPPORTUNITÉ DE RIPOSTER !

\- (Bon sang, elle ne me ménage pas... _se dit Narita_.)

  
  


_Elle tente alors de passer à l'offensive, mais échoue. Ichigo bloque son coup, la frappe sur la tempe avec le manche de son balai puis lui donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, ce qui la propulse en arrière. Désarçonnée, Narita se relève en titubant. À peine a-t-elle le temps de s'en remettre qu'Ichigo se rue de nouveau sur elle. Elle arrive à esquiver son attaque de justesse en se baissant et lui fait un balayage pour la faire trébucher et ensuite lui infliger une frappe avec les paumes. Ichigo arrive cependant à parer le coup en se protégeant avec le manche de son balai. Elle est projetée en arrière mais se rétablit en un clin d'œil en effectuant un dérapage contrôlé sur le sol._

  
  


\- EH BIEN, IL SEMBLERAIT QU'ICHIGO NAKAMURA SOIT UNE ADVERSAIRE TRÈS RETORSE POUR NOTRE PETITE "KÛ-FEI BIS" !

  
  


_Alors que Narita est habituellement très souriante, la pression de ce combat particulièrement tendu lui impose une concentration maximale. Ichigo repasse à l'attaque, Narita décide alors de lui faire face. Lorsque son adversaire arrive au contact, elle attrape son balai avec ses deux mains et utilise la force de son élan pour la retourner littéralement. Mais aussitôt, Ichigo réplique en saisissant la tête de Narita entre ses jambes et, avec le force de l'élan, l'envoie se heurter violemment contre la barrière de sécurité de l'arène qui se brise sous la puissance de l'impact. Au final, Ichigo est indemne, tandis que Narita peine à se remettre de ce nouveau coup qu'elle a encaissé._

  
  


\- AÏE AÏE AÏE... ICHIGO NAKAMURA IMPOSE ENCORE SA SUPÉRIORITÉ DANS CET ÉCHANGE !... NARITA NATSUHIRA EST À PRÉSENT TRÈS MAL EN POINT !...

\- Oh non... _s'inquiète Tsunako_.

\- Ichigo est décidément redoutable, _constate Temari, bluffée_. Et son regard glaçant, là... Elle me fait flipper...

  
  


_Dans l'arène, Narita subit la pression de plein fouet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire lui oppose une telle résistance. Son cœur bat la chamade... Elle a peur de la défaite, mais elle sait pertinemment qu'Ichigo est trop forte et qu'elle n'a aucune chance de l'emporter à la régulière. Il lui vient soudain une idée. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui passe à l'offensive. Elle lui fonce dessus et saute en armant le poing. Cette attaque frontale bien téméraire n'impressionne guère Ichigo qui la stoppe en la frappant au ventre avec la brosse de son balai, avant de lui administrer un coup de pied qui l'envoie directement dans l'eau._

  
  


\- NON ! NARITA ! _s'écrie Tsunako, épouvantée_.

\- C'EST TERRIBLE ! LA TENTATIVE DÉSESPÉRÉE DE NARITA D'ATTAQUER SON ADVERSAIRE FRONTALEMENT EST TOMBÉE À L'EAU ! ENFIN, SI JE PUIS M'EXPRIMER AINSI... SI ELLE N'ARRIVE PAS À REMONTER SUR LE RING AU BOUT DE 10 SECONDES, ELLE SERA DISQUALIFIÉE ! ON COMMENCE LE DÉCOMPTE ! 1... 2... 3...

  
  


_Se pensant victorieuse, Ichigo relâche sa vigilance. Soudain, quelques secondes avant la fin du décompte, un cognement sous le plancher de l'arène retentit à ses pieds. Intriguée, elle regarde par terre, puis d'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Narita transperce le plancher de l'arène par-dessous et colle un uppercut surpuissant à Ichigo qui décolle carrément du sol avant de s'écraser lourdement, K.O._

  
  


\- WOH ! VOUS AVEZ VU ÇA ?! NARITA NATSUHIRA A LITTÉRALEMENT JAILLI DU SOL POUR INFLIGER UN COUP TITANESQUE À SON ADVERSAIRE !

  
  


_Subjugués par cette action aussi inattendue que brillante, les spectateurs ovationnent la petite Narita._

  
  


\- ELLE A PROFITÉ DE S'ÊTRE FAITE ÉJECTER DANS L'EAU POUR NAGER JUSQU'À ÊTRE EN-DESSOUS D'ELLE ET LA PRENDRE PAR SURPRISE ! QUELLE IDÉE DE GÉNIE ! ICHIGO NAKAMURA EST COMPLÈTEMENT SÉCHÉE ! AH, D'AILLEURS JE CROIS QU'ELLE A PERDU CONNAISSANCE... BRANCARDIER, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT !

  
  


_Des infirmiers arrivent en hâte pour transporter Ichigo à l'infirmerie, tandis que Narita, savourant sa victoire, sourit avec satisfaction._

  
  


\- OUAAAIIIS ! NARITA T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! _exulte Tsunako, surexcitée_.

  
  


_Sur le banc des participants, Itami regarde avec déception le corps inconscient d'Ichigo se faire amener à l'infirmerie._

  
  


\- Ichigo... _dit-il, dépité_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Le temps que les dégâts causés à l'arène soient réparés et les combats peuvent reprendre._

  
  


\- MERCI D'AVOIR PATIENTÉ, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! PLACE MAINTENANT AU PROCHAIN COMBAT : WILLIAM FAUNUS CONTRE KÛ-FEI !

  
  


_Les deux combattants se lèvent pour entrer dans l'arène._

  
  


\- Prenez-en de la graine, les gars, _dit William avec assurance à Nuparu et Yugo_. Vous allez voir ce que c'est qu'un combat entre deux combattants de haut niveau...

\- Bonne chance Senpai ! _souhaite Narita à ses deux aînés_.

  
  


_William et Kû se mettent face à face pour la confrontation._

  
  


\- Yo, Kû-Fei ! _lance l'homme-chat_. Enfin on a l'occasion de s'affronter, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça.

\- Tu m'en vois honorée, _répond Kû en toute humilité_. En tout cas tu as l'air déterminé, le combat n'en sera que davantage palpitant !

\- Je n'attends que ça !

\- FIGHT !

  
  


_À la seconde où le coup d'envoi est donné, William effectue un quick move pour se rapprocher de Kû et la frapper d'un puissant coup de poing. Elle se protège en mettant ses bras devant son visage, mais la puissance du coup la fait riper sur le sol._

  
  


\- Un quick move... Pas mal ! _dit-elle à son adversaire en souriant, se sentant déjà enivrée par les sensations du combat_.

  
  


_Elle réplique à son tour par un coup de poing que William arrive à parer. Les deux adversaires entrent alors dans une féroce bataille au corps-à-corps, s'échangeant des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres._

  
  


\- NOS DEUX ADVERSAIRES SE FONT UN DUEL D'ATTAQUES ET DE PARADES ! ON SE CROIRAIT DANS MATRIX® !

  
  


_Après un court enchaînement, William concentre son ki dans son poing et frappe de toutes ses forces. Il parvient à briser la garde de Kû, qui se retrouve brièvement déstabilisée, et enchaîne avec un second coup de poing qui l'atteint de plein fouet au ventre, la faisant reculer de quelques mètres._

  
  


\- INCROYABLE ! WILLIAM FAUNUS A RÉUSSI À PERCER LA DÉFENSE DE LA LÉGENDAIRE KÛ-FEI ! CE MATCH PROMET D'ÊTRE TRÈS INTÉRESSANT, LES AMIS !

  
  


_Malgré ce coup qu'elle a subi, il en faut bien plus pour ébranler Kû qui se tient encore debout._

  
  


\- Tu es fort... _complimente-elle William, enhardie par sa puissance_. Très fort, même...

  
  


_Elle sort une mystérieuse carte de sa poche et prononce l'incantation suivante : « Adeat ! ». Une vive lumière éblouit tout le monde autour durant une paire de secondes, et quand elle s'estompe, Kû-Fei est à présent munie d'un bâton de combat rouge dont les extrémité sont en métal doré._

  
  


\- WOUAH ! REGARDEZ ÇA, LES AMIS ! KÛ-FEI A INVOQUÉ SON ARTEFACT : LE SHINCHINTETSU JIZAIKON !

\- Elle a le droit ? _s'interroge Nuparu_.

\- C'est pas une arme tranchante, donc c'est réglementaire, _déduit Yugo_.

\- SI LA LÉGENDAIRE KÛ-FEI, QUI EST POURTANT INVAINCUE DEPUIS MAINTENANT PRÈS DE 10 ANS, EST OBLIGÉE DE RECOURIR À SON ARTEFACT FACE À UN ADVERSAIRE, ÇA SIGNIFIE QUE CELUI-CI EST ASSEZ FORT POUR LUI DONNER DU FIL À RETORDRE ! C'EST UNE PREMIÈRE DANS L'HISTOIRE DU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA !

\- Un artefact de pactio, hein ?... _constate William avec un certain intérêt_. Ce combat devient de plus en plus intéressant...

\- Tiens-toi prêt, William Faunus ! _lance Kû avec ardeur_.

  
  


_Elle effectue une frappe verticale avec son bâton, qui subitement s'allonge pour arriver à portée de son adversaire._

  
  


\- (Il peut s'allonger, ce truc-là ?! _observe William avec stupéfaction_.)

  
  


_Il évite le coup de peu en sautant sur le côté. Le sol se fracasse en subissant le poids du bâton abattu avec force. Kû effectue ensuite un balayage avec et manque encore de peu d'embroncher William qui esquive en sautant par-dessus. Cette fois-ci, c'est la barrière de sécurité de l'arène qui en prend pour son grade. Kû fait brutalement pivoter son bâton dans la direction opposée pour cueillir William encore en l'air._

  
  


\- (Argh ! Ce truc a l'air si lourd, et pourtant elle arrive à le manier comme si de rien n'était, c'est hallucinant ! _se dit-il_.)

  
  


_Elle fait tourner son bâton en l'air avec William au bout, emporté par la force centrifuge, puis elle l'écrase violemment au sol, créant un gros cratère sur le sol de l'arène._

  
  


\- OUF ! QUEL CHOC ! WILLIAM FAUNUS A DÛ LE SENTIR PASSER ! EN TOUT CAS KÛ-FEI NOUS FAIT MONTRE DE LA PUISSANCE DE SON ARTEFACT ! SI UN JOUR VOUS VENEZ À L'AFFRONTER, PRIEZ POUR NE JAMAIS LA POUSSER À S'EN SERVIR, OU VOUS DEVREZ FAIRE VOS PRIÈRES !

  
  


_Malgré le choc, William se relève, il n'a clairement pas dit son dernier mot._

  
  


\- Tu plaisantes pas, avec ton artefact... _concède-t-il en frissonnant d'excitation face à la difficulté du combat_. À mon tour d'activer mon power up...

  
  


_Une étrange fumée noire se met à envelopper le corps de William. Kû-Fei, sentant la menace, allonge son bâton tout en élargissant démesurément son diamètre dans le but de lui porter un coup décisif. Mais au moment où l'extrémité de l'arme le touche, elle se fait stopper net, comme si elle venait de heurter un poids indestructible. Prise de stupeur, elle fait aussitôt reprendre à son arme sa taille d'origine et découvre un William Faunus métamorphosé en hybride mi-homme mi-chat, dont une sorte de fumerolle noire surnaturelle émane de son corps._

  
  


\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! WILLIAM FAUNUS S'EST TRANSFORMÉ EN UNE SORTE D'HOMME-CHAT ! ET IL A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER L'ATTAQUE DE KÛ-FEI !

\- Et maintenant, on va s'amuser... _déclare William, animé d'une exaltation bestiale_.

  
  


_En une fraction de seconde il se retrouve dans le dos de Kû, sans que personne ne l'ait vu ni senti se déplacer, et lui inflige un coup d'une puissance phénoménale. Elle taille un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres ; William se déplace instantanément jusqu'à elle pour lui porter un nouveau coup qu'elle arrive cette fois-ci à parer avec son bâton, mais qui la propulse dans une autre direction. William la réceptionne à l'arrivée et la plaque au sol avec un troisième coup qu'elle arrive là encore à parer avec son artefact. Elle subit tout même le poids écrasant de l'attaque qui fait même s'affaisser le sol en bois en-dessous d'elle. À terre, elle se défend en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire puis le frappe à la tête avec son bâton, assez fort pour qu'il vole quelques mètre plus loin, ce qui lui permet de se dégager. Affaiblie, Kû se relève péniblement, tandis que William semble encore être quasiment à son maximum._

  
  


\- KÛ-FEI À L'AIR BIEN MAL EN POINT, ALORS QUE WILLIAM FAUNUS EST TOUJOURS AU TOP DE SA FORME !... ÇA SENT MAUVAIS POUR LA CHAMPIONNE, C'EST SANS DOUTE LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QU'ELLE TOMBE SUR UN ADVERSAIRE QUI PARVIENT À LA METTRE À CE POINT EN DIFFICULTÉ !... ALLONS-NOUS ASSISTER À LA CHUTE DU RÈGNE DE LA LÉGENDAIRE KÛ-FEI ?...

  
  


_Kû ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans son esprit... Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, une ardente détermination peut se lire dans son regard._

  
  


\- Cet assaut sera le dernier... _déclare-t-elle, requinquée_.

  
  


_Les deux adversaires se regardent une dernière fois avant de se ruer l'un sur autre dans une dernière mêlée. Kû-Fei est mise à mal par la puissance bestiale de William, mais elle tient bon et finit par trouver une ouverture. Elle donne un coup de bâton sous le menton de William pour le déstabiliser, puis enchaîne en le frappant à plusieurs reprise au niveau du ventre et de l'abdomen avant de le clouer au sol. Elle termine son combo lui donnant un coup de poing si puissant que le sol de l'arène vole en éclats. Le souffle haletant, elle se tient devant le corps gisant de William qui ne se relève pas. Julie lance le décompte... Finalement, au bout de dix interminables secondes durant lesquelles tout le monde a retenu son souffle, William ne s'est toujours pas relevé._

  
  


\- ET C'EST KÛ-FEI QUI REMPORTE LE MATCH !

  
  


_Cette annonce déclenche une énorme ovation du public à l'attention de la championne, une ovation à la hauteur du combat épique qu'elle vient de mener._

  
  


\- INCROYABLE ! ALORS QUE TOUT SEMBLAIT PERDU ELLE A TROUVÉ LA FORCE DE RENVERSER LA SITUATION ET DE DÉCROCHER LA VICTOIRE ! ENCORE UNE FOIS, ELLE N'USURPE PAS SON STATUT DE CHAMPIONNE INVAINCUE !

\- C'était un combat mémorable, Kû-Fei, _dit William qui finit par se relever_. Tu mérites amplement ton titre de championne et me battre contre toi a été autant un honneur qu'un plaisir.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, _répond humblement Kû_. Tu es de loin l'un des adversaires des plus forts que j'aie affrontés de ma vie, tu m'as poussée dans mes derniers retranchements et as fait ressurgir en moi un frisson d'excitation que je n'avais pas vécu depuis longtemps. Tu mérites tout autant que moi d'être salué pour ta performance.

\- Eh ben, je suis flatté d'être félicité par la grande Kû-Fei ! Je n'ai aucun regret d'être éliminé maintenant, car ce combat contre toi m'a pleinement satisfait. Et puis ça donne une chance à cette chère Narita de pouvoir réaliser son rêve de t'affronter en final.

\- Il me tarde de me retrouver face à elle, dans ce cas.

  
  


_Les deux adversaires se font une poignée de main virile et quittent l'arène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le coup final qu'emploie Narita pour vaincre Ichigo est une référence au combat entre Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyûga dans le chapitre 104 du manga "Naruto".


	30. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux (4ème partie)

_Le tournoi d'arts martiaux suit son cours..._

  
  


\- LE QUATRIÈME COMBAT VA COMMENCER ! _annonce Julie_. IL OPPOSE YUGO KAMINARI À NUPARU KATAGIRI !

  
  


_Les deux amis se lancent un regard, puis se lèvent et entrent dans l'arène pour se mettre face à face._

  
  


\- Le moment est venu, mon pote, _déclare Yugo d'un air confiant_. Peu importe qui gagne, l'important c'est de savourer ce combat.

\- T'as raison, _approuve Nuparu qui l'est tout autant_. Bonne chance, mec.

\- Merci, toi aussi. Et au fait, te sens pas obligé de retenir tes coups, vas-y à fond.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. Même si je me fais étaler en quelques secondes, je préfère ça plutôt que mon adversaire y aille mollo pour compenser la différence de niveau, ça me ferait encore plus mal à l'ego que me prendre une dérouillée.

\- D'accord, comme tu voudras, alors.

\- FIGHT !

  
  


_Yugo se retrouve momentanément derrière Nuparu pour l'attaquer, mais grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés, ce dernier arrive à esquiver._

  
  


\- Tu maîtrises toi aussi le quick move ? _constate Nuparu, stupéfait_.

\- Eh ouais, mec ! J'ai passé ces derniers mois à m'entraîner comme un forcené ! Je compte bien t'en mettre plein la vue dans ce combat ! **ARCANES DE L'ÉCOLE KAMINARI ! KAMAITACHI !**

  
  


_Yugo recouvre son sabre en bois d'un flux de ki et donne un coup dans le vide pour projeter une vague d'énergie en forme de croissant en direction de Nuparu. Celui-ci esquive en faisant un rapide pas de côté, et au contact du sol, la vague de ki tranche le plancher comme si on y avait donné un puissant coup d'épée._

  
  


\- (J'ai eu chaud, heureusement que ça ne m'a pas touché... _se dit Nuparu_.)

  
  


_Ce moment d'inattention permet à Yugo de se rapproche de lui et aller directement au contact. Nuparu esquive à nouveau son coup et fait mine de tomber à la renverse pour faire un balayage à son adversaire, mais celui-ci saute pour l'éviter et retombe ensuite les pieds en piqué sur son ventre pour l'écraser, prendre appui dessus et effectuer un salto arrière pour se repositionner._

  
  


\- WOH ! YUGO KAMINARI FAIT MORDRE LA POUSSIÈRE À SON ADVERSAIRE !

  
  


_Subissant la douleur, Nuparu l'endure comme il peut et se relève en tirant la grimace. Mais Yugo ne lui laisse aucun répit et lui balance une autre série de Kamaitachi. Il les esquive et se rue sur Yugo pour contre-attaquer. Il le mitraille de coups de poings qu'à sa grande surprise il esquive remarquablement bien, comme si Yugo, le temps de ce combat, était devenu un sur-homme. Ce dernier riposte à son tour en le frappant avec force avec le pommeau de son sabre sous le menton, puis enchaîne avec un gros coup de pied à l'estomac, ce qui le propulse en arrière. Enfin, il termine son enchaînement en lui envoyant un Kamaitachi en forme de croix qui le touche de plein fouet, lui lacérant le corps._

  
  


\- OH-HO, NUPARU S'EST ENCORE PRIS UNE SACRÉE ROUSTE DE LA PART DE SON ADVERSAIRE ! MAIS POURTANT IL TIENT LE COUP, IL EST SACRÉMENT ENDURANT !

\- D'où tu sors ces réflexes, Yugo ? _lui demande-t-il, bluffé_. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris, pour le coup.

\- En parallèle de mes entraînements avec mon père, j'ai trouvé une astuce ingénieuse pour développer mes réflexes, _explique son ami_. Dans un recoin du jardin du sanctuaire, un nid de frelons avait élu domicile dans un arbre. Ces petites saloperies sont très vives, je m'étais très souvent fait piquer, et je peux te garantir que les piqûres de frelon, ça douille un max ! Je me suis entraîné à éliminer les frelons à coup de sabre, et à force j'ai fini par développer des réflexes hors du commun. À la fin, non seulement j'arrivais à esquiver leurs assauts, mais en plus j'arrivais à les toucher en plein vol. J'étais devenu tellement habile que je les faisais pleuvoir comme des mouches sans subir la moindre piqûre.

\- (Il a donc progressé à ce point juste en chassant des frelons ? _pense Nuparu_. Voilà qui est atypique... Mais faut croire que ça été efficace, il est devenu si fort...)

\- Tu me déçois, Nuparu, _avoue Yugo_. Toi qui as fait jeu égal avec un vampire Pure Souche tu galères contre moi ? Te fous pas d'moi, mec ! Ton niveau est à des années-lumière du mien, alors pour l'amour du Ciel enlève-toi ce balai que t'as dans l'cul et vas-y à fond, bordel !

\- (Hmm, je peux pas tellement lui donner tort... _reconnaît Nuparu_.) Pour ma défense, tu m'as pris au dépourvu avec tes sacrés progrès. Mais t'as raison... Désolé Yugo, j'ai pas été sérieux... Cette fois-ci, j'y vais à fond !

\- Eh ben voilà !... _se réjouit son ami de voir qu'il se ressaisit_.

\- ON DIRAIT QUE LES DEUX ADVERSAIRES SE SONT LANCÉS UN DÉFI, JE SENS QUE ÇA VA FAIRE DES ÉTINCELLES !

  
  


_Nuparu se concentre, des signes runiques émettant une lumière bleue se dessinent sur ses bras._

  
  


\- Allez ! Montre-moi toute l'étendue de ta puissance, Nuparu ! _le défie Yugo_.

  
  


_En un instant, Nuparu se retrouve devant lui et lui assène un coup de poing si puissant qu'il brise son sabre en deux alors qu'il se protégeait avec et provoque une onde de choc qui fait gicler l'eau autour de l'arène, éclaboussant les spectateurs. Suite à ce coup, Yugo s'effondre dans les bras de son ami et perd connaissance._

  
  


\- (Merde, je crois que j'y suis tout de même allé un peu fort... _se dit-il avec embarras_.)

\- OH ! QUELLE PUISSANCE ! NUPARU KATAGIRI A MIS SON ADVERSAIRE K.O. EN UN COUP ! CETTE ISSUE EST COMPLÈTEMENT INATTENDU ! C'EST DONC LUI QUI REMPORTE LE MATCH !

  
  


_Les spectateurs applaudissent, tandis que les infirmiers arrivent avec un brancard pour conduire Yugo à l'infirmerie. Nuparu, un peu soucieux de l'état dans lequel il a mis son ami, les suit. Dans l'infirmerie, Ichigo est toujours dans les vapes ; à son chevet se trouve Itami qui la contemple avec admiration._

  
  


\- (Ce mec est trop flippant... _se dit Nuparu, mal à l'aise_.)

  
  


_Finalement, après examen, les infirmiers rassurent Nuparu : Yugo n'a rien de grave, le choc l'a juste fait tomber dans les pommes. À cette bonne nouvelle, notre héros soupire de soulagement._

  
  


~

  
  


_Après que l'arène ait été réparée et une pause de 10 minutes, le déroulement du tournoi peut se poursuivre._

  
  


\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, NOUS ARRIVONS À PRÉSENT AUX DEMI-FINALES ! LE PROCHAIN COMBAT OPPOSE ITAMI KAIKAN À KÛ-FEI !

\- Je déclare forfait, _annonce alors subitement Itami_.

\- AH... BON, EH BIEN PUISQU'ITAMI KAIKAN ABANDONNE, KÛ-FEI EST DONC QUALIFIÉE POUR LA FINALE.

\- Pourquoi avoir abandonné ? _l'interroge William avec étonnement_. Tu te défiles face à la championne ?

\- Ma pauvre Ichigo a été éliminée, _soupire-t-il avec dépit_ , je n'ai donc plus de raison de continuer ce tournoi...

\- Ah, je vois... (Il est à fond sur cette Nakamura, ce mec est vraiment dérangeant...)

\- BIEN ! NOUS POUVONS IMMÉDIATEMENT PASSER AU COMBAT SUIVANT : NARITA NATSUHIRA CONTRE NUPARU KATAGIRI !

  
  


_Les deux camarades de la 3-B rejoignent l'arène et se mettent face à face._

  
  


\- J'ai vu ton coup final lors de ton dernier combat, Katagiri, _dit Narita_ , ça veut dire que tu sais taper fort quand tu veux. Ne retiens pas tes coups contre moi !

\- Maintenant que je sais à quel point tu es solide, je ne vais pas me retenir, _lui assure alors Nuparu_.

\- Bien ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

\- FIGHT !

  
  


_Les deux adversaires se jettent dans un combat au corps-à-corps. En parant ses coups, Nuparu ressent toute la force physique de son adversaire, alors qu'il emploie une partie de ses pouvoirs._

  
  


\- (Comment fait-elle pour avoir autant de force en étant aussi menue ? _se demande-t-il, sidéré_. C'est à la limite du sur-humain...)

  
  


_Les deux adversaires finissent par se donner mutuellement un vilain coup au visage. Étourdis, ils s'éloignent de quelques pas._

  
  


\- LES DEUX ADVERSAIRES SE SONT ÉCHANGÉS UN GROS COUP À LA FIGURE ! ILS ONT TOUS LES DEUX L'AIR D'ÊTRE DE FORCE ÉGALE !

  
  


_Aussitôt après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils se ruent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Le combat se poursuit pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires n'arrive à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Narita finit tout de même par asséner un coup important à Nuparu, qui valdingue jusqu'à heurter la barrière de l'arène._

  
  


\- (Aoutch... Là, elle m'a pas loupé... _se dit-il_.)

\- NARITA NATSUHIRA VIENT D'INFLIGER UN COUP PERCUTANT À SON ADVERSAIRE ! SERAIT-ELLE EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE L'AVANTAGE ?

\- (Depuis combien de temps il dure, le combat ? _s'interroge Nuparu_. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des plombes qu'on y est, il serait temps d'abréger...)

  
  


_Narita se donne des tapes sur les joues pour se stimuler, puis fonce sur son adversaire, déterminée à en finir vite. Elle lui assène un coup de poing, mais il l'arrête d'une seule main, sans broncher d'un millimètre. Narita est prise de stupeur, son coup a pourtant été si puissant qu'il a carrément créé une mini-bourrasque de vent au moment où elle l'a atteint. Elle est alors prise d'un fort sentiment de subjugation, comme si elle sentait que d'un seul coup un immense gouffre la séparait de lui sur le plan de la puissance. Mais soudain..._

  
  


\- LES 15 MINUTES DU COMBAT SONT ÉCOULÉES !

  
  


_Surpris, Narita et Nuparu sont momentanément sortis de la tension du combat._

  
  


\- C'EST À PRÉSENT AU PUBLIC DE DÉCIDER QUI DE NARITA NATSUHIRA OU NUPARU KATAGIRI VA ALLER EN FINALE !

  
  


_Ce déroulement inattendu des événements fait monter l'angoisse chez Narita, qui a peur d'être disqualifiée au dernier moment alors qu'elle est aux portes de finale._

  
  


\- J'abandonne, _déclare finalement Nuparu_.

\- ENCORE UN ABANDON ?! DÉCIDÉMENT, CES DEMI-FINALES SONT PLEINES DE REBONDISSEMENTS ! C'EST DONC NARITA NATSUHIRA QUI EST QUALIFIÉE POUR LA FINALE !

\- T-tu me laisses gagner ?! _s'exclame la petite combattante à son camarade, abasourdie_.

\- Oui, tu es celle de nous deux qui mérite le plus d'aller en finale, _affirme Nuparu avec bienveillance_. Tu t'es entraînée dur pour pouvoir affronter ton idole, alors que moi je n'ai rien à gagner ni rien à prouver dans ce tournoi, je m'y suis inscrit juste pour faire plaisir à Yugo et William. Donc autant que je fasse une bonne action en permettant à une camarade de classe de réaliser son souhait le plus cher.

  
  


_Émue, des larmes de joie germent aux coins des yeux de Narita._

  
  


\- Merci, Katagiri !

  
  


~

  
  


_Après une pause de 30 minutes..._

  
  


\- ÇA Y EST ! CHERS SPECTATEURS, VOICI VENIR LE MOMENT QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS, LE POINT CULMINANT DU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX : LA FINALE !

  
  


_Le public est en effervescence, il bouillonne d'impatience en l'attente du dernier combat qui va se dérouler et le fait savoir bruyamment._

  
  


\- OH OUI, J'ENTENDS VOTRE IMPATIENCE, CHERS SPECTATEURS ! AUJOURD'HUI C'EST UN MATCH D'EXCEPTION QUI NOUS ATTEND ! D'UN CÔTÉ, LA LÉGENDAIRE KÛ-FEI ! GRANDE CHAMPIONNE DU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA, INVAINCUE DEPUIS MAINTENANT PRÈS DE 10 ANS ! ET DE L'AUTRE, NARITA NATSUHIRA ! JEUNE ÉLÈVE DE LA 3-B DU COLLÈGE FÉMININ ET COQUELUCHE DU CLUB D'ARTS MARTIAUX ! CETTE DERNIÈRE A RÉUSSI À SE FRAYER UN CHEMIN JUSQU'EN FINALE POUR AFFRONTER CELLE QU'ELLE CONSIDÈRE COMME SON IDOLE ! N'EST-CE PAS TOUCHANT ? MAIS BREF, NE PERDONS PAS PLUS DE TEMPS ! PLACE AU COMBAT !

\- ALLEZ NARITA ! _hurle Tsunako parmi la foule_.

  
  


_Les deux adversaires s'avancent sur l'arène et se mettent face à face. Le public tremble d'excitation et acclame copieusement les deux finalistes._

  
  


\- Félicitations, _dit Kû-Fei à Narita_ , tu as réussi à te hisser jusqu'en finale. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre, tu as été splendide.

\- Merci Kû-Fei senpai ! _répond Narita, ravie par les compliments adressés par son idole_. Me retrouver en final du tournoi contre vous est un rêve qui devient réalité !

\- Je suis flattée. Je vais faire en sorte d'honorer au mieux ton rêve. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui ! Plus que jamais !

\- FIGHT !

  
  


_Narita prend appui sur le sol et se propulse comme une torpille sur Kû-Fei. À la limite d'arriver à son contact, elle se baisse et se laisse glisser sur le sol pour passer par-dessous son adversaire, entre ses jambes, alors que cette dernière anticipait une attaque frontale. Elle effectue ensuite un dérapage contrôlé pour se remettre debout et saute pour donner un coup de pied aérien. Prise au dépourvu, Kû-Fei se retourne au dernier moment et se protège en croisant les bras. Narita se sert alors d'elle comme appui pour effectuer un salto arrière et repasser directement à l'offensive à l'atterrissage, profitant que son adversaire est déstabilisée. Malgré la vivacité de sa jeune admiratrice, il en faut plus pour rivaliser avec Kû-Fei qui pare l'attaque de Narita et riposte en lui donnant un coup de paume sec au visage puis un coup de coude au ventre. Narita vole en arrière et s'écrase un peu plus loin. Elle se relève en titubant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va ébranler sa fougue. Elle se remet en garde, Kû fait de même, et elles repartent de plus belle. Les poings des deux combattantes s'entre-choquent avec force, Narita esquive le second coup de Kû-Fei et lui fait une balayette. En tombant, Kû amortit sa chute avec ses mains et effectue un flip arrière pour se remettre d'aplomb puis réplique en la frappant au menton avec la carpe de la main. Narita s'envole à nouveau et atterrit au sol sur le dos. Elle se relève encore en faisant tournoyer ses jambes en l'air puis en se soulevant avec ses mains._

  
  


\- NARITA NATSUHIRA EST UNE DURE À CUIRE ! À CHAQUE FOIS QU'ELLE TOMBE, ELLE SE RELÈVE AUSSITÔT ET CONSERVE TOUJOURS CETTE EXPRESSION PLEINE D'ARDEUR SUR SON VISAGE !

  
  


_Les deux adversaires se lancent dans un nouvel assaut. Kû-Fei donne un coup de poing, Narita l'arrête ; alors elle attaque avec son autre poing, mais Narita l'intercepte aussi. Voyant qu'elle résiste avec force, Kû tente alors de la faire plier à coup de genou, mais là encore Narita le bloque, puis riposte en donnant un coup de tête. Kû-Fei est désarçonnée, alors Narita enchaîne en la frappant avec ses deux poings en même temps au niveau de l'abdomen. Cette fois, c'est au tour de Kû-Fei de faire son baptême de l'air. Elle arrive à rester sur ses deux jambes à l'atterrissage, mais pose tout de même un genoux à terre._

  
  


\- WAOH ! NARITA NATSUHIRA A RÉUSSI À PORTER UN COUP À KÛ-FEI, ET PAS UN PETIT, QUI PLUS EST !

  
  


_En se remettant debout, Kû-Fei reconnaît définitivement la valeur de son adversaire. Elle joint les poings et s'incline devant Narita._

  
  


\- Je t'adresse mes respects les plus sincères, Narita Natsuhira, _déclare-t-elle_. Tu es une adversaire remarquable.

\- Senpai... _s'émeut la fillette_. Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer !...

  
  


_En voyant la grande championne faire preuve d'une incroyable humilité et complimenter son adversaire en plein combat, le public aussi est conquis._

  
  


\- LA GRANDE KÛ-FEI QUI PREND LE TEMPS DE SALUER LA PERFORMANCE DE SON ADVERSAIRE EN PLEIN COMBAT, C'EST TELLEMENT BEAU !...

\- Allons-y, Senpai ! _l'invite Narita avec détermination_. Terminons ce combat !

\- Oui !

  
  


_Ainsi, les deux adversaires se remettent en garde et se préparent pour un dernier affrontement..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Finalement, après un combat acharné, elles se tiennent toutes les deux face à face, le souffle haletant. Mais Narita est manifestement bien plus épuisée que Kû-Fei. Tout son corps tremble, elle peut s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle trouve tout de même la force d'avancer jusqu'à Kû._

  
  


\- Kû-Fei senpai... _dit-elle d'une voix fébrile_. Merci pour ce combat...

  
  


_Puis elle s'écroule dans les bras de son idole qui lui caresse affectueusement la tête. Pendant un moment, le silence total se fait, Julie et les spectateurs se taisent pour apprécier cette scène saisissante. Puis les clappements de mains commencent petit à petit à s'élever dans le public. Les applaudissements vont crescendo jusqu'à créer un brouhaha uniforme et tonitruant._

  
  


\- MES AMIS ! MON DIEU, MES AMIS ! QUEL COMBAT FINAL ÉPOUSTOUFLANT ! C'EST KÛ-FEI QUI REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE, PERPÉTUANT UNE ANNÉE DE PLUS SON TITRE DE CHAMPIONNE INVAINCUE DU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA ! MAIS NOUS SALUONS ÉGALEMENT NARITA NATSUHIRA, QUI A SU LUI TENIR TÊTE ET AINSI NOUS OFFRIR UNE FINALE À COUPER LE SOUFFLE ! CETTE ÉDITION DU TOURNOI RESTERA PROBABLEMENT À JAMAIS DANS LES ANNALES DE L'ACADÉMIE !

  
  


_Peu de temps après, le podium est dressé au milieu de l'arène. Nuparu et Itami se tiennent à deux sur la troisième marche, Narita, qui a repris connaissance, se tient sur la deuxième, et Kû-Fei se tient au sommet, sur la première._

  
  


\- NOUS ALLONS À PRÉSENT PROCÉDER À LA REMISE DES PRIX !

  
  


_Julie s'avance en tenant entre ses mains un énorme chèque qu'elle remet à la grande gagnante._

  
  


\- KÛ-FEI REMPORTE LE PREMIER PRIX DE 10 MILLIONS DE YENS !

  
  


_Le public, de même que les autres participants, applaudit de plus belle._

  
  


\- UN GRAND MERCI À TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS, MAIS AUSSI À VOUS, CHERS SPECTATEURS ! NOUS ESPÉRONS VOUS REVOIR AUSSI NOMBREUX L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE POUR UN TOURNOI TOUT AUSSI PALPITANT !

  
  


_Peu à peu, les spectateurs commencent à quitter les lieux._

  
  


\- NOUS VOUS REMERCIONS ENCORE D'AVOIR ASSISTÉ AU TOURNOI D'ARTS MARTIAUX DE MAHORA ! ASSUREZ-VOUS DE NE RIEN OUBLIER EN PARTANT, ET À L’ANNÉE PROCHAINE ! BONNE FIN DE FESTIVAL À TOUS !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Kamaitachi signifie "vent rasoir" en Japonais.


	31. La "grosse surprise" !

_Il est un peu plus de 16h. Après les spectateurs, les participants au tournoi d'arts martiaux quittent à leur tour le temple Tatsumiya._

  
  


\- Allez, à plus les gars ! _dit William en s'éloignant par le toit_. C'était sympa !

\- À plus, William ! _le saluent Nuparu et Yugo_.

\- Au revoir, Senpai ! _fait Narita de même_.

  
  


_À trois, ils rejoignent la sortie et sont accueillis par Nikita, Temari et Tsunako qui les attendaient._

  
  


\- Narita ! _s'écrie Tsunako de loin_.

  
  


_Les deux amies s'élancent l'une vers l'autre et se jettent dans les bras._

  
  


\- T'as été trop super géniale ! _complimente la fille aux cheveux roses_.

\- Oh, merci Tsunako ! _s'émeut son amie_. Je suis trop heureuse, j'ai passé les meilleurs instants de ma vie !

\- Yo les gonzes ! _lance Nikita aux garçons_. Ce tournoi était d'enfer !

\- Ouais, vous êtes plutôt fortiches, _approuve Temari_.

\- Merci, les filles, _répond Nuparu_.

\- C'était une expérience de dingue ! _affirme Yugo_. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une dose d'adrénaline aussi forte ! Par contre, je sens que demain je vais avoir des courbatures partout...

\- Youhou, les gens ! _les interpelle Julie qui accourt vers eux_.

\- Salut, madame la présentatrice ! _la taquine Nikita_. Alors ? T'as pas trop stressé au micro ?

\- Tu parles ! _se vante gaiement sa camarade_. Au contraire, c'était super excitant, j'étais aux premières loges durant les combats ! Et d'ailleurs, ma mission n'est pas finie, parce que c'est aussi moi qui vais animer le spectacle qui clôture le festival, hé hé !

\- Wah, t'as vraiment trop de chance ! _la félicite Temari_.

\- D'ailleurs, vous savez ce que c'est le spectacle de fin de festival, cette année ? _questionne Yugo_.

\- Non, on a toujours aucune info là-dessus, _répond Nikita_ , on sait juste que c'est une activité collective à laquelle tout le monde peut s'inscrire.

\- Sérieux ? Ils abusent, _râle le garçon_. On est le dernier jour et le spectacle est supposé commencer dans moins de 2 heures...

\- Bah, ils veulent juste garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, _raisonne Temari_.

\- Moi je sais ce qui a été organisé, Aminata m'a mise au jus, _les nargue espièglement Julie_. Mais en raison du secret professionnel, je suis tenue de ne rien dire.

\- Te la pète pas, enfoirée ! _jalouse Nikita sur le ton de la plaisanterie_.

\- Perso, peu importe ce que ça va être, je suis sûre que ça va être génial, _affirme Temari_. J'ai super hâte !

\- Moi aussi ! _agrée Nikita_. Ça va être le feu !

  
  


~

  
  


_De retour au campus, Nuparu, Nikita, Temari et Julie retrouvent Naruko et Nakami. Ensemble, ils vont pour assister à la représentation de flamenco de Carolina et le club de danse. Au gré des mouvements gracieux des danseuses, leurs robes rouge vif ondulent tels des pétales de coquelicot ballottés par la brise. Le claquement des escarpins sur le sol en bois de l'estrade accompagne en rythme le son des instruments joués par les musiciens. Carolina semble visiblement très épanouie dans la danse, au point qu'elle arbore un sourire rayonnant tout au long de la chorégraphie. Une fois celle-ci terminée, le public, conquis, se lève pour ovationner la performance de la troupe. Danseuses et musiciens s'avancent sur la scène pour saluer les spectateurs, puis Carolina s'empresse de descendre pour rejoindre ses camarades._

  
  


\- Alors ? Comment c'était ? _demande-t-elle d'un air radieux_.

\- Oh ma chérie, t'étais sublime ! _la complimente copieusement Nikita_.

\- Merci Nikki ! ~♥ _se réjouit-elle_.

\- Je partage son avis, vous avez été géniaux ! _approuve Naruko_.

\- Moi aussi, c'était splendide, _la rejoint Nakami_.

\- Tout le champ lexical va y passer, si ça continue, _badine Temari_.

\- Ha ha, oui ! _rit Carolina_. Et vous, ça s'est bien passé, votre conférence ce matin ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir à la super bonne humeur de Nikki, oui, _confirme Naruko en souriant_.

\- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour vous, _les félicite alors leur amie_.

\- Ouh là, il faut que je me presse ! _s'exclame Julie après s'être aperçue de l'heure qu'il est_. Désolée les gens, je vous abandonne ! Le devoir m'appelle !

\- À plus Julie ! _la saluent ses camarades_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Un peu plus tard, les gens commencent à se rassembler en grand nombre autour de l'Arbre-Monde, attendant avec impatience l'annonce du spectacle final qui devrait être proclamée d'une minute à l'autre. Nuparu se trouve parmi la foule, il observe un drôle de manège s'opérer : un groupe de personnes, qui appartiennent très certainement au staff du festival, installe une longue rangée de tables et entrepose une grande quantité de cartons remplis d'un contenu mystère. Soudain, il sent quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule, il se retourne aussitôt._

  
  


\- Coucou ~♫ _le salue Laura en lui adressant son habituel doux sourire_.

\- Oh, salut Laura ! _répond le garçon, content de la ravoir_.

\- Alors ? Le tournoi d'arts martiaux s'est bien passé ? _lui demande-t-elle_.

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'en demi-finale. Mais j'ai cédé ma place en finale à Narita pour qu'elle puisse affronter son idole Kû-Fei.

\- Oh, c'est super gentil de ta part ! Au fait...

  
  


_La jeune italienne révèle à son camarade ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos._

  
  


\- Tiens, ton portrait, _lui adresse-t-elle en lui tendant le tableau_.

\- Ah, super, merci ! _se réjouit-t-il_.

\- De rien ~♫

\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, JE VOUS REMERCIE D'ÊTRE VENUS AUSSI NOMBREUX POUR PARTICIPER AU SPECTACLE CLÔTURANT LE FESTIVAL DE MAHORA ! surgit tout à coup une voix des haut-parleurs placés un peu partout dans le campus.

  
  


_Un hologramme géant d'Aminata Tsugakari apparaît au-dessus du lac. Stupéfaits, tous les regards se tournent alors dans sa direction._

  
  


\- JE SUIS AMINATA TSUGAKARI, DÉLÉGUÉE DE LA CLASSE 3-B DU COLLÈGE FÉMININ, _se présente-t-elle_. CETTE ANNÉE, J'AI EU LE PRIVILÈGE D'ORGANISER EN PARTIE LE SPECTACLE FINAL DE LA FÊTE, JE REMERCIE D'AILLEURS INFINIMENT LE TRUST YUKIHIRO, ORGANISATEUR DU FESTIVAL, D'AVOIR SOUTENU MON IDÉE ET D'AVOIR CONTRIBUÉ À LA METTRE EN PLACE. JE REMERCIE ÉGALEMENT LE PROFESSEUR SATOMI HAKASE, LA PERSONNE QUI EST À L'ORIGINE DE CETTE IDÉE ET QUI M'A MOTIVÉE À LA SOUMETTRE À L'ORGANISATEUR. MAIS TRÊVE DE TERGIVERSATION, IL EST TANT DE VOUS RÉVÉLER LA "GROSSE SURPRISE" ! CETTE ANNÉE, LE SPECTACLE DE FIN DE FESTIVAL EST...

  
  


_L'hologramme d'Aminata disparaît temporairement pour laisser place à une image représentant des magiciens en train de se battre contre des robots, avec l'Arbre-Monde en arrière-plan. On peut y lire le titre suivant : « L'armée des robots martiens contre les chevaliers magiques défenseurs du campus ». La révélation semble faire son effet auprès du public qui a l'air immédiatement très emballé._

  
  


\- CETTE ACTIVITÉ AVAIT FAIT SENSATION IL Y MAINTENANT 12 ANS, _reprend Aminata_. ELLE AVAIT ÉTÉ ORGANISÉE PAR NEGI SPRINGFIELD À L'ÉPOQUE OÙ IL OFFICIAIT COMME PROFESSEUR D'ANGLAIS AU COLLÈGE FÉMININ DE MAHORA. C'EST SUITE À LA SUGGESTION DU PROFESSEUR SATOMI HAKASE, QUI ÉTAIT À L'ÉPOQUE ÉLÈVE AU COLLÈGE, QUE J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE PROPOSER CETTE ACTIVITÉ POUR LE SPECTACLE DE FIN DU FESTIVAL, CAR J'AVAIS LA CONVICTION QU'ELLE CRÉERAIT L'ENGOUEMENT CHEZ LES GENS COMME ELLE L'AVAIT FAIT DU TEMPS DE NEGI SPRINGFIELD. J'ESPÈRE DONC QUE CETTE SURPRISE EN AURA VALU LA PEINE ET QUE VOUS L'APPRÉCIEREZ. BREF, PASSONS MAINTENANT AUX RÈGLES. LES ÉQUIPES DU FESTIVAL ONT MIS À VOTRE DISPOSITION TOUT UN PANEL D'ARMES MAGIQUES. IL VOUS SUFFIT DE RÉCITER L'INCANTATION « JACULETUR ! TIR SUR L'ENNEMI ! » POUR ENVOYER UN RAYON D'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE AVEC DANS LA DIRECTION SOUHAITÉE.

  
  


_Les membres du staff déballent les cartons et disposent le matériel sur les tables pour que les participants les prennent. Des simples baguettes magiques aux bazookas en passant par des pistolets, il y en a de toutes les tailles et toutes les sortes, de quoi permettre à tout le monde d'y trouver son compte. Les élèves de la 3-B se précipitent pour choisir leurs jouets._

  
  


\- Chérie, regarde ! _interpelle Yumi à destination de Himawari en frimant avec un fusil à pompe dans les mains_. Hasta la vista, baby !

\- Ha ha, excellent ! _rit sa petite-amie qui s'est elle munie d'une paire de pistolets_.

  
  


\- Hé hé ! Chuis un AD carry dans la vraie vie ! _badine Kozue en brandissant un fusil de sniper_.

\- Je serai ton support ! _la rejoint jovialement Ritsuko avec un sceptre à la main_.

\- Ils ont même des armes en forme de sabre, _constate Katsumaru en en prenant une, l'air ravi_. Me voilà prise d'une irrésistible envie de crier « Hasagi ».

  
  


\- Youpi ! On va vraiment pouvoir lancer des sorts ! _se réjouit Tsunako en paradant avec une petite baguette ornée d'une étoile_.

\- Je préfère me battre avec mes poings, _répond alors Narita_. Ces vilains robots n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

  
  


_Plusieurs participants s'essayent à la récitation de la formule magique. Tels des feux d'artifice, les rayons magiques fusent dans les airs çà et là._

  
  


\- VOTRE OBJECTIF SERA DE DÉFENDRE L'ARBRE-MONDE CONTRE LES VAGUES D'ENNEMIS QUI ARRIVERONT DEPUIS LE LAC. VOUS AVEZ LA POSSIBILITÉ D'OCCUPER L'UN DES SIX POINTS STRATÉGIQUES, EN TENANT COMPTE CEPENDANT QUE LE GROS DES FORCES ENNEMIES SERA CONCENTRÉ SUR LA PLAGE AU BOUT DE LA GRANDE ALLÉE QUI DESCEND DEPUIS L'ARBRE-MONDE. SI NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SEUL ENNEMI PARVIENT À ATTEINDRE L'ARBRE-MONDE, CE SERA GAME OVER, VEILLEZ DONC À RÉPARTIR CORRECTEMENT LES EFFECTIFS POUR MAXIMISER L'EFFICACITÉ DES DÉFENSES. LES ENNEMIS SONT ÉQUIPÉS DE RAYONS LASER, SI VOUS ÊTES TOUCHÉS VOUS SEREZ INSTANTANÉMENT ÉLIMINÉS. MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS, CES RAYONS SONT INOFFENSIFS, VOUS NE RISQUEZ DONC RIEN. IL EN VA DE MÊME POUR VOS PROPRES ARMES, CELLES-CI ONT ÉTÉ CONÇUES DANS L'UNIQUE BUT DE NEUTRALISER LA MAGIE, LES ACCIDENTELS TIRS AMICAUX SERONT DONC SANS DANGER POUR VOUS. MAINTENANT QUE VOUS SAVEZ TOUT, VOUS POUVEZ D'ORES ET DÉJÀ VOUS RÉPARTIR EN GROUPES POUR OCCUPER LES POINTS STRATÉGIQUES ET VOUS PRÉPARER. LA PARTIE COMMENCERA DANS 20 MINUTES. BONNE CHANCES À TOUS ET AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN !

  
  


_L'hologramme d'Aminata disparaît et les participants s'activent sur-le-champ pour former les différents groupes de défense._

  
  


\- Ça va être fun ! _jubile Temari_.

\- Grave ! _approuve Nikita_. Bien plus fun que les spectacles finaux des années d'avant !

\- On a eu raison de faire confiance à la déléguée, _dit Carolina_.

  
  


\- Faisons équipe, _propose jovialement Laura à Nuparu_.

\- HEIN ?! _s'étouffe ce dernier_.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? _s'étonne la fille, déçue_.

\- S-si, b-bien sûr que si ! _réplique-t-il alors en devenant rouge comme une tomate_.

\- Chouette ! ~♫

\- (Décidément, quand c'est elle je peux pas m'empêcher de perdre tous mes moyens...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, tous les participants sont en place. Nuparu se trouve sur la plage au pied de la grande allée qui relie la place de l'Arbre-Monde au lac, là où le plus de joueurs se sont rassemblés. Il est accompagné de Laura._

  
  


\- Ça va être amusant, _dit cette dernière, toute excitée_.

  
  


_Il ne reste plus que quelques instants avant début de la partie, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive._

  
  


\- OYÉ OYÉ ! _retentit la voix de Julie_. TRÈS CHERS MAGICIENS, TRÈS CHÈRES MAGICIENNES, ÊTES-VOUS PRÊTS À FAIRE FACE À L'INVASION DES TERRIBLES ROBOTS MARTIENS ? LES PARTICIPANTS QUI AURONT ÉLIMINÉ LE PLUS D'ENNEMIS SANS SE FAIRE ÉLIMINER EUX-MÊMES REPORTERONT DES COUPONS REPAS ! ET MAINTENANT, À VOS ARMES ! QUE LA PARTIE COMMENCE !

  
  


_Les joueurs se tiennent prêts à accueillir leurs ennemis ; ces derniers font alors une irruption inattendue : des centaines de robots, des modèles T-ANK-3, émergent des eaux du lac et foulent le sol de la plage. Les participants ouvrent alors immédiatement le feu ; les rayons atteignent plusieurs robots qui tombent comme des masses sur le sable, mais les ennemis répliquent aussitôt en tirant sur eux. Au contact des rayons adverses, les joueurs touchés se font, à leur grand malheur (surtout celui des filles), déshabiller de la tête aux pieds en plus d'être disqualifiés. Honteux, ils se carapatent tandis que ceux encore en course maintiennent l'offensive. Nuparu se retrouve en première ligne du front. Il récite alors l'incantation pour lancer un tir._

  
  


\- Jaculetur ! Tir sur l'ennemi !

  
  


_Mais cela n'a pas exactement l'effet escompté. Des symboles runiques apparaissent en cercle autour de la pointe du canon, puis il tire un énorme laser qui traverse les lignes ennemies, décimant un grand nombre de leurs effectifs. Abasourdis, tous les autres participants se tournent alors vers notre héros qui ne comprend pas lui-même ce qui vient de se produire._

  
  


\- Elle est cheatée, ton arme ! _lance un gars à côté de lui_.

\- Ouais, c'est d'la triche ! _fulmine un autre_.

  
  


_Avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui, le jeune homme se sent vite très mal à l'aise et commence à paniquer. Les robots, le voyant comme une menace prioritaire, concentrent leurs tirs sur lui. Par réflexe, il déploie un bouclier magique pour se protéger et protéger dans le même temps les autres participants à proximité._

  
  


\- Hé ! C'est un magicien ! _s'exclame l'un d'eux_.

\- Vas-y, mec, passe devant ! _l'encourage un autre_. Protège-nous !

\- (Mais bordel, pourquoi il a fallu que ça se passe comme ça ?!... _chouine Nuparu_.)

  
  


_Quelques robots ont réussi à passer au-dessus des défenses de la plage et à se frayer un chemin sur l'allée menant droit à l'Arbre-Monde._

  
  


\- Hiiiii ! Ils font peur, les robots ! _s'écrie Tsunako, apeurée_. Protège-moi, Narita !

\- N'aie crainte, ma petite Tsunako ! _la rassure son amie d'un ton chevaleresque_. Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes cheveux !

  
  


_La jeune combattante s'élance et donne en grand coup de poing à l'un des robots pour le pulvériser. Un autre arrive et la tient en joue, mais juste avant qu'il ne tire, il est abattu par un rayon tiré par Tsunako._

  
  


\- Youpi, je l'ai eu ! _se réjouit-elle_.

\- Bien joué, Tsunako ! _la félicite Narita_.

  
  


_Plus haut, Kozue se tient sur la place de l'Arbre-Monde avec quelques autres participants, cachée derrière la balustrade en pierre. Armée de son fusil de sniper, elle vise et dégomme de loin les robots qui osent s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Un pallier plus bas, les défenses sont assurées par un petit groupe composé de Yumi, Himawari, Katsumaru, Jiina, Kagura, Fuyumi, Hanna et Ritsuko._

  
  


\- Regardez ! _les alerte Hanna_. Les robots se relèvent ! Faites attention !

\- Une balle ne leur suffit pas ? Alors on va les achever ! _déclare Yumi avec ardeur_.

  
  


_Les filles tirent sur les robots pour les mettre définitivement H.S. Mais trois autres arrivent par la voie des airs. Deux sont abattus par les snipers, mais un troisième se reproche dangereusement._

  
  


\- Il est pour moi, celui-là ! _s'exclame Kagura en armant son bazooka_.

  
  


_Elle tire un projectile magique qui explose comme un feu d'artifice, faisant tomber le robot à terre. Alors qu'il commence à peine à se relever, Yumi se tient au-dessus de lui et pointe son arme dessus._

  
  


\- Hasta la vista, baby ! _dit-elle en l'achevant d'une balle dans la tête_.

\- Trop la classe, ma chérie ! _la complimente Himawari_.

  
  


~

  
  


_La partie à commencé depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes des deux côtés, mais alors que les effectifs humains sont limités, les vagues de robots continuent d'arriver sans interruption._

  
  


\- Bordel, y en a combien ?! _se demande Nikita, alors sous pression_.

\- Ça n'en finit pas ! _s'exclame Naruko_.

  
  


_De plus gros ennemis commencent à sortir de l'eau. Des sortes de chars marcheurs dont la "tête" est équipée d'une tourelle._

  
  


\- C'est quoi, ces trucs ?! _jappe Naruko, intimidée_.

\- Chais pas, mais ils ont pas l'air commode... _pressent Temari_. Concentrons nos tirs sur eux !

\- T'as raison !

  
  


_Le gros des tirs alliés est alors dirigé sur ces nouveaux ennemis, mais ces derniers s'avèrent très résistants, et à peine les joueurs réussissent à en faire tomber un qu'il en arrive trois autres. Les chars visent et balayent horizontalement la zone avec leurs lasers, mettant hors jeu de nombreux joueurs._

  
  


\- Hii ! On est à poil ! _s'écrie Carolina avec horreur_.

\- Sonnez la retraite ! _clame Naruko en cachant ses parties intimes comme elle peut_.

  
  


_Suite à cette réduction drastique des effectifs alliés, les robots peuvent progresser en masse vers l'objectif ; les groupes de défense postés le long de l'allée commencent peu à peu à se faire submerger. Les chars arrivent à leur tour et gravissent les marches, anéantissant de nombreux joueurs sur leur passage._

  
  


\- Ouh là là, ça sent le roussi !... _s'inquiète Tsunako_.

\- Pas de panique, je gère ! _assure Narita_.

  
  


_Lorsqu'un char arrive à leur niveau et s'apprête à leur tirer dessus, Narita le frappe à l'avant du corps par en-dessous pour le faire basculer en arrière. Il se met alors à dégringoler les marches, écrasant au passage d'autres robots._

  
  


\- Strike ! _s'exclame fièrement la petite baroudeuse_.

  
  


_Malheureusement pour elle, deux autres chars débarquent et pointent leurs canons sur elles. Prises en tenaille, Narita et Tsunako sont impuissantes, mais à leur grande surprise, les deux chars se font fracasser d'un seul coup. Une silhouette masculine atterrit devant elles._

  
  


\- Rien de cassé, les petites ? _demande leur sauveur_.

\- William senpai ! _s'exclame Narita en reconnaissant son aîné_.

\- Aah, la bataille contre les robots martiens... _soupire Kû-Fei d'un air nostalgique_. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs...

  
  


_Un autre char arrive ; Kû-Fei lui donne un coup de poing sec qui le cabosse comme une vulgaire canette de soda._

  
  


\- Pas très solides, ces chars, _se gausse William_ , ce n'est même pas amusant. Allons sur la plage, Kû, il a l'air d'y avoir plus de castagne là-bas.

\- Non, _décline-t-elle_ , je vais rester ici pour apporter mon soutien aux troupes à l'arrière.

\- Comme tu veux. Bonne chance à vous !

\- Bonne chance, William senpai ! _lui souhaite Narita_.

  
  


_Plus haut, le groupe Yumi et compagnie a du mal à venir à bout de tous les robots qui affluent._

  
  


\- Ça craint, il en arrive trop ! _s'exclame Kagura qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête_.

  
  


_D'un coup, en essayant d'effectuer un tir, son arme ne fonctionne plus._

  
  


\- Quoi ?! Oh non, j'ai plus de munitions ! _constate-t-elle avec horreur_.

  
  


_Et par malchance, un robot lui tire dessus, la mettant ainsi hors jeu._

  
  


\- Kagura, nooooon ! _s'écrie Yumi en faisant semblant d'être désemparée_.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! _s'époumone Himawari en descendant le robot responsable de la disqualification de leur amie_.

\- Vous en faites pas un peu trop, les filles ?... _leur dit-elle alors d'un air blasé_.

  
  


\- Il y a au moins une vingtaine de carcasses de robots qui jonchent le sol et pourtant il en arrive encore !... _se plaint Fuyumi, au bout du rouleau_.

  
  


_Elle se retrouve à son tour à court de munitions._

  
  


\- Oh merde !...

  
  


_Cinq robots la prennent pour cible et lui tirent dessus. Mais au moment où elle va se faire toucher, Hanna s'interpose héroïquement au dernier moment pour la protéger. Puis Katsumaru intervient à son tour et élimine d'un seul coup les cinq ennemis._

  
  


\- Pentakill, _déclare-t-elle en les regardant gésir sur le sol_.

\- Tu n'as rien, Fuyumi ? _lui demande Hanna_.

\- T-tu m'as protégée ?... _réalise-t-elle avant de se mettre à rougir en constatant la nudité intégrale de son amie_. Ha ! Et tu es toute nue, maintenant !

\- Oui, c'est l'inconvénient des tirs ennemis, _badine Hanna malgré la gêne de la situation_. Tiens, prends mon arme, elle a encore quelques munitions. Je vous souhaite bon,courage, les filles, tenez bon !

\- Merci Hanna, ton sacrifice ne sera pas été vain, _dit Yumi sur un ton exagérément dramatique_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Au centre de la plage, un groupe d'irréductibles joueurs s'est formé autour de Nuparu qui s'occupe à la fois de les protéger avec son bouclier et de répliquer quand il le peut, visant en priorité les chars avec son laser runique surpuissant (ou cheaté, selon le point de vue). Tout à coup, un joueur repère quelque-chose qui vient de décoller du grand dirigeable du comité exécutif de la fête._

  
  


\- Hey ! Y a un truc qui s'approche ! _dit-il en attirant l'attention des autres dessus_. Ça vient du dirigeable !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un missile ?! _redoute une autre joueuse_.

\- Je sais pas, mais ça nous fonce droit dessus ! Écartons-nous !

  
  


_Tout le groupe se disperse en cercle pour éviter l'objet non-identifié qui atterrit violemment, soulevant un épais nuage sable autour de lui. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipe, il se distingue une silhouette féminine au corps athlétique et élancé, intégralement recouvert d'une armure métallique à l'aspect futuriste qui met bien en valeur ses fesses. Seule sa tête est dénudée, dévoilant ainsi un visage placide aux yeux turquoises et aux cheveux ondulés, turquoises également, et attachés en deux couettes sinueuses._

  
  


\- C'est Svetlana ! _la reconnaissent certains joueurs_. L'androïde d'un club de mécanique de l'université !

\- Bonjour, très chers magiciens, _les salue-t-elle poliment_. Vous vous êtes admirablement bien défendus, mais à présent c'en est fini de vous.

  
  


_Un fort sentiment d'angoisse s'empare alors des participants._

  
  


\- Je suis la cheffe des robots martiens, _déclare Svetlana_ , et je suis venue mettre un terme à la futile résistance des humains.

  
  


_Elle tend les bras et se met à tourner sur elle-même en tirant des lasers par des dispositifs placés dans ses paumes. Beaucoup de joueurs se font éliminer d'un seul coup, mais Nuparu parvient à en protéger quelques-uns avec son bouclier runique._

  
  


\- Très chers participants, la cheffe des robots ennemis a fait son entrée dans la partie ! _annonce Julie_. Si vous parvenez à l'éliminer, alors la partie sera gagnée ! Mais attention, car elle est extrêmement redoutable !

\- Ça on l'a remarqué ! _réplique sarcastiquement un joueur qui vient de se faire éliminer_.

  
  


_Les participants encore en jeu font feu à volonté sur Svetlana, mais cette dernière les esquive tous sans exception et riposte à son tour. Elle pose ensuite son regard sur Nuparu et lui fonce dessus à toute allure, brisant sa barrière magique d'un coup de poing, ce qui le plonge dans la stupeur._

  
  


\- Toi, tu es celui qui pose le plus problème, _dit-elle en arrivant à son contact_.

  
  


_Elle le désarme et le frappe avec force pour le faire décoller du sol, puis lui assène un coup de pied dans les airs qui l'envoie valdinguer à des dizaines de mètres. Mais juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans l'eau du lac, il se téléporte pour arriver dans le dos de Svetlana qui, prise d'un réflexe sur-humain, esquive son attaque sans même se retourner._

  
  


\- (Quoi ?! _se dit le garçon, à nouveau pris de stupeur_.)

  
  


_Elle riposte aussitôt en tirant ses lasers, Nuparu se téléporte une nouvelle fois derrière elle pour l'attaquer, mais elle réussit encore à l'esquiver. Le même scénario se répète plusieurs fois d'affilée jusqu'à que Nuparu finisse par se poser à terre._

  
  


\- (Comment elle fait ?! _se demande-t-il, complètement sidéré_.)

\- C'est inutile, Nuparu Katagiri, _dit-elle_ , je suis équipée de capteurs spéciaux qui me permettent de détecter n'importe quel objet pénétrant dans un rayon de 2 mètres autour de moi, même si celui-ci n'est pas dans mon champ de vision.

\- Mais c'est de la triche ! _s'indique un autre participant_.

\- Si vous voulez avoir une chance de l'emporter, il va falloir venir m'affronter directement, et prier pour que vous arriviez à me battre en combat au corps-à-corps.

\- J'accepte ce challenge ! _se résout Nuparu_.

\- Très bien, viens Nuparu Katagiri, je t'attends.

  
  


_Notre héros se téléporte instantanément devant elle et le combat s'engage. Étant un robot, les réflexes de Svetlana dépassent très largement ceux d'un humain, si bien qu'elle pare sans difficulté chacune de ses attaques. Mais le garçon sait qu'il ne va pas pouvoir compter sur son principal atout qu'est la téléportation, c'est donc au combat à mains nues pur qu'il va devoir briller, il n'hésite alors pas à déployer intégralement toute sa puissance. Les symboles runiques sur ses membres émettent une intense lumière bleue, idem pour ses yeux._

  
  


\- Allez Katagiri ! _l'encouragent frénétiquement les autres joueurs_. Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire !

\- COURAGE NUPARU ! _lui crie Laura avec toute la force de son âme_.

  
  


_Galvanisé par les encouragements des autres, Nuparu donne tout ce qu'il a. Il réussit à atteindre Svetlana au ventre avec un solide coup de poing, puis enchaîne avec un second au visage. Il profite ensuite que son coup l'ait déboussolée pour puiser un maximum d'énergie en lui et infliger le coup de grâce à son adversaire avec un troisième coup de poing qui libère un rayon d'énergie magique à la puissance phénoménal, tranchant le corps mécanique de Svetlana en deux. Jusque sur la grande allée on a pu apercevoir la lumière provoquée par le rayon._

  
  


\- C'était quoi ? _s'interroge Narita, intriguée_.

\- Oh non, pas encore des nouveaux méchants, j'espère ?... _craint Tsunako_.

  
  


\- Hé, vous avez vu cette lumière ? _alerte Himawari_.

\- Ouais, _confirme Kozue, surprise_ , c'était quoi ?

\- Chais pas, mais ça a dû être violent, vu la lumière que ça a fait... _suppute Yumi_.

\- Pourvu que ce soit pas le boss final qui ait mis une rouste à tous nos alliés sur la plage... _prie Himawari_.

  
  


\- Il a battu le boss final à lui tout seul... _constate William en voyant Nuparu sortir vainqueur de sa confrontation avec Svetlana_. Sacré Nuparu, décidément il est vraiment super balèze...

  
  


_Les deux moitiés du corps de Svetlana tombent sur le sable. Elle tourne ses yeux vers Nuparu._

  
  


\- Bien joué, Nuparu Katagiri, _le félicite-t-elle_ , tu es indéniablement très fort.

\- LA CHEFFE DES ROBOTS MARTIENS A ÉTÉ VAINCUE ! _déclare Julie_. LES MAGICIENS REMPORTENT LA VICTOIRE, LE CAMPUS EST SAUVÉ !

  
  


_Suite à cette annonce, tous les participants laissent éclater leur joie sans modération. Sur la plage, les quelques joueurs encore en lice se précipitent vers Nuparu pour le féliciter. Ils le soulèvent et le portent à bout de bras pour manifester leur joie suite à cette grande victoire. Notre héros, qui n'est d'ordinaire pas très à l'aise avec ces manières-là, se laisse pour une fois entraîner par la positivité qu'offrent ces instants de réjouissance._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le soir venu, toute la classe 3-B (à l'exception de Nokama et Ichigo) se réunit pour fêter le triomphe en dînant au Chao Bao Zi. L'allégresse est palpable, les filles se vantent de leurs exploits personnels les unes aux autres, mais au final elles en reviennent toujours à féliciter Nuparu, qui a décroché la victoire pour tout le monde grâce à son exploit. À minuit, des feux d'artifice sont lancés pour commémorer la fin du dernier jour du festival. Les élèves de la 3-B se rassemblent pour immortaliser ces instants en prenant une photo collective. Ainsi s'achève la 90ème édition du festival de Mahora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Le passage où Yumi brandit un fusil à pompe en déclarant "Hasta la vista, baby !" est une référence évidente à Terminator 2.
> 
> \- "Me voilà prise d'une irrésistible envie de crier "Hasagi"." Katsumaru fait ici référence à Yasuo, son champion de League of Legends favori. En effet, ce dernier est connu pour s'écrier "Hasagi" lorsqu'il utilise sa compétence "Tempête d'Acier".
> 
> \- "Espèce d'enfoiré !" est une référence évidente à South Park : à chaque fois que le personnage de Kenny se fait tuer.
> 
> \- Le "Pentakill" (ou "Quintuplé" en français) désigne dans les MOBA, le fait d'éliminer les cinq membres de l'équipe adverse dans un laps de temps minimal.


	32. Interludes de l'après-festival (1ère partie)

_Après le festival, deux jours de repos sont accordés aux élèves._

  
  


\- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, aujourd'hui ? _dit Narita à Tsunako d'un ton malicieux_.

\- Non, quoi ? _lui demande son amie avec intérêt_.

\- J'ai bien envie de profiter de ces deux jours de repos pour faire des petites farces à nos camarades de classe.

\- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée !

  
  


_Les deux fillettes se mettent alors un peu à l'écart pour se concerter sur leurs plans machiavéliques à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ; le seul fait d'imaginer les pièges qu'elles vont tendre à leurs camarades les fait ricaner. Après quelques machinations, elles se mettent au travail sur-le-champ. En cette période estivale, les cigales se posent sur les arbres pour chanter. Narita s'approche discrètement pour en attraper une. Tout doucement, à pas feutrés, elle se rapproche, puis quand elle assez près, elle la coffre dans le creux de ses mains et l'emporte avec elle. Les premières victimes des facéties de nos deux fillettes vont être Hanna, Fuyumi et Ristuko. Ces dernières sont assises au pied de la grande statue à l'effigie d'Amateru et de son Minister Magi, et sont paisiblement en train de papoter._

  
  


\- Aah, le calme qui revient après trois jours de fête, _soupire agréablement Ritsuko_ , c'est si reposant...

\- Ah ça tu l'as dit, _approuve Fuyumi qui contemple le ciel_.

\- En tout cas, le spectacle final d'hier était super, _atteste Hanna_.

\- Ouais, c'était trop génial ! _s'accorde Ritsuko_. C'était hyper immersif, on se serait vraiment crus dans une bataille contre des méchants robots !

\- Grave, ils devraient proposer des activités de ce genre plus souvent, _suggère Fuyumi avec amusement_.

  
  


_Pendant qu'elles sont en train de discuter, furtivement, Narita ouvre le sac à main de Fuyumi, qu'elle a posé sur le côté, et y glisse la cigale. Une fois son méfait accompli, elle se carapate ni vue ni connue._

  
  


\- Bon, ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un coup au Starbooks Coffee ? _propose Hanna à ses amies_.

\- Volontiers ! _agrée joyeusement Ritsuko_.

\- Attendez, je regarde s'il me reste assez de sous, _les retient Fuyumi_.

  
  


_Elle saisit son sac à main et l'ouvre pour y prendre son porte-monnaie. Mais en l'ouvrant, la cigale que Narita a introduit à l'intérieur s'échappe brusquement en bourdonnant, frôlant le visage de Fuyumi à quelques centimètres. Ritsuko et Hanna sursautent, mais Fuyumi, elle, a la frousse de sa vie, si bien que son hurlement de peur a pu être entendu dans tous les alentours._

  
  


\- Ah ben c'est malin ! _rouspète Hanna_. Qui a eu une idée pareille ?

  
  


_La frayeur a été telle que Fuyumi est carrément tombée dans les pommes._

  
  


\- Houhou, Fuyumi ! _la secoue Ritsuko_. Tu me reçois ?

  
  


_Premier coup réussi pour Narita et Tsunako._

  
  


~

  
  


_Pour leur prochain méfait, nos deux farceuses prennent pour cible Kagura. Allongée sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre, en train d'écouter de la musique, elle a une bouteille d'eau à proximité d'elle. Il vient alors une idée de génie à Narita. Elle s'en va chercher quelque-chose et revient avec une bouteille d'eau gazeuse. À deux, elles profitent que leur camarade a les yeux fermés et l'ouïe obstruée par la musique pour s'approcher sans l'alerter. Elles vident le contenu de la bouteille pour le remplacer par l'eau gazeuse rapportée par Narita. Une fois ceci fait, elles reposent la bouteille à son emplacement et vont se cacher un peu plus loin. Lorsque Kagura se décide à prendre une gorgée d'eau, elle recrache immédiatement le liquide en manquant de s'étouffer._

  
  


\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! _s'écrie-t-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale_.

  
  


_Fières que leur plan ait fonctionné, Narita et Tsunako se tapent dans la main tout en ricanant du malheur de leur camarade._

  
  


~

  
  


_Après Kagura, c'est maintenant Sachiko qui se trouve dans le collimateur des deux chipies. Elle s'est assise à une table du Starbooks Coffee près de la gare et a commandé un café. En attendant que sa commande arrive, elle s'allume une cigarette. Narita et Tsunako ont acheté un paquet de cigarettes en chocolat, et mettent ainsi leur plan en action. Tsunako s'occupe d'engager la conversation avec Sachiko pour détourner son attention. Pendant ce temps, Narita s'approche discrètement pour lui subtiliser sa cigarette. L'odeur nauséabonde de la fumée l'oblige à se boucher le nez. Délicatement, elle saisit la cigarette par son extrémité pour la retirer du cendrier, puis la remplace par celle en chocolat et s'éclipse. Le plan ayant réussi, Tsunako met fin à sa diversion pour rejoindre son amie. Sans s'être doutée de rien, Sachiko prend la cigarette pour tirer un coup, mais se rend compte, non sans étonnement, qu'il s'agit d'une fausse. De leur côté, les deux fillettes cherchent un endroit où se débarrasser de la cigarette volée._

  
  


\- Vite ! Il faut qu'on la jette ! _hâte Narita_.

\- Où est-ce qu'on jette les mégots, d'habitude ? _interroge Tsunako_.

\- Je sais pas, mais faut faire vite, ça schlingue !

  
  


_Tout à coup, la grande silhouette de Sachiko se dresse juste derrière elles. Effrayées, les petites filles se retournent, sentant comme une aura meurtrière se dégager d'elle. Sachiko agrippe le bras de Narita pour lui reprendre son bien. Le stress est palpable chez les deux farceuses qui s'attendent à passer un sale quart d'heure. Sachiko se baisse pour se mettre à leur hauteur et..._

  
  


\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, s'il-vous-plaît, _leur dit-elle en les regardant d'un air doux et maternel_.

  
  


_Puis elle s'en va nonchalamment._

  
  


\- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer... _dit Tsunako, toute effarouchée_.

\- Moi aussi... _s'accorde Narita_.

  
  


_Après ça, on ne les y reprendra plus._

  
  


~

  
  


_À l'université, dans l'atelier de robotique, Aminata replace l'unité centrale de Svetlana dans la boîte crânienne de son corps originel, puis la remet en route. Une fois son système démarré, la robote ouvre les yeux._

  
  


\- Bonjour Maîtresse, _dit-elle de sa voix monotone_. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Svetlana, _répond Aminata en lui souriant_.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée pendant le spectacle ? _demande-t-elle ensuite_. Ai-je bien joué mon rôle de méchante cheffe des robots martiens ?

\- Oui, tu as été formidable ! _la félicite sa maîtresse_. Cependant je suis un peu frustrée, cette brute de Nuparu Katagiri a bousillé ton corps de combat flambant neuf que je m'étais donnée du mal à construire avec Satomi senpai, il est complètement irréparable. Vraiment, quel gâchis...

\- Ça va aller, Maîtresse, _la console son androïde_ , vous êtes douée, vous arriverez à en recréer un autre tout aussi bien, voire meilleur.

\- Merci Svetlana, _se réconforte la déléguée_ , ton soutien me va droit au cœur.

  
  


_Ces mots semblent provoquer chez Svetlana comme une profonde sensation de joie et de satisfaction._

  
  


\- Maîtresse, j'aimerais vous poser une question, _la sollicite-t-elle en prenant d'un coup un air timide_.

\- Je t'écoute ?

  
  


_Cette attitude inhabituelle de la robote intrigue Aminata._

  
  


\- Est-ce qu'il y a une personne à laquelle vous tenez plus que tout au monde ?... _demande Svetlana_.

\- Eh bien... Il n'y pas vraiment une personne en particulier à laquelle je tiens plus que tout, _répond instinctivement Aminata_ , il y en a plusieurs ; ma famille et mes amis, je dirais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses une telle question ?...

\- Parce que... dans mon cas... Il y a bien une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que tout... C'est vous, Maîtresse...

  
  


_Si à première vue cette déclaration peut paraître anecdotique, car après tout on peut se dire qu'il est normal qu'un androïde éprouve de l'affection pour son créateur, le ton que Svetlana a employé, la manière dont elle a amené sa question ainsi que son embarras plus qu'évident font clairement penser à Aminata que quelque-chose cloche._

  
  


\- (Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! _s'interroge cette dernière, éberluée_. Pourquoi m'avouerait-elle une chose pareille ?! Surtout de cette façon ! Je ne suis pas folle, elle est très visiblement embarrassée ! Il y a même eu des blancs dans sa phrase ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! C'est la première fois que je la vois se comporter ainsi ! C'était très clairement une réaction humaine qu'elle a eue ! Mais comment ?! Et pourquoi ?! L'aurait-elle imitée ?... Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue singer les émotions des humains jusqu'à présent... Mais le plus troublant surtout c'est qu'elle m'a dit que je suis la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus au monde... OK, je suis sa créatrice, mais vu la façon dont elle l'a dit, ça ressemble limite à une déclaration d'amour... De l'amour ?... Ce serait la raison ?... Impossible ! Comment pourrait-elle éprouver des sentiments amoureux ?! C'est un robot ! À moins que...)

\- M-Maîtresse, vous ne dites plus rien ?... s'inquiète Svetlana.

  
  


_Aminata sursaute en se faisant brutalement extirper de ses pensées._

  
  


\- Euh, désolée, il faut que... Euh... J'ai à faire !... _balbutie-t-elle avant de décamper à toutes jambes_.

\- Mais, Maîtresse !...

  
  


_Suite à cet événement déroutant, l'esprit d'Aminata se retrouve complètement embrouillé. Elle sollicite Julie afin de se confier à elle. Elles se sont isolées dans un coin calme du campus pour parler en toute tranquillité._

  
  


\- Vas-y, déléguée, _l'incite sa camarade_ , dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi si je te le dis ? _demande Aminata, un peu honteuse_.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! _lui assure-t-elle alors_.

\- Bon... Je crois que... que Svetlana est tombée amoureuse de moi...

  
  


_Le silence se fait..._

  
  


\- C'est possible, ça ? _s'étonne Julie_.

\- Normalement, non, _affirme la déléguée_ , sauf dans des cas relevant du miracle... Connais-tu le cas de Chachamaru Karakuri ?

\- Hmm, ça me dit un truc... Oh mais attends voir, c'est pas la secrétaire de Negi Springfield ?

\- Tout juste.

\- Quel rapport avec ça ?

\- Satomi Hakase, mon mentor, m'a confié que Chachamaru est une androïde qu'elle a créée à l'époque où elle était au collège, _raconte Aminata_ , Svetlana a d'ailleurs été basée sur son modèle, mais je m'égare. Satomi m'a raconté qu'en fréquentant Negi Springfield, Chachamaru a développé des sentiments humains, et notamment des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de ce dernier.

\- Ooh ! Et tu penses qu'il se serait produit la même chose chez Svetlana ?

\- De ce que j'ai observé, tout semble corroborer cette hypothèse, mais j'ai tout de même envie d'en avoir le cœur net. Demain je lui ferai passer des tests pour vérifier si mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts...

  
  


_C'est la première fois qu'Aminata est confrontée à une telle situation, dont le contrôle lui échappe totalement, ce qui la plonge dans une grand confusion._

  
  


\- Gnn, plus j'y songe, plus j'ai la tête qui tourne... _dit-elle d'un air soucieux_. Si elle est bel et bien amoureuse de moi, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?... Est-ce que je lui mets un râteau ?... Ce serait si cruel de ma part... Mais je peux pas répondre à ses attentes, je n'éprouve pour elle rien de plus... que ce qu'éprouve une inventrice pour sa création... Raaah, c'est si compliqué !...

\- C'est sûr que la situation est on ne peut plus cocasse, _badine Julie pour essayer de lui remonter le moral_. En tout cas, cette histoire, ça fera un scoop en or !

  
  


_La délégué réagit au quart de tour en la saisissant brusquement par les épaules._

  
  


\- JULIE, PITIÉ ! PERSONNE NE DOIT AVOIR VENT DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! _l'implore-t-elle à la limite d'en pleurer_.

\- OK, OK, promis, j'en dirai pas un mot ! _lui jure-t-elle pour qu'elle se calme_. (Flûte, encore un scoop d'enfer qui s'envole vers d'autres cieux...)

  
  


~

  
  


_Plus tard, alors que le soleil commence à se coucher, Fuyumi a donné rendez-vous à Hanna sur la plage, elle l'attend tout au bout du ponton. Hanna rejoint sa camarade, admirant au passage le ciel orangé parsemé de petits nuages roses offert par le crépuscule._

  
  


\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? _dit Fuyumi d'un ton apaisé_.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique, _approuve son amie en venant à ses côtés_.

  
  


_Elles restent toutes les deux muettes pendant plusieurs instants, se contentant de contempler le paysage._

  
  


\- Hanna, je sais que je l'ai déjà fait, mais je te remercie du fond du cœur, _s'exprime Fuyumi en prenant un ton plus solennel_. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi, je n'aurais peut-être trouvé aucune attache affective à l'école, et je me serais alors retrouvée isolée. Donc encore une fois, merci infiniment.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Fuyumi, _répond-t-elle avec bienveillance_ , pour moi c'était parfaitement naturel.

\- Je sais, mais je veux absolument que tu saches à quel point ce que tu as fait compte pour moi. C'est pour te le montrer que je t'ai faite venir ici, pour t'ouvrir mon cœur et te le dévouer. Hanna... Je t'aime. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

  
  


_Cette révélation de but en blanc prend Hanna au dépourvu. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle se met à rougir comme un piment. Sous l'effet de l'embarras, elle détourne le regard, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire._

  
  


\- Bon bah... Tu m'as prise de vitesse... _avoue-t-elle d'un ton timoré_.

\- Hein ?! C-comment ça ?! _bégaie alors Fuyumi qui se met à son tour à rougir_.

\- Ben... Je t'aime aussi... _révèle Hanna en lui lançant un regard désarmant_.

  
  


_Fuyumi en reste bouche bée tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. Hanna, attendrie par sa réaction, lui caresse tendrement la joue._

  
  


\- Embrasse-moi, _lui demande-t-elle amoureusement_.

  
  


_Les deux filles rapprochent alors progressivement leurs visages l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Leurs silhouettes se retrouvent sublimées par les rayons du soleil disparaissant derrière les collines boisées sur la rive opposée du lac._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain, Aminata retourne à l'atelier de robotique pour y retrouver Svetlana._

  
  


\- Bonjour Svetlana, _la salue-t-elle, un peu nerveuse_.

\- Bonjour Maîtresse... _répond la robote d'un air démoralisé_. Hier je vous ai plongée dans la confusion à cause de ma déclaration subite... Je suis terriblement désolée, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, _la rassure alors Aminata sur le ton du regret_ , au contraire, c'est plutôt à moi de te présenter mes excuses. C'était lâche de ma part de m'enfuir et te laisser en plan, excuse-moi...

\- Ce n'est rien, Maîtresse, jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir...

\- (On sent clairement qu'elle exprime des remords... C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un véritable être humain en face de moi...) Bon, aujourd'hui j'aimerais te faire passer quelques tests.

\- Quel genre de tests ?

\- Des tests un peu différents de d'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long.

\- D'accord, Maîtresse.

  
  


_Aminata allume un des ordinateurs. Elle branche un câble à l'arrière du crâne de Svetlana et la relie à l'unité centrale. Elle ouvre ensuite un petit programme synchronisé à Svetalana, qui est grosso modo son gestionnaire des tâches._

  
  


\- Peux-tu bouger les bras, s'il-te-plaît ? _lui demande-t-elle_.

  
  


_L'androïde s'exécute. En effectuant des mouvements avec ses bras, les valeurs affichées sur le programme lancé par Aminata se mettent à fluctuer._

  
  


\- (À chaque fois que Svetlana effectue une action, elle utilise de la mémoire physique en faisant appel aux différents programmes intégrés dans son système, _explique la déléguée_. Là en l'occurrence, elle fait marcher son programme de mouvement, ce qui augmente le taux de mémoire physique utilisée. Mais on est sur des taux dérisoires, car elle a beaucoup de mémoire afin de pouvoir fonctionner de manière optimale. Maintenant, je vais vérifier quelque-chose...) C'est bon, tu peux arrêter. Tends-moi ta main, à présent.

  
  


_Svetlana arrête aussitôt de remuer les bras et tend sa main à sa créatrice. Aminata la prend et commence à la caresser délicatement. Non seulement on peut à cet instant déceler une expression de surprise et d'embarras sur le visage de Svetlana, mais on peut également observer un pic fulgurant du pourcentage de mémoire utilisée sur le gestionnaire._

  
  


\- (Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette augmentation ahurissante du taux de mémoire utilisée ?! _s'interroge alors Aminata, complètement sidérée_. C'est la première fois que je suis témoin d'une montée pareille ! Ça ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard, c'est forcément lié à sa réaction quand je lui caresse la main... Mais comment un tel phénomène peut se produire alors qu'elle n'a aucun programme la dotant d'émotions ?... Voilà encore une preuve que cela dépasse son statut de robot...)

  
  


_Aminata lâche la main de Svetlana, ferme le gestionnaire des tâches et se tourne vers elle._

  
  


\- Svetlana, depuis combien de temps éprouves-tu ce besoin de me dire que tu tiens à moi ? _la questionne-t-elle_.

\- Depuis le 7 avril 2015, maîtresse... _répond-t-elle avec timidité_.

\- (Depuis la rentrée ?! _pense alors Aminata, abasourdie_.) Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas fait part plus tôt ?

\- Car vous étiez tout le temps très occupée, alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous en parler, cela aurait été malvenu de ma part... Je vous en ai parlé hier car j'ai jugé que c'était un moment adéquat, étant donné que vous êtes en jour de repos forcé.

\- Je vois... T'es-tu confiée à propos de ça à d'autres personnes ?

\- Non, j'avais peur que l'on juge cela bizarre... Mais vous, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Maîtresse.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que je suis la seule personne envers qui tu éprouves une telle affection ?

\- Eh bien... Oui... Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas les autres, mais je n'éprouve pas non-plus d'affection particulière à leur égard. Vous êtes la seule personne que je considère importante à mes yeux. Pas seulement parce que vous m'avez conçue, mais aussi parce que vous représentez tout ce qui est bénéfique pour moi. À chaque fois que vous m'adressez la parole, vous êtes toujours bienveillante. Vous êtes aux petits soins pour moi, et à chaque fois que vous êtes fière de moi vous me complimentez. Tout cela me procure beaucoup de sensations positives, si bien que j'ai enregistré dans mon espace de stockage interne de nombreuses prises de vue où vous apparaissez, ainsi que des morceaux de phrases lorsque vous m'adressez des compliments. Il m'arrive parfois de les visionner ou les écouter quand je n'ai rien à faire et que vous êtes absente, cela me met de bonne humeur.

  
  


_Aminata s'empresse d'aller vérifier dans la base de données de Svetlana. Elle ouvre le dossier des prises de vue et y trouve plusieurs centaines d'images la représentant. Et quand elle va écouter les sons enregistrés, la majorité ne sont que de courtes phrases qu'elle a pu prononcer durant leurs échanges : « Bonjour Svetlana. J'espère que tu vas bien ? » ; « Merci, Svetlana. » ; « Bravo Svetlana ! » ; « Tu es géniale, Svetlana ! » ; « Tadam ! Voilà un tout nouveau corps rien que pour toi ! » ; « Ravie de te revoir, Svetlana. »._

  
  


\- (Woh... C'est à la fois super mignon et super effrayant... _se dit Aminata, troublée face à ces découvertes fortuites_. Le fait de savoir que c'est un robot, qui plus est dont je suis à l'origine de la création, m'empêche de ne pas être mal à l'aise...) Svetlana...

\- Oui, Maîtresse ?...

\- Malgré l'évidence tu ne l'as pas dit explicitement, alors je te pose la question : est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?...

  
  


_Sous l'effet de l'embarras, Svetlana reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre._

  
  


\- Oui, Maîtresse, _avoue-t-elle_ , je pense effectivement pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que je suis amoureuse de vous... Mais... De ce que je crois comprendre, ce n'est pas réciproque ?...

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il m'est difficilement concevable de répondre favorablement à tes sentiments... _admet Aminata_. En tant qu'humaine, je n'ai jamais envisagé l'éventualité d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec un robot, alors... Il va me falloir y réfléchir longuement.

  
  


_La dernière partie de sa phrase interpelle l'androïde._

  
  


\- Il va vous falloir y réfléchir ? _s'intrigue-t-elle_. Cela veut-il dire que mes sentiments pour vous pourraient devenir réciproques un jour ?

\- Peut-être, _répond alors Aminata_. Je ne peux pas affirmer que oui, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je ne peux pas non-plus affirmer que non. C'est pour cela que je veux prendre mon temps pour y réfléchir, prendre du recul sur la situation. Pour l'instant, c'est non, mais garde à l'esprit que cela pourra peut-être changer dans le futur.

\- Je vois... D'accord, Maîtresse, _se rassure Svetlana qui se met à sourire_.

\- Mais puisque je n'ai pas pu te dire oui maintenant, je vais t'offrir un petit lot de consolation.

  
  


_Aminata se lève de son siège et prend Svetlana dans ses bras._

  
  


\- Un câlin, ça te convient ? _dit la déléguée d'un ton chaleureux_.

\- Oui, maîtresse, _jubile la robote, touchée par le geste affectueux de sa créatrice_ , c'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- "[...] qui s'envole vers d'autres cieux..." Référence à la célèbre réplique que lancent Jessie, James et Miaouss à chaque fois qu'ils sont vaincus par les héros dans la série animée "Pokémon".


	33. Interludes de l'après-festival (2ème partie)

_Après ces deux jours de repos, les cours reprennent. Dans la salle de cours de la 3-B, les élèves reprennent leurs petites habitudes ; les discussions vont à tout va avant l'arrivée du professeur._

  
  


\- Après le début concert on t'a plus vue de tout le reste du festival, Nokama, _relève Nikita d'un air curieux_. Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'ai fait une crise de panique au début du concert parce qu'y avait trop de monde, _explique-t-elle_ , alors Nuparu m'a ramenée chez moi le soir même.

\- Ah, c'est pas de bol... _compatit sa camarade_. J'ai pris des photos et des vidéos avec mon portable, si tu veux je te les envoie ?

\- Pas possible, mon portable n'a pas de Bluetooth™, objecte cependant Nokama.

  
  


_Elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche pour le montrer à Nikita. Il s'agit d'un vieux modèle Samsung® B2100._

  
  


\- (Gh, c'est quoi ce téléphone préhistorique ?! _pense Nikita en voyant cet appareil technologiquement dépassé_.)

  
  


_Dans un autre coin de la classe, Fuyumi est en train d'écouter de la musique qui, au vu de comment elle secoue la tête, à l'air d'être très entraînante._

  
  


\- Yo ! _l'interpelle Yumi_. Tu t'enjailles plutôt bien sur ta musique, on dirait !

\- Oui ! _confirme Fuyumi en souriant_. Tu veux écouter ?

\- Vas-y, fais péter !

  
  


_Fuyumi prête ses écouteurs à Yumi pour qu'elle puisse avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle écoute, et immédiatement, elle se met à son tour à bouger avec entrain au rythme de la musique._

  
  


\- Mais c'est génial ! _s'exclame-t-elle, conquise_. Chérie ! Vient voir, s'te-plaît !

  
  


_Himawari rejoint aussitôt sa petite-amie._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? _demande-t-elle_.

\- Écoute-moi ça ! _exhorte Yumi en lui tendant les écouteurs_.

  
  


_Himawari s'exécute et les met à ses oreilles. À son tour elle tombe tout de suite sous le charme de la musique en train de se jouer._

  
  


\- C'est une tuerie ! _conclut-elle de la même façon que Yumi_. C'est quoi cette musique ?!

\- C'est la musique d'un opening de RWBY®, _répond Fuyumi_ , mon animé préféré.

\- Ah mais je connais ! _se rend compte Yumi_.

\- Oui, moi aussi ça me dit un truc ! _réalise également Himawari_. C'est pas cette fameuse web-série américaine en CGI dont les héroïnes sont quatre meufs chacune associée à une couleur, par hasard ?

\- Si, c'est bien ça ! _confirme Fuyumi_.

\- Je vois régulièrement des images de cette série traîner sur internet, _raconte Yumi_. J'ai jamais eu envie de regarder parce que je trouve les graphismes moches, mais si les OST sont aussi géniales, alors je veux bien faire un effort !

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, _garantit Fuyumi avec ferveur_ , crois-moi sur parole ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu moche graphiquement, surtout dans la première saison, mais ça s'améliore avec le temps. Et puis non seulement les OST sont géniales, mais les combats, eux, sont super bien animés par rapport au reste, ils sont totalement épiques ! Et aussi, les personnages sont super attachants, et l'histoire est cool ! Bref, cet animé est tout simplement GÉNIAL ! En plus y a une nouvelle saison qui arrive en octobre, je suis trop contente ~♥

\- OK, tu m'as convaincue ! _conclut Yumi_.

\- Moi aussi ! _la rejoint Himawari_.

  
  


_Assise au premier rang, au bureau le plus proche de la fenêtre, Kozue arbore un air songeur et anxieux._

  
  


\- Hmm, Kozue n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, _fait remarquer Katsumaru_.

\- Oui, tu as raison... _constate Jiina, inquiète_. Je vais lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

  
  


_Elle se lève et traverse la salle pour aller voir son amie._

  
  


\- Ça ne va pas, Kozue ? _lui demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule_.

\- Hein ? Euh, si, ça va... _répond-t-elle d'un ton dénotant le contraire_. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir...

\- D'accord... Si jamais ça ne va pas tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, _lui rappelle Jiina en lui caressant affectueusement la tête_.

  
  


_Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre : le professeur est arrivé. Tous les élèves retournent donc à leurs places._

  
  


~

  
  


_Après les cours, Fuyumi se rend seule devant le local du club d'e-sport, un flyer promotionnel à la main. Elle reste plantée devant la porte, l'air visiblement abattu._

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

_La veille, Fuyumi et Hanna ont sollicité une réunion avec les autres membres du club pour leur annoncer quelque-chose de très important. Elles affichent sur leurs visages une certaine morosité._

  
  


\- Les filles, nous avons toutes les deux pris la décision de quitter le club, _déclare Hanna_.

  
  


_La stupeur s'empare alors de Kozue, Katsumaru et Ritsuko._

  
  


\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! _s'exclame Ritsuko, affligée_.

\- Vous pouvez pas nous quitter maintenant ! _proteste Kozue, déconcertée_. Le trimestre est même pas fini ! Et en plus on a réalisé une grosse performance lors du tournoi ! Vous pouvez pas abandonner alors qu'on peut aller beaucoup plus loin !

  
  


_S'attendant à cette réaction de la part de leur capitaine, Hanna et Fuyumi la regardent avec chagrin._

  
  


\- On est désolées, Kozue... _s'exprime Fuyumi avec amertume_.

\- On a pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'envisageait, _explique Hanna_. Au fil du temps on a pris de moins à moins de plaisir à tryhard, et aujourd'hui on a plus du tout envie de s'investir à fond dans le jeu, le côté pro ne nous intéresse plus. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, sachez-le, on a passé d'excellents moments en votre compagnie, vous resterez à jamais nos teammates avec qui on a participé à un tournoi fait maison. C'était une expérience incroyable qui nous a laissées des super souvenirs. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui on ne prend plus de plaisir dans l'e-sport, alors on ne veut pas se forcer à rester, on prendrait le risque de détériorer tout ces souvenirs positifs qu'on a eus en votre compagnie, on préféré donc arrêter les frais et simplement quitter le club avec une annonce en bonne et due forme, même si on sait que notre départ va être déchirant, autant pour vous que pour nous.

\- Pour être honnête, on hésitait à vous en parler depuis des mois, _avoue Fuyumi_ , mais on a préféré attendre que le tournoi soit passé car on ne voulait pas jeter un froid, ça risquait d'amputer notre motivation à toutes, et aussi car on voulait aller jusqu'au bout de notre objectif, afin de partir la conscience tranquille. On s'excuse sincèrement de vous attrister, mais quoi qu'il arrive on pourra toujours jouer ensemble en dehors de l'école, donc au final, ce n'est pas si terrible, non ? J'essaye de relativiser...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va advenir de l'équipe avec deux place vacantes ?... _se lamente Kozue, désemparée_. Sans vous elle n'est plus !... Katsu, dis quelque-chose, toi !

\- Ben... C'est triste, mais on ne peut les forcer à rester au sein de l'équipe si elles n'ont plus la motivation, _la raisonne-t-elle_. Comme elles l'ont dit, ça risquerait d'entraîner des tensions et donc des conflits, et ça pourrait très mal se finir. Je pense donc que c'est mieux qu'elles quittent le club maintenant en prenant le temps de nous expliquer leurs raisons, plutôt qu'elles le fassent plus tard parce qu'elles en auront eu marre et qu'elles n'en pourront plus.

\- Oui, Katsu a raison, _approuve Hanna. Kozue_ , je comprends que ce soit dur à encaisser pour toi, après tout c'est toi qui a fondé ce club et qui nous a convaincues de le rejoindre, c'est donc normal d'être déçue de voir des membres présents depuis le début s'en aller. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas la fin, car vous êtes encore trois, le club n'est pas mort. Et puis tu pourras recruter d'autres membres, j'en suis certaine.

  
  


_Hanna serre chaleureusement sa camarade dans ses bras pour la consoler._

  
  


~

  
  


_Après la démission de Hanna et Fuyumi, Kozue se met aussitôt en quête de recruter de nouvelles joueuses pour les remplacer. Elle prospecte auprès de tout le collège et même du lycée de la section féminine, dans l'espoir de trouver des intéressées, mais à son grand malheur elle n'essuie que des refus ou des « je vais y réfléchir »._

_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Plongée dans un profond désespoir, elle fond en larmes. Peu de temps après, Jiina, ayant eu l'intuition qu'elle la trouverait ici, arrive et la voit recroquevillée contre le mur en train de sangloter._

  
  


\- Bon sang, Kozue ! _s'alarme-t-elle en accourant vers son amie_. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Hanna et Fuyumi ont quitté le club d'e-sport... _explique-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante_. Et j'ai pas réussi à leur trouver des remplaçantes...

\- Oh, ma pauvre... _compatit Jiina en la prenant dans ses bras_. C'est donc ça qui te met dans tous tes états...

\- J'ai peur que ce soit la fin du club d'e-sport...

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Vous êtes encore trois à le faire vivre, c'est suffisant pour maintenir une activité le temps de trouver de nouveaux membres pour remplacer Hanna et Fuyumi.

\- Non... Aujourd'hui et hier j'ai cherché à en recruter, j'ai demandé à toutes les classes de la section féminine, mais personne n'était intéressé... Si nous ne trouvons pas de nouvelles joueuses, alors l'équipe est vouée à disparaître, et le club avec... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?...

\- Eh bien... Il va peut-être falloir songer à trouver un autre jeu que League of Legends®, si tu veux que le club d'e-sport ait une chance de perdurer...

\- Hélas, tu as sans doute raison...

\- Allez, viens, ne reste pas là toute seule à déprimer.

  
  


_Jiina aide son amie à se lever et lui fait un gros câlin pour la consoler._

  
  


\- Merci, Jiina... _dit Kozue en la serrant contre elle_.

\- De rien, _répond-t-elle avec douceur_.

  
  


~

  
  


_En fin d'après-midi, à la piscine, Tsunako sort d'une séance au club de natation. En même temps que ses camarades, elle passe sous la douche pour se laver, puis dans sa cabine pour se sécher, et enfin, rejoint les vestiaires pour se changer, le tout en fredonnant joyeusement un petit air de musique. Une fois prêtes, les élèves s'en vont._

  
  


\- Harada, je peux te voir une minute, s'il-te-plaît ? _l'interpelle cependant sa professeure de sport_.

\- Oui, bien sûr, _répond-t-elle tout naturellement_. Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?

\- Je me suis entretenue avec la responsable du club de natation, elle m'a dit que tes performances sont époustouflantes. Elle dit même que tu fais partie des toutes meilleures de l'académie.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est gentil, hi hi hi, _jubile la fillette, flattée_.

\- Oui, mais bref, je voudrais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de faire de la compétition ? Tu en as largement les capacités, tu pourrais aller très loin. Je connais même des managers à la recherche de la perle rare, je pourrais te présenter à eux.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil professeur, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, _décline poliment Tsunako_. Pour moi la natation c'est juste un hobby. Quand je flotte sur l'eau, j'ai l'impression de voler, je me sens libre, c'est super agréable. Vous aussi vous avez cette impression quand vous nagez, professeur ?

\- Euh... Pas vraiment...

  
  


_La candeur de la jeune fille fascine la prof autant qu'elle la préoccupe._

  
  


\- Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander, _conclut-elle_ , tu peux y aller.

\- D'accord ! Au revoir professeur ~♫

  
  


_Plus tard, la prof croise la conseillère d'orientation du collège._

  
  


\- Bonsoir professeur, _la salue cette dernière_. Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que quelque-chose vous tracasse.

\- J'ai vu la jeune Tsunako Harada de la 3-B, tout à l'heure, _soupire-t-elle_ , j'avoue avoir un peu peur pour son avenir professionnel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? _s'intrigue la conseillère_.

\- Elle manque cruellement de maturité, on croirait encore qu'elle est à l'école primaire. Elle excelle en natation, alors je lui ai proposé de faire de la compétition, mais elle a refusé en prétextant que ce n'est pour elle rien de plus qu'un hobby. Elle prend la chose beaucoup trop à la légère, si elle garde cette mentalité-là et qu'elle n'apprend pas vite à se soucier des responsabilités qui l'attendent, ça pourrait fortement compromettre son avenir. Il va vite falloir qu'elle prenne du recul et qu'elle devienne plus sérieuse.

\- Et moi je pense que c'est vous qui êtes trop sérieuse, professeur. Tous les enfants ne mûrissent pas de la même manière, il y en a certains qui deviennent matures très vites, et puis il y en a d'autres qui restent jeunes dans leur tête plus longtemps. De plus, Mahora n'est pas réputée pour mettre la pression sur les élèves, ces derniers sont même plutôt relativement libres, afin qu'ils se sentent les plus épanouis possibles. Personnellement, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Tsunako Harada, je sais qu'elle finira par prendre conscience de ses responsabilités, elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, et surtout de personnes qui l'accompagnent. C'est bien pour ça que les conseillers d'orientation existent, non ?

\- Hmm, c'est pas faux...

  
  


~

  
  


_Le soir à l'internat, dans la chambre n° 635, Aminata surprend Sachiko en train de faire quelque-chose d'assez inhabituel._

  
  


\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sachiko ? _s'étonne-t-elle avec amusement_. Tu révises ?

\- Oui, je commence à réviser pour l'examen de fin de trimestre, _explique-t-elle_.

\- Eh ben, tu m'épates ! Je suis ravie de te voir aussi studieuse ! Cela dit, tu n'es pas obligée de t'y prendre autant à l'avance, l'examen n'aura lieu que dans deux semaines. D'autant plus que Mme. McGuiness nous réserve certainement un petit test d'évaluation, et même si tu as des difficultés, je pourrai t'aider.

\- Je sais, mais pour une fois j'avais envie de me débrouiller par moi-même, _assure Sachiko_. Je sais que j'ai des difficultés, c'est pour ça que je me mets à réviser aussi tôt. Et puis tu ne pourras pas toujours être derrière mon dos, alors il faut que je me prépare à être indépendante.

\- Woh... Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en disant ça, _jubile Aminata, un grand sourire aux lèvres_. Franchement, je suis fière de toi, ta mentalité a énormément évolué en 3 ans.

\- Cette évolution, c'est à toi que je la dois, _affirme son amie d'un air reconnaissant_. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me motiver, je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai dû batailler sévère pour te convaincre de ne pas abandonner les études après ce premier échec à l'examen d'entrée, _se remémore Aminata_. Tu étais tellement découragée que tu avais complètement abandonné l'idée de continuer tes études. Tu m'avais même dit que tu étais prête à travailler toute ta vie au garage de ton père.

\- Ha ha, oui, je me souviens, _s'amuse Saciko_. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me sens assez ridicule d'avoir dit un truc pareille à l'époque...

\- Mais non, il ne faut pas te dire ça. Il est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile de te redonner l'envie d'étudier, mais au final le jeu en a valu la chandelle, regarde où tu en es à présent. Tu peux vraiment être fière de toi.

\- Merci, mais encore une fois c'est grâce à toi.

\- En partie grâce à moi. Certes je t'ai aidée, mais le boulot, c'est toi qui l'as fait.

\- Bon, OK, disons fifty-fifty, d'accord ?

\- Allez, disons ça !

  
  


~

  
  


_Deux semaines plus tard, le jour de l'examen arrive. Le stress est très minoritaire parmi les élèves de la 3-B ; hormis Nuparu, Nokama, Tsunako, Kozue et Sachiko, toutes les autres ont l'esprit serein. L'examen se passe sans encombre, au terme de celui-ci la plupart des élèves sont lessivés, mais celles qui ont été les plus confiantes en sortent tout aussi sereines. Le jour de l'annonce des résultats, l'impatience est à son comble. Finalement, la classe 3-B a, cette fois encore, obtenu la meilleure note de tout le collège féminin, déclenchant l'euphorie chez les unes et le soulagement chez les autres. S'ensuit le lendemain matin un discours donné par le directeur à tous les élèves du collège, puis la remise des bulletins de notes par Mme. McGuiness. Beaucoup sont satisfaites de leurs résultats, d'autres écarquillent les yeux et d'autres encore s'en foutent. Quand vient enfin le dernier jour d'école, les élèves écrivent des mots gentils à l'attention de leur professeur principal pour exprimer leur joie d'être en vacances. À la fin des cours, lorsque les élèves franchissent la sortie du bâtiment, c'est enfin l'heure de la libération._

  
  


\- Ça y est ! _s'exclame Yumi_. On est en vacances !

  
  


_Ses camarades l'accompagnent en chœur d'un « Yeah ! » tandis qu'elles dévalent les escaliers quatre à quatre en exultant._

  
  


~

  
  


_Peu de temps après, alors que les étudiants de Mahora se précipitent à la gare pour prendre leurs trains et rentrer chez eux, un nouveau personnage débarque à l'académie._

  
  


\- Aah, je suis enfin arrivée ! _se dit-il_. Mahora, me voilà !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Faire la promotion de RWBY dans ma fan fiction : fait ✓


	34. Emizu Kuzuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de l'arc narratif précédent :
> 
> Après sa victoire contre Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov, la vie de Nuparu a pu reprendre son cours normal. La période estivale est ensuite arrivée, et avec elle, le festival de Mahora, durant lequel les élèves de la 3-B ont donné de leur temps et de leur énergie au travers de diverses activités qu'ils ont organisées. C'est également durant le festival qu'a eu lieu le légendaire tournoi d'arts martiaux, auquel Nuparu a participé avec son ami Yugo, mais aussi avec Narita Natsuhira, William Faunus, Ichigo Nakamura et Itami Kaikan. Le festival s'est conclu par une grosse activité collective : "L'armée des robots martiens contre les chevaliers magiques défenseurs du campus", qui a donné lieu à un affrontement dantesque entre les étudiants de Mahora et de terribles robots belliqueux, et qui s'est soldé par la victoire triomphante des élèves. Après le festival, les cours ont repris, le trimestre s'est terminé par un examen et les vacances d'été sont arrivées, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes étudiants.

_Vendredi 10 juillet 2015_

_Ça y est, c'est le premier jour des vacances d'été. Une ambiance joyeuse règne parmi les élèves de la classe 3-B qui discutent allègrement de ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire pendant les vacances._

  
  


\- Alors les filles,vous avez prévu quoi de beau pendant ces longues vacances ? _demande Yumi_.

\- Moi je vais passer toute la première moitié des vacances chez mon père, _répond Kozue_. J'ai hâte, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque.

\- Moi je vais essayer d'avancer à fond les planches de mon manga, _enchaîne Laura_. Comme dans le club je dois bosser sur le projet du groupe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop me consacrer à mon travail perso, alors je vais profiter de ces 2 mois de vacances pour m'y pencher un maximum. Ah, et en août je vais recevoir la visite de ma petite sœur, Guilietta. On va aller au Comiket ensemble, ça va être chouette ~♫

\- Ah, toi aussi tu vas aller au Comiket, Laura ? _se réjouit Nikita_. Temari, Caro et moi on y va aussi, on risque sûrement de s'y croiser.

\- Nous aussi on y va ! _s'exclament Narita et Tsunako à l'unisson_.

\- Ça fait du monde, _constate l'italienne en gloussant_.

\- Quel âge a ta petite sœur, Laura ? _l'interroge Temari_.

\- Elle a 12 ans, _répond-t-elle_.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle sait parler japonais comme toi ? _enchaîne Carolina_.

\- Pas aussi bien, mais elle se débrouille pas mal du tout. Elle aussi a commencé à apprendre en autodidacte, et quand mes parents ont vu que ça lui plaisait beaucoup, ils lui ont carrément fait prendre des cours particuliers à domicile par une vraie professeure de japonais. Elle a encore un peu de chemin à faire, mais elle va très vite me rattraper vu tout le zèle qu'elle met dans son apprentissage.

\- Est-ce que tu as une photo de ta petite sœur ? _demande à son tour Tsunako_. Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Oui, je vais te la montrer.

  
  


_Laura prend sont téléphone, ouvre sa galerie de photos et en affiche une sur laquelle apparaît sa petite sœur pour la montrer à Tsunako._

  
  


\- Waaah, elle est mignonne ! _dit cette dernière en voyant le minois de la cadette_.

  
  


_D'autres camarades dont la curiosité a été piquée viennent observer de plus près la photo montrée par Laura._

  
  


\- T'as raison, elle est super choue, _confirme Temari_.

\- Trop cute ~♥ _fait Julie d'un air attendri_.

\- Aussi belle que sa grande sœur, _affirme Yumi_.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, _remarque Sachiko_ , ça se voit tout de suite que vous êtes sœurs.

  
  


_Ces éloges à l'attention de sa jeune frangine ravissent Laura, dont le visage se pare d'un sourire radieux._

  
  


~

  
  


_Les élèves de la 3-B finissent par se séparer en deux groupes. Si une majorité d'entre eux se dirige vers le foyer des étudiants, certains s'en vont pour rentrer chez eux. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était seulement le cas de quelques-uns, mais avec le début des vacances d'été qui vont durer 2 mois, Kagura, Kozue, Katsumaru et Tsunako viennent s'ajouter au nombre d'élèves qui vont retourner à leurs maisons. Au moment des séparations, les camarades se disent au revoir et se saluent de la main avant de se quitter. Aminata et Nokama doivent cependant faire un détour au labo du club de robotique de l'université pour récupérer Svetlana. Une fois ceci fait, Aminata conduisant sa trottinette électrique et Svetlana portant Nokama dans ses bras tout en volant, elles prennent le chemin pour rentrer chez elles._

_Lorsqu'elles arrivent, elles pénètrent directement dans la maison. En voyant l'intérieur, on peut se rendre compte que la famille d'Aminata est plutôt aisée. En effet, l'intérieur est assez cossu : l'entrée donne directement sur une grande pièce aux murs blancs et épais qui réunit le salon et la cuisine. Le sol du salon est fait d'un parquet bien lustré. Un meuble bas sur lequel repose une télé munie d'un énorme écran est poussé contre le mur devant. Un large canapé surélevé par des pieds en bois et en biais fait face au grand écran, et un grand tapis ovale couleur bordeaux est posé à ses pieds. À sa droite, calée dans le coin, se trouve une petite commode peinte en noir sur laquelle sont posés plusieurs cadres photos et un pot avec un petit bonzaï. La cuisine occupe l'angle avant gauche de la pièce et est délimitée par du carrelage qui remplace le parquet du sol. Elle est équipée de toute la panoplie des appareils d'électro-ménager de couleur noire et inox et d'une multitude de placards aux portières en faux bois. Elle dispose même d'un comptoir qui fait office de plan de travail. Toujours à gauche, dans le coin opposé, se trouve une grande table haute au plateau en bois poli monté sur des pieds en métal peints en noir, accompagnée de quatre chaises du même modèle. À droite de la table se trouve un escalier latéral suspendu qui monte vers l'étage supérieur. La porte d'entrée se situe donc dans le coin arrière droit de la pièce, isolée par un demi-mur directement à gauche en entrant. Et juste de l'autre côté de ce demi-mur se trouve un petit canapé en simili cuir bordeaux. À l'étage supérieur, l'escalier déboule sur un couloir qui dessert la salle de bain et la chambre des parents. Enfin, au bout du couloir se trouve une trappe qui est accessible grâce à une échelle escamotable et qui mène à la chambre d'Aminata._

_À leur arrivée, les trois filles sont reçoivent un accueil chaleureux._

  
  


\- Bonjour Maman, Papa, _dit Aminata avec politesse_.

\- Bonjour, _fait sobrement Nokama_.

\- Bonjour M. et Mme. Tsugakari, _salue respectueusement Svetlana en s'inclinant_.

\- Bonjour mes amours, _répond la mère avec son habituelle tendresse_.

\- Bonjour Aminata, Nokama et Svetlana, _fait de même le père_. Alors, contentes d'être en vacances ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt, _répond instinctivement Nokama_.

\- Roh, Nokama ! _la gronde Aminata, à qui cette réplique a déplu_.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, _rétorque-t-elle alors_. La plus contente ça devrait être toi, vu tout le boulot que tu as abattu ces derniers mois.

\- Allons, les filles, ne vous disputez pas, _intervient la mère d'un ton bienveillant_. Venez plutôt recevoir un bon gros câlin de votre maman.

\- OH OUI ! ~♥ _exulte Nokama_.

  
  


_Chacune à leur tour, Aminata, Nokama et Svetlana viennent serrer leur mère chérie dans les bras. On peut d'ailleurs remarquer que cette dernière est très grande, puisqu'elle est plus haute d'une demi-tête que sa fille qui mesure déjà 1,71 m. De ce fait, Nokama, du haut de ses 1,39 m, a le visage plongé dans son opulente poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle lui fait un câlin. La femme est aussi grande que son mari ; ce dernier, par ailleurs, a l'apparence d'un homme japonais tout à fait classique. Il a un visage plutôt carré avec des petits yeux et des cheveux courts et noirs montrant les signes d'un début de calvitie. Il porte une chemise bleu pastel avec une cravate noire rayée de jaune, un pantalon beige clair attaché par une ceinture, des mocassins noirs avec des chaussettes blanches et des lunettes rectangulaires noires. À son tour il enlace les filles, puis ces dernières montent jusqu'à la chambre d'Aminata. La déléguée se laisse tomber comme une masse sur son lit, suivie par Nokama qui se blottit contre elle._

  
  


\- Aaah, j'ai l'impression que tout le poids de la pression scolaire vient de s'envoler d'un coup... _dit Aminata en poussant un long soupire_. Dire que je vais pouvoir "ne rien faire" pendant presque 2 mois... Ça va me faire tout drôle...

\- Vous dites ça à chaque fois que vous entrez en période de vacances, Maîtresse, _la taquine Svetlana_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Alors que les élèves de Mahora prennent du repos, nous retrouvons notre nouveau personnage qui vient tout juste de débarquer à l'académie. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille ayant approximativement le même âge que Nuparu et ses camarades. Elle a une peau claire, des yeux bleu pigeon et des cheveux mi-longs et bouclés de couleur bleu platiné qui, exposés à la lumière, deviennent très étincelants. Son visage juvénile aux pommettes roses déborde de vitalité. Elle porte un débardeur indigo sans manches, une mini-jupe bleu saphir, des chaussettes hautes et blanches rayées de trois petits traits bleus, et des cuissardes indigos. Ses bras sont recouverts aux trois quarts par d'amples manchettes blanches ornées de petits rubans bleus. Pour finir, elle porte autour du cou une sorte de col de chemise rallongé qui lui recouvre les clavicules et lui tombe jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine. Celui-ci est blanc et bordé d'un trait bleu. Elle transporte avec elle une valise à roulettes en plastique rigide de couleur bleue décoré de motifs blancs en forme de bulles._

  
  


\- Oui, pas de doute, je suis bien à l'académie Mahora, _se dit-elle en observant tous les étudiants qui se trouvent autour d'elle_.

  
  


_Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil au GPS sur son téléphone portable._

  
  


\- Bon, je suis sur la bonne voie, je vais prendre le tram.

  
  


_Elle monte dans le premier wagon qui passe pour remonter la grande avenue, puis se rend à pied jusqu'au lieu indiqué sur son GPS. Elle finit par arriver devant un petit bâtiment à deux étages qui semble accuser une certaine vétusté, à en juger les nombreuses fissures qui ciblent sa façade de béton._

  
  


\- Euh... C'est bien ici ?... _se demande la fille, mise en doute par l'état déplorable du bâtiment_.

  
  


_Elle prête alors attention à chaque rangée de fenêtres qui définit les étages et remarque que sur celle du deuxième est écrit : « Detective Yue's office »._

  
  


\- Je me suis pas trompée, _constate-t-elle alors_ , je suis au bon endroit...

  
  


_Elle se décide donc à entrer. Malgré son délabrement apparent, le bâtiment n'est pas condamné, preuve qu'il n'est pas à l'abandon. La jeune demoiselle monte les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et arrive devant une porte sur laquelle est accroché un panonceau corroborant les indications vues sur les fenêtres depuis l'extérieur._

  
  


\- C'est là... _pense la fille_.

  
  


_Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se met des petites claques sur les joues pour se stimuler, puis toque à la porte._

  
  


\- Bonjour ? _clame-t-elle_.

  
  


_Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse... Elle réitère son action, mais toujours rien..._

  
  


\- Y a personne ?... _se demande-t-elle_.

  
  


_Par curiosité, elle tourne la poignée et, à son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvre._

  
  


\- Excusez-moi... _dit-elle en passant sa tête dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte_.

  
  


_La première chose qui saute aux yeux en entrant dans ce cabinet est le nombre important d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres et de bocaux contenant des liquides aux couleurs variées. Aussi, beaucoup de cadres, d'affiches, de documents et autres papiers en tout genre sont accrochés un peu partout sur les murs. Directement sur la gauche en entrant se trouve une commode sur laquelle sont posés divers trophées. Au centre de pièce se trouve une table basse accompagnée de deux fauteuils en faux cuir, et près de la fenêtre, qui est obstruée par un store vénitien, trône un grand bureau rectangulaire en bois massif sur lequel reposent quelques piles de livres et auquel est accroché une lampe à bras articulé._

  
  


\- Je me permets d'en... trer...

  
  


_Le regard de la fille se rive sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets, assoupie sur un siège, les pieds allongés sur le bureau et un livre posé sur le visage. Cette dernière porte une chemise blanche, un fin pantalon noir et un grand chapeau de magicien violet foncé. Cette scène, pour le moins navrante, laisse la jeune arrivante dans un état... interrogatif._

  
  


\- (C'est elle... la détective Yue Ayase ?... _se demande-t-elle_.)

\- Hein ?... _fait Yue en se faisant tirer de son sommeil_. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

  
  


_Elle enlève le livre posé sur sa figure tout en se redressant sur son siège et pose ses yeux bleus fatigués sur son interlocutrice._

  
  


\- Qui es-tu ? _demande-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant_. Si tu es une cliente, je suis fermée pour la journée, repasse demain.

\- Eh ben... En fait... J'ai été envoyée ici pour faire mon stage... _répond la jeune fille, mise mal à l'aise par le manque flagrant de volonté de la part de celle qui doit devenir sa tutrice_.

\- Hein ? Un stage ? Comment ça ? _s'interroge cette dernière, incrédule_.

\- Je m'appelle Emizu Kuzuhara, _explique l'adolescente_ , j'ai reçu mon diplôme à l'école de magie Amari, située à Tokyo. Et pour parfaire ma formation je dois effectuer un stage au sein de l'agence de la détective Yue. Normalement, une lettre concernant mon stage a dû vous être adressée plusieurs mois en arrière.

  
  


_Yue regarde sur le petit meuble qui se trouve à droite de son bureau. Une grosse pile d'enveloppes pas encore ouvertes semble s'être accumulée dessus pendant un bon bout de temps, à tel point que certaines sont même tombées par terre. Embarrassée, elle se met à fouiller et finit par trouver ladite lettre qu'elle ouvre pour en lire le contenu. À la fin de sa lecture, elle lance un regard ennuyé à Emizu._

  
  


\- Aaah, super, _soupire-t-elle_ , il va falloir que je me coltine une stagiaire... C'est bien ma veine, tiens...

\- (Non mais elle est sérieuse ?! _s'indigne Emizu_. C'est hors de question que je me farcisse un maître de stage comme elle !)

\- Bon allez, aujourd'hui je suis fermée, je m'occuperai de toi demain, _expédie-t-elle_. Maintenant, oust.

\- Non mais dites donc, Mme. Yue Ayase ! _réplique la jeune fille_. Je m'attendais à plus de respect de la part d'une partenaire du grand Negi Springfield ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour être traitée comme un déchet ! Si on m'a envoyée faire mon stage chez vous, c'est parce qu'on a de l'estime pour votre travail, mais je refuse de bosser pour quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable ! Alors moi, Emizu Kuzuhara, j'exige que vous, Yue Ayase, vous comportiez comme une tutrice exemplaire ! C'est clair ?!

  
  


_Les ardeurs de sa jeune stagiaire laissent la détective sans voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas faite remettre à sa place de la sorte._

  
  


\- Tu ne manques pas de cran, jeune fille, _dit-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin_. Je m'excuse pour le comportement désagréable que j'ai eu, c'est vrai que ça fait pas très pro. Tu as l'air très motivée pour faire ton stage, alors ce serait indigne de ma part d'effectuer ma tâche de tutrice à contre-cœur. Puisque c'est ainsi, je veux te voir dans mon bureau demain à 8h pétantes. Tâche d'être à l'heure.

  
  


_Ragaillardie par le regain de motivation qu'a eu son maître de stage, Emizu se sent remplie de détermination._

  
  


\- Comptez sur moi, Mme. Yue ! _obéit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous_.

  
  


_Emizu sort du bâtiment en fredonnant d'un air guilleret. Elle se sent très fière d'avoir réussi à stimuler la volonté de sa tutrice, elle est actuellement sur un petit nuage._

  
  


\- Bon, et maintenant, direction le bureau du directeur de l'académie pour avoir ma chambre, _se dit-elle_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Emizu se rend dans le bureau du directeur._

  
  


\- Ah oui, vous devez être Mlle. Emizu Kuzuhara de l'école de magie Amari, _se remémore le vieil homme_. On m'a effectivement demandé de garder une place de libre dans une chambre au foyer des élèves pour vous y loger.

  
  


_Il consulte ses notes._

  
  


\- Vous avez été assignée à la chambre n° 651, _indique-t-il_ , vous pouvez vous y rendre dès à présent. Avez-vous besoin qu'on vous y accompagne ? Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas très bien les lieux, si vous êtes arrivée tout juste aujourd'hui.

\- Pas la peine, _assure Emizu_ , je vais me débrouiller. Merci M. le directeur, au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

  
  


_Elle quitte le bureau du directeur et se met en quête de trouver son chemin jusqu'au foyer des étudiants. Elle y parvient sans trop de mal et se rend à l'étage où se trouve la chambre dans laquelle elle va résider pendant toute la durée de son stage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la chambre n° 651, elle toque et attend qu'on l'invite à entrer. Une voix féminine de l'autre côté se fait entendre et lui indique qu'elle peut entrer. Elle s'introduit donc à l'intérieur de la chambre et fait ainsi la rencontre de ses deux colocataires._

_La première a des cheveux noirs et mi-courts, dont une grosse mèche rebelle lui recouvre un bon tiers du visage, cachant son œil droit. Elle a des yeux marrons, des taches de rousseur et est un peu large d'épaule._

_La deuxième a des cheveux plus courts et des yeux oranges. Ses cheveux sont de couleur rose et se terminent en pointes recourbées. Sa frange est rabattue sur les côtés et elle a deux longues couettes attachées en-dessous du niveau des oreilles._

  
  


\- Bonjour, _salue poliment Emizu en entrant_.

\- Salut ! _lancent familièrement les deux autres_.

\- T'es nouvelle ? _demande ensuite la fille aux cheveux roses_.

\- Oui, je viens tout juste d'arriver aujourd'hui, _répond Emizu_. Je m'appelle Emizu Kuzuhara.

\- Enchantée, Emizu ! _fait-elle avec entrain_. Moi c'est Chigusa Orimoto !

\- Et moi c'est Futaba Okazuma, _enchaîne la fille aux cheveux noirs d'un ton calme_. Sois la bienvenue, Emizu.

\- Merci ! _sourit alors cette dernière_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Okazuma est le pseudonyme d'un internaute qui s'est fait connaître au travers de la chaîne YouTube "Best of Sardoche"


	35. Le chat et le vampire

_Le jour même, dans la résidence privée d'Evangeline, a lieu un combat extrêmement violent._

  
  


\- **Gelida halitus, immitte ! Nivis Casus !**

  
  


_Evangeline invoque une énorme avalanche qui s'écrase dans un fracas tonitruant. Une silhouette vêtue de noir s'échappe du nuage de poudreuse soulevé par l'attaque : il s'agit de William Faunus. Ce dernier défie Evangeline du regard en brandissant un sourire plein d'ardeur. La vampire répond en faisant de même et prépare un nouveau sort._

  
  


\- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Iaculatio Grandinis !**

  
  


_Des centaines de pieux de glace se mettent à pleuvoir sur William. Ce dernier bondit vers son adversaire, esquivant tous les projectiles au moyen d'une succession de quick moves aériens réalisés avec un timing parfait. Il traverse le déluge de pointes glacées en un rien de temps et se retrouve face à Evangeline. Ils s'échangent quelques coups au corps-à-corps, mais William perd cette première escarmouche. Il se retrouve violemment éjecté vers le sol par un coup de pied d'Eva et se réceptionne sur ses deux jambes. La vampire se déplace instantanément jusqu'à lui et lui agrippe le poignet._

  
  


\- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Gelidus Capulus !**

  
  


_William se retrouve emprisonné dans un grand pilier de glace. Eva pense que ce coup lui a suffi pour remporter la victoire, mais elle déchante très vite lorsqu'elle voit à travers la glace la peau de son adversaire se couvrir de noir et dégager une intense chaleur qui fait fondre la glace de l'intérieur. Le pilier se fracture puis vole en éclats sous l'impulsion d'une puissante onde de choc de ki. Evangeline est repoussée en arrière et constate que William à pris sa forme bestiale. Elle s'élève alors dans les airs pour incanter un nouveau sort._

  
  


\- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Malleus Aquilonis !**

  
  


_Elle invoque une boule de glace géante qu'elle balance sur son adversaire. Ce dernier s'élance à pleine puissance, fracassant le sol sous ses pieds en prenant appui dessus. Il s'entoure d'un voile de flammes noires et perce un trou dans la boule, la brisant à sa sortie. Il effectue ensuite un quick move ultra rapide et frappe Evangeline de plein fouet à l'estomac. La petite vampire affiche de la stupeur sur son visage, elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire avoir aussi facilement par une attaque frontale. William concentre une formidable quantité de ki dans son poing et la frappe si fort qu'il l'envoie loin, très loin dans les airs. Puis il effectue un quick move aérien pour la rattraper. En se propulsant, il provoque une détonation de flammes noires et atteint son adversaire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il l'enchaîne à coups de poings dévastateurs qui tueraient n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, et termine son combo par une frappe plus puissante que les autres qui fait plonger Eva vers le sol et la fait s'écraser comme un météore. L'impact a généré un nuage de poussière. William se pose à terre, prêt à anticiper la contre-attaque de son adversaire, mais c'était une grossière erreur, car elle a pu profiter de la couverture que lui offre le nuage de poussière pour activer sa Magia Erebea._

  
  


\- **Pro Armatione ! « Reine de Glace » !**

\- Tiens tiens, la Magia Erebea ! _constate William en souriant avec intérêt_. Tu passes donc à la vitesse supérieure, Vampirette ? Ça va être intéressant !

\- Hak hak ! Prépare-toi, William Faunus ! _le défie-t-elle_.

  
  


_La température aux alentours de là où se trouve la vampire commence à baisser drastiquement, et de la glace se forme à l'endroit où elle pose le pied. D'un simple geste de la main, elle envoie une vague de stalagmites contre William. Ce dernier esquive et se lance à l'assaut._

  
  


\- **Iaculatio Grandinis !**

  
  


_Des javelots de glace, bien plus gros que les pieux qu'elle a envoyés tout à l'heure, apparaissent autour d'Eva et se lancent vers William. L'homme-chat freine est concentre une importante quantité de ki dans sa main ; tout son avant-bras s'enveloppe d'une couche de flammes noires. Lorsque les lances de glace arrivent à sa portée, il donne un puissant coup de griffe horizontal qui crée une traînée de flammes. En un clin d'œil il réduit l'attaque d'Evangeline à néant, à la grande stupéfaction de cette dernière. Il prend ensuite appui sur le sol et fonce à nouveau en direction de la vampire qui répond en faisant de même. Les deux adversaire se mettent à présent à se battre férocement au corps-à-corps. Tous deux font preuve d'une vélocité et d'une force hors de commun, mais ce qui impressionne le plus Evangeline, c'est le fait que William soit devenu totalement insensible à ses attaques de glace. En effet, de son corps émane continuellement des flammes noires qui dégagent une chaleur telle que toute la glace que produit la vampire fond instantanément à son contact._

  
  


\- (Ces flammes... Ce sont un mélange de ki et de magie occulte, _observe Evangeline, impressionnée_. Il arrive à combiner son pouvoir héréditaire avec le ki à la perfection, il a créé une technique totalement inédite et pour le moins surpuissante. Mon Pro Armatione est complètement inefficace contre lui... Hin ! Tu es devenu très fort, William Faunus !)

  
  


_La vampire bloque un coup de son adversaire en attrapant son poignet et lui file un taquet dans le mâchoire, ce qui le déstabilise. Soudain, elle sent une vive douleur l'assaillir : ce sont les flammes de William qui sont sont mises à l'attaquer de façon autonome. L'homme-chat profite qu'elle soit prise au dépourvu pour riposter en lui donnant un grand coup au visage. Evangeline taille un vol plané et atterrit à une centaine de mètres plus loin. William enchaîne en lui envoyant trois grosses boules de feu qui explosent à l'impact, créant un tourbillon de flammes noires qui brûlent tout ce qu'elles touchent. Néanmoins, William n'est pas dupe, il sait que même un coup aussi dévastateur est loin d'être suffisant pour venir à bout de la « Magicienne Immortelle », il se tient donc prêt à la cueillir lorsqu'elle contre-attaquera. Son ouïe fine et son instinct de bête lui indiquent qu'un danger vient par derrière. Aussitôt alors il se retourne pour se défendre en donnant un grand coup de griffe, mais son assaillante pare son attaque et il se fige momentanément. Son corps se met à trembler... Elle l'a transpercé avec son Épée de Condamnation._

  
  


\- Ah ouais... Un coup d'Épée de Condamnation en plein dans le bide... _badine-t-il en essayant de sourire pour effacer sa grimace due à la douleur_. T'y es vraiment allée fort, là...

  
  


_Evangeline retire son épée magique du ventre de l'homme-chat qui tombe le genou à terre et se retient de s'effondrer en s'appuyant sur une main tout en utilisant l'autre pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Se rendant compte qu'elle y est effectivement allée un peu trop fort, elle se met un peu à paniquer._

  
  


\- Hey, ç-ça va aller ?... _s'enquiert-elle avec une forte inquiétude_.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète... _lui assure-t-il alors en persistant à sourire malgré la douleur qui le tiraille_. Mon pouvoir de régénération est assez balèze, d'ici une heure tout au plus je serai complètement guéri... Par contre ça picote sévère, je crois que j'ai jamais autant douillé de toute ma vie...

  
  


_Voyant à quel point de son compagnon de castagne est coriace, Evangeline se sent soulagé._

  
  


\- Ah là là... _soupire-t-elle_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Après cet affrontement titanesque, William et Evangeline se sont tous les deux allongés par terre, le regard tournée vers le ciel, afin de se reposer._

  
  


\- Tu m'as franchement impressionnée sur ce coup-là, William Faunus, _le félicite la vampire_. Tu maîtrises magistralement bien à la fois ton ki et ton pouvoir de bakeneko. Ces flammes noires que tu crées sont redoutables, ma magie de glace était complètement inefficace face à elles.

\- Mouais... Honnêtement, ça me fait chier d'avoir à m'en servir, _répond l'homme-chat en perdant son enthousiasme_. Ma maîtrise des arts martiaux et mon ki suffisent largement dans la majorité des cas, je ne fais appel à mes pouvoirs cachés que lorsque je suis face à un adversaire particulièrement fort, comme toi ou Kū-Fei, par exemple.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ton côté yōkai, hein ?... _déduit Eva_.

\- Sachant que je le tiens de ma mère et que je peux pas la saquer : non, pas trop, _confirme-t-il_. Moi qui suis né moitié humain moitié yōkai, je n'ai été élevé que par ma mère, qui m'a éduqué dans la haine des humains. Et moi, gamin, je ne comprenais pourquoi elle me forçait à ressentir autant de malveillance envers ceux qui sont tout autant mes semblables que les yōkai. Elle me répétait que mon père nous avait abandonnés car nous étions des monstres et que nous avions été chassés, mais je n'ai jamais voulu croire à ces explications. Alors dès que j'ai été en âge de me débrouiller seul je me suis barré pour partir à la recherche de mon père, afin de lui demander de me raconter sa propre version de l'histoire. Mais quand je l'ai retrouvé, ça a été la douche froide... Il ne se souvenait plus de qui ma mère et moi étions, il avait complètement oublié notre existence. Et pour cause, il s'était fait effacer sa mémoire par des magiciens, mais ça je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Au final, je n'ai jamais su si ma mère me mentait ou pas, et je ne le saurai probablement jamais... À chaque fois que j'y repense, ça me fout les boules...

\- Et cette déception ne t'a pas fait avoir des remords envers ta mère ?

\- Pff, bien sûr que non ! Enfin... À vrai dire, par peur de perdre la face, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de retourner auprès d'elle... Ouais, on peut dire que j'ai fui lâchement par pur ego, mais au final je l'ai jamais regretté. Malgré mon éternelle frustration de ne pas avoir pu connaître la vérité à propos de mon père, j'ai toujours été persuadé que les humains n'étaient pas tous foncièrement mauvais, sur plusieurs milliards d'individus c'était statistiquement invraisemblable. J'ai dû toutefois garder ma véritable nature secrète car sinon j'aurais eu des problèmes avec les magiciens, mais dès lors que l'existence de la magie a été révélée au monde entier, j'ai arrêter de la cacher. Je n'ai jamais subi la moindre discrimination de la part des humains à propos de mon apparence, au pire ils étaient amusés par celle-ci, mais ils ne m'ont jamais manifesté la moindre malveillance. En fait non, j'exagère, il y en a eu quelques-uns, mais généralement ils arrêtaient vite de chercher la merde avec quelques hématomes sur la gueule. Tout ça pour dire que ma mère se gourait depuis le début et que je suis bien content qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de ma vie. De toute façon j'arrive très bien à me démerder tout seul, alors j'ai vraiment aucune raison de retourner auprès d'elle.

\- Je vois... _se contente de répondre Evangeline qui a écouté avec attention le récit de son compagnon_.

\- Et toi, Vampirette ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton passé. Déballe donc un peu ton sac, _l'invite William_.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à raconter, _rétorque-t-elle_.

\- Rien d'intéressant à raconter ? De la part d'un vampire qui a vécu plus de 700 ans ? Ah, tu vas pas me la faire à moi, Vampirette.

\- La majorité de ces 700 années de vie n'ont été que solitude et désespoir, il n'y a vraiment rien qui vaille le coup d'être raconté.

\- « La majorité » tu as dit, ça veut donc dire qu'il y a eu quelques moments de bonheur dans le lot. T'as qu'à ne parler que de ces moments joyeux, même s'il y en a pas beaucoup.

\- Tss, décidément tu n'en démords pas... Soit, j'accepte de t'en parler. Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque-chose d'extraordinaire.

\- Je suis tout ouï.

\- Au fil de mon existence j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes, dont certaines partageaient comme moi le fardeau de la vie éternelle. Il y en a une en particulier avec qui j'étais très proche. Sa loyauté et son amour envers moi ont su toucher mon cœur de glace, et sa présence à mes côtés rendait mon existence un peu moins pénible... Hélas, nous nous sommes perdues de vue à cause d'un événement malencontreux et j'ai dû reprendre ma vie d'errance... Par la suite j'ai rencontré Maître Thousand, puis j'ai été forcée d'intégrer l'académie Mahora à cause d'une malédiction lancée par ce dernier. Et finalement, c'est quelques années plus tard que j'ai rencontré le rejeton de Thousand : Negi Springfield. Grâce à lui j'ai redécouvert la sensation d'aimer et d'être aimée, il a fait de la méchante magicienne que j'étais une personne comblée. J'ai même fini par m'attacher à mes camarades de classe de l'époque. Elles avaient beau n'être que des gamines écervelées à mes yeux, elles étaient attachantes et mettaient une bonne ambiance. Mais à présent qu'elles sont toutes parties faire leur vie de leur côté... elles me manquent, ces idiotes... Cependant...

  
  


_Elle lance un regard complice à William._

  
  


\- C'est là que tu entres en scène, William Faunus, _dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant_.

\- Moi ? _s'étonne ce dernier_. Genre j'ai un rôle important dans l'histoire ?

\- Tu es arrivé alors que j'allais à nouveau me laisser gagner par la solitude, _raconte-t-elle_. Alors que toutes mes camarades étaient parties et que je commençais à sombrer dans la mélancolie, tu as déboulé et tu as insisté pour que nous sympathisions. Même s'il est vrai que je me suis montrée assez cinglante envers toi au début, je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir rencontré, car cela m'a permis de ne pas retomber dans l'enfer de la solitude, c'est pourquoi, je tiens à ce que tu saches à quel point je te suis reconnaissante. Pour moi tu n'es pas qu'un simple partenaire de combat, et encore moins un bouche-trou, tu es un véritable ami, et j'en veux pour preuve que je suis en ce moment même en train de m'ouvrir à toi avec sincérité. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de m'entendre parler à cœur ouvert, même mon cher disciple ne sait pas certaines choses que je viens de te raconter. Prends donc ces révélations comme un gage de l'affection que j'ai pour toi.

  
  


_William reste muet, ébahi. Il ne s'attendait pas à de tels aveux de la part de la vampire. Il savait qu'Evangeline ne le détestait pas, mais était persuadé que leur relation n'allait pas plus loin qu'une simple camaraderie due à leur amour commun pour le combat._

  
  


\- Woh... _fait-il, tout retourné_. Vampirette... Non... Evangeline, ça me touche beaucoup que tu me voies comme un ami. Je vais être honnête, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te sentirais si proche de moi.

\- En même temps, il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler ce que je ressens auprès des autres, _avoue la vampire d'un ton léger_. Mais bon, je t'ai finalement dit tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, j'espère que tu es satisfait ?

\- Je le suis bien au de-là de ce que j'attendais, _affirme-t-il en souriant_.

  
  


_Evangeline lui sourit alors en retour._

  
  


~

  
  


_Pendant ce temps-là, Emizu fait connaissance avec ses camarades de chambre : Chigusa Orimoto et Futaba Okazuma._

  
  


\- Alors, Emizu, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? _demande Futaba_.

\- De Tokyo, _répond-t-elle_.

\- Tu es venue ici pour tes études ? _enchaîne Chigusa_.

\- Non, je suis là pour faire un stage. Je suis une magicienne fraîchement diplômée, et pour valider ma formation je dois effectuer un stage dans un lieu choisi par mon école de magie.

\- Waouh, t'es magicienne ?! _s'exclame Chigusa, émerveillée_. Trop bien !

\- Ouais, c'est génial ! _fait de même Futaba_.

\- Allons, allons, ça n'a rien de bien... sorcier, _ironise Emizu en faisant une grimace pour souligner la nullité de son jeu de mots_.

  
  


_Le silence se fait pendant une seconde ou deux, puis les trois jeunes filles éclatent de rire._

  
  


\- C'est tellement naze, mais en même temps tellement drôle ! _s'esclaffe Chigusa_.

\- C'est si nul que c'en devient drôle ! _pouffe Futaba_.

\- Merci Emizu, tu viens de refaire notre journée !

\- De rien ! _se réjouit la jeune magicienne en s'essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, tant rire l'a fait pleurer_.

  
  


_Le temps qu'elles se remettent de leurs émotions, elles peuvent reprendre la conversation où elle en était._

  
  


\- Et donc, tu es venue faire ton stage dans le coin ? _demande Futaba_.

\- Yep ! _confirme Emizu_. Je vais faire mon stage à l'agence de la détective Yue Ayase.

\- Waah, la chance ! _s'émerveille encore Chigusa_. La détective Yue est une véritable star au sein de l'académie Mahora ! Non-seulement elle est super forte et elle a résolu plein d'affaires sordides, mais en plus elle est l'une des partenaires du grand et sublimissime Negi Springfield ! C'est pas trop la classe, un peu ?!

\- Ouais, moi aussi je la connais de réputation, _s'accorde la fille aux cheveux bleus_. Je pense aussi que c'est pour cette raison que mon école m'a envoyée faire mon stage dans son agence, ils voient en elle une valeur sûre.

\- Mais au fait, si tu as eu ton diplôme, ça veut dire que tu dois avoir un bon niveau toi aussi, non ? _souligne Chigusa_.

\- Sans me vanter, il est pas dégueu, ouais, _badine Emizu_. Depuis toute petite je m'entraîne sans relâche pour devenir forte, alors le jour où on m'a annoncé que j'avais fini la formation en ayant eu la meilleure note de toute la promotion, je me suis sentie comme sur un petit nuage. Mes professeurs m'ont dit à plusieurs reprises qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un élève aussi bien maîtriser la magie que moi. À chaque fois qu'on me flattait j'étais aux anges ~♪

\- Tu m'étonnes, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'un prof reconnaît notre valeur ! _approuve la fille aux cheveux roses_.

\- Est-ce qu'on aura le droit de te voir utiliser ta magie ? _demande Futaba_.

\- Ouais, si vous voulez je vous montrerai un de ces quatre, _accepte Emizu_.

\- Yeah, trop bien ! _se réjouit Chigusa_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Quelques minutes ont passé, durant lesquelles Emizu a pris le temps d'installer ses affaires._

  
  


\- Et vous, alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? _demande-t-elle ensuite à ses colocataires_.

\- On habite toutes les deux à Saitama, _répond Futaba_.

\- Et là on est en 3ème année de collège, _ajoute Chigusa_ , ici à Mahora.

\- C'est chouette ! _commente Emizu_. Vous avez des projets pour l'avenir ?

\- Ouais, une fois nos études terminées on compte se lancer dans une carrière musicale, _explique la fille aux cheveux noirs_.

\- On est les membres du groupe de metal le plus populaire de l'académie : Supernova ! _déclare Chigusa d'un ton fougueux_.

\- SÉRIEUX ?! Mais c'est génial ! _s'exclame Emizu des étoiles dans les yeux_. Vous jouez de quel instrument ?

\- Moi je suis à la basse, _répond Chigusa_ , et Futaba à la batterie. Soit dit en passant, on la surnomme "Speedball" au sein du groupe.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui, enfin ! _rétorque cette dernière avec modestie_.

\- Waoh, j'aimerais trop vous entendre jouer ! _s'exalte Emizu_. Je suis une grande fan de metal !

\- Si tu veux, y a des vidéos de notre dernier concert qui ont été postées sur le groupe Facebook® de l'académie, _indique Chigusa_.

\- POUR DE VRAI ?! Je vais les regarder de ce pas !

  
  


_Emizu saisit son téléphone, ouvre l'application Facebook ® et s'empresse de chercher le groupe de l'académie Mahora. Mais malheureusement, celui-ci n'est accessible qu'aux membres._

  
  


\- Chiotte ! _jure la fille_.

  
  


_Chigusa lui fait alors signe en désignant sa tablette qu'elle tient entre les mains. Elle a enregistré toutes les vidéos du concert et peut ainsi les montrer à sa nouvelle camarade. Emizu tombe sous le charme du groupe, leur performance est pour elle tout bonnement sublime. Elles passent alors le reste de la journée à parler de musique en toute gaieté._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- "Speedball" est le surnom de Joey Jordison, ex-batteur du groupe de nu metal "Slipknot". Il est réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs batteurs au monde.


	36. Les secrets des Arcanistes

_Le lendemain en fin de matinée, au sanctuaire Kaminari, Nuparu et Yugo prennent une pause après un entraînement intense._

  
  


\- Dis donc, mec, _interpelle Yugo_ , depuis que t'es revenu au Japon tu m'a jamais trop parlé de ce que vous faisiez, ton père et toi, quand vous viviez en Suède. J'imagine que vous avez pas fait que vous entraîner ?

\- Mon père m'a fait visiter la ville de Stockholm, _répond Nuparu_ , je connais limite tous les coins branchés de la ville. Mais au final c'était pas très intéressant comparé à tout ce qu'il m'a fait découvrir lors de nos excursions en pleine nature...

  
  


_**~ Flash-back ~** _

  
  


_Petit bond de 4 ans en arrière dans le temps... Nuparu et son père sont en train parcourir à pied la taïga suédoise._

  
  


\- Où tu m'emmènes, Papa ? _demande le jeune garçon, curieux_.

\- Tu verras bien, _se réserve de répondre son père_. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on se dirige vers un endroit incroyable.

\- Oooh, j'ai hâte qu'on y soit, alors ! _se languit-il_.

  
  


_Ils continuent leur route, traversant les forêts de conifères, enjambant les cours d'eau et longeant les cols montagneux. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, ils finissent par arriver à destination._

  
  


\- Wouaaah... _s'ébahit Nuparu_.

  
  


_Ce qui laisse notre jeune héros sans voix est pour le moins inhabituel : un immense arbre qui n'a rien à voir avec le reste de la végétation alentour, trônant au fond d'une clairière parsemée de nombreuses pierres gravées de symboles runiques que le temps a partiellement effacés. Mais le plus intriguant est ce trou creusé dans le sol dont les marches conduisent sous terre et dont l'entrée est décorée de racines noueuses et de pierres comportant des inscriptions érodées difficilement lisibles._

  
  


\- Quel est cet endroit ? _demande Nuparu, fasciné_. Et cet arbre ?

\- Nous nous trouvons actuellement devant Yggdrasil, l'Arbre-Monde, _explique Aslan_.

\- L'Arbre-Monde ? Pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, cet arbre n'est pas un arbre ordinaire. C'est un arbre magique qui étend ses racines sous toute la surface de la Terre et puise l'énergie magique de la planète.

\- Ooh, comme nous ?

\- Oui, Nuparu, comme nous. L'Arbre-Monde s'est tellement étendu qu'il a poussé à douze endroits différents dans le monde, et les magiciens, de par la nature de ce végétal si unique, considèrent ces lieux comme sacrés.

\- D'accord. Et ce trou, il mène où ?

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

  
  


_Père et fils entrent dans la grotte située au milieu de la clairière et descendent les escaliers qui s'enfoncent sous terre._

  
  


\- À l'époque de nos ancêtres, on exploitait les ressources magiques de l'Arbre-Monde, _raconte Aslan_.

  
  


_En parvenant au bout des escaliers, ils arrivent dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Aslan concentre de sa magie dans sa main pour s'éclairer ; il touche une racine qui dépasse d'un mur et celle-ci se met à s'illuminer. Bientôt, c'est toute la pièce qui se retrouve baignée dans la lumière. Notre duo se trouve dans une grande salle creusée dans la terre, dont les murs sont parcourus d'énormes racines, chassant l'obscurité d'une intense lumière rosâtre. On peut observer au centre de la pièce des vestiges de pierre d'une ancienne installation datant de l'époque viking. Nuparu balaye la salle de son regard, tout émerveillé._

  
  


\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? _demande-t-il ensuite_.

\- Là, nous sommes dans la salle du Bifröst, _indique son père_. Autrefois, nos ancêtres ont construit cet appareil pour voyager à travers les dimensions.

\- Ah bon ?! _s'exclame Nuparu, abasourdi_. Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Eh bien figure-toi que ce n'est pas que dans les œuvres de science-fiction que l'on voit ça, _rétorque Aslan, amusé par la réaction de son fils_. Il existe une infinité d'univers parallèles, une infinité de planètes Terre différentes. Par exemple, dans la dimension dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement, Mars est une planète complètement inhabitée et inhospitalière. Mais dans une dimension parallèle, Mars abrite le Monde Magique.

\- Oooh, d'accord... _comprend Nuparu, toujours aussi ébahi_.

\- À l'époque de nos ancêtres, certains érudits ont réussi à atteindre un niveau d'éveil spirituel si élevé qu'ils ont pu entrer en contact avec des êtres vivant dans des dimensions parallèles à la nôtre et à établir des relations de confiance. C'est par la suite que le Bifröst a été construit, dans le but de connecter les dimensions et ainsi créer des échanges avec les peuples rencontrés.

\- C'est trop cool ! _s'exalte Nuparu_. Mais pourquoi il n'en reste plus rien, aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, les circonstances sont restées floues, mais l'hypothèse la plus probable veut qu'il ait été détruit durant la période des invasions martiennes. Et depuis, personne n'a semble-t-il jugé bon de le reconstruire.

\- C'est dommage, _se désappointe Nuparu_.

\- En effet... Mais bref, voudrais-tu que je te montre un des plus grand vestiges de l'alliance entre nos ancêtres et un peuple venu d'une autre dimension ?

\- OUI ! OUI ! _frétille le garçon de joie_.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

  
  


_Ainsi, Nuparu et son père ressortent de la grotte et reprennent la route._

  
  


~

  
  


_Ils empruntent un chemin qui monte dans la montagne. Après avoir gravi une altitude de plusieurs centaines de mètres, ils arrivent devant l'entrée d'une autre grotte. Ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur de cette large ouverture et s'enfoncent dans le tunnel. Plus ils avancent, plus on remarque que les parois ne sont plus naturelles mais semblent avoir été taillées à la main. Si on a l'œil, on peut également observer sur le sol la présence de marques étranges : deux longues lignes parallèles qui partent depuis l'entrée de la grotte et suivent le long de la galerie. Au bout de ce long tunnel ils déboulent dans une immense salle creusée à l'intérieur de la montagne. Le jeune Nuparu observe de ses yeux ébaubis la grandeur vertigineuse du lieu._

  
  


\- C'est énorme ! _s'émerveille-t-il, sa voix résonnant un long écho_. On est où, ici, Papa ?

\- Là, nous nous trouvons dans une ancienne fonderie, _répond Aslan_. Il y a plusieurs siècles, nos ancêtres vikings travaillaient ici main dans la main avec un peuple venu d'une autre dimension : les Nains.

\- Des Nains ?! s'exclame-t-il, médusé. Des vrais Nains ?! Comme dans les histoires fantastiques ?!

\- Absolument ! _lui assure son père_. Comme on dit : « Dans chaque légende se cache une part vérité. » Les histoires de Nains que l'on retrouve dans la fiction trouvent leurs origines dans les récits des vikings ayant coopéré avec les Nains venus d'un monde parallèle et arrivés dans le nôtre grâce au Bifröst pour nouer des liens amicaux et commerciaux. Les vestiges de cette ancienne fonderie ne sont ni plus ni moins que la preuve de ce passé aujourd'hui révolu.

  
  


_Nuparu balaye à nouveau la salle du regard. De nombreuses constructions en bois, en pierre et en métal, aujourd'hui abîmées par la poussière et le temps, laissent effectivement penser qu'une usine servant à travailler le métal était jadis en activité ici. On y trouve quelques restes de grandes cuves en pierre et de toboggans desquels ruisselait le métal fondu pour atterrir dans des moules._

  
  


\- Cet endroit est vraiment génial, _dit-il_.

  
  


_En jetant un regard à son fils, les yeux d'Aslan s'écarquillent. Une énorme masse écailleuse se met à bouger derrière Nuparu, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Des yeux perçants et une grande gueule aux dents pointues s'ouvrent dans l'obscurité et s'apprêtent à attaquer le garçon insouciant._

  
  


\- NUPARU ! ATTENTION ! _s'écrie Aslan_.

  
  


_Un puissant souffle blanc s'échappe de la gueule dentue. Aslan se précipite aussitôt vers son fils et déploie son bouclier runique pour le protéger. La créature se lève sur ses quatre pattes, redresse son long cou et déploie de larges ailes et une longue queue._

  
  


\- C'est... C'est un dragon ancestral !... _constate Aslan, foudroyé de stupeur à la vue de cette créature aussi majestueuse que terrifiante_. Je croyais que les dragons avaient tous disparu, mais il faut croire que celui-là a survécu en trouvant refuge dans ce lieu loin de toute civilisation... Cela devait faire des siècles qu'il dormait ici et nous avons eu le malheur de le réveiller...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Papa ?... _demande Nuparu, inquiet_.

\- Si on en croit les témoignages ancestraux, il est impossible d'échapper à la fureur d'un dragon... _répond-t-il d'un ton pessimiste_. Même si nous fuyions très loin, son odorat extrêmement développé lui permettrait de nous traquer où que nous allions, et il n'aurait aucun mal à nous rattraper en volant... Notre seule issue est de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et pour cela... je vais devoir l'affronter...

\- Tu vas combattre ce dragon ?! _jappe Nuparu_. Mais il a l'air beaucoup trop fort !

\- Malheureusement, c'est la seule solution pour nous en sortir... _déplore son père_. Nuparu, va vite rejoindre la sortie et attends-moi dehors, je te rejoindrai dès que possible.

\- Mais... Et si jamais tu... _angoisse le garçon_.

\- Dans ce cas fuis vite et loin, et pars te réfugier sous l'Arbre-Monde, dans la salle du Bifröst, le dragon ne pourra pas t'atteindre.

\- D-d'accord... Courage, Papa.

\- Merci, mon grand.

  
  


_Nuparu se téléporte en dehors de la grotte, laissant son père seul face au dragon de mauvais poil. Celui-ci se met à lui tourner autour, mais Aslan ne le quitte pas des yeux et se concentre au maximum. Le dragon crache son souffle blanc ; Aslan l'esquive en se téléportant et apparaît à gauche de sa tête. Il lui décoche un puissant coup de poing chargé de magie ; qui fait basculer sa tête et interrompt son souffle, mais sa peau est dure et Aslan, en la frappant, s'est écorché la main. Irrité, le lézard géant lui lance un regard noir et riposte en essayant de le croquer. Aslan esquive les coups de dents et de griffes du monstre en furie et riposte à son tour en lui lançant une boule d'énergie en plein dans le torse. Le dragon est un peu déstabilisé, mais cela ne semble pas être plus efficace que ça et sa colère ne fait que monter. Il prend son envol, le grand espace fourni par cette ancienne fonderie lui étant suffisant pour se déplacer dans les airs, et décrit des cercles aériens autour d'Aslan. Il crache une nouvelle fois son souffle destructeur, duquel Aslan se protège en déployant encore son bouclier, avant de répliquer en envoyant des faisceaux d'énergie. Mais en vol, la vélocité du dragon est grandement accrue, et il parvient alors à éviter tous les projectiles d'Aslan avec une agilité déconcertante malgré sa taille imposante. Il effectue ensuite un looping, plonge en piqué et se met à voler au ras du sol en direction de sa proie. Aslan se téléporte au-dessus de lui juste avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper dans ses mâchoires et le bombarde de sphères d'énergie. Le dragon glisse lourdement sur le sol, mais se remet bien vite sur pied, se retourne, pousse un hurlement pour manifester son courroux, et fonce à toute allure vers Aslan. Il le percute de plein avec son museau et essaye alors de le faire entrer dans sa gueule, mais Aslan résiste en tenant ses mâchoires ouvertes à la force de ses bras, luttant contre une pression équivalente à plusieurs tonnes. Il concentre une grande quantité de magie dans sa main et tire un puissant rayon dans la gueule du dragon, ce qui parvient à lui infliger beaucoup de dégâts et le force à libérer sa proie de son étau. Aslan se réceptionne sur ses deux jambes tandis que le dragon, désarçonné, se crashe contre la paroi rocheuse avant de tomber la tête la première vers le sol. Aslan saisit alors cette occasion pour lui porter le coup décisif. Il se téléporte face au ventre du dragon, qui est vulnérable, charge un maximum d'énergie dans son poing et le frappe de toutes ses forces. Le dragon est propulsé dans la direction opposée et s'écrase à terre. Il n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'Aslan se téléporte devant sa tête et lui casse une corne d'un coup sec. La créature jappe puis tombe K.O._

  
  


\- Eh ben... _soupire Aslan_. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir... Pardon pour ce dérangement, monsieur le dragon.

  
  


_Il s'incline en respect envers la créature comateuse puis rejoint la sortie pour retrouver son fils._

  
  


\- Alors ?! _fait ce dernier_. Tu l'a battu ?!

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, _affirme son père_.

\- Mais... T'as pas une seule égratignure ?! _constate Nuparu, bluffé_. T'es vraiment trop fort, Papa !

  
  


_**~ Fin du flash-back ~** _

  
  


\- Attends, sérieux ?! _s'exclame Yugo avec stupéfaction_. Ton père a vraiment battu un dragon à lui tout seul ?! Et sans subir la moindre égratignure ?!

\- Ouais, même moi j'en revenais pas, _confirme Nuparu_.

\- Décidément, ton père était sacrément balèze !... Mais ça veut dire que cet Aduard Vlatislovitch Viskov était encore plus balèze, et que toi aussi, maintenant. Bordel, ces échelles de puissance ça me donne le vertige, la magie c'est beaucoup trop cheaté !...

  
  


_L'expression de Yugo se rembrunit._

  
  


\- Moi chuis qu'un plouc qui fait joujou avec un katana, _soupire-t-il, démoralisé_ , j'ai aucune chance contre des mastodontes comme Negi Springfield ou l'Évangile des Ténèbres... Même la détective Yue Ayase me battrait à plate couture avec un sort de foudre bien placé...

\- Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça, Yugo, _le réconforte son ami_. Tu es fort, et tu me l'as prouvé lors du tournoi d'art martiaux durant le festival.

\- Pff, tu dis ça, mais juste après tu m'as mis K.O. en un seul coup... _lui fait-il remarquer en grommelant_.

\- Oui, mais bon, ça ne compte pas vraiment... _objecte Nuparu, gêné pour son ami_. J'ai reçu un entraînement spartiate de la part d'Evangeline, c'est normal qu'il y ait un si grand écart de niveau entre nous à présent. Ce n'est pas toi qui es mauvais, c'est moi qui suis juste beaucoup trop fort. Enfin, si je puis le formuler ainsi...

\- Dis pas de connerie, mec, _rétorque Yugo_ , il y a toujours eu un gros écart de niveau entre nous, mais tu l'as juste jamais utilisé en combat contre moi. Quelques fois je te voyais t'entraîner avec ton père au sanctuaire, et je savais pertinemment que si tu te donnais réellement à fond durant nos duels tu m'écraserais sans aucune difficulté. Tu me connais, chuis un gars qui a beaucoup d'ego, mais je me suis toujours efforcé de rester humble comme mon père me l'a appris, et quand je suis trop frustré j'évacue lors de mes entraînements avec lui, ou seul dans mon coin. Pour être honnête, je me suis toujours senti super naze par rapport à toi... Toi, t'as des pouvoirs magiques de la mort qui tue que t'as super vite appris à maîtriser, alors que moi j'ai rien, que dalle, niet, nada... J'ai dû m'entraîner au sabre comme un forcené pendant des années pour atteindre un niveau correct et avoir une maîtrise potable de mon ki... C'est ça qui m'attriste le plus, c'est que même en partant de zéro tu es quand-même meilleur que moi... Tu as des super-pouvoirs qui te rendent invincible et en plus tu as une meilleur capacité d'apprentissage que moi... Jamais je te rattraperai...

\- YUGO ! _s'écrie Nuparu en le saisissant brusquement par les épaules_.

  
  


_Son ami se fige, complètement hébété._

  
  


\- Arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça ! _lui somme-t-il_. Toi et moi on est différents : moi j'ai été en quelque sorte gâté par la nature, tandis que toi tu es "normal" tu as donc dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour devenir un bon combattant. Je te l'accorde, ça doit être terriblement frustrant, mais ça n'enlève en rien tes qualités individuelles. Tous ces efforts que tu as dû fournir durant des années pour t'améliorer et devenir plus fort, ils sont ta force, ils sont la preuve de ta valeur. Pour moi qui ai toujours su devenir fort sans trop d'efforts, j'admire quelqu'un comme toi qui doit s'acharner pour progresser et qui ne perd jamais son objectif de vue. C'est ton parcours qui fait de toi un combattant d'exception, Yugo, alors s'il-te-plaît ne te compare pas à moi pour qui devenir fort est trop facile. Toi, tu es un vrai de vrai.

  
  


_Yugo reste bouche bée face au discours de son ami, il sent son cœur s'alléger._

  
  


\- Merci, mec, _dit-il d'un ton apaisé_ , ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis. Je mérite vraiment pas un ami comme toi qui a toujours la tête sur les épaules.

\- Au contraire, _rétorque Nuparu_ , ce sont nos différences qui nous rapprochent et qui font qu'on se complète. Moi je suis plutôt du genre timide et modeste, alors toi qui es plutôt du genre extraverti et impulsif tu m'apprends à me décoincer. D'un autre côté tu as l'air de souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité, alors moi je t'aide à avoir plus confiance en toi en t'estimant à ta juste valeur. On dit souvent que « qui se ressemble s'assemble », et c'est vrai, avoir des points communs favorise l'attente entre deux personnes, mais si elles étaient identiques, alors ça ne pourrait pas coller entre elles, car elles ne retireraient rien l'une de l'autre.

\- T'as raison, mec, _réalise Yugo_ , c'est même logique quand on y pense. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur un pote comme toi !

\- Ouais, on s'est bien trouvés, _lui sourit son ami_.


	37. Première mission pour la stagiaire Emizu !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient certaines phrases qui ont été traduites dans un latin approximatif au moyen d'un traducteur en ligne. Je recherche donc des personnes ayant un bon niveau en latin qui accepteraient de m'aider à traduire correctement ces phrases. Vous pourrez me contacter via Discord (Tristana#9190) ou via Twitter (@Tristana_Twitch).

_Le même jour, la jeune et pétillante Emizu Kuzuhara s'est levée tôt pour attaquer son premier jour de stage à l'agence de détective de Yue Ayase. Mais tout ne va pas se dérouler comme elle l'espérait... Elle s'est assise sur un fauteuil, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée d'un client, tandis que sa tutrice s'est assise à son bureau, les pieds posés dessus, pour bouquiner. Les minutes passent... Puis les heures... Personne ne vient... Emizu continue d'attendre d'un air blasé, jetant périodiquement un coup d'œil à l'heure qui défile sur son portable. Elle soupire en trouvant le temps long._

  
  


\- Dites, _interpelle-t-elle Yue d'un air ennuyé_ , c'est normal qu'on attende aussi longtemps sans rien faire ?

\- Ça dépend des jours, _répond nonchalamment sa tutrice_. Des fois il m'arrive d'enchaîner des enquêtes toute la journée, et d'autres fois rien du tout, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Comme je n'ai reçu aucun appel dernièrement, il y a fort à parier pour qu'il ne se passe rien de bien palpitant aujourd'hui.

\- (Argh... Moi qui pensais que ce stage allait être hyper fructueux, eh ben c'est pas gagné... _se morfond Emizu_.)

\- Cela dit, il n'est pas rare que des clients arrivent à l'improviste, _précise Yue_.

  
  


_Et soudain, quelqu'un frappe à porte._

  
  


\- Ah ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, _réagit la détective_.

  
  


_En entendant le son salvateur d'une main toquant à la porte, Emizu s'emplit d'enthousiasme. La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant les silhouettes de deux jeunes filles qui semblent être en 3ème année de collège. L'une d'elle est manifestement nerveuse, tandis que l'autre semble traumatisée._

  
  


\- Bonjour... _fait la première en entrant_. Pardon pour cette visite à l'improviste, mais nous avons préféré nous déplacer car c'est assez urgent...

\- Allez-y, venez, je vous écoute, _répond Yue_.

  
  


_Les deux clientes entrent en refermant la porte derrière elles et s'approchent. Elles sont visiblement toutes les deux sous le choc, signifiant que quelque-chose de grave s'est produit._

  
  


\- Voilà, alors, mon amie ici présente a été victime d'un viol... _explique la fille d'un air gêné_.

\- Oh, je vois... _fait Yue en prenant un air sérieux_.

\- Elle m'a raconté qu'hier soir individu ayant pris l'apparence d'un élève de l'académie l'a emmenée dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et lui a jeté un sort pour la plonger dans un état de semi-inconscience. Tous ses sens étaient perturbés et elle ne pouvait pas réagir, mais elle ressentait tout ce qui se passait, c'est comme ça qu'elle a su qu'elle était en train de se faire violer.

  
  


_Pendant que la fille fait le récit des événements, son amie se retrouve subitement submergée par ces souvenirs désagréables et éclate en sanglots. L'autre se tourne alors vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter._

  
  


\- J'imagine qu'à cause du sort dont elle a été victime elle n'est pas en mesure de faire la description de son agresseur ? _suppose Yue en restant flegmatique mais néanmoins attentive_.

\- Hélas non... _déplore la cliente_. Le seul indice que nous ayons à vous fournir est qu'il a pris l'apparence d'un jeune garçon pour piéger mon amie.

\- Hmm, une magie de transformation d'un si haut niveau... _cogite la détective_. Notre coupable n'a pas l'air d'être un petit rigolo, ça m'a même tout l'air d'être un magicien de niveau expert. Mais s'il utilise le même mode opératoire pour piéger ses victimes, alors il y a un moyen de le démasquer. Nous partons immédiatement, il faut essayer de le coincer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire d'autres victimes. Prépare-toi, Emizu, ta première mission va débuter.

  
  


_Emizu serre les poings, un fort sentiment de colère l'envahit._

  
  


\- S'en prendre à une innocente collégienne sans défense... _grommelle-t-elle_. Il faut être un monstre pour oser faire ça...

  
  


_Elle tourne ensuite son regard vers la victime._

  
  


\- Comment tu t'appelles ? _lui demande-t-elle_.

\- Minami... _répond cette dernière en séchant ses larmes_.

  
  


_Emizu s'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains._

  
  


\- Minami ! Moi, Emizu Kuzuhara, je te fais la promesse que nous arrêterons ce violeur, _déclare-t-elle, brûlante de détermination_ , et que la Justice le fera payer pour son crime !

\- M-merci !... _lui témoigne Minami avec gratitude, émue_.

\- (Décidément, cette petite est plus qu'intéressante, _se dit Yue à l'égard de sa stagiaire_.)

  
  


_La détective finit de boire sa fiole de thé puis attrape sa veste pour s'en revêtir._

  
  


\- Allons-y ! _déclare-t-elle_.

\- Oui Chef, bien Chef ! _obéit Emizu, gonflée à bloc_.

  
  


_En sortant du bâtiment, Yue fait le topo à Emizu et aux deux clientes._

  
  


\- Je vais utiliser un sort de camouflage qui va nous rendre totalement indétectables pendant un certain temps, _explique-t-elle_. Vous allez nous conduire à l'endroit où Minami a fait la rencontre du coupable, puis une fois arrivées sur les lieux, j'utiliserai un sort de détection pour le repérer parmi la foule en outrepassant son sort de transformation. Grâce au sort de camouflage, nous ne craindrons par d'attirer son attention et nous pourrons ainsi le surprendre.

\- D'accord, suivez-nous, _l'invite l'amie de Minami_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Les deux clientes conduisent la détective et sa stagiaire là où a eu lieu la rencontre entre le violeur et sa victime. En prévision du combat à venir, Yue s'enfile une nouvelle fiole de boisson d'une seule traite dans l'optique d'un passage aux choses sérieuses._

  
  


\- **Detectio !**

  
  


_L'œil gauche de Yue se met à émettre des ondes qui agissent comme un radar. Elle scrute attentivement les alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur un individu bien précis : un collégien somme toute assez banal, aux cheveux oranges en pétard et aux yeux couleur olive._

  
  


\- Je l'ai repéré ! _affirme-t-elle_. A **deat ! Orbis Sensualium Pictus !**

  
  


_Elle s'équipe de son artefact qui prend la forme d'un grimoire épais._

  
  


\- Vous deux, restez bien derrière moi ! _s'adresse-t-elle aux clientes_. Emizu, protège-les !

\- Oui M'dame !

\- **Foa Zo Cratia Socratia ! Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae !**

  
  


_Yue tire une rafale de Flèches Magiques qui foncent à toute vitesse sur le suspect et, lorsqu'elles le touchent, se transforment en filins qui se nouent autour de lui pour entraver ses mouvements et donc sa fuite. Une fois sa cible immobilisée, Yue rompt le sort de camouflage._

  
  


\- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous éloigner de cet individu, _clame-t-elle_ , il est dangereux !

  
  


_Les gens autour, qui ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, obéissent et s'écartent pour laisser la détective faire son travail._

  
  


\- Toi ! Tu es en état d'arrestation ! _lance-t-elle au suspect_.

\- Allons, il y a méprise, _se défend ce dernier_ , je n'ai rien faire de répréhensible.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi cacher ta véritable apparence derrière celle d'un collégien pour te fondre dans la masse ? rétorque la détective. **Dissipatio !**

  
  


_Dans une explosion de fumée, le collégien reprend sa véritable apparence, celle d'un homme très grand et très musclé, possédant des petits yeux dont la sclère est noire et l'iris entièrement blanc. Il est torse nu et porte un pantalon treillis beige et des rangers marrons._

  
  


\- Hé hé, pas mal, gamine, _concède-t-il à Yue_ , tu m'as pris la main dans le sac. Mais sais-tu qui je suis pour oser t'en prendre à moi, demi-portion ?

  
  


_Yue consulte son livre magique pour découvrir l'identité de celui à qui elle a affaire, et cela ne lui dit rien de bon._

  
  


\- Hmm, c'est bien ce que je craignais... _se rend-t-elle compte_. Notre coupable n'est pas une petite frappe... C'est un criminel multi-récidiviste activement recherché dans le Monde Magique pour des faits d'agressions sexuelles et de viols ! Il répond au nom de Zeyko Solovieff !

\- Eh oui, c'est moi : Zeyko le Monolithe ! _se vante-t-il_. Vous vous demandez certainement comment un criminel aussi notoire que moi a fait pour échapper aussi longtemps aux forces de l'Ordre ? Eh bien c'est tout simplement parce que je suis beaucoup trop fort ! Peu importe combien d'effectifs on envoyait à ma poursuite, je les mettais toujours en déroute ! Et là vous vous demandez alors : « Mais comment est-ce qu'un seul homme peut faire face à toute une brigade de mages surentraînés ? » La réponse est toute aussi simple : je suis moi aussi un magicien surentraîné ! En tant qu'ex-mercenaire, j'ai fait mes armes dans la dangereuse forêt de Cerberas, où rodent des créatures assez peu commodes. Si j'arrive à venir à bout de créatures magiques féroces et des Forces Spéciales du Monde Magique, alors ce ne sont pas les pitoyables magiciens de la Terre qui vont m'inquiéter !

  
  


_Zeyko bombe le torse, ce qui suffit à briser les liens magiques qui le retenaient captif._

  
  


\- Amenez-vous, les fillettes ! _provoque-t-il Yue_.

  
  


_La détective se retourne et fait signe à ses deux clientes de courir le plus loin possible car le combat risque d'être rude._

  
  


\- Prépare-toi, Zeyko Solovieff ! _lance-t-elle ensuite à son adversaire_.

  
  


_Elle se saisit de son épée de chevalier et la lance de toutes ses forces vers lui. Zeyko déploie une barrière magique pour se protéger, mais l'arme lui passe à côté et vient se planter dans le sol juste derrière lui._

  
  


\- Ha ! Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à viser, gamine ! _se moque-t-il_.

  
  


_Cependant, il déchante quand il voit Yue disparaître devant ses yeux pour réapparaître dans son dos et l'attaquer au corps-à-corps._

  
  


\- (Un sort de transfert ?! _se dit-il, pris au dépourvu_.)

\- **Emittam ! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens !**

  
  


_Yue déclenche une Tempête de Foudre à bout portant. Zeyko n'a pas le temps de créer une nouvelle barrière et doit se contenter de se protéger avec ses bras. Il se fait souffler par le sort qu'il reçoit de plein fouet, mais semble plutôt bien encaisser, à la grande stupeur de la détective et sa stagiaire._

  
  


\- Hin hin hin, pas mal, fillette ! _dit-il en se relevant, esquissant un sourire narquois_.

\- (Comment se fait-il qu'il ait autant résisté ?! _s'interroge Yue, sidérée_. La Tempête de Foudre est l'un de mes sorts les plus puissants, même s'il est costaud il devrait au moins être en train de tituber après l'avoir encaissé à bout portant ! Il est manifestement beaucoup plus puissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, le combat risque d'être éprouvant...)

  
  


_Tout d'un coup, Zeyko apparaît juste devant elle en ayant utilisé un quick move et lui envoie un coup de poing. Elle l'esquive et fait de même pour tous les coups consécutifs qu'il lui envoie. Il effectue à nouveau un quick move pour cette fois-ci se déplacer dans son dos. Yue a de bons réflexes et se retourne au bon moment pour se protéger avec le plat de son épée, mais l'impact est tout de même assez violent pour la faire partir en arrière et atterrir sur le dos._

  
  


\- Tu es faite comme un rat ! ~♥ _s'exclame Zeyko en armant son poing pour l'abattre sur elle_.

\- Pas encore ! _réplique la détective_. **Emittam ! Jaculatio Fulgoris !**

  
  


_Elle fait jaillir trois javelots de foudre de sa main droite qui transpercent le torse de son adversaire, lui extirpant un cri de douleur. Elle se relève ensuite et prend un peu de distance avec lui._

  
  


\- **Fulguratio Albicans !**

  
  


_Un puissant rayon d'électricité s'échappe de la main de Yue et vient frapper Zeyko. Mais une partie du sort semble être déviée, et pour cause, Zeyko a eu le temps créer une barrière magique pour se protéger._

  
  


\- Tu es vraiment épatante, petite, _félicite-t-il Yue en prenant un air sadique_.

  
  


_Il saisit à main nue les javelots de foudre plantés dans son corps et les retire comme si de rien n'était._

  
  


\- (C'est pas vrai ! _pense Yue avec horreur_. Il est aussi résistant que Jack Rakan, ou quoi ?!)

\- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi on m'appelle « le Monolithe » ? _dit-il_. Figure-toi que ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'ai un corps aussi solide que le roc, mais également parce que j'ai été un petit peu gâté par la nature. **Sagitta Magica ! Series Lapidis !**

  
  


_Des éclats de pierre pointus apparaissent et se mettent à flotter autour de Zeyko._

  
  


\- Je maîtrise la magie de pierre, l'un des éléments les plus puissants qui soit, tant sur le plan offensif que défensif ! _affirme-t-il d'un ton orgueilleux_. Même dans le Monde Magique ce trait n'est pas commun, et c'est en grande partie grâce à ça que j'ai forgé ma réputation. Goûte donc un peu à ça !

  
  


_Zeyko dirige son bras vers Yue, commandant à ses Flèches Magiques de pierre de lui foncer dessus telles des torpilles. Elle esquive de justesse en bondissant sur le côté et riposte avec des Flèches Magique de foudre, mais Zeyko se protège avec une barrière puis se rapproche d'elle grâce à un quick move. Il abat son poing sur elle, mais elle parvient encore à l'esquiver in-extremis. Elle lui donne un coup d'épée vertical, se disant que lui infliger une sévère blessure, sans toutefois le tuer, serait la meilleure manière de le mettre hors course, étant donné sa solidité et sa dangerosité. Malheureusement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bloque sa lame en l'attrapant avec sa main._

  
  


\- Ouh là, fais attention avec ce truc, gamine, _le nargue-t-il_ , tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un !

\- **Emittam ! Fulguratio Albicans !**

  
  


_De la foudre s'échappe soudainement de l'arme, infligeant une grosse décharge à Zeyko qui ne l'a pas vu venir. À moitié sonné, il tombe un genoux à terre, Yue en profite donc pour contre-attaquer, mais c'était une feinte ! Le poing de Zeyko la percute violemment au niveau du ventre, lui faisant cracher de la salive et lâcher son épée des mains. Il la saisit ensuite et la soulève comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée (ne surtout pas sortir cette phrase de son contexte)._

  
  


\- Hé hé, échec et mat, fillette ! _se moque-t-il en la reluquant d'un œil lubrique_. T'es plutôt mignonne, dis-moi ! T'as de jolis petits seins, pile-poil comme je les aime ! ~♥

  
  


_Yue se débat comme elle peut pour essayer de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Zeyko la tient fermement entre ses grandes mains de brute._

  
  


\- Décidément, ces distorsions permettant aux frontières spirituelles du Monde Magique et du Monde Ancien de ses chevaucher sont une véritable aubaine ! _affirme-t-il d'un air satisfait_. Le Monde Ancien est un petit bout de paradis : plus de risques d'avoir les poulets du Monde Magique au cul, les magiciens de la Terre ne sont que tu menu fretin, et en plus les filles d'ici sont à tomber ! Mais quand-même, je dois reconnaître que tu t'es remarquablement bien défendue, petite. Je prendrai grand soin de toi quand tu seras dans mon lit, histoire de te rendre honneur, hé hé hé ~♥

\- **Poni Polly Pururin ! En vertu du contrat obéis-moi, Dieu de la Mer ! Déchaîne ta colère et emporte par les flots tous ceux qui ont osé te défier ! Torrent Déchaîné !**

  
  


_Un puissant courant d'eau fonce sur Zeyko et l'emporte, lui faisant lâcher son emprise sur Yue._

  
  


\- (Un sort aquatique ?! _constate-t-il avec surprise_. Mais d'où ?...)

  
  


_Ses yeux se posent alors sur Emizu qui, armée de sa baguette au manche jaune pâle orné à son extrémité d'une sorte de goutte bleue, s'est décidée à agir après être restée spectatrice trop longtemps._

  
  


\- Emizu... _fait Yue en se remettant les idées en place_.

\- Ah, désolé gamine, tu restais tellement discrète depuis tout à l'heure que j'en avais oublié ta présence ! _dit Zeyko d'un air dédaigneux_.

\- Tu t'en prends à des jeunes filles innocentes pour satisfaire tes envies sexuelles, _lance Emizu, révoltée_ , tu es la pire des raclures qui soit ! Je vais mettre définitivement un terme à tes agissements, foi d'Emizu Kuzuhara !

\- Essaye donc ! _la provoque Zeyko_. **Sagitta Magica ! Series Lapidis !**

\- **Sagitta Magica ! Series Aquarius !**

  
  


_Les Flèches Magique de pierre de Zeyko rencontrent celles d'eau d'Emizu et leur passent au travers comme si de rien était. La jeune magicienne doit alors esquiver les projectiles._

  
  


\- Pff, si tu crois que ce sont tes petits sorts de flotte qui vont me faire peur ! _raille Zeyko_. Ils ne peuvent rien face à mes sorts de pierre ! **Mortiferum Lapidem Lanceas !**

  
  


_Il fait apparaître trois grandes pierres pointues qu'il lance comme des vrilles sur son adversaire. Emizu évite chacune d'elles, démontrant ainsi son étonnante agilité, mais Zeyko se déplace en un clin d'œil jusqu'à elle via un quick move pour la frapper._

  
  


\- **Cataracta Murum !**

  
  


_Emizu invoque devant elle un mur d'eau tombant comme une cascade. Zeyko n'interrompt pas son attaque, pensant qu'il a suffisamment de force pour passer au travers. Mais à sa grande stupeur, la force cinétique du mur aqueux est telle que même lui n'est pas capable de le percer avec son poing._

  
  


\- **Poni Polly Pururin ! Spuma Tempestas Aquarians !**

  
  


_Emizu tire un puissant tourbillon aquatique qui repousse violemment Zeyko en arrière. Ce dernier est un peu déboussolé, mais se relève bien vite et commence à se mettre en rogne._

  
  


\- Là, je commence sérieusement à m'énerver... _grogne-t-il_.

  
  


_Emizu, plus déterminée que jamais à en finir, brandit sa baguette en l'air._

  
  


\- **Je t'invoque : Mushu, le Dragon-Ermine !**

  
  


_Une spirale de vent se crée autour d'Emizu et prend la forme d'un dragon au corps très allongé recouvert d'une fourrure aussi blanche que la neige et dont l'extrémité de la queue se termine par un plumeau de poils noirs. Sa tête est celle d'une hermine ayant de très longues moustaches sur le museau, une paire de cornes sur le haut du crâne rappelant celles des dragons asiatiques, un petit bout de nez rose et des prunelles noires comme le jais. Ses pattes sont également celle d'un mustélidé : courtes et munies petites griffes._

  
  


\- (Ça alors ! _pense Yue, espantée_. Elle possède déjà un familier alors qu'elle est à peine diplômée ?!)

\- Oh-ho, tu as un familier, gamine ? _constate Zeyko_. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant !

\- Vas-y, Mushu ! _ordonne Emizu_.

  
  


_Le dragon-ermite se lance instantanément à l'assaut, Zeyko lui envoie alors une nouvelle série de Lances de Pierre._

  
  


\- Transforme-toi en esprit de vent ! _somme la jeune magicienne à son familier_.

  
  


_Le corps longiligne de Mushu devient tout gris, à moitié transparent et intangible comme le vent. Il se met ensuite à tourbillonner sur lui-même en formant une spirale avec son corps, atteignant rapidement une vitesse vertigineuse, si bien qu'il se transforme en véritable tornade vivante. Quand les Lances de Pierre arrivent à son contact, elles se font totalement pulvériser tant la force centrifuge exercée est forte._

  
  


\- QUOI ?! _s'exclame Zeyko, pris de stupeur_.

  
  


_Le dragon continue sa course. Pris de court, Zeyko invoque une quintuple barrière de protection, mais telle une perceuse forant le bois, le familier les traverse et vient frapper sa cible de plein de fouet, l'emportant avec lui dans sa trajectoire. Il décrit quelques cercles dans les airs puis plonge en piqué vers le sol, écrasant Zeyko dessus avec force avant de retourner auprès de son invocatrice._

  
  


\- Mme. Yue, maintenant ! _crie Emizu_.

  
  


_Yue, qui a pu récupérer pendant que sa stagiaire était aux prises avec leur adversaire, se prépare à porter le coup décisif._

  
  


\- **Foa Zo Cratia Socratia ! Dios Tukos !**

  
  


_D'un mouvement vertical de la main, Yue fait s'abattre une puissante Hache de Foudre sur Zeyko. Ce dernier, déjà préalablement affaibli et sans plus aucune protection, subit le sort à pleine puissance et finit enfin par tomber KO._

  
  


\- Youpi ! On a gagné ! _exulte Emizu_.

  
  


~

  
  


_Peu de temps après, des magiciens viennent menotter Zeyko et le mettent en état d'arrestation. Ils l'emmènent avec eux afin qu'il soit rapatrié dans le Monde Magique pour y être jugé et incarcéré. Une fois les formalités réglées, Yue s'approche de sa stagiaire._

  
  


\- Dis-moi, tu es vachement douée pour une magicienne tout juste diplômée, _la complimente-t-elle_.

\- Hi hi hi, merci, _répond la concernée, flattée_.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes déjà un familier ? D'ordinaire, seuls les mages expérimentés ont le droit d'en avoir un.

\- Oh, eh ben en fait, un jour, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai trouvé Mushu qui s'était empêtré dans des fils barbelés. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et avait très mal, j'ai entendu son appel de détresse alors je l'ai libéré. Pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé, il m'a juré fidélité et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu mon familier.

  
  


_Yue n'en revient pas et reste bouche bée._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Zeyko Solovieff appartient à la même race qu'Alexandre Zaïtsev (ou Chiko Tan pour les intimes), l'un des mercenaires de la société secrète Canis Niger dans Negima.


	38. Changement d'ambiance...

_« Quand on est adolescent, il arrive parfois qu'on soit victime de harcèlement scolaire. Dans ces cas-là, on peut toujours se réfugier auprès de sa famille pour trouver du réconfort... »_

  
  


_Vendredi 10 juillet_

_Il est un peu plus de 17h30 lorsque Kozue arrive devant chez elle. Elle habite dans l'arrondissement Midori situé au sud-est de la ville de Chiba. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte de sa maison, elle reste plantée devant quelques instants, quelque-chose semble la faire hésiter à entrer... Au bout de 2 minutes, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se décide enfin à pousser la porte._

_La maison où vit Kozue n'est pas très grande. Directement en entrant on arrive dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouve un escalier qui monte à l'étage. Au milieu de ce même couloir, sur la droite, une grande ouverture dans le mur donne sur la cuisine et la salle à manger au milieu de laquelle trône une grande table en bois. Arrivé à l'étage, le couloir pivote à 360° pour desservir les trois autres pièces de la maison : d'abord la salle de bain, puis une première chambre et en dernier une seconde, celle de Kozue. Chose frappante que l'on constate dans cette maison : du fait de son exiguïté, le nombre de meubles est quasi-inexistant. On peut noter cependant la présence, dans le couloir d'entrée, d'une petite table en bois en forme de demi-lune contre le mur de gauche, sur laquelle est posé un téléphone fixe._

  
  


\- C'est moi, je suis rentrée, _annonce Kozue_.

  
  


_Une silhouette féminine se manifeste alors dans l'encadrement du mur entre la salle à manger et le couloir. Cette dernière semble plutôt rachitique, elle a un visage mince, des yeux rouges, étroits et cernés et de longs cheveux grisonnants. Alors que son âge doit avoisiner les 40 ans, son physique peu flatteur lui donne l'impression d'être plus vieille qu'elle ne l'est. Vêtue d'un sweat gris foncé, d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et les pieds nus, elle tient un cigarette à la main._

_Elle lance un regard blasé à Kozue._

  
  


\- Ah, te voilà... _dit-elle d'un ton dénué de toute émotion_. Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt d'être revenue ici pour que ton père vienne ensuite te chercher. T'aurais pas pu lui dire de te récupérer à Mahora ? Ça aurait été plus simple, t'es complètement débile...

\- Ça lui fait moins de trajet en passant par ici, _argumente timidement Kozue_ , et au moins il connaît bien la route...

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, _réplique irrespectueusement sa mère_. Des excuses à deux balles tout ça, le GPS ça existe pas pour rien, que je sache...

  
  


_Ce début d'interaction avec sa génitrice met Kozue extrêmement mal à l'aise._

  
  


_« Mais que faire quand c'est au sein de notre plus proche famille que se trouvent les sévisses ?..._ »

  
  


\- Au fait, j'ai reçu ton bulletin de notes, _informe la mère en prenant un ton méprisant_. T'as encore eu des notes pourries à ce que je vois...

  
  


_« Arrête... »_

  
  


\- Tu t'es résolue à foutre ton avenir en l'air, c'est ça ?...

  
  


_« Tais-toi... »_

  
  


_Kozue ne répond pas et passe à côté de sa mère sans la regarder pour monter dans sa chambre._

  
  


\- Hé, j'te cause !... Pff, tu vas encore m'ignorer pour te réfugier dans ta chambre et jouer à tes jeux débiles ?...

  
  


_« Par pitié, tais-toi... »_

  
  


\- T'es bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon... T'es vraiment la honte de la famille...

  
  


_Exaspérée, la mère de Kozue retourne s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger tandis que sa fille, la boule au ventre, gravit une à une les marches pour monter à l'étage. Elle traverse le couloir et franchit la porte pour arriver dans sa chambre._

_Cette dernière est petite, carrée et a les murs peints en violet. Le lit de Kozue est tourné dans le sens horizontal pour que sa tête soit appuyée contre le mur de droite et son côté droit contre le mur de dos. Il est éclairé par la lumière de l'extérieur transmise par une porte-fenêtre au cadre noir placée à droite sur le mur de face et munie de rideaux couleur bordeaux. Sur le mur de gauche se trouve une grande armoire où est rangée toute la garde-rode de la jeune fille, et dans le coin au fond se trouve son bureau avec son ordinateur personnel, un ordinateur gaming très performant, bien entendu._

_Kozue referme la porte derrière elle en lui donnant un tour de clé, laisse tomber son cartable au pied de son lit, ferme les rideaux de sa fenêtre puis se laisse tomber dos au mur, à côté de sa petite table de chevet qui se trouve à gauche de son lit, et se recroqueville. Elle fourre sa tête entre ses genoux fléchis et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ouvre ensuite le petit tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sort un cutter qu'elle présente à la paume de sa main droite. Celle-ci porte déjà de très nombreuses cicatrices, signes de mutilations passées._

  
  


_« Les paumes de mes mains sont les seules parties de mon corps que je m'efforce de ne montrer à personne... Elles sont le reflet de mes tourments... »_

  
  


_Kozue se taille la paume jusqu'au au sang d'une extrémité à l'autre._

  
  


_« J'ai mal... Ça fait mal... Mais ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ce qu'elle me fait subir... Cette douleur physique est en quelque sorte mon seul exutoire quand la douleur psychique est trop forte, un peu comme un fumeur s'allumant une cigarette pour faire disparaître temporairement le stress de sa journée de travail... Je sais, c'est vain et futile... Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?... À part souhaiter qu'elle disparaisse... »_

  
  


_Kozue reste recroquevillée contre le mur, à pleurer et se scarifier..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Lorsqu'elle finit par enfin se calmer, elle se lève, se rend dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang sur ses main et sa lame de cutter, puis retourne dans sa chambre pour se caler devant son ordinateur. Elle se recroqueville sur son siège à roulettes et s'avance au maximum pour que ses mains soient à portée de son clavier et sa souris. Dès que le bureau Windows ® s'affiche à l'écran, elle ouvre l'application Skype™ et envoie un message à Katsumaru._

  
  


Kozue : Yo ! T'es là, Katsu ?

Katsumaru : Ouep. Tu lances l'appel ?

Kozue : Oui.

  
  


_Kozue s'équipe de son casque à micro et appelle son amie via l'application._

  
  


\- Yo, _lance Katsumaru après avoir décroché_. Tu veux qu'on se fasse une partie de League of Legends® ou deux ?

\- Non, chuis pas d'humeur, ce soir, _répond Kozue_.

\- Ah bon ? _s'étonne son amie_. Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, _assure-t-elle_ , je me sens juste pas de jouer ce soir, c'est tout.

\- OK, pas de soucis. Tu préfères qu'on discute, alors ?

\- Ouais, ça me va. T'as prévu de faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

\- Je te l'avais pas dit ? Mon petit-ami arrive lundi, on va passer les vacances ensemble.

\- Sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial ! Chuis trop contente pour moi !

\- Merci, moi aussi j'ai trop hâte.

\- Bah ouais, tu m'étonnes !

\- Et toi, tu vas aller chez toi père, c'est ça ?

\- Yep, il vient me chercher demain.

\- Il habite où ?

\- Dans la ville de Sunagawa, à Hokkaido.

\- À Hokkaido ? Eh ben au moins tu risques pas de crever de chaud, cet été.

\- Ça c'est clair ! _rit Kozue_. Mais du coup, si on est occupées chacune de notre côté, on va avoir du mal à trouver du temps pour jouer à League.

\- Bah moi je vais un peu laisser le jeu de côté pour profiter de mon copain, mais il n'est pas exclu qu'on y joue ensemble, lui et moi.

\- Pour moi ça va être compliqué, l'ordi de mon père commence à avoir de l'âge, je suis même pas sûre qu'il serait capable de faire tourner League. Et puis surtout c'est son ordi perso, donc bon...

\- Bah pourquoi t'embarques pas ton propre PC là-bas, alors ?

\- En vrai... j'hésite. D'un côté j'ai envie de le prendre avec moi pour jouer, mais d'un autre j'ai envie de passer un maximum de temps avec mon père. Ça fait des mois que je l'ai pas vu, alors je veux profiter de ces longues vacances pour être avec lui.

\- Ah ouais, je comprends. T'es sûre de pas vouloir jouer avant que tu partes demain, du coup ?

\- Nah, t'inquiète, je survivrai à 2 mois sans jouer.

\- Très bien, c'est toi la cheffe, après tout.

  
  


~

  
  


_Les deux amies poursuivent leur discussion durant la soirée._

  
  


\- Je reviens, Katsu, _la prévient Kozue_ , je vais me chercher un coup à boire.

\- OK.

  
  


_Kozue enlève son casque et le pose sur son bureau, puis se lève de son siège en se saisissant d'une paire d'écouteurs qu'elle branche à son portable pour écouter de la musique, et sort de sa chambre. Elle descend les escaliers pour aller se chercher à boire dans le frigo de la cuisine. Sa mère est toujours assise à la table de la salle à manger, elle est en train de dîner._

  
  


\- Je t'ai pas préparé à manger, _l'informe cette dernière d'un ton apathique_. De toute façon tu bouffes jamais rien, alors... T'as toujours pas décidé de m'écouter ?...

  
  


_Grâce à la musique diffusée directement dans ses oreilles, Kozue s'épargne d'entendre les paroles désobligeantes de sa mère. Elle attrape du jus d'orange dans le frigo qu'elle boit directement à la bouteille avant de la reposer et de s'en aller pour retourner dans sa chambre, toujours sans adresser le moindre regard à sa mère. Kozue se rassoit à son bureau, renfile son casque et réactive son micro._

  
  


\- C'est bon, chuis revenue, _annonce-t-elle_.

\- Kozue, je connais un jeu qui t'irait parfaitement, _affirme Katsumaru_.

\- Ouh là, toi t'as une idée derrière la tête, _flaire-t-elle_.

\- Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ~♪ _nie son amie d'un ton innocent_.

\- Tu as dit « qui t'irait » au lieu de « qui te plairait », y a forcément anguille sous roche.

\- Bien joué, tu m'as percée à jour en analysant la tournure de ma phrase, j'ai manqué de subtilité, tu me connais trop bien. Effectivement, j'aimerais te faire goûter à un jeu excellent intitulé Dark Souls™.

\- Ah, oui, le fameux Dark Souls™... J'ai vu plein de vidéos parlant de ce jeu et de sa difficulté légendaire, je me doutais que tu me le proposerais un jour ou l'autre, je suis même étonnée que tu l'aies pas fait avant.

\- À vrai dire, connaissant ton amour pour le challenge et sachant que Yumi et Himawari possédaient déjà le jeu, j'étais persuadée que tu l'avais déjà aussi. Pour ma part, je l'ai depuis l'année dernière et je l'ai poncé comme jamais. Être confrontée à un jeu qui oppose une telle résistance a mis mes nerfs de gameuse à rude épreuve, j'ai particulièrement apprécié cette expérience. Ça devrait te plaire, à toi aussi.

\- Sûrement, mais me connaissant, ça risque de me faire péter des câbles en boucle, _badine Kozue_.

\- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je t'incite à y jouer, _la charrie Katsumaru_.

\- Enfoirée, va ! _l'insulte amicalement son amie_.

  
  


~

  
  


_La conversation entre les deux amies se prolonge jusque tard dans la nuit... Aux alentours de 2h du matin, la fatigue commence à sérieusement se faire sentir._

  
  


\- Bon, Katsu, je vais te laisser, _déclare Kozue en lâchant un gros bâillement_ , demain je dois éviter d'être trop fatiguée lorsque mon père viendra me chercher.

\- Ça marche, _acquiesce-t-elle_ , de toute façon moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée. Bonne nuit, amuse-toi bien chez ton père.

\- Merci, bonne nuit ~♫

  
  


_Kozue met fin à l'appel, ferme toutes ses applications ouvertes sur son ordinateur et l'éteint. Puis elle se lève de son siège en bâillant à nouveau et se dirige jusqu'à son lit. Elle retire ses vêtements jusqu'à n'avoir plus que sa culotte sur elle et se laisse tomber sur le matelas comme une pierre. Elle rampe dessus comme une chenille jusqu'à atteindre son oreiller et finit par se glisser sous ses draps. Elle retire ses lunettes, les replie et les pose sur sa table de chevet avant de s'étirer un bon coup._

  
  


\- Aah, j'ai trop hâte d'être demain ~♥ _soupire-t-elle en serrant son moelleux coussin contre elle_. Cette soirée n'étais qu'un mauvais moment à passer, heureusement que Katsu était là pour m'aider à l'endurer...

  
  


_Elle prend son portable et vérifie dans les paramètres que l'alarme de réveil est correctement réglée, puis le pose à son tour sur la table de chevet._

  
  


\- À demain, Papa... _se dit-elle en blottissant agréablement sa tête sur son oreiller_.

  
  


_Et elle s'endort en ayant le sourire à l'idée que demain sera une bonne journée pour elle..._

  
  


~

  
  


_Le lendemain matin, elle est réveillée par un trait de lumière passant entre les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Elle émerge, bâille, se frotte les yeux et s'étire. Elle attrape ensuite son portable pour regarder l'heure et constate qu'il n'est même pas encore 8h, elle s'est réveillée avant même que l'alarme sonne, ce qui lui laisse donc encore un peu de temps pour se prélasser dans son petit lit douillet. Lorsque le réveil retentit, elle le désactive aussitôt et se lève, sort de sa chambre en se dandinant joyeusement et se dirige dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle prend sa douche, se brosse les dents, se coiffe, et une fois fin prête, elle retourne dans sa chambre en sifflotant gaiement. Pour célébrer ce jour spécial, elle se pare de ses vêtements les plus cool : un pantalon slim rouge au motif écossais, un t-shirt bordeaux à manches longues pourvu de fausses lacérations allant des épaules jusqu'au bout des manches, et une veste en jean noire sans manches décorée de divers badges punk, rock et metal. Après s'être habillée, elle prépare sa valise en un temps record puis s'allonge sur son lit et attend patiemment que son père arrive. Elle est tellement impatiente qu'elle ne veut même pas écouter de musique pour passer le temps et préfère rester à l'affût du son de la sonnette à l'entrée. Lorsque cette dernière retentit un peu avant 10h, Kozue se lève d'un bond et quitte sa chambre avec sa valise pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère s'est déplacée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir au visiteur._

  
  


\- Bonjour Tamaki, _fait-il d'un ton courtois_.

\- Salut Takehito, _répond-t-elle sans aucune conviction_.

\- Ça va bien ? _demande-t-il_.

\- Hm, rien de nouveau...

  
  


_Le père de Kozue est un homme qui, physiquement, inspire la sympathie. Il est un peu dodu, a le visage rondouillet et les épaules tombantes. Il a des cheveux courts brun foncé, des yeux marrons et un peu de barbe. Il porte une chemise beige à carreaux, un pantalon marron foncé serré par une ceinture noire, des mocassins noirs avec des chaussettes grises et une paire de lunettes ovales sans monture._

  
  


\- Papa ! _s'écrie Kozue en descendant frénétiquement les marches de l'escalier_.

  
  


_Elle se précipite jusqu'à lui et se jette dans ses bras._

  
  


\- Ouh là, fais attention, _la modère-t-il en riant_ , tu as failli me faire tomber !

\- Tu m'as manqué, Papa ~♥ _lui dit-elle chaleureusement_.

\- Toi aussi, Kozue, _lui renvoie-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement la tête_.

\- Bon, c'est fini ces niaiseries ?... _soupire Tamaki d'exaspération_.

\- Oui, pardon, on va te laisser tranquille, _s'excuse Takehito en se grattant derrière la tête avec un sourire gêné_.

  
  


_Kozue enfile ses superbes bottines noires qu'elle a gardées spécialement pour aujourd'hui, puis elle peut enfin partir avec son père._

  
  


\- Au revoir, Tamaki, _dit-il à son ex-épouse_.

\- Ouais ouais... _répond cette dernière avec indolence avant de refermer aussitôt la porte_.

\- Eh ben, on dirait que ta mère m'apprécie toujours autant, _badine-t-il en s'adressant à sa fille_.

\- Ouais... _répond-t-elle sobrement, ne voulant pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet_.

  
  


_Tous les deux se mettent ainsi en route._

  
  


~

  
  


_Ils prennent le train pour se rendre jusqu'à l'aéroport international Tokyo-Haneda. Le prochain avion pour Sapporo n'arrive pas avant plusieurs heures, alors, pour patienter, ils s'assoient à la table d'un café pour discuter autour d'une boisson._

  
  


\- Alors, comment ça se passe au collège ? _demande Takehito à sa fille_.

\- Ça se passe bien, _répond-t-elle d'un ton guilleret_. Avec mes amies du club d'e-sport on a participé à un super tournoi qu'on a nous-mêmes organisé, c'était génial !

\- Oh, c'est super, ça ! _la félicite son père_.

\- Bon, on a pas gagné, malheureusement, mais on a quand-même passé un super moment. Je te montrerai des photos, si tu veux.

\- Volontiers !

\- Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?

\- Oh, tu sais, avec le boulot je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Mais bon, j'ai pu poser mes congés pour passer du temps avec toi, donc ça me va amplement.

  
  


_Ces mots font sourire Kozue. À cet instant on peut clairement déceler chez elle un fort sentiment de bonheur, il est clair qu'elle aime profondément son père et qu'être à ses côté la comble de joie et fait s'évaporer toute trace de sentiments néfastes en elle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdotes et références :
> 
> \- Lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur le siège devant son ordinateur, Kozue se recroqueville dessus comme L dans le manga "Death Note".


End file.
